Tears of Light
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: When Sakura Phoenix moves to Bayview, she hopes to turn over a new leaf. But when she learns that Sayer followed her, she begins to lose hope, until an old friend comes to help. Full Summary on my profile
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Prologue: A New Beginning

_**Author's note: Okay, I have a little writer's block for Flight of the Crimson Dragon, so I decided to write this story until I find a way to play my music. (Sorry, Camp Rock pun) And FYI, this is kinda an alternate storyline for Flight of the Crimson Dragon, so please bear with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or Bakugan**_

_I thought I was dreaming, but one day after I received the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, cards came falling out of the sky. Not long after that, a group of kids called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers created the rules for the game. That's when we all realized that those cards weren't just any normal cards; they were from a different dimension! My name is Sakura, and me and my friends helped stop Naga and Hal-G from destroying the dimension of Vestroia and our worlds along with the Brawlers of course. We all had to say good-bye to our Bakugan, but it was a sacrifice we were all willing to make. Almost 5 years had passed since my twin sister died, and today, I was going to have the surprise of my life!_

"Alright class, settle down. Sakura, will you please come to the front?" asked Mr. Heitmann

"Yes sir." I sighed

"I'm afraid Sakura has some bad news." Said Mr. Heitmann

"Today, as soon as Spring Vacation begins, I'm moving." I said sadly

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed

"It's true. You all know about the accidents that have happened in this classroom, and the person who caused them is after me. So I'm moving to another city not far from here, in hopes that the same person will not cause any problems for anyone here in Duel Academy." I said

_Lunch…_

"I still can't believe that you're moving!" exclaimed Matt

"Me either. But I can't just sit around and let Sayer hurt anyone, especially you Matt." I said

"But you will come back and visit right?" asked Matt

"Of course! Maybe we can even see each other in Bakugan Interspace." I said

_Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in front of us, and we were transported to the core of New Vestroia._

"What is this place?" exclaimed Matt

"You got me!" I exclaimed

"Matthew Yuki and Sakura Phoenix. The freedom of the Bakugan is at stake." Said a female voice

"Who are you?" asked Matt

"We are the 6 ancient warriors of New Vestroia." Said a male voice

"Right now. Bakugan are being used as tools for war. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers cannot participate in this war without your help." Said a different female voice

"2 Bakugan have volunteered to help you 2 in this fight. When you get back to your world, you will meet them." A another male voice said

"Hey!" exclaimed Matt

"Wait!" I exclaimed

_I opened my eyes._

"What happened?" I asked

"No idea, but look! No time has passed." Said Matt

"But that's impossible; we were in that place for at least half an hour!" I exclaimed

"Nothing is impossible." A male voice said

"You can say that again." Said another male voice

"Who are you?" asked Matt

"Show yourself!" I exclaimed

"We're down here!" the voices said in unison

_Matt and I looked down to see 2 Bakugan. One was a Haos Bakugan, and the other was a Darkus Bakugan._

"Who are you?" Matt and I asked at the same time

"I am Haos Leonidas." Said Leonidas

"And I am Darkus Vladitor" said Vladitor

"You two must be the Bakugan those people were talking about." I said

"That is true." Said Leonidas

"Oh yeah! Sakura I almost forgot, where are you moving to?" asked Matt

"Bayview city" I said

"Bayview, why there?" asked Matt

"I used to go there during the summer, that is, back when I was little. So I thought, 'Since Sayer is after me, I could go there and not worry about finding an apartment to rent there.'" I said

"Well, I hope I can see you again, Saki" said Matt

"Saki? What's up with the nickname?" I asked

"You don't like it?" asked Matt

"No, that's not the case. It's just that, I never had a nickname before." I said

"Let's keep this nickname stuff between us, okay?" asked Matt

"Yeah! Leonidas, if you don't mind, would you be my partner?" I asked

"Partner?" asked Leonidas

"Yeah. I'm a Haos Bakugan Brawler, and Matt's a Darkus Brawler. But I won't force you to be my partner. So what do you say?" I asked

"…Count me in!" said Leonidas

"Thanks Leonidas!" I exclaimed

"So Saki, what's your next class?" asked Matt

"Free period. But I have permission to go home early to pack for my move to Bayview." I said

"I have free period too, but I guess I could skip one class." Said Matt

"Let me guess, you want to help me pack." I said

"Yeah, by the way, you're taking your Duel Runner with you right?" asked Matt

"Of course! What do you think I'm going to do, take the bus?" I exclaimed

_Matt and I went back to my home in this case, to help me pack. Of course I packed my decks, I mean, what if someone from the Arcadia Movement is there in Bayview?_

"You have everything?" asked Matt

"I hope so." I said

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Here take this card." Said Matt

"Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon?" I said

"Yeah. My dad always says, even if you're in a bad situation, one card can turn it around." Said Matt

"Thanks Matt! This card can really help my Twilight Deck. See you in Bakugan Interspace!" I exclaimed

"See you later!" said Matt

_As I raced of on my duel runner, I began to look forward to the new future I was beginning to make. And now, the story begins._

_**Done! Wow, this is actually my first crossover; I sure hope I can do this right. Please Review. They are always welcomed :-)**_


	2. Welcome to Bayview

Chapter 1: Welcome to Bayview

_**Chapter 1! And FYI, I'm going to follow this story a little close to the new Gundalian Invaders season of Bakugan. So I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or Bakugan.**_

_3 hours and a couple of pit stops later, Leonidas and I finally arrived in Bayview. Just in time too, Spring Break was the perfect time to head to the beach. I just hoped that there weren't any boys who were looking for any surfer girls._

"This is Bayview?" asked Leonidas

"Yep, and it definitely hasn't changed too much since the last time I was here." I said

"You've been here before?" asked Leonidas

"A few times during the summer. That is, until the accident that took away my dad." I said sadly

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Said Leonidas

"No problem Leonidas. I don't exactly like looking back into the past either. Alright! This is Suncrest Lane! Dad's summer home is just at the end of this street!" I exclaimed

_Dad's summer home wasn't exactly hard to find. In fact, all I had to do was look for a 3 story home. Main reason, almost all of the houses on Suncrest Lane has 2 stories. And there was only one 3 story house here. The house itself was a little bigger than my home back in New Domino City, or at least, bigger than the Penthouse I lived in. I remembered the old hiding place for the spare key, thank goodness that it didn't become a rat or bug infested hole. When I went inside, the place was a lot dustier than I thought it would be._

"*AH-CHOO!*" I sneezed

"Bless you." Said Leonidas

"At least you're *AH-CHOO!* not allergic to *AH-CHOO!* dust. Let's get *AH-CHOO!* cleaning." I said

_We got to work as soon as I found the cleaning supplies. Leonidas tried to help out as much as he could. In 2 hours, we were finally done._

"Finally!" I sighed

"You can say that again! So now what?" asked Leonidas

"I need to find a part-time job somewhere, register for the school here, and re-stock on groceries." I said

"Talk about a rough day." Said Leonidas

'Good thing I'm on Spring Break." I said

_I took my Duel Runner and drove to the nearest grocery store. Since I knew my way around town, I didn't need to ask for directions. After I got the groceries, I went to Bayview High and registered for my classes. This school also had a dueling program, which was required, so they were okay about giving me a parking permit so I could park my duel runner here. It would take a while to get a part-time job somewhere, mainly because I just moved into town. Now let school begin._

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Good-Bye New Domino City, Hello Bayview!_

_Leonidas: As Sakura would put it, Let the terror of school begin._

"You're Sakura Phoenix, right?" asked the receptionist

"Yes, that's me." I said

"Here's your schedule, and be sure to let your teachers sign this slip." Said the receptionist

"No problem." I said

"And this school has a strict dress code!" exclaimed the receptionist

_I was wearing my riding suit; it was basically a red jumpsuit. Of course I wasn't going to wear it to class. I had shuttered in fear just thinking about it._

"I wasn't going to wear this to class, I have a spare change of clothes in my bag." I said

"Okay. You have 20 minutes until class starts, so get moving." I said

_I immediately found the nearest bathroom and changed into my outfit. I was wearing a sleeveless red turtleneck shirt with Capri jeans, and pink riding boots. This was my going to school outfit, that is, unless you count my school uniform from Duel Academy. I was saving that in case I was desperate for a change of clothes. I walked to class. But I made a quick glance at my schedule._

_Period 1: Physics Honors_

_Period 2: AP U.S. History_

_Period 3: English 11 Honors_

_Period 4: Art 1_

_Period 5: Spanish 3_

_Period 6: Pre- Calculus Honors_

_Period 7: Dueling_

_Great, hello personal hell on earth (1) I got to class early, out of old habits, so I spend the next 20 minutes sleeping._

*BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!*

"*YAWN!* This is going to be a long day." I muttered to myself as the bell rang

"Alright class, settle down. Today we have a new student. Miss Phoenix, will you please stand?" asked the teacher

_I immediately stood up._

"This is our new student. Sakura Phoenix. Sakura, tell us a little bit about yourself." Said the teacher

"You guys already know that my name is Sakura Phoenix. I was born and grew up in New Domino City, the Tops to be exact. My hobbies include Dueling, Biking, Skating, Playing the Piano, and Bakugan. So any questions?" I said

_A few hands shot up into the air. I just chose someone at random. The person I chose has brown hair and red eyes. He was also wearing a pair of goggles on his head, and I noticed that the shirt he was wearing was white and red with the occasion color of gold._

"Yes, uh…?" I said

"I'm Dan Kuso!" said Dan

"Hold it! Dan Kuso of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" I exclaimed

"Yep! So what kind of Bakugan do you normally use?" asked Dan

"Well, I mainly use Haos Bakugan. So any other questions?" I asked

_About 2 people's hands were still up in the air. The person I called on had orange hair in some kind of weird cross between a lot of braids and a ponytail. He had Turquoise eyes, and he was wearing an orange vest over a green shirt._

"Yes, uh…?" I said

"My name's Jake Vallory. How old are you?" asked Jake

"I'm 17 going on 18 in a couple of months. Any other questions?" I said

"I have one!" exclaimed a girl

_The girl had white hair in a ponytail. I could tell that she was African-American based on the color of her skin. She had azure blue eyes, and just looking at them reminded me of Yusei. But he was back in the Satellite Sector, and I didn't think that I would be able to see him again. Uh, back to the subject._

"Yes, uh…?" I said

"I'm Julie Makimoto! I'm also one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! So how do you like Bayview so far?" asked Julie

"It's a fantastic city! I really like it so far!" I said

"Alright class, that'll be enough for today! Now today we are learning about Newton's Three Laws of Motion." Said the teacher

_Lunch…_

"I guess I don't need to say this again, but welcome to Bayview!" said Dan

"Thanks again." I said

"So what class do you have next?" asked Jake

"If I remember correctly, I have Dueling Class next." I said

"Hey, Dan, Jake, and I have that class next! We can all walk together!

"Really? I mean, you guys don't have to." I said

"It's no problem at all." Said Dan

"Thanks a million guys!" I said

"No problem, anything to help a fellow Brawler!" said Dan

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Dan and the others have been really nice to me so far, and I finally feel like I belong somewhere. There's no craziness, no nutcases, and definitely no… SAYER? What's he doing here in Bayview? Here's a hint, he's my new… wait, come again, my new assistant teacher? Talk about bad to worse! Now I got to worry more about passing! Will I ever find a place I can call home, or will Sayer take my home away from me? Find out next time Duelists and Brawlers alike, Bakugan Brawl! And this time I'm serious.**_

_**(1) I'm not a science person  
**_

_**El fin! Sorry about the long wait, I was grounded for a while and I just got my computer privileges back today. Please review, they are always welcomed!**_


	3. Trouble with a Capital Sayer

Chapter 2: Trouble with a Capital Sayer

_**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry about the long time no update problem, but I had trouble finding my manuscript for this story. But here it is! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of its characters**_

_*BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!*_

"Alright class, I told you before Spring Break that we would have a new assistant teacher for this class. You may come in now." said the teacher

_When the door opened, I had 2 different mixed feelings emerge in unison. First was anger, and the second was fear. The new 'assistant teacher' was Sayer!_

"Good afternoon students. My name's Sayer and I am your new assistant teacher." Said Sayer

"That guys gives me the creeps." Whispered Jake

"You can say that again." Whispered Dan

"Sakura, you look a little pale. Is something wrong?" asked Julie

"Yeah, my worst nightmare walked through the door." I whispered

"Do you know him?" asked Jake

"Know him, yes. Mutual friends, no." I said

"How come?" asked Dan

"Class, let's move on to the Dueling Arena." Said the teacher

"Tell you later." I whispered

_We all went into the dueling arena, and let me tell you, it was as big as your average auditorium. Just a little bigger than usual._

"Because it was a coincidence that we managed to have a new student and a new assistant teacher arriving on the exact same day, we will see how they duel or what kind of decks they use. Miss Sakura Phoenix?" said the teacher

"I'm coming." I sighed

_Today is not my day._

"It appears we meet again Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

"Likewise." I said coldly

"You two know each other?" asked the teacher

"Yes we do, in fact…" started Sayer

"I rather not walk down memory lane with this guy." I said

"You both know the rules of Duel Monsters correct?" asked the teacher

"Yes." Sayer and I answered in unison

"Then let the duel begin!" exclaimed the teacher

"Let's duel!" Sayer and I exclaimed in unison

_Commercial Break: Sakura: You're going down murderer!_

_Sayer: Once I win, you're coming back with me to the Arcadia Movement._

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode! (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200) Now I activate Brain Research Lab, this…" started Sayer

"Allows you to summon another Psychic-type monster in addition with your normal summon, but then Brain Research Lab gains a Psychic Counter, I know!" I stated

"Very good, now I summon Telekinetic Shocker! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 700) Now Brain Research Lab gains a Psychic Counter! (PC: 1) I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. " Said Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 4000_

"My move! I activate Double Summon, and in case you don't know what this card does, it allows me to summon twice this round! I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) and Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 700) Now I activate MY Field Spell, Realm of Light! Say good-bye to that stupid research lab!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 3000_

"Hey, uh…Why did he lose life points?" asked Jake

"Because when Brain Research Lab is destroyed, the owner of the card takes damage equal to the number of Psychic Counters on it times 1000." I said

"You've been doing your homework Miss Phoenix." Said Sayer

"Just get back to the duel! Jain, attack that stupid Snail!" I exclaimed

"Won't Jain get destroyed?" asked Dan

"Now during the damage step, Jain gains 300 attack points. More than enough to take down that snail! (ATK: 2100)" I exclaimed and inadvertently answered Dan's question

"I activate Telekinetic Shocker's special ability! By paying 500 life points, I can destroy Telekinetic Shocker instead!" exclaimed Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 2500_

"I'll just place 2 cards face-down and end my turn. But first, I have to discard the top 2 cards of my deck due to Jain's special ability. So I'll say good-bye to Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue and another Jain, Lightsworn Paladin. Now Lyla's special ability forces me to discard 3 cards from my deck. So I'll sent Necro Gardna, Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior, and Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner to the graveyard. Now Realm of Light gains 2 Shine Counters, (SC: 2) your move Sayer!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 2500_

"Thank you! I sacrifice Psychic Snail to summon Storm Caller! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000) Storm Caller, attack that pitiful Sorceress!" exclaimed Sayer

"Don't think so! I activate my trap! Lightsworn Barrier! All I have to do is sent 2 cards from my deck to the graveyard, and your attack is negated! And you know what, that's exactly what I'm going to do! So I sent Honest and Shire, Lightsworn Spirit to the graveyard to negate your attack, that and, Realm of Light gains one more Shine Counter! (SC: 3)" I exclaimed

"Grr…I end my turn." Said Sayer

_Sakura LP 4000/ Sayer LP 2500_

"My move!" I exclaimed

_Judgment Dragon…_

"Because I have 4 or more Lightsworns in my graveyard, I special summon… JUDGMENT DRAGON! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2600)" I exclaimed

"Wow! That's one awesome dragon!" exclaimed Julie

"Now then…Because Judgment Dragon is so happy to be out on the field; she just can't help but destroy every card at the cost of 1000 life points!" I exclaimed

"Every card?" exclaimed Sayer

"Every card but itself! Go Judgment Dragon, Soul Judgment!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 3000/ Sayer LP 200_

"And thanks to Realm of Light, all I have to do is remove 2 Shine Counters, and it stays on the field! (SC: 1) And Storm Caller's effect pretty much crippled the rest of your life points, and now for the grand finale! Judgment Dragon, finish this duel with Judgment of the Heavens!" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 3000/ Sayer LP 0_

"And that's game!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Jake

"Your dueling was awesome! But it can't rival my brawling skills, not that I know of." Said Dan

"Don't worry, I understand." I said

_*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!*_

"That's the final bell, now we can all go home!" exclaimed Julie

"Sorry, but I have to catch up with you guys later." I said

"How come?" asked Jake

"I came here to school on a duel runner." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Somehow I managed to survive my first day of school with Dan and the others, despite Sayer ruining my day. However, things just got better when Dan offered to give me a tour of Bakugan Interspace. It was all fun and games until the battle between Dan and that Ren character caused the power in the arena to go crazy. During the middle of the power surge, the Crimson Dragon appeared, just what is it trying to tell me? Find out next time Brawlers. Bakugan, Brawl! Be sure to get your game on!**_

_**El fin! I hope you guys liked that chapter and again, I'm really sorry for the long time no update problem. School starts next week, so I might start updating my stories once a week or updating one story a week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the rest of your summer!**_


	4. Welcome to Bakugan Interspace

Chapter 3: Welcome to Bakugan Interspace

_**Hey everyone! I'm lucky that I'm updating this story with school and all that 'good stuff'. Anyway, this chapter focuses on Sakura and Leonidas in their first trip to Bakugan Interspace. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S in anyway possible**_

"I still can't believe that you're a turbo duelist, Sakura!" exclaimed Dan

"Well, I never thought that I would become one myself. Ever since the accident, I never thought that I would ever take up the sport." I said

"What accident?" asked Jake

"I… rather not talk about it." I said

"Hang on! I remember something! There was a news broadcast 8 years ago about a car accident in New Domino City and there was only one survivor. Was the survivor you Sakura?" asked Dan

"If I said no, then I would be lying." I said

"Whoa! That's not something to be proud of! If that were me in that accident, then I wouldn't even get anywhere near a car!" exclaimed Jake

"Yeah, but I also lost my father in that accident." I said sadly

"Let's change the subject." Said Dan

"Did you guys see Sayer's face when Sakura, Dan the Man, and I rode out of the school?" asked Jake

"Again with the 'Dan the Man'?" asked Dan obviously annoyed

"One, I did see his face! It was so funny; I wish I had brought my camera. Two, Dan, you're like famous. You so need a nickname like that." I said

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess its okay. You know what Sakura; I'm going to give you a tour of Bakugan Interspace." Said Dan

"Thanks Dan, I just need to get Leonidas." I said

"Who's Leonidas?" asked a red Bakugan

"Whoa! You're Pyrus Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"I am, so who is Leonidas, because I've never heard of him." Said Drago

"Well, Leonidas is my Brawling Partner Drago." I said

"We could come with you if you want." Said Jake

"Alright, but promise you won't be surprised." I said

"Promise." Said Jake, Dan, and Drago in unison

"Alright, follow me." I said

"Hey, you live on Suncrest Lane?" asked Dan

"Yeah, why you ask?" I asked

"We just turned on the road, that's why. That and, I live on this road." Said Dan

"If we're neighbors, then I'm the one who's going to be surprised. Well, this is my house." I said as I drove up into the driveway

"No way! You live here?" exclaimed Dan and Jake in unison as they saw my house

"My last name is Phoenix, how many Phoenix's are famous?" I asked

"Just that Aster Phoenix person." Said Jake

"That 'Aster Phoenix' person is my father." I said

"Oh, sorry." Said Jake

"No problem, but since we just met, I can let it slide." I said

"Okay, we'll wait out here." Said Dan

"Thanks." I said

"Leonidas? Where are you?" I asked

"Down here." Said a muffled Leonidas

"Sorry about that Leonidas. Come on, I want to take you somewhere." I said

"Where?" asked Leonidas

"A little place called, Bakugan Interspace." I said while winking

"Good idea." Said Leonidas

"Let's go then." I said

_5 minutes later…_

"So this is Bakugan Interspace?" I asked

"Yep, well this is actually an access point. In case you haven't noticed, all of the brawlers wear different colored watches for what kind of player that person is. Red for Pyrus, Orange for Subterra, Yellow for Haos, Green for Ventus, Blue for Aquos, and finally Purple for Darkus." explained Dan

"_Good afternoon and welcome to Bakugan Interspace! The world's first and only 100 percent virtual battle park created just for you! Come experience thrilling brawls by kids from around the globe!_" exclaimed Marucho

"Well you have to admit, this idea about Bakugan Interspace is brilliant. Marucho's bringing brawling to the max." I said

"Just wait until you brawl." Said Drago

"I know I'll be looking forward to it." Said Leonidas

_Dan typed in the password he received when he got his ID card for Bakugan Interspace. Before we knew it, we were in Bakugan Interspace._

"This area is called the Commence. It's where players from wherever can just come and hang out." Said Dan

"This place is huge! It's even bigger than I actually thought it would be." I said

"Saki! Saki!" exclaimed a male voice

"Huh? Matt!" I exclaimed

"Um, who's that?" asked Jake

"Sorry, guys this is my friend Matt. Matt these are my new friends, Jake Vallory…" I started

"What's up?" asked Jake

"And Dan Kuso." I finished

"It's nice to meet you." Said Dan

"Nice to meet you too Dan. I'm telling you Saki, this place is awesome!" exclaimed Matt

"Saki?" asked Jake

"It's a nickname Matt gave me. But, I don't like being called Saki often, mainly because a certain birdbrain of a friend likes using that name to tease me." I sighed

"But this is also a place where you can exchange helpful hints and strategies while searching for opponents to battle against." Said Marucho

"Hey Marucho!" exclaimed Dan

"Hey Dan, how's things?" asked Marucho

"Pretty good. This is my new friend Sakura." Said Dan

"It's nice to meet you Marucho." I said

"And that's her friend Matt." Said Dan

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Matt. I'm Marucho, how's it going? I'm Dan's old friend from back home." Said Marucho

"It's definitely nice to meet you Marucho!" exclaimed Matt

"Hey, Sakura. You know, you look a little familiar." Said Marucho as he adjusted his glasses

"Now that I think about it, I think I have seen her somewhere before." Said Jake

"Saki here used to be a dueling prodigy. She's only lost a duel once." Said Matt

"You don't need to tell them that!" I exclaimed

"Now I remember! You're Sakura Phoenix, the Twilight Princess!" exclaimed Marucho

"Twilight Princess?" asked Dan

"It's the name Duel Academy gave me because of the deck I used and of my zero lose streak before…that happened." I said sadly

"Um, how about we try a little battle Sakura, that is, if you can brawl the same way you can duel. No offense though." Said Dan

"No offense taken." I said

"That sounds really great but…" started Marucho

"_Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Darkus Glotranoid!_" exclaimed a boy

"_Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!_" exclaimed a female

"_Ability Activate! Dusk Needle!_" exclaimed another boy

"Unfortunately, all of the battle arenas are full at the moment." Said Marucho

"What? You got a full house? That's awesome dude! I just can't believe how popular you made this in such a short period of time!" exclaimed Dan

"Thanks, but a lot of the credit for this lies with Ren, thanks to him and the Phantom Data he received. The version of the data Ren received was quite different from what we received and that there was so much more of it. If Ren hadn't come to use that day, I don't think there's anyway Bakugan Interspace would have made it past the prototype stage." Said Marucho

"Whoa! Well, well. Speak of the Devil." Said Dan

_That kid, he looks human, but something about his eyes tell me something different. His eyes are like a cat's eye, so feral._

"How's it goin' there Dan?" asked Ren

_Commercial Break: Leonidas: Do you feel that aura of evil around Ren?_

_Vladitor: I have a bad feeling about this 'Ren'._

"Oh, heyya there Ren. These are my new friends…" started Dan

"Sakura Phoenix and Matthew Yuki." Said Ren

"Huh?" all of us exclaimed in unison

"I understand that this is both of your first battles and that Haos Leonidas is Sakura's partner Bakugan, and Darkus Vladitor is Matthew's partner Bakugan." Said Ren

"How in the world did you know that?" I exclaimed

"And Ren said that Matt's last name is Yuki, is the Pro Duelist Jaden Yuki your father Matt?" asked Dan

"Guilty as charged." Said Matt

"Why don't you guys relax, I just reviewed both of their registration data, that's all." Said Ren

"In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of Data Management for Bakugan Interspace." Said Marucho

"He's a freak, for research, facts, figures." Said Dan

"Hmph thanks a lot guys. Since I'm such a freak, I guess that's how I know that Shun is battling now in Arena F12. Wanna check it out Dan?" asked Ren

"Shun? Really?" asked Marucho

"Awesome! I'm in! Arena…F12, let's go." Said Dan

_A yellow portal appeared right next to us, and we all walked through, in no time at all we were in Arena F12._

"Hey, there's our boy! Looks like a good battle!" exclaimed Dan

"Ability Activate! Poison Lasher! See that? No one can beat me now that I've perfected my strategy with Subterra, Darkus, and Haos." Said the boy

"Yeah, well, your strategy is good. But it's you execution that needs work." Said Shun

"What? What'd you mean?" asked the boy

"Ability Activate! Ninja Protection: Wild Wind Defense!" exclaimed Shun

"Ability Activate! Slip Pointer!" exclaimed the boy

"Ability Activate! Fly Fang Hyper Storm!" exclaimed Shun

_Life-force Zero._

"_Battle over! And the victory goes too, Shun Kazami!_" exclaimed the announcer

_Then the guy just jumped right in front of us, something I thought that was impossible without wings, or without being a Ninja._

"Nice one Shun! But you still got a ways to go to catch up to me!" Said Dan

"If Marucho's in third, and Shun's in second, then…Wow! Dan, look! You're number one!" exclaimed Jake

"Humph, won't take me long to catch up." Said Shun

"You're up next, Sakura, my friend." Said Ren

"Wait a minute I'm up next, say what?" I asked

"What are you talking about Ren?" asked Marucho

"Well, I shifted around the battle orders a bit to move her up." Said Ren

"Ren, that's not fair for the others whose turn it really is." Complained Marucho

"Since Sakura is our friend, I thought we could make an exception." Said Ren

_Sounds more like an excuse. Just what are you hiding Ren?_

"_On top of the next battle, is the number one ranked, Dan Kuso!_" exclaimed the announcer

"You're up Sakura, thank your lucky stars. Not many people get to go against the top rated brawler in their first battle." Said Ren

"Great. No pressure." I said sarcastically

"_Facing up against Dan is a first time participant, Ren Krawler!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Say what?" I asked

"Talk about surprises!" exclaimed Matt

"Huh?" asked Dan

_Shun had a look of surprise on his face._

"What?" exclaimed Marucho

"Oops, whoopsie. Looks like I messed up the order. Probably best that you watch two pros go at it first." Said Ren

"Are you calling Saki an amateur?" exploded Matt

"Come on Ren! What is goin' on here man?" asked Dan

"I bet he planned it this way." Said Shun

"Well whatever the case, that was close. For a second there, I thought I was going to have a cardiac arrest." I said

"Come on Dan, can't keep the fans waiting." Said Ren

"You sure about this? Drago's pretty strong." Said Dan

"Well my Linehalt's no pushover." Said Ren

"_Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Let's see what you got! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" exclaimed Dan

"I just realized, I've never seen Ren battle before." Said Marucho

"He's going up against Dan. Could be over before he knows it." Said Shun

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!" exclaimed Ren

"Never seen that Bakugan before." Said Marucho

_That looks a little on the scary side._

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 900_

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ha! Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer! Stay on him!" exclaimed Dan as Drago lunged for Linehalt

"Ability Activate! Volting Vibra!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Snap! He nullified my ability!" exclaimed Dan

"Lucky shot, let's go Dan." Said Drago

"Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

"Ability Activate! Dispel Closure!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1400_

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Hang on Drago! Ability Activate! Varian Tornado!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1300_

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1000_

_Ren Life-Force 40 percent_

"Oh yeah! Dan totally schooled him!" exclaimed Jake

"Yeah, but now he's got some pretty good shocks in on Drago. Ren's definitely no pump." Said Shun

"Check it out guys, look they've started round two already." Said Marucho

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 900_

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Volting Vibra!" exclaimed Ren

"Really, playing that one again? Ability Activate! Burning Reflector!" exclaimed Dan

"Well played, Ability Activate! Darkus Blizzard!" exclaimed Ren

"What the?" exclaimed Dragon

"Gate Card, open! Freeze Enemy!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 900_

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"What's happening?" wondered Drago

"Drago! What's wrong?" asked Dan

"Can't move my body." Said Drago

"The Command Card, Freeze Enemy, is a trap card that freezes the movements of your opponent, and prevents them from activating abilities." Explained Ren

"Drago!" exclaimed Dan

_Dan Life-Force 60 percent_

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jake

"Ren just wiped the floor with him." I said

"Hey! Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Dan

"Come on! Why should I pull any punches? You're number one, right?" asked Ren

"That's right, and don't you forget it! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" exclaimed Dan

"Ability Activate! Dark Saber!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Fusion Ability Activate! Power Gazer!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

"This should end it! Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1600_

"Fusion Ability Activate! Twin Bow!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

"You think that's gonna take down Drago?" asked Dan

"Ability Activate! Shock Breaker!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1300_

"Drago's as tough as his reputation says. I was hoping to save this for later." Said Ren

_Ready, Boomix_

"He's got Battlegear!" exclaimed Drago

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1500_

"We can play that game too." Said Dan

_Ready, Jetkor_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

"So awesome!" exclaimed Jake

_But looks can be deadly at the same time. Argh, my mark! Why is my mark throbbing like this? It's almost like; the Crimson Dragon's trying to tell me something, but what?_

"Their power levels are completely even now." said Shun

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" exclaimed Ren

"Back it up! Battlegear Ability Activate! Jetkor Delta!" exclaimed Dan

_My mark! It really stings! It's almost like a Dark Signer is here, but more intense! Hang on, why am I feeling dizzy?_

"Oh no!" exclaimed Shun

"I need an emergency shut-down of the system! Terminate this battle immediately!" exclaimed Marucho

"What's happening?" I asked weakly

"Saki! Saki!" yelled Matt

_I fell unconscious and found myself face-to-face with the Crimson Dragon._

"Crimson Dragon!" I exclaimed

"_**Sakura, I do not have much time. But listen closely, for I will only say this once. The battle between the Signers and the Dark Signers will take place in a distant dimension. Please, be careful, for not only is the Earth at stake, but the freedom of the Bakugan is at stake as well. Your former partner, Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid, is now in the hands of the enemy. Please, be careful, and do whatever it takes to get her out of their hands.**_" Said the Crimson Dragon

"Hey wait!" I exclaimed

"Saki! Saki! Come on, Saki! Wake up!" exclaimed Matt

"Matt?" I asked

"Thank god, you're okay." Said Matt

"I've been a million times worse." I said

"That's good. Dan!" exclaimed Matt

"Oh no. Dan! Dan, wake up!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" wondered Dan

"Are you okay there Dan?" asked Ren

"What the? Who won, th-the battle?" asked Dan

"There was an accident and Marucho had to pull the plug. Are you okay?" asked Drago

"An accident? What are you talking about?" asked Dan

"There was a huge explosion in the middle of it. That's what knocked you out." Said Marucho

_That doesn't explain how I was knocked out._

"Are you… serious?" asked Dan

"You don't remember any of it?" asked Shun

"It's possible that Dan has a concussion." I said

"Remember? I saw some things. Maybe it was all just a dream." Said Dan

"Calm down. Just tell me what you saw." Said Ren

"Bakugan, but they were all at war with each other." Said Dan

"How could that happen?" asked Marucho

"It makes no sense!" exclaimed Shun

"Why would the Bakugan be at war with each other? You must have been hallucinating!" exclaimed Jake

_Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna, the battle's going to start soon. But what did the Crimson Dragon mean by in a distant dimension?_

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Dan's a bit in the worried zone, no pun intended for football related reasons. But I start reminiscing on my past in the Satellite, and I really begin to miss Crow, Yusei, and Kalin. Just as things are about to get weirder, I learn that Kalin's back, and now he's a Dark Signer! Reason, to get revenge on Yusei. Things just get crazier and crazier here in Bakugan Interspace, and I'm going to be in for a big surprise. Come on, Leonidas, Bakugan Brawl! I'll see you there Brawlers!**_

_**Again, I'm really sorry for the long time no update issue. I've been busy with school and my mom's version of torture, shopping! But I've updated, and I'm going to update this story as much as I can! Please review and answer my poll, I accept all review including anonymous and all answers to my poll.**_


	5. Return of a Friend

Chapter 4: Return of a Friend

_**I know, I know, it's been a while, but I was updating Flight of the Crimson Dragon and at the same time, studying for a chemistry test, blah, blah, blah. But I have the chapter ready, and I'm ready to brawl!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in anyway possible**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_A day has passed since the incident in Bakugan Interspace, but most of the brawlers plus Ren and Jake didn't believe Dan. I was the expert in paranormal activity, I'll believe anything._

"Alright class, as for the spring play, the play is going to be a classic story of two star-crossed lovers. Now who can tell me what star-crossed lover's means?" asked the teacher

_No one even bothered to raise their hand, so I gave up and raised my hand._

"Miss Phoenix." Said the teacher

"Star-crossed is a term in literature that is used to describe a drama. Typically star-crossed means that it won't end well for the lovebirds." I said

"Correct. The Spring Play is the classic story of Romeo and Juliet." Said the teacher

_Again? I think I'm going to be sick if I to do this play again._

"All the English classes will be holding auditions during the respective class times each teacher has a class. First, we'll be doing the first round today, and the callbacks will be Monday afternoon. We'll be doing Act II, the balcony scene. Any volunteers?" asked the teacher

_Jake and I raised our hands first, my reason, I just wanted to get over it._

"Mr. Vallory and Miss Phoenix, here are the scripts. You may start wherever you please." Said the teacher

"How about here?" I asked Jake

"Fine by me." Said Jake

"Ay me!" I sighed

"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air!" exclaimed Jake, obviously a good actor

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, but be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I sighed with an attempt at a Middle English accent.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" asked Jake

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself." I sighed

"And we'll end at that." Said the teacher

_The class erupted in cheers and whistles, most of which came from Dan and the cheering from Julie. To bad for me, I had to deal with Sayer later today._

_Lunch…_

"I had no idea that you had read Romeo and Juliet before Sakura!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah, but that play being the Spring Play, something's up, and I have a bad feeling that it has to do with Sayer." I said

"That reminds me! You never told us why you don't like him so much!" exclaimed Julie

"Well…he…" I started

"Good afternoon Miss Phoenix, I hope I'm not intruding on your conversation." Said Sayer

"Oh hello Sayer, in fact you weren't interrupting anything. We were just talking about how lame you teach." I said adding a touch of ice to my voice

_Dan, Jake, and Julie begin to snicker as his face turned red with rage._

"I'll see you in class Miss Phoenix." Spat Sayer

"HAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed when Sayer walked away

"What?" I asked

"Do you _like_ pissing off Sayer?" asked Jake

"He totally deserves it!" I exclaimed practically yelling

"Keep the volume down, Sakura." Whispered Julie

"Sorry." I said

"So why do you not like Sayer so much Sakura?" asked Leonidas

"Here's why." I said

_I pulled out my locket, and opened it, revealing the picture of Dawn._

"Whoa! She's a babe!" exclaimed Dan

"She looks almost exactly like you Sakura!" exclaimed Julie

"Who is she?" asked Jake

"She…was my twin sister." I said forcing the words out of my mouth

"Your twin sister?" exclaimed Dan, Julie, Jake, Drago, and Leonidas all at once

"I did say was, she's dead." I lied

"What happened?" asked Dan

"Sayer murdered her." I said

_*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!*_

"See you later guys." I said walking away trying to end the conversation

"Sakura wait! You dropped this." Said Julie handing me a photo

"Oh, thanks, this photo means a lot to me." I said

_Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and there's me. All of the Enforcers all together, before Jack turned his back on who he really was, and before Kalin was arrested. I miss the old days with the boys. Especially with Yusei, in real life, he's like Romeo, and I'm Juliet. He's from the Satellite and I'm from the city, we were never meant to be together, but that was before the Fortune Cup, and Goodwin's manipulation._

_Yusei and Akiza, they look cute together, but at the same time, I can't help but feel jealous about them. Even though I've known Yusei longer, I knew there was someone else out there for him, but it couldn't hurt to believe that he could be the one. Dueling class was boring with Sayer being the assistant teacher, of course. But I couldn't help but think about the old days, good thing today there was another dueling session, I had time to think. I bet Dan's still worried about what he saw yesterday. Callbacks were going to be posted tomorrow morning, but I hoped that I wasn't Juliet._

_Later in Bakugan Interspace…_

"Are you okay? You seem distant." Said Leonidas

"It's nothing Leo, I'm fine really. Um, you don't mind if I call you Leo, do you?" I asked

"I don't mind." Said Leonidas

"Then Leo it is!" I exclaimed

"So how come you've been so distant today?" asked Leonidas

"Because I was thinking about the old days in the Satellite Sector, and…my old partner, Lunar." I said

"Who's Lunar?" asked Leonidas

"Lunar is short for Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid. She was my brawling partner, and my best friend." I said

"I see." Said Leonidas

"Yeah, AAHH!" I screamed

_There was a sharp pain where my Mark of the Dragon was. And there was only one thing that could mean, there was a Dark Signer nearby._

"Sakura! Are you okay?" exclaimed Leonidas

"I'm fine! My arm just stings." I said

"If it isn't my favorite female Enforcer, of course I would say that if you weren't a Signer." Said a male voice

"Who's that?" asked Leonidas

"It's not…possible! But it is, it's been far too long Kalin." I said

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Come on Leonidas! Let's show Kalin what we're made of!_

_Kalin: It's time to crush that lowly Signer!_

"It's good to see you Hanna, or should I call you Sakura?" asked Kalin

"How do you know my real name?" I demanded

"You'd be surprised about how we Dark Signers have our resources." Said Kalin

"What's a Dark Signer?" asked Leonidas

"I'll explain later Leo." I said

"Since you know so much, you should know that I've been resurrected as a Dark Signer to get my revenge." Said Kalin

"Great, another revenge driven Dark Signer." I muttered

"I heard that! But I'll just cut to the chase, I challenge you to a Bakugan Brawl!" exclaimed Kalin

"I never back away from a challenge, and I'm not going to start now! I accept you challenge!" I exclaimed

"Wonderful, follow me Sakura." Said Kalin

_Kalin pressed a few buttons on his watch, and I noticed that it was purple, which also meant that Kalin was a Darkus brawler. At the moment, the arena was empty, but then again, I never exactly liked a cheering crowd, it only broke my concentration._

_Matt's P.O.V._

"Where is that girl? She promised to meet me here in the Commence after school let out." I said

"Maybe she's late." Said Vladitor

"Probably." I said

"_The battle between Sakura Phoenix and Kalin Kessler will now begin!_" exclaimed an announcer

"Saki! She's brawling Kalin! That's impossible!" I exclaimed

"Why?" asked Vladitor

"I'll explain on the way." I said

_I began running to find Ren, Marucho, and Shun. Whether Saki liked it or not, she needed her friends around her. I also dialed Dan's and Jake's watches so I could tell them that Saki needed their support._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"_Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"You know what they say, ladies first! Gate Card, set! Are you ready Leonidas?" I asked

"More than ready!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend, Haos Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Leonidas G-Power 700_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Emerge, Darkus Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"Yikes! That's a lot of G's! But not for long, Ability Activate! Fusion Beam!" I exclaimed

_Haos Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Impressive, not! Ability Activate! Roar of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Kalin

_Haos Leonidas G-Power 700_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 1100_

"What is that noise?" exclaimed Leonidas writhing in pain

"I don't know, but I don't like it either! Hey, Kalin! You think that's going to stop Leo? Consecutive Ability Activate! Embolden plus Alpha Blaster!" I exclaimed

_Haos Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"Now their power levels are equal!" exclaimed Kalin

"Not for long, Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" I exclaimed

_Haos Leonidas G-Power 1100_

"Say goodnight!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Alright you got him!" I exclaimed as Ccapac Apu turned back into a ball

_Kalin Life-force 60 percent_

"Not bad, but you're still toast! Gate Card, set! Let's crush this Signer Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

"It will be my pleasure." Said Ccapac Apu

"Did you hear that?" I exclaimed

"I did, Ccapac Apu just spoke!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Then that mean, Ccapac Apu isn't a digital clone, he's the real deal!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come on out Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! I'm counting on you Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Leonidas G-Power 700_

"Let's try this again, Ability Activate! Embolden!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 700_

"Really? That trick again? Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Kalin

_Haos Leonidas G-Power 100_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"What the? ARGH!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Leonidas! Ability Activate! Huh? Why isn't my ability activating?" I asked

"Earthbound Release decreases a Bakugan's power level by 600 and prevents you from activating any more abilities until the end of battle plus it also brings Ccapac Apu back to its base G-Power level, but judging by the difference of Ccapac Apu's G-Power and your little lizard, you won't last this round! With you out of the way, I can get my hands on that traitor!" exclaimed Kalin

"*Gasp!* You're after Yusei." I said

"Took you long enough, but it's a little late for your Leonidas! Hahahaha!" exclaimed Kalin

"Sakura! I'm sorry, I let you down, I wasn't strong enough!" exclaimed Leonidas

"That's not true Leo! You didn't fail me yet! Heck, you didn't fail anyone! I believe in you Leonidas." I said

"You believe in me?" asked Leonidas

"Of course I do! You're my friend Leo! And I always believe in my friends!" I exclaimed

"Sakura…thank you. Ccapac Apu, you're going down!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Power Surge Detected…_

"What's going on? Huh? What's up with the ability card?" I wondered

"Saki!" exclaimed Matt

"Matt! What's everyone doing here?" I asked

"I heard that you were brawling Kalin, so I called the Brawlers." Said Matt

"Hey guys, check it out!" exclaimed Dan

"What's happening to Leonidas?" asked Ren

"He's evolving!" exclaimed Shun

"RAWR!" roared Leonidas

"Amazing!" exclaimed Marucho

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Jake

"So what? All I see is an overgrown lizard with a few more scales." Said Kalin

"Make all the jokes you want, but I am now, Haos…Omega…Leonidas!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_My mark! It's glowing! Is the Crimson Dragon telling me to use this card? Let's see…Crimson…Blast…This just might work!_

"Let's finish this!" exclaimed Leonidas

"You got it! Consecutive Ability Activate! Omega Eraser plus Crimson Blast!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1300_

"That's what you think! Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!" exclaimed Kalin

"I was hoping you would try that!" I exclaimed

"How come?" asked Kalin

"Because Crimson Blast can now take effect! Crimson Blast not only nullifies the activation of your Gate Card, but you can't activate any abilities!" I exclaimed

"No! Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

_Kalin Life-force zero_

"_Battle over! And the victory goes to…Sakura Phoenix!_" exclaimed the announcer

"And those were my skills talking!" I exclaimed

"Heh-heh-heh…HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kalin

"Did I miss the joke?" I asked

"Be warned little Signer, this is only the beginning!" exclaimed Kalin

_A black portal appeared behind Kalin, and he walked straight into it, before I knew it, he was gone._

"Kalin, wait!" I exclaimed

"Who was that?" asked Jake

_That was my greatest enemy, and…my best friend._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: I couldn't believe it! Kalin's actually back! I would be jumping for joy if not for two things. One, he's a Dark Signer, and two; he's a little, okay, a lot on the loco side. If that wasn't enough, I learn that those Neathians that Ren was talking has Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid! Will I be strong enough to get Lunar back? Stay tuned Brawlers! Bakugan, Brawl! Don't worry Lunar, I'll save you!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Fusion Beam_

_Add 300 G's to any Haos Bakugan_

_**Roar of the Earthbound**_

_**Returns opposing Bakugan's G-Power to original, this ability also increases your Bakugan's G-Power by 200**_

_Embolden_

_Decreases the opposing Bakugan's G-Power by 200_

_**Alpha Blaster**_

_**Ability only Leonidas can use. Add's 200 G's to any Leonidas**_

_Earthbound Release_

_Decreases the opposing Bakugan's G-Power by 600, this ability also add's 200 G's to your Bakugan. This ability prevents your opponent from activating any abilities until the end of battle_

_**Omega Eraser**_

_**Ability only Omega Leonidas can use. Add's 400 G's to any Omega Leonidas**_

_Crimson Blast_

_When activated, your opponent cannot activate any abilities and any activated Gate Card is nullified. Effect ends at the end of battle._

_**I know it's been a long time since I updated Tears of Light, but I was working on Flight of the Crimson Dragon. Please review and answer my poll. The poll closes on November 2**__**nd**__**. And to answer some questions you might have, I got the idea of the black portal from the fact that the Gundalians and the Neathians could teleport into Bakugan Interspace without the need of an access point. So I thought, since the Dark Signers are going to (Spoiler alert) have an alliance with the Gundalians, maybe they should be able to teleport into Bakugan Interspace too. And, since we all know that the Earthbound Immortals were given to the Dark Signers when they finish the transformation to becoming a Dark Signer, I thought there should be a Bakugan equivalent in this crossover. Someone will score some major brownie points if they can identify the New Vestroia reference. See you soon Brawlers!**_


	6. Old Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 5: Old Friends, New Enemies

_**Hey everyone! Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this story, but I was loaded with school work. But I'm here now, and I'm ready to rumble!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_I was still shocked that my best friend and now enemy was a Dark Signer, a person I was supposed to defeat because of a 5,000 year old war between the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld. I thought for a long time that being a Signer was an honor, but now I have to face against my own sister and my best friend, I now wished that the Crimson Dragon left me alone and never marked me as a Signer. I held back the tears that were forming in my eyes, and told myself that I wasn't alone on this, but no matter what, my words didn't help me feel better. I placed all bets that Yusei and Jack would be as upset as I am now._

"Why Kalin, why?" I whispered

"Saki." Said Matt

"Well since we're all here, I have a confession to make." Said Ren

"Oh yeah, what?" demanded Matt

"I'm sorry to have to spring the news on you, I'll understand if you're mad, but for now we have more pressing issues." Said Ren

"We're listening, so let's have it." Said Shun

"I come from a planet in a distant dimension called Gundalia. Much like you humans here on Earth, we existed peacefully with our Bakugan. But then one day, a hostile tribe called the Neathians invaded our planet using their Bakugan. I'm pretty sure that Dan's vision of warring Bakugan were coming from my world. The explosion from Drago and Linehalt's battle must have caused some kind of distortion, which allowed Dan's mind to travel there in its unconscious state." Said Ren

"So the legends are true. I remember hearing the stories when I was young; I thought they were just fables. A long time ago, when the core of Vestroia spilt, and it became the world of the six attributes, the enormous energy created is said to have blown some Bakugan to another dimension." Said Drago

"Even if all this is true, it doesn't explain what you're doing on Earth." Said Jake

"The Neathian Bakugan were trained as soldiers from Earth where as the Bakugan on Gundalia were raised in an atmosphere of peace and calm. Because of that, we lack the skills to even match them in battle. Our peaceful existence has been attacked by these Neathians!" exclaimed Ren

_And I smell a liar, he's good, but he can't fool me! That and, I don't want any part of this anymore._

"And our very freedom is at stake! I too heard the legends, but in reverse of Bakugan existing elsewhere. I also learned of the mighty warriors known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Said Ren

"Yeah, so now, I suppose you want our help, but why should we believe you?" asked Shun

"Perhaps you like to see the cities of my planet that have been left in ruins! Or maybe I could show you the Neathian moles who have already infiltrated Bakugan Interspace!" exclaimed Ren

_Or maybe Gundalian wannabe Neathian moles._

"Moles? Like sleeper agents? What do they want?" asked Dan

"The same thing I do of course, to recruit the Battle Brawlers and the Signers to their side so they can crush their enemies once and for all." Said Ren

"BI is not for war!" exclaimed Marucho

"I understand, we never asked to be attacked, and we like the fighting to be over as soon as possible. Which is, why I'm coming to you Brawlers! So please, will you help me?" asked Ren

"Before we go further, I need to ask, what is a Signer?" asked Shun

"Isn't that a person who uses Sign Language for people who are deaf?" asked Jake

"Not that Signer." I said trying to be inaudible

"What did you say?" asked Marucho

"I said, not that Signer!" I exclaimed

"What makes you so sure?" asked Jake

"This!" I exclaimed as I moved my sleeve to reveal my Mark of the Dragon

"What's that?" asked Dan

"This is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon, which makes me, a Signer." I said

"That's a genuine mark alright. Sakura is indeed a Signer." Said Ren

"So does that make her special?" asked Dan

"According to legend, a Signer is a person who's destined to save the world." I said

"Come again?" exclaimed Marucho

"Save the world?" exclaimed Jake

"It's true." I said

"I'm fed up with people using the Bakugan for evil reasons!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah, we can't let these Neathie creeps get away with this!" exclaimed Jake

"They infiltrated Bakugan Interspace, which is meant for peaceful purposes. They're gonna pay for that!" exclaimed Marucho

"Yeah, we have to protect the kids inside and find these Signers to help us." Said Shun

"I might not be a battle brawler, but I know when something has gone too far! I'm in this!" exclaimed Matt

"Well, I'm not!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm upset enough! Guys, you all can go and fight these Neathians, but I refuse! Before, I thought that being a Signer was an honor, but now, I have to go up against Kalin? Sorry guys, but you're on your own. I just rather be dragged kicking and screaming back to New Domino City!" I yelled

_I ran for the exit as fast as I could, ignoring the calls Dan and the others made to come back. I let my heart turn to ice, and when I was back in Bayview, I could feel my heart shatter. I needed to be alone, but back in New Domino City, plans were being made._

_Yusei's P.O.V._

"Alright Goodwin, why did you call all of us here?" demanded Jack

"Take it easy Jack." I said

"I called everyone here for a reason, the Dark Signers are no longer based in the Satellite." Said Goodwin

"What?" exclaimed Jack

"Where did the Dark Signers go?" asked Akiza

"I'm not sure exactly, but we managed to get a hold of this footage." Said Goodwin

_The screen showed two people standing opposite of each other. I recognized Kalin immediately, but I couldn't figure out why the other girl looked familiar, until I heard her voice._

"_Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend, Haos Leonidas!_" exclaimed Sakura

"Is that…?" started Jack

"Yes, that's Miss Sakura Phoenix. She was brawling a Dark Signer yesterday and almost lost, if this 'Leonidas' didn't evolve, and without this ability." Said Goodwin

"_Consecutive Ability Activate! Omega Eraser plus Crimson Blast!_" exclaimed Sakura

"So, what's the deal?" asked Jack

"I have reason to believe that the Dark Signers have used this game, Bakugan as a new plan of attack." Said Goodwin

"Well whatever the case is, the Dark Signers need to be stopped!" exclaimed Jack

"Which is exactly why I'm sending all of you to Bayview." Said Goodwin

"Bayview?" asked Akiza

"It's a city along the coast. I'm sending you there tomorrow, so you have one day to prepare. Who knows what destiny has in store for you, but to quote an old saying, 'It's best to be prepared'." Said Goodwin

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Rise and shine Sakura! It's time for you to get to school!" exclaimed Leonidas

"I'm not going to school today Leo." I said

"You're not?" exclaimed Leonidas

"I'm not, I need to get outside of school and think. BI is the only place at this point and time." I said

_I got dressed in a black, 'Don't mess with me or else!' T-Shirt, my favorite pair of jeans, slightly faded, long black fingerless gloves with a red ribbon criss-cross decoration, black ankle high boots, and my black Nordstrom Hat. I put my hair in a ponytail instead of having it long and flowing like I always do. I put on my watch; otherwise, if I went to Bakugan Interspace, I might not be able to check G-Power scores. I didn't think anyone was there, maybe Ren, but no one else. I had to pretend that I was in a bad mood yesterday and that I did believe his story, because, to quote an old saying, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies' closer.' Before I got to Bakugan Interspace, I was almost run over by a white motorcycle! But, it wasn't a motorcycle, it was a duel runner! That face, could it be? Was that, Jack?_

_Commercial Break: Sakura: What is going on here?_

_Leonidas: I have a bad feeling about Sakura's actions_

"There's no one here." Said Leonidas

"My gut tells me something different." I said

"Look over there, to our left." Said Leonidas

"Well, I didn't expect to find a brawler here so early." Said the girl

_The girl was wearing a weird hat with multi-colored hair. Her outfit was a little strange, but not totally strange that you would think she was from another dimension. But her eyes, they were just like Ren's._

"I was hoping to be alone, so what are you doing here?" I asked

"I got bored, so I hoped that there was someone here that I could brawl, especially with this new Bakugan I found the other day." Said the girl

"New…Bakugan?" I wondered

"Take a good look." Said the girl

_I recognized the ball immediately. That Bakugan was none other than Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid._

"That's Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"You want her? Then you'll have to win her from me." Said the girl

"Bring it on!" I exclaimed

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Zenet." Said Zenet

"I'm Sakura." I said

"_The battle between Sakura Phoenix and Zenet Surrow will now begin! Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"I'll take the lead! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's kick it up a notch, Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Haos Contestir!" exclaimed Zenet

_Haos Contestir G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Leech Out!" exclaimed Zenet

"I don't like that Ability, Ability Activate! Sigma Duplicator!" I exclaimed

_Haos Contestir G-Power 600_

"What happened to my ability?" asked Zenet

"Sigma Duplicator is a special ability only Leonidas can use. Not only does it cancel out your ability, but it also allows me to copy your ability and decreases your Bakugan by 300 G's." I said

"Say what?" exclaimed Zenet

"Let her have it! Leech Out!" I exclaimed

"You're done here!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Contestir, come on, snap out of it!" exclaimed Zenet

"Gate Card, Open! Cursed Mirror!" I exclaimed

"What's happening to Contestir?" asked Zenet

"Cursed Mirror prevents you from activating any abilities until the end of battle. Leonidas, she's all yours!" I exclaimed

_Zenet Life-force 40 percent_

"I'm sorry Zenet, I should have tried harder." Said Contestir

"Don't worry Contestir, but, if she wants her Bakugan, then we'll give it to her. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" exclaimed Zenet

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Lunar's stronger than I remembered." I said

"But we need to win her back, these people are using the Bakugan for their own evil purposes, and we cannot allow that anymore!" exclaimed Leonidas

"You're right Leo, let's do this! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do it, Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Celestial Flare!" exclaimed Zenet

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

"Ability Activate! Rho Guard!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"ARGH!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Sorry about that, Leo." I said

"No problem, I can still fight!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Alright then, Ability Activate! Embolden!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 800_

"I was hoping that I didn't need to use this." Said Zenet

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Zenet

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Lock!" exclaimed Zenet

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

"Leonidas! Hang in there! Fusion Ability Activate! Emboldening Strike!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1200_

"Ha, Gate Card, Open! Enemy Drain, Haos!" exclaimed Zenet

_Power Drain detected_

"Leonidas! What's wrong?" I asked

"My gate card subtracts all the power from your Haos Bakugan, so in short, you'll lose!" exclaimed Zenet

"Sakura! Now!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Cursed Mirror, activate!" I exclaimed

"What's happening?" exclaimed Zenet

"Cursed Mirror's secondary effect, it switches the attributes of all Bakugan on the field." I said

"All of them?" exclaimed Zenet

"Yep, all Bakugan on the field will be changed to their opposite attributes. Leonidas, time for a little Darkus!" I exclaimed

"You got it!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Darkus Omega Leonidas G-Power 1200_

_Darkus Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

"Let's finish this!" exclaimed Leonidas

"You got it! Consecutive Ability Activate! Omega Eraser plus Crimson Blast!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Omega Leonidas G-Power 1600_

"And with the power level this high, I'm taking back Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid and you will never get her back!" I exclaimed

_Zenet Life-force Zero_

"_Battle over! And the winner of the match is… Sakura Phoenix!_" exclaimed the announcer

"And those were my skills talking!" I exclaimed

_The code for Lunar's battlegear transferred to my watch. Now I could use the Luna Blaster anytime._

"I can't believe it! Not only did I lose, but I also lost that Dragonoid." Complained Zenet

"Don't worry Zenet, we'll get that Dragonoid back." Said Contestir

"It's been fun, but I have to go, later!" exclaimed Zenet

"Lunar! Please, say something! Are you…are you okay?" I exclaimed

"Yes Sakura, I'm alright. I've been waiting for you Sakura." Said Lunar

"Welcome back Lunar." I said on the verge of tears

"Glad to be back." Said Lunar

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After I got Lunar Eclipse Dragon back, Lunar and I begin to catch up on old times. Leonidas on the other hand understood that I missed Lunar, but things went from bad to worse when I learned Yusei and the others were in town. Not only that, but one of the Gundalians ambushed Yusei in Bakugan Interspace! Can Yusei win this brawl, and who is that Ventus Bakugan? Find out next time brawlers! Bakugan, Brawl! Win this brawl Yusei!**_

_**Done, done, and done! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and answer my poll, I accept all reviews including anonymous. My poll ends this Tuesday.**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Sigma Duplicator_

_Ability only Omega Leonidas can use. This ability nullifies your opponent's ability, allows you to copy one of your opponent's abilities, and subtracts 300 G's from your opponent's Bakugan_

_**Celestial Flare**_

_**Ability only Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid can use. Add 600 G's to any Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid**_

_Rho Guard_

_Ability only Omega Leonidas can use. This ability subtracts 500 G's from opposing Bakugan_

_**Luna Blaster Lock**_

_**You can only activate this ability only if you have Luna Blaster equipped to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid. Add 200 G's to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid**_

_Emboldening Strike_

_Fusion Ability for Embolden. Add 300 G's to any Haos Bakugan_

_**Gate Card Stats:**_

_**Cursed Mirror**_

_**When activated, your opponent cannot activate any abilities until the end of battle. When Cursed Mirror is in your used pile, you can change the attribute of all Bakugan on the field to their opposite (Pyrus/ Aquos, Subterra/ Ventus, Haos/ Darkus) (A/N This gate card belongs to Spin Master, I just changed the ability of the Gate Card a little)**_

_Enemy Drain_

_Declare an Attribute, if the attribute you declare is the same attribute as your opponent's Bakugan, decrease your opponents Bakugan G-power level to zero._

_**Battlegear Stats:**_

_**Luna Blaster**_

_**Give only to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid. Give 100 G's to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid**_


	7. Stardust Dragonoid

Chapter 6: Stardust Dragonoid

_**With a four-day weekend comes more time to update my stories on fanfiction. But enough talking, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in anyway possible**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_I felt like it was a dream, but Lunar was back, and better than ever! Now that I was feeling better, I decided to head to the school anyway, but I wanted to make a quick pit-stop to see Ren._

"Hey Ren." I said

"Huh? Sakura? Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Ren

"I decided to skip the first part of the day for once, and I'm glad I did." I said

"Because?" asked Ren

"Because I kicked some Neathian butt!" I lied

"A Neathian?" asked Ren

"Yeah, some girl named Zenet Surrow." I said

"Oh, I see. And by your expression, you won your brawl, didn't you?" asked Ren

"I did, and it was a good thing too. Although, it was a little too close for comfort if you ask me." I said

"How come?" asked Ren

"Because she had something called, Battlegear or something." I said

"You don't have Battlegear, do you Sakura?" asked Ren

"No, I don't, because I've never heard anything about Battlegear until now." I said

"Can I see Leonidas for a minute?" asked Ren

"Uh…" I started

"Fine." Said Leonidas

"Thanks now hold still for me, just for a minute." Said Ren

"Uh, Ren, just what are you doing?" I asked

"I need to scan Leonidas' DNA code, so I can create Battlegear for him." Said Ren

"From Leo's DNA?" I exclaimed

"You mean it's like creating a weapon with my own flesh and bone?" asked Leonidas

"Exactly, okay, I'm beginning the scan." Said Ren

_I watched as Ren scanned Leonidas' DNA, and created an awesome weapon just with that information._

"And, done. Leonidas, you have yourself a new weapon. The Battlegear Gammatrix." Said Ren

"Thanks Ren." I said

"So what was up with you yesterday? You just had an outburst." Said Ren

"I was really upset that my best friend from two years ago is now supposed to be my enemy, and because of that, I just, lost it. I needed to blow off some steam, and I also needed some time to calm down, so I just went home, and today, I brawled that Zenet girl. That made me feel a lot better." I said

"Glad to hear that you're feeling better Sakura." Said Ren

"Thanks, I better go, 3rd period starts in twenty minutes." I said

"See you soon Sakura." Said Ren

"I'll drop in this afternoon, see you then!" I exclaimed

_I got out of Bakugan Interspace, and ran home to get my Duel Disk. Good thing I'm a Psychic Duelist, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get to school in time. I teleported to the front doors of the school and got an excused absence thanks to the fact I said that I was down with a stomach ache, so I decided to wait and see if it would go away. And it did, of course that was a lie. I had spent the morning in Bakugan Interspace, and Ren had created Battlegear for Leonidas. 4__th__ period came around, and it was my least favorite subject, Gym. We were doing Badminton today, and being good at the sport, it was fun. But, I was a little off my game today, and accidently hit the birdie way off course, and landed on a blonde's head. (Guess who)_

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked

"It takes more than a birdie to hurt me." The Blonde said with an Australian Accent

"Thank God. Huh, Jack?" I asked

"Sakura?" asked Jack

"What are you doing here?" we exclaimed in unison

"Goodwin, you?" asked Jack

"Hunted by Sayer, again." I said

"See you after class." Said Jack

"He's that guy from the photo?" asked Leonidas

"Yeah, and he's a real pain sometimes, but he's still my friend. It just takes a little time to get used to his reactions." I said

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Goodwin's up to something, I just know it!_

_Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid: Let's get back to the action._

_Later that day in Bakugan Interspace…_

"Something wrong?" asked Leonidas

"It's quiet, too quiet." I said

"You've always been paranoid, you know that Sakura?" asked Lunar

"Not my problem that I'm paranoid!" I exclaimed

"So how about a little brawl kid, you look weak enough." Said a male voice

"You have some nerve calling him that!" exclaimed a female voice

"Huh? Yusei! Akiza!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Yusei and Akiza in unison

"Hmm, your that girl who defeated Zenet earlier. Hard to believe that this maiden with such fine beauty can have a spirit as fierce as the light of the sun." Said another male with a Shakespearian accent, well, sort of

_The boy had blonde hair with the ends of his hair a red color. He was wearing a trench coat, but it was green instead of the usual sandy color trench coats have._

"And I'm guessing that you're both Neathians." I said

"Sakura, do you know what's going on?" asked Akiza

"I'll explain more later, these guys are bad news, let's just put it that way." I said

"So how's this girl, you and your friend with the weird hair can brawl me and my friend Jesse here. And as a little bonus, if we win, we'll take your Leonidas." Said the first male

"Say what?" I exclaimed

"No way." Said Leonidas

"Sorry, but we don't go by your rules. So?" asked the first male

"You got it!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, I don't want to put your Leonidas in danger." Said Yusei

"Don't worry, I've worked my way around jams before, and these guys are toast." I said

"_The battle between Yusei Fudo and Sakura Phoenix vs. Sid Arcale and Jesse Glenn will now begin! Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"You know the rules, ladies first! Gate Card, Set!" I exclaimed

"Put me in Sakura!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Not yet Leo, I want to catch them off guard first." I said

"Fine." Said Leonidas

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend, Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Allow me, Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come, Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"First, how did you get Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid?" asked Jesse

"I won her back from Zenet." I said

"I have always been her partner, and I always will be!" exclaimed Lunar

"Ability Activate! Lunar Shadow!" I exclaimed

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 500_

"For whom will the bell toll? Ability Activate! Life Eater!" exclaimed Jesse

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Check your math, you're off by 100 G's" I said

"Oh really?" said Jesse

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Pyrus Rubanoid!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

"Hey, two against one! No fair!" I exclaimed

"Who said we had to play fair?" asked Sid

"Yusei, please, throw me in." begged a Ventus Bakugan

"But Star…" started Yusei

"But nothing, Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid is in danger, and at the rate things are going, Sakura will lose Lunar again." Said the Ventus Bakugan

"Ability Activate! Corundum Touch!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1200_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Become the path its light shines upon! Ventus Stardust Dragonoid!" exclaimed Yusei

_Ventus Stardust Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_I saw the most stunning Bakugan; it looked like Stardust Dragon, but was a light green instead of silver._

"Ability Activate! Victim Sanctuary!" exclaimed Yusei

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"What happened?" exclaimed Sid

"Victim Sanctuary nullifies all of the opponent's abilities that have been activated." Explained Yusei

"Thank you Stardust." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Please, call me Star." Said Stardust Dragonoid

"Lunar, take down that Plitheon!" I exclaimed

"You got it!" exclaimed Lunar

_Jesse Life-force 20 percent_

"Sorry about that Jesse." Said Plitheon

"It's okay, not all actors can put on such a splendid act." Said Jesse

"I've had enough playing around." Said Sid

_Ready, Destrokon Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1000_

"Two can play at that game." I said

_Ready, Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Destrokon Gear Wafer!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1500_

"Luna Blaster isn't made for offence, but for defense! Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Lock!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"Gate Card, Open! Celestial Field!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1600_

"Star! Double Ability Activate! Cosmic Flare plus Shooting Star Strike!" exclaimed Yusei

_Stardust Dragonoid G-Power 1800_

"This is gonna hurt." Said Rubanoid

_Sid Life-force 40 percent_

"You okay Lunar?" I asked

"The battle I had this morning has worn me out, I can't fight anymore." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"It's okay, you just rest now. You ready, Leo?" I asked

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Gate Card, Set!" exclaimed Sid

"I believe this calls for a grand crescendo, don't you?" asked Jesse

"More like your Bakugan is going to be singing a requiem once we're done with you!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise again, Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"Enough games." Said Jesse

_Ready, Vliantor Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1000_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish them, Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"So the main actor makes the stage." Said Jesse

"Stop talking stage talk! Its bad enough I had to find out that I'm going to be stuck with the lead role of Juliet in the school play, but you just have to be an actor! No more playing around!" I exclaimed

_Ready, Gammatrix_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Gammatrix Alpha!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1500_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" exclaimed Jesse

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1100_

"Engage!" I exclaimed

_Jesse Life-Force zero_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Pyrus Rubanoid, let's finish them!" exclaimed Sid

"It will be my honor!" exclaimed Rubanoid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

"Gate Card, Open! Rubies Storm!" exclaimed Sid

"What's this Gate Card do?" I asked

"It allows me to access the level two Battlegear Ability for the Destrokon Gear." Said Sid

"Level Two?" exclaimed Leo

"I thought there was only one level of Battlegear abilities!" I exclaimed

"You need help?" asked Yusei

"All the help I can get!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Help them out Star!" exclaimed Yusei

_Ventus Stardust Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Ready, Destrokon Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Destrokon Gear Vickers!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1800_

"Star, look out!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Leo!" I exclaimed

_Sakura Life-force 40 percent_

"You'll pay for that!" exclaimed Star

"Let's finish this! Double Ability Activate! Cosmic Flare plus Fusion Ability Shooting Sonic!" exclaimed Yusei

"Rubanoid!" exclaimed Sid

_Ventus Stardust Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1100_

_Sid Life-force zero_

"_Battle over! And the winners are Yusei Fudo and Sakura Phoenix!_" exclaimed the announcer

"And those were our skills talking!" I exclaimed

"Leonidas is indeed strong, we'll meet again Signer, and just you wait." Said Sid

"Parting is such bittersweet sorrow, but I'm afraid there will be no encore." Said Jesse as Sid and Jesse teleported out of the arena

"How did they know that we were Signers?" asked Akiza

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said

_I wonder if Ren told them that I'm a Signer, things are just getting interesting._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After that brawl in Bakugan Interspace, Marucho and Ren call for a meeting, on a Saturday none the less. But then, a girl named Fabia shows up, claiming to be from Neathia. Just what surprises is she planning? Just wait and find out! Bakugan, Brawl! Houston, I'm in trouble, guess who's playing Romeo.**_

_**Done, and finished! If you want to guess who's playing Romeo, leave a review. I accept all reviews, and the results are in for my poll! The bad news? It ended in a tie! Well, it would have ended with the Yusei takes Sakura to Martha's place answer, but thanks to a review slash answer, the poll ended in a tie. I guess I have to work on creating the end of that certain chapter for Flight of the Crimson Dragon myself. Bad it can't be all that bad, I hope.**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Lunar Shadow_

_Subtract 400 G's from enemy Bakugan_

_**Victim Sanctuary**_

_**Ability only Stardust Dragonoid can use. Nullifies all the opponents abilities.**_

_Cosmic Flare_

_Ability only Stardust Dragonoid can use. Give 600 G's to any Stardust Dragonoid_

_**Shooting Star Strike**_

_**Ability only Stardust Dragonoid can use. Give 300 G's to any Stardust Dragonoid**_

_Gammatrix Alpha_

_Can only activate when Haos Omega Leonidas is equipped with the Battlegear Gammatrix. Give 500 G's to Haos Omega Leonidas._

_**Shooting Sonic**_

_**Fusion Ability to Cosmic Flare. Subtract 700 G's from enemy Bakugan**_

_Gate Card Stats:_

_Celestial Field_

_Give 400 G's to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid. This Gate Card allows you to access the level two Luna Blaster Battlegear Ability_

_**Battlegear Stats:**_

_**Gammatrix**_

_**Give 100 G's to Haos Omega Leonidas**_


	8. The Visitor

Chapter 7: The Visitor

_**Okay, I know, the update problem, but I'm working on it, sort of. But I'll just move onto the disclaimer, and less talk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in any possible way.**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

"Sakura! You have some explaining to do!" exclaimed Akiza

"Akiza, she'll probably explain at the right time." Said Yusei

"No, she's right; I do have some explaining to do." I said

"Well?" asked Akiza

"I'll explain on the way to the school, unfortunately, I'm stuck as Juliet in the Spring Play, and rehearsal's at 4." I said

_On the way to the high school, I explained the whole Neathian and Gundalian war._

"So you're saying this Gundalian named Ren is looking for the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Signers?" asked Akiza

"And you think that Ren is a liar?" asked Yusei

"I can tell who is a liar just by hearing the story, and his or her tone of voice. Ren's a good liar; I'll give him that much credit. He told me and the brawlers that he was looking for them and the Signers to help him defeat the Neathians that invaded his home planet of Gundalia, but I think the story has to be in reverse." I said

"So basically you think the Gundalians invaded the Neathians home planet?" asked Stardust Dragonoid

"That's exactly what we think." Said Leonidas

"And it's true too. I don't remember much from when I was brainwashed by the Gundalians, but I remember them coming to New Vestroia and seeking powerful Bakugan. At the time, the Vestals were on New Vestroia." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"The Vestals?" asked Akiza

"I remember those were dark days. The Vestals invaded with no warning. It was only thanks to the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers that we were saved from being enslaved. But the BT system was the worst, the system itself was threatening the extinction of all the Bakugan." Said a red Pyrus Bakugan

"Rose…" said Akiza

"So you play Bakugan too Akiza?" I asked

"Yeah, this is my partner, Pyrus Rose Dragonoid." Said Akiza

"It's nice to meet you Rose." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Likewise." Said Rose Dragonoid

"Sakura, when the Gundalians came to New Vestroia, Zenet found me, and tried to get me to be her partner. I told I already had a partner, and I would wait until I see her again. So the Gundalians took me by force, and said that I would be their ultimate weapon, and that's where my memories go blank, that is until you got me back Sakura." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"How touching." Said Stardust Dragonoid

"I think I might cry." Said Rose Dragonoid

"Well here we are, you two can watch the rehearsal if you want." I said

"Really?" asked Akiza

"Are you sure?" asked Yusei

"Sure I'm sure! After all, what are friends for?" I asked

_We entered the auditorium, and I found a bunch of students I didn't recognize, but I did find Dan, Jake, and Julie._

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"Sakura! What's up?" asked Julie

"How come you weren't in class this morning?" asked Dan

"I wasn't feeling so great, and by the time third period started, I began to feel better, so I came to school late." I said

"Oh, well that explains a lot, and Sakura, the director of the play, is you-know-who." Said Jake

"You mean the nutcase assistant teacher?" I asked

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Dan

"Great, this day keeps getting better." I said sarcastically

_*BBRRIINNGG*_

"Huh? It's a message from Marucho, looks like there's a meeting tomorrow in BI." Said Dan

"I'll set my alarm clock." I moaned

"Um, who are they?" asked Julie

"Sorry, guys, these are my friends, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza Izinski." I said

"Hi." Said Akiza

"It's nice to meet you." Said Yusei

_We went through rehearsal, and because I had already memorized the lines for Juliet, I went through the play with ease. Sayer was the director of the play, Jake was Romeo, and I couldn't stand Sayer! Now we move on to the next day._

_The next day…_

"Morning guys! Uh, where's Dan?" I asked

"He's fine, I called his house, and his mom answered, guess he slept in." said Jake

"No kidding around, and Matt's late himself." I said

"Sorry I'm late guys, oh hey Saki!" exclaimed Matt

"Speak of the Devil; we were just talking about you." I said

"Well, Sakura, since you're a Signer, you should know who the other Signers are, right?" asked Ren

"Well, two of them are in Bayview at the moment. They are Akiza Izinski, and Yusei Fudo." I said

"You mean those two you introduced us to yesterday?" asked Jake

"Same ones." I said

_Many minutes later…_

_Ren was explaining something to Shun, but I wasn't paying any attention, but now of all times was the worst time to have a vision. I saw Dan getting flipped by a girl, literally, and I accidently laughed out loud._

"What's so funny?" asked Ren

"Sorry, I just had a vision." I said

"A vision?" said Jake

"I'm Psychic, and I can see things in the future, and in the past. I just saw Dan getting flipped by a girl, literally." I said

"Ouch." Said Matt

"You can say that again." I said

"Sorry, I had to help this old lady cross the street." Said Dan

"Sure you did." Said Marucho

"Get this you guys, on my way here, some chick grabbed me, and tossed me like a ragdoll." Said Dan

"I told ya so." I smirked in a sing-song voice

"Was she a giant?" exclaimed Jake

"Why? What did you do to her?" asked Shun

"Nothing, he was just running past and ka-pow." Said Drago

"She has to be some kind of kung fu master to have that kind of power; you'd never know it though. She's just this tiny brunette with big green eyes." Said Dan

_I noticed that Ren had a look of worry on his face. Could it be possible that this girl is a true Neathian?_

"Dan, did this girl say anything else to you at all?" asked Ren

"Yeah! She asked me who the best battler in Bakugan Interspace was, is was if she'd never heard of me before, and she was also looking for the Signers!" exclaimed Dan

"Maybe she was some kind of crazed fan in disguise." Said Marucho sweat dropping

"If she was a fan, why would she throw him to the ground like that?" asked Jake

"Reflexes?" I offered

"Hey Ren, what's wrong?" asked Shun

"I'm thinking that this girl might be another Neathian agent." Said Ren

"Huh?" everyone but Ren exclaimed, I had to act like I believed him after all

"But what makes you think that?" asked Marucho

"Neathians are known for their stealthy hand to hand combat skills. And if she's been asking for the strongest battler and the Signers, then maybe she was sent here to kidnap you and Sakura, and force you to fight for their side." Said Ren

'_There has been an access breach, trespasser on the premise._'

_When I could get a good look at the female trespasser, I noticed she had blue hair, and green eyes. They weren't like Ren's eyes, so I concluded that she was a real Neathian_

"What? Not you again!" exclaimed Dan

"She followed you." Said Shun

"I'm sorry, I know I'm trespassing, but it's an emergency. So I hacked into your system to gain entry, it was a risk. So Dan, did you receive my message then?" asked the girl

"What message?" asked Shun

"Who are you and what do you want?" exclaimed Dan

"Uh, well, I'm, uh…" started the girl

"You're from Neathia, aren't you?" exclaimed Dan

"*GASP!* So you did receive it!" exclaimed the girl

"Give it up! We're not falling for your tricks!" exclaimed Marucho

"Hey, I'm Ren from Gundalia. I don't believe that we've met before." Said Ren

_I could see the fury in her eyes, almost as if she didn't like Ren's guts._

"We've never got any message from you, so you can give it up!" exclaimed Dan

"If you are helping Gundalia, then you are my enemy!" exclaimed the girl

"Well then, if we're enemies then I can't let you leave! Time for us to battle!" exclaimed Dan

_Commercial Break: Sakura: This girl is telling the truth!_

_Leonidas: Sakura, I'm sensing courage in this girl_

"I just realized, I never got your name." said Dan

"That's because I didn't give it." Said the girl

"_The battle between Dan Kuso and Fabia Sheen will now commence!_" exclaimed the announcer

"I had hoped we'd be fighting along side one another, not against each other." Said Fabia

"You might've gotten a drop on me this morning, but don't think that's gonna happen again!" exclaimed Dan

"_Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Fangoid!" exclaimed Fabia

"Whoa, dude, do you see the size of that thing?" asked Dan

"Yes, he's huge alright." Said Drago

"We've fought tougher than one! Let's go Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Drago

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" exclaimed Dan

_Haos Fangoid G-Power 600_

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Luna Spartus!" exclaimed Fabia

"Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" exclaimed Dan

"What!" exclaimed Fabia

"She nullified her ability!" exclaimed Matt

"Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Fangoid G-Power 800_

"One more, Ability Activate! Galliant Snow!" exclaimed Fabia

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_So she nullified his ability, but the way she battles, it's almost like, she's protecting something of value._

"Ha! You think that's gonna stop me? I'll just pull another trick out of my sleeve! Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"What incredible power." Said Fabia

_Fabia Life-force 60 percent_

"Ready to give up?" asked Dan

_Like how big your ego is Dan?_

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Dan

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Your turn Haos Merlix!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Merlix G-Power 800_

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Wow, that is one freaky-looking dude huh Drago?" asked Dan

"Freaky or not, they all go boom just the same." Said Drago

"Ability Activate! Jinx Magic!" exclaimed Fabia

"Who turned out the lights?" asked Vladitor

"And you call yourself a Darkus Bakugan." Snapped Leonidas

"Where'd he go?" asked Drago

"Careful Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"Yes, I know. AH!" exclaimed Drago

"Drago!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Okay, Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Doom Cube!" exclaimed Fabia

"Aw man! What the heck is that thing? Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" exclaimed Dan

"He deflected it?" exclaimed Drago

"As long as the cube is rotating, none of your attacks will work." Said Fabia

"So what, you're just gonna let it spin?" asked Dan

_I bet there's more to this._

"We gotta end this battle eventually." Said Dan

"Any Bakugan with that attribute has their power level dropped down to zero." Said Fabia

"What?" exclaimed Drago

"You have a one in six chance, when the die stops turning, your fate will be decided." Said Fabia

_The die stopped._

"It's Pyrus!" exclaimed Leonidas, Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid, and Vladitor in unison

"My condolences." Said Fabia

"My energy!" exclaimed Drago

"Hold on Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"Why don't you just face it? It's game over for you." Said Fabia

"To quote an old expression my friend's dad always said, 'It ain't over 'till the last card is played!' " I exclaimed

"It's too late for you to counter with an ability!" exclaimed Fabia

"Gate Card, Open! Rig Zero!" exclaimed Dan

"What? A Gate Card?" asked Fabia

"Rig Zero is a command card that breezes all of your opponent's activated abilities." Explained Dan

"My turn to play!" exclaimed Drago

"Now Drago, let's finish this thing!" exclaimed Dan

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

_Fabia Life-force 40 percent_

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 900_

"That's the Bakugan from my dreams!" I exclaimed

"Since when?" asked Matt

"After the Fortune Cup, and before I left for Bayview." I said

"Aranaut, it is now my turn to ask you for your help. Aranaut, I need you to defeat the Bakugan known as Pyrus Helix Drago! We can't let the Gundalians have him!" exclaimed Fabia

"Of course, as you wish Princess." Said Aranaut

"He just spoke!" exclaimed Matt

"The Aranaut in my dreams could speak too." I said

"Come on, let's go Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"He's so fast!" exclaimed Drago

"Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"Sheesh, these guys need to stop the ballet and do something interesting for once." I said

"Hang in there Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"You thought you could beat me with blunt force? Embarrassing." Said Aranaut

"Drago! Come on buddy, get up!" exclaimed Dan

"Running away?" asked Fabia

"Princess, Battlegear!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Okay then!" exclaimed Fabia

_Ready, Battle Crusher_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1500_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Mode!" exclaimed Fabia

"Locked on target! Engage!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Hyper Helix Shield!" exclaimed Dan

"Ha! That won't last!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Time for us to break out the Battlegear too." Said Dan

_Ready, Jetkor_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Dan

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Jetkor Delta!" exclaimed Dan

"Locked on target!" exclaimed Drago

_Pyrus Helix Dragonoid G-Power 1750_

"Oh no!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Engage!" exclaimed Drago

"I can't believe I lost, even though I was battling with Aranaut." Said Fabia

_Fabia Life-force zero_

"_Battle over! Winner, Dan Kuso!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Ha! Let that be a lesson, Bakugan Interspace is for friendly battling, hostile forces like you aren't welcome. Stop using the Bakugan as weapons of war!" exclaimed Dan

_She flipped him again, and I got to see it for real._

"Ah! Not again!" exclaimed Dan

"You don't know anything Dan." Said Fabia

_I snuck out of the stadium to find Fabia, because I needed to hear her side of the story, the true story. But I didn't count on Shun being there with me._

"No! We can't go back now, not if we're empty-handed! I know what we have to do now. We must get Dan to switch to our side to help us fight the battle Aranaut." Said Fabia

"So tell us." Said Shun

"What the? So it's you." Said Fabia

"We'd like to hear your side of the story." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After hearing Fabia's story, I've decided to spy on Ren and the others for Fabia and Shun in exchange for who the Signers are. I've already told Ren and the others about Akiza and Yusei, I just haven't told them about Luna and Jack. But when Dan tells me, Matt, and Jake that we could become Bakugan Battle Brawlers, I didn't know what to say. It's all up to us to defeat the Gundalians now. Let's go Leonidas, you too Lunar! Bakugan, Brawl! I'll see you next time brawlers!**_

_**I know I haven't updated sooner, truth is, I had a ton of homework, no cliché included. Please review; I need all the feedback I can get to improve.**_


	9. Brawler to Be

Chapter 8: Brawler to Be

_**Okay, I know that I have an update problem, but at least I'm trying to do something right for a change. Thing is, I've been busy with school work, and I haven't had enough time to get on fanfiction because of all the work I've been busy with, but I should stop with the rambling, and start getting to the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's at all**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

"We should probably meet at my house to talk, but unfortunately, I don't know if you can get there in 10 minutes." Said Shun

"Just write down your address, and leave the rest to me!" I exclaimed

"What can you do?" asked Shun

"You'll see soon enough." I said

_Shun gave me his address, and I got to my home just in time to get my duel disk to activate the teleport spell card. But I was in for a shocker when I got to Shun's home_

"No way! Shun lives here? It looks like a dojo or something!" I exclaimed

"Is it safe to enter?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Of course it's…AAHH!" I screamed after walking into a trap which had me hanging upside-down from a tree

"Sakura!" exclaimed Leonidas and Lunar in unison

"I'm fine; I'll just activate Lightsworn Sabre!" I exclaimed as I cut the rope

"Sakura!" exclaimed Shun and Fabia in unison

"Sorry, I forgot to reset the traps around my home, wait, how did you escape?" asked Shun

"Remember when I said that I was psychic, well, I just broke out of that rope trap using a sword." I said obviously not happy

"Come inside, I need to explain more in detail what really happened." Said Fabia

_Fabia explained what really happened, and I was right, Ren had told the story in reverse._

"So please, I need the Brawlers and the Signer's help, will you help me locate the Signers and ask your friends to fight for Neathia?" asked Fabia

"I'll need time to think if I believe your story." Said Shun

"I believe her." I said

"Huh?" asked Shun

"I didn't trust Ren, because I've had experience with liars, and Ren's no different. I'll tell you who the Signers are Fabia, but you have to promise me that you'll let me do the talking." I said

"I promise." Said Fabia

"Be warned, there are supposed to be six of us, but I'm only aware of five, I'm a Signer, along with four others. Their names are Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, and a girl named Luna, I don't know her last name unfortunately." I said

"You said that Yusei and Akiza were in Bayview, but I have a feeling that the other two are in Bayview as well." Said Shun

"You're right, but like I said earlier, I can't trust Ren as far as I can throw him, but I'll spy on him for you guys and tell you personally what's going on." I said

_Commercial Break: Fabia: Thank you for believing me Sakura._

_Sakura: I'll find a way to learn what the Gundalians are up to._

"Okay, so what do we know?" I asked

"Look at the screens, Jake is brawling against a Gundalian." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"He needs support." I said

"_Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Just in time!" I exclaimed

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Subterra Coredom!" exclaimed Jake

"It's Mason!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Subterra Avior!" exclaimed Mason

_Subterra Coredom G-Power 900_

_Subterra Avior G-Power 900_

"Don't let my last performance fool you. This battle's different." Said Jake

"Ability Activate! Volting Chain!" exclaimed Mason

"Ability Activate! Dimension Hole!" exclaimed Jake

"Not bad there." Said Mason

"But let's see how long he can hold out." Said Avior

"Ability Activate! Stale Arrow!" exclaimed Jake

"Oh yeah? Ability Offering Armor. I just nullified your ability." Said Mason

_Subterra Avior G-Power 1200_

"Just like I knew you would, Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!" exclaimed Jake

"Did you also know that ability wouldn't work on me? Ability Activate! Battle Howling!" exclaimed Mason

"Gate Card, Open! Changeling Force!" exclaimed Jake

"What's happening?" asked Avior

"I think he nullified Avior's ability." I said

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mason

_Subterra Coredom G-Power 1300_

"You think I'd actually fall for that twice dude?" asked Jake

"Maybe he did learn something from our last battle." Said Avior

_Mason Life-force 80 percent_

"He smoked him!" I exclaimed

"Ha-ha, all part of the plan." Said Jake

"Okay, so you've done your homework this time, let's go again." Said Mason

"Don't worry, he won't get the drop on me this time around." Said Avior

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Mason

"Stick to the plan, Coredom! Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Jake

"Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Mason and Jake in unison

_Subterra Coredom G-Power 900_

_Subterra Avior G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Stale Arrow!" exclaimed Jake

"I'm not going to lose to a newbie like you. Ability Activate! Offering Armor!" exclaimed Mason

_Subterra Avior G-Power 1200_

"Aw man, he really packs a punch! Coredom's in trouble, what'd I do? That's it, got it!" exclaimed Jake

"Got what?" asked Leonidas

"I think, Jake's found his own style of brawling." I said

"Had enough yet newbie? Why don't you just give up?" asked Avior

"That's not part of the plan! Ability Activate! Armored Axiom! Armored Axiom is a unique to Subterra Coredom; he uses his whole body's energy line to absorb your power." Said Jake

_Subterra Coredom G-Power 1200_

_Subterra Avior G-Power 900_

"I didn't expect such a strong defense." Said Avior

"Take a look at Coredom!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"He reminds me of Jake, when he's playing football!" I exclaimed

"Touchdown!" exclaimed Jake

"You're going to pay for that one!" exclaimed Avior

"Time to put you to bed, Ability Activate! Long Auricles!" exclaimed Mason

"He's got reach with that neck, defense!" exclaimed Jake

_Ready, Rock Hammer_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jake

"Coredom's got battlegear too?" exclaimed Leonidas

"I didn't know that." I said

_Subterra Coredom G-Power 900_

_Subterra Avior G-Power 1300_

"He has Battlegear?" exclaimed Mason

"Big deal, I'll show him!" exclaimed Avior

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer Neo Blaster!" exclaimed Jake

"What the? NO!" exclaimed Avior

_Subterra Coredom G-Power 1300_

_Subterra Avior G-Power 900_

"_Battle over! Winner, Jake Vallory!_" exclaimed the announcer

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Leonidas

"What are you sensing?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"I'm sensing greatness, in Jake. Although the future is fluid, there will be a time when he will need Dan and the others to help him that much I'm certain of." I said

"Just like we planned it dude, nice one!" exclaimed Jake

"Jake!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Jake

"That was a wicked brawl!" I exclaimed

"Thanks." Said Jake

"Stop right there!" exclaimed Dan

"Looks like we're too late." Said Ren

"Way to go Jake, nice!" exclaimed Dan

"Yes, it was a very impressive win!" exclaimed Marucho

"Congratulations Jake, great job." Said Ren

"Uh, I actually won?" asked Jake

"Listen guys, I'm sorry I ran off like that, if you're mad at me, then I don't blame you." I said

"Why would we be mad?" asked Dan

"Huh?" I asked

"Listen, while you were gone, Matt told us everything about you, and, we're really sorry about your sister." Said Marucho

"How were we supposed to know that's why you're fighting so hard to make sure BI would be a safe place?" asked Ren

"Yeah, and even though those Dark Signer creeps are going to destroy the world, we have to assume that they're taking the offensive!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, you're getting over your head, we only know that Kalin character is a Dark Signer, we don't know who the others are." Said Drago

"Still, does this mean that I'm a Bakugan Battle Brawler?" asked Jake

"It does! That goes for you too Sakura." Said Dan

"Wait, I'm a Battle Brawler now?" I asked

"You have a reason to keep BI safe, and so do we." Said Drago

"Not to mention that Sakura has to save the world." Said Leonidas

"Leo! Thanks for giving me more pressure! Now I have to hunt down the last three Signers pronto!" I exclaimed

"Sorry." Said Leonidas

"Next time you give me any more pressure, you're losing to the Dark Signers on purpose!" I exclaimed

"Someone help!" yelled Leonidas

"You really would do that?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"No, I wouldn't." I said

_Because if I lost to the Dark Signers, I would letting the whole world down too, and I can't let that happen._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: The Gundalians are on the move and they've started kidnapping other brawlers left and right! I didn't understand it, but then again, what are they planning with them? Just when Dan and Ren were challenged to a brawl by Sid and Zenet, Roman, the leader of the Dark Signers challenged me to a brawl! I can't lose this brawl, because if I lose, Roman's going to force me to become a Dark Signer! This is one battle you can't miss! Leonidas, Lunar, let's show this guy who the boss! Bakugan, Brawl! See you soon brawlers!**_

_**Again, I'm sorry about the update problem, and I'm willing to make up for it somehow, so I'll be updating my stories all this weekend! See you next time!**_


	10. Confrontations

Chapter 9: Confrontations

_**We're back people! I'm going to cut to the chase and do the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"So what's going on there?" asked Shun

"Nothing much, but there isn't any sign of trouble yet." I said

"What about the Dark Signers? You did just sense one, right?" asked Fabia

"Nothing but a Shadow Drone." I said

"Don't let your guard down, there are many enemies hiding in the mist." Said Shun

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said

_I cut off the communication, and headed to Marucho's office. I found Marucho there, and 5 seconds after I entered, Dan and Jake entered too._

"Hey! What's happening Marucho?" asked Dan

"Good you're here." Said Marucho

"Sup there Maruch?" asked Jake

"I hope my message didn't startle you, but the matter was rather urgent." Said Marucho

"If you saw a gigantic red dragon appear in front of you, it would take a miracle to startle that person." I said

"No worries, what's the deal there buddy?" asked Dan

"Well I wanted you to take a look at this." Said Marucho

"What is it?" asked Dan

"It's the system data from Bakugan Interspace that tracks each and every player that enters the environment. I increased security protocols after we discovered the Neathian moles." Said Marucho

"Very impressive." Said Drago

"Recently our security program has recorded some strange occurrences, and it seems as though someone's been messing with the system!" exclaimed Marucho

"Don't look at me! I never touched it." Said Dan

_I gave myself a face-palm._

"I wasn't accusing you silly. The readings are weird. They say that a number of our battlers are disappearing from inside Bakugan Interspace, even though they haven't actually teleported out." Said Marucho

"But how, that makes no sense at all!" exclaimed Dan

"I agree with Dan, if the battlers aren't exiting through an access point, then something must be up." I said

"Maybe there's a bug or something in the system." Said Jake

"I wish the explanation was that simple, but it's not. I've run a systems check and everything is 100 percent." Said Ren as soon as he and Matt walked into the door

"Then it must be…" started Drago

"The Neathians!" finished Dan

"It would make sense. According to our records, everyone who has disappeared has been among the top ranked battlers in Bakugan Interspace." Said Ren

"Could this have something to do with their war against Gundalia?" asked Drago

"Kidnappers." Said Dan

"Not necessarily, it's strange, but it seems like everyone who goes missing eventually returns to BI." Said Marucho

"Well if too many people disappear, it would set off alarm bells." Said Ren

"But why would you steal people away, if you're just gonna let them come back in?" asked Jake

"You're right, it doesn't add up." Said Drago

"Whatever they're up to, it's gotta be rotten. We can't let them get away with it." Said Dan

"Yes, I agree with the both of you, which is why I came up with this little plan." Said Marucho

"What plan?" asked Dan

"Well Dan, it involves using some data that Ren was able to extract from the system for us." Said Marucho

"Sounds like a plan." Said Matt

"Let's test it out." I said

"Good afternoon everyone, can I have your attention please for a very important announcement? If I could draw your attention to the monitors, the following people have entered Bakugan Interspace, and should be considered dangerous. If any of them approach you asking you for a battle, please avoid engaging them in battle." Said Marucho

"That was the smart play Marucho, now the Neathian's movement will be severely limited." Said Drago

"Thanks." Said Marucho

"But we also have a bigger problem, the Dark Signers. Until I can learn all of their identities, I'm afraid we'll have to shift our focus to them for the time being." I said

"I haven't thought of that. Hey Ren, should we start trying to pinpoint the Neathian's location now?" asked Marucho

"We should." Said Ren

"I'll help too." I said

"We'll give you a hand too guys." Said Dan

"Whoa! Dan the Man, take it easy dude! This isn't a video game you're playing with here. If you're not careful, you might mess things up. You know, you should leave it to Marucho, Ren, and Sakura, okay? Okay?" asked Jake

"Are you saying I don't know my way around technology?" asked Dan

"He's right Dan, you burn popcorn in the microwave." Said Drago

"That was an accident. Fine, I'll just stick to brawling; it's what I'm best at anyway. Hurry up and find those guys so I can give them a good thumping, okay?" asked Dan

"No problem, I'll even find some Dark Signers while we're at it." I said

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear!" exclaimed Marucho

"Incredible." Said Ren

"What is it Ren?" asked Marucho

"Well, your level of dedication toward my people is what I mean. You're fighting just as hard to defend Gundalia as you would your own planet." Said Ren

"You're one of us now Ren, the Battle Brawlers aren't just a team, we're family, which means that if anybody threatens a member, we band together to fight!" exclaimed Marucho

"Like the old saying, you mess with one of us…" I started

"And you mess with us all!" exclaimed Matt

"Well then, I thank you." Said Ren

"_Security Alert! Security Alert! Unauthorized access, receiving transmission._"

"You clowns think you're clever with that little stunt you just pulled exposing us?" asked Sid

"Argh! Aren't those two guys…?" started Jake

"Those lousy Neathian agents!" exclaimed Dan

"How did you access this frequency? It's on a secure server!" exclaimed Marucho

"Your security system is so basic; a kindergarten student could crack it." Said Zenet

"Get out!" exclaimed Ren

"Yeah? Well why don't you make us tough guy? Meet us in a battle arena and we'll settle things that way." Said Sid

"Fine! We'll be there!" exclaimed Dan

"Now what?" asked Jake

"We go and fight!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah, let's go!" exclaimed Marucho

"Hold on! I'm coming too, like Marucho said, we're in this together." Said Ren

"Awesome, let's do this buddy." Said Dan

"_Security Alert! Security Alert! Unauthorized access, receiving transmission._"

"Again?" I exclaimed

"Well, well, these must be the infamous Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Said the old man

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Ren

"It's you! You're the leader of the Dark Signers!" I exclaimed

"And you're the infamous Sakura Phoenix, the Twilight Princess." Said the old man

"What do you want?" exclaimed Matt

"That's not a very nice way to talk, what I want, is a simple brawl." Said the old man

"If it's a brawl you want, then it's a brawl you'll get! Meet me in arena A17, alone." I said

"See you there Signer." Said the old man

"Are you going through with this?" asked Dan

"I never back down, and I have a few questions that need answering, and I'm afraid he's the only one with answers." I said

_Commercial Break: Sakura: This guy's going down!_

_Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid: Let's show this guy what happens when you mess with us!_

"So you're the leader of the Dark Signers." I said

"And you're Sakura Phoenix, hard to believe that such talent for both dueling and brawling is wasted." Said the old man

"What was that?" I exclaimed

"I said that your talent is wasted, because that dragon marked you as a Signer." Said the old man

"If your objective was to get me angry, then it worked!" I exploded

"What do you want?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Simple, like I said, I just wanted a simple brawl, but I didn't mention the stakes." Said the old man

"First off I have a question that needs answering. Were you the one that forced Dawn into becoming a Dark Signer? And what stakes are we talking about here?" I asked

"Dawn chose to become a Dark Signer on her own free will, and the stakes. If you were to win this brawl, then I'll tell you why your sister became a Dark Signer. However, if you lose, then you'll come join the Dark Signers!" exclaimed the old man

"Say what?" exclaimed Leonidas

"No way." I said

"Sorry, but I don't make the rules, your call." Said the old man

"What should we do?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"There is a chance we could lose, I almost did last time." Said Leonidas

"No one is going to lose anything, I've already lost so much, and I'm not going to let anyone lose someone that means something to that person. I accept your challenge!" I exclaimed

"_The battle between Sakura Phoenix and Roman Goodwin will now begin!_" exclaimed the announcer

_Goodwin? This nutcase can't be related to Rex Goodwin, can he?_

"_Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"I'll go first! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Advent, Darkus Uru!" exclaimed Roman

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Shine, Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Lunar Shadow!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Uru G-Power 500_

"Ability Activate! Spider Web!" exclaimed Roman

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Now! Gate Card, Open! Subterra Reactor!" exclaimed Roman

"Did he say…" started Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Subterra Reactor?" I exclaimed

_Darkus Uru G-Power 1100_

"I don't get it, how come his G-Power is increasing?" I wondered

"Most of my comrades are categorized under two attribute, Darkus and another." Said Uru

"In that case…"started Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"If we're dealing with two attributes, then we'll deal with two attributes! Time to bust out the big guns!" I exclaimed

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Lock!" I exclaimed

"Target locked on." Said Lunar

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Roar!" exclaimed Roman

_Darkus Uru G-Power 1300_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Lunar!" I exclaimed

_Sakura Life-force 40 percent_

"You're done." Said Roman

"It ain't over 'till the last card is played. Gate Card, Set! Leo, ready?" I asked

"Always!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend, Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise again Darkus Uru!" exclaimed Roman

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Spider Web!" exclaimed Roman

_Darkus Uru G-Power 1400_

"Really? That trick again? Ability Activate Rho Guard!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Their power levels are equal!" exclaimed Roman

"And you're about to see why I'm going to win this match! Gate Card, Open! Haos Reactor!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1100_

"How's this for some squashing!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Roman Life-force 60 percent_

"Not bad, Gate Card, set." Said Roman

"I'll win this battle for sure!" exclaimed Uru

"Of course. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish the Signer Uru!" exclaimed Roman

"It would be my honor." Said Uru

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Lunar, I'm counting on you in this final brawl." I said

"The fate of this battle determines everything." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"I know, Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish this brawl, Lunar!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Lunar

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Roman

"No!" exclaimed Lunar

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 300_

_Darkus Uru G-Power 1100_

"Face it, you've lost!" exclaimed Roman

"Not yet! I still have one Bakugan, one you seem to have forgotten about. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Save Lunar, Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Time to finish this battle, Consecutive Ability Activate! Omega Eraser plus Crimson Blast!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1300_

"This might hurt." I said

"No!" exclaimed Uru

_Roman Life-force 20 percent_

"It seems as if I've underestimated you." Said Roman

"It probably wouldn't have been the first time. Gate Card, set! Lunar, can you still brawl?" I asked

"I'm afraid I can't. Earthbound Release does more than squeeze the breath out of me." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Then Leonidas and I will take it from here. Ready?" I asked

"Always!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! You're my last hope Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"You might have gotten the drop on me last time, but I can guarantee that this time it will be different!" exclaimed Uru

"It will. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish her Uru!" exclaimed Roman

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Call of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Roman

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 500_

_Darkus Uru G-Power 1400_

"What does that do?" I asked

"Call of the Earthbound prevents you from activating any of your Leonidas' abilities plus it gives Uru 500 extra G's." Said Roman

"And the 400 G subtraction is an added bonus on your end, but can it cancel this? Gate Card, Open! Omega Parthenon!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"First off, Omega Parthenon increases' Leonidas' G-Power by 400, and I can activate level two Battlegear Abilities!" I exclaimed

_Ready Gammatrix_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"And I don't think you can negate this, Battlegear Ability Activate! Gammatrix Zeta!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1800_

"Target Locked." Said Leonidas

"Engage!" I exclaimed

_Roman Life-force Zero_

"_Battle Over! The winner is, Sakura Phoenix!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Be warned Roman, when I'm serious, anything can happen!" I exclaimed

"And I'm guessing you want info on your sister. The reason she was resurrected was because a certain someone caused her death." Said Roman

"Wait, are you related to Rex Goodwin, Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau of New Domino City?" I asked

"Rex, my little brother, I'm surprised that he's the Director of Sector Security. Be warned, I've told you all you wanted to know, but destiny has plans for you." Said Roman before disappearing into a black portal

"What does he mean by that?" asked Lunar

"I don't know, but he said that Dawn's death was caused by someone." Said Leonidas

"And I think I know who." I said

"Who?" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid and Leonidas in unison

"The bullet that stole her life was intended for me. It's me she's after." I slowly realized

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: I can't believe it! Of all the things I could be facing, Dawn's a Dark Signer because of me! Now I have another reason to despise Sayer! But to top it all off, Jesse's back in Bakugan Interspace, but Shun and Fabia show up. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see this brawl! Bakugan, Brawl! See you soon Brawlers!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Spider Web_

_Ability only Darkus Uru can use. Give 500 G's to any Darkus Uru._

_**Call of the Earthbound**_

_**Give 500 G's to your Bakugan. Subtract 400 G's from your opponent's Bakugan. Nullify your opponent's abilities until the end of battle.**_

_Gammatrix Zeta_

_Can only activate when Haos Omega Leonidas is equipped with the Battlegear Gammatrix. Give 800 G's to Haos Omega Leonidas._

_**Gate Card Stats:**_

_**Omega Parthenon**_

_**Give 400 G's to Omega Leonidas. This Gate Card allows you to access the level two Gammatrix Battlegear Ability**_

_**And we're done people! About the double attribute thing, I know that the Earthbound Immortals are all one attribute so I decided to mix things up a bit. If you don't like the idea, sue me. Please Review and I'll see you next time!**_


	11. Exposed

Chapter 10: Exposed

_**We're back people! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been very busy. Here's the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway possible**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Hey Marucho, we need to talk about my next battle. I wanna use that new arena you just built." Said Dan

"Marucho isn't here right now, he's gone off with Ren to work on something." Said Jake

"Really? Again?" asked Drago

"Aw man, its like, Marucho's never around." Said Dan

"I know what you mean." I said

"I'll give him a call. Hey Marucho, you there man?" asked Dan

"Yes, Dan?" asked Marucho

"So listen." Said Dan

"Sorry, can't talk." Said Marucho

"What's up with him?" asked Matt

"Let's check, maybe they're expanding one of the arenas." I said

"Wow, looks like Ren and Marucho finished the new battle arena." Said Dan

"Cool! That should really help shorten the mega long waiting list for battlers looking to get their brawl on! Know what I mean?" asked Jake

"I must admit, Marucho and Ren make a good team." Said Drago

"Yeah, those two dudes do some pretty good work. I have to be honest with myself, sometimes their technical babble gives me a headache." Said Dan

"I know what you mean, it's always data this, and program that." Said Jake

"It's kinda like how you two always talk about brawling." Said Drago

"Yeah, exactly." Said Dan

"That's right." Said Jake

"Do they realize what they just said?" asked Leonidas

"I think we're about to find out." I whispered

"Huh? Say what?" Dan and Jake exclaimed in unison

"Oh look at that, time for my nap." Said Drago

_Matt, Leonidas, Lunar, Vladitor and I snickered at Drago's getaway plan. Not long after, alarms started to go off._

"There's no one here, dude." Said Jake

"And no reaction from my mark, it's not a Dark Signer." I said

"Maybe all the alarms scared them off." Said Dan

"Doubt it." Said Matt

"Marucho, you testing the alarm system?" asked Dan

"No! There's been a breach!" exclaimed Marucho

"Then the intruder must be hiding somewhere." Said Dan

"Try looking under your nose." Said Jesse

"What? Not you again!" I exclaimed

"Hey, who are you?" exclaimed Dan

"Jesse Glenn, a Ventus Brawler, and just has to act like he's on stage." I said annoyed by his presence

"If it isn't the maiden with the radiant beauty of the sun." said Jesse

"Why the hell are you here?" exclaimed Matt

"An ancient Neathian proverb says foolish is the soldier who knows not the face of his enemy for all of his weapons will prove useless under the weight of his ignorance. But you young maiden are not that soldier." Said Jesse

"We've been waiting for you children." Said Plitheon

"You're agents from Neathia, aren't you!" exclaimed Dan

"For those who don't know, my name is Jesse Glenn, it's a pleasure to meet you. And this is my partner Plitheon. I believe that's my cue." Said Jesse

"What? Are you kidding me? Save the formalities pal, we're not interested! You wanna battle, then come on!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah!" exclaimed Drago

"Hey Dan, hold on a second! You don't know anything about this guy, other than he's a Ventus brawler." Said Ren

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Said Marucho

"Aw, Dan the Man won't even break a sweat, dude!" exclaimed Jake

"Yeah, count on it!" exclaimed Dan

"Can you feel it? The winds of war are blowing." Said Jesse

"Enough with the jibber-jabber! Gate Card…" started Dan

"Wait!" exclaimed Fabia

"Fabia!" I exclaimed

"It's you!" exclaimed Dan

"Fabia!" exclaimed Drago

"What the…" started Marucho

"He's lying to you, he isn't from Neathia, he's an imposter. And now, he must pay for his crimes." Said Fabia

"W-what?" said Dan

"Both of us will be fighting you this battle." Said Fabia

"Prepare for the Princess's wrath!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Very well, this reminds me of a poem I read. It was called 'Requiem for the Fallen Warrior'." Said Jesse

"And it doesn't have a happy ending." Said Plitheon

"If it has requiem in its name then it isn't good." I said

"What is a requiem anyway?" asked Matt

"A requiem is a death song." I said

"Oh." Said Matt

"Hold on a sec! What do you think you're doing? This is my battle to fight, not yours!" exclaimed Dan

"Stand back Dan, this is Fabia's battle to fight. She is the true Neathian." Said Shun

"But Shun…" started Marucho

"Let her brawl." I said insistently

"Dudes, what are you talking about? Where the heck have you been Shun?" exclaimed Dan

_Commercial Break: Fabia: Let's do this Aranaut! Bakugan, Brawl!_

_Sakura: Fabia, go for it! You can't let this Gundalian push you around!_

"_The Bakugan Battle between Fabia Sheen and Jesse Glenn will now commence!_" exclaimed the announcer

"I don't understand, if he's an imposter, then where's he from, and why should we believe her anyway?" asked Marucho

"Because she's honest, unlike somebody I know." I said adding a fraction of ice to my voice

"Huh dude? I'm totally confused." Said Jake

"Shun, Sakura, what in the world is going on?" asked Dan

"Maybe you should ask your friend over there." Said Shun

"What do you mean?" asked Marucho

"How should I know, I have no idea either guys." Said Ren

"_Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Leonidas, what is going on?" asked Vladitor

"We'll explain more later, after the fight." Said Leonidas

"Gate Card, Set! Here we go, Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Haos Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"I will battle to the end for you princess!" exclaimed Aranaut

"For whom will the bell toll when this is over madam? I predict it will be you. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come, Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

"I was ready to stomp some brawlers, but you two will do just fine!" exclaimed Plitheon

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 900_

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"Here we go!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Those guys are wicked fast!" exclaimed Jake

"No kidding, I can barely keep up." Said Dan

"Ability Activate! Life Eater!" exclaimed Jesse

"Great! My favorite!" exclaimed Plitheon

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 600_

"And just to keep it interesting, how about a bit of this!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Come on, get up Aranaut! Ability Activate! Vectora Fist!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1000_

"Good choice Princess. Thank you! Let's see how you like this!" Exclaimed Aranaut

"Aw yeah!" exclaimed Dan

"Hard core!" exclaimed Marucho

"Now stay down!" exclaimed Aranaut

"We're not ready to drop the final curtain. Not when there's so much wonderful drama left to play out." Said Jesse

_Ready, Vilantor Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1000_

"Now then, Battlegear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" exclaimed Jesse

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 600_

"That was just a small taste!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Aranaut! Gate Card, Open! Haos Saber! What the?" exclaimed Fabia

"It's no use. With the Vilantor Gear Cyclotron activated your Gate Card is destroyed. Combat's a delicate ballet, wouldn't you say?" asked Jesse

"Ballet? Seriously?" I wondered out loud

_Fabia Life-force 20 percent_

"Aranaut, no!" exclaimed Fabia

"Combat can also be brutal." Said Jesse

"She just got royally stomped." Said Dan

"He really turned it around." Said Jake

"Why do you even care? They're both our enemies, let them destroy each other." Said Ren

"I guess you're right." Said Dan

"And here we are at the final act. Gate Card, Set! I believe this calls for a grand crescendo, don't you?" asked Jesse

"Again with the crescendos? Less talk, more action Shakespeare!" I exclaimed

"Ha! Shakespeare, good one Saki!" exclaimed Matt

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise again Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

"Your fancy clothes and flowery vocabulary can't disguise the fact that you're a monster. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Stay strong Haos Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"I will avenge my previous defeat! I swear it!" exclaimed Aranaut

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 900_

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"I'm ready whenever you are weakling." Said Plitheon

"You think you can bait me that easily?" asked Aranaut

"Ability Activate! Mirage Up!" exclaimed Fabia

"Just what I was thinking." Said Aranaut

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1200_

"I must admit, there is a beauty in the way she carries herself on the field of battle that I admire." Said Jesse

"Can we get on with this, please?" exclaimed Plitheon

"I suppose you're right Plitheon. Even beauty will wilt in the face of true power. Ability Activate! Metal Verde!" exclaimed Jesse

"Take a good look, I'm the one who's gonna tear you apart!" exclaimed Plitheon

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1200_

"I don't think Aranaut's strong enough to do this." Said Jake

"Check it out, Plitheon has turned part of his body into a metal shell and increased his defensive ability." Said Marucho

"Then she needs to use…" started Dan

"Battlegear." Finished Drago

"Here we go!" exclaimed Fabia

_Ready, Battle Crusher_

"Come on Aranaut, win this! Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1300_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Du!" exclaimed Fabia

"Okay, target is locked. Engage!" exclaimed Aranaut

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1800_

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt." Said Jake

"Is he down?" asked Shun

"Not sure." Said Dan

"Well from the looks of that, he's not finished." I said

"That attack barely fazed him." Said Aranaut

"I don't understand it!" exclaimed Fabia

"Now I'm really angry!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1300_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" exclaimed Jesse

"Time for you to disappear!" exclaimed Plitheon

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1600_

"Stop fighting and accept your defeat!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Hold on Aranaut! Battle Crusher Du weakens all the opponent's attacks by half." Said Fabia

"Whoa! Talk about turning the tables!" exclaimed Dan

"Come on Aranaut, you can still win this!" exclaimed Drago

"What Drago said!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"But, I thought we agreed we weren't supposed to be cheering for either one of these guys." Said Marucho

_I noticed that Ren's facial expression changed into a malevolent grin. Something was about to happen._

"Ready for the final attack? Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"Yeah!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Game over Jesse." Said Fabia

"Are you sure?" asked Jesse

"What?" exclaimed Fabia

"Listen carefully Fabia, it's the sound of your own defeat sneaking up on you." Said Jesse

"That's no defeat; they're sound waves that you normally hear on those old TV sets!" I exclaimed

_Soon enough, Aranaut fell into a trap, most likely set by Ren. I hated liars, but this was low!_

"What is happening?" asked Aranaut

"Watch your step." Said Plitheon

"What the? What is wrong with Aranaut?" exclaimed Dan

"It looks like there's a bug in the software that's caused the arena's virtual environment to become unstable." Lied Ren

"A bug?" asked Jake

"But, how?" asked Marucho

"I just don't know Marucho, I have to run a diagnostic after the battle." Said Ren

_I glared at him because of the 'bug' lie, because that 'bug' was a trap!_

"Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"Princess!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Gate Card, Open! Gear Barricade!" exclaimed Jesse

"What is happening?" asked Aranaut

"I'm sorry Aranaut, I don't know!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1300_

"The command card, Gear Barricade shuts down the opponent's Battlegear, and then it connects with Plitheon's Vilantor Gear and it activates the level two Battlegear ability!" exclaimed Jesse

"I feel incredible!" exclaimed Plitheon

"This is Vilantor Gear Nirvana!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1600_

"Open yourself to the power Plitheon let it flow through you, and when you're ready, release!" exclaimed Jesse

"Goodbye Aranaut!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Aranaut, no!" exclaimed Fabia

"Princess, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Aranaut

"*Gasp!* Aranaut." Said Fabia

_Fabia Life-force zero_

"_Battle Over! Winner, Jesse Glenn!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Fabia! Are you okay?" I asked trying to comfort her

"Saki, why are you trying to help her?" asked Matt

"Matt! Be more sensitive! Can't you see Fabia's crying?" I exclaimed

"You creep! Think you're tough, battle me next!" exclaimed Dan

"Easy Dan, maybe we should quit for today." Said Ren

"Why should I?" asked Dan

"Yes Ren, why should he? Is he disrupting your plans?" asked Shun

"What'd you mean 'plans'?" asked Jake

"Think about it guys, that tear in the environment, and that strange sound, and not long after hearing the sound, Aranaut fell into the tear. What are the odds of that happening randomly Marucho?" I asked

"It's not very likely, but…" said Marucho

"So then, it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that it was an act of sabotage committed by someone who originally wanted Dan and Drago to lose!" exclaimed Shun

"Wha?" exclaimed Jake

"A trap set for us?" asked Dan

"But who would do that?" asked Drago

"The person responsible would have to be extremely knowledgeable with the Bakugan Interspace system data, someone like the admin of the system." I said

"That's just crazy. Why would I do that?" asked Ren

"Because you're a lying, conniving Gundalian. Shun and Sakura had told me everything that Ren has said to you about the war between our planets, and it's all a pack of lies." Said Fabia

"What?" exclaimed Dan

"I know he told you that Neathia invaded Gundalia, but the real truth is, Gundalia is the one who invaded!" exclaimed Fabia

"Ren is really the enemy!" exclaimed Shun

"Are you…serious?" asked Dan

"Total bummer." Said Jake

"What? What are you talking about Shun? Sakura? Tell them that it isn't true, okay Ren?" asked Marucho

"Of course it isn't true, she's the one who's lying." Said Ren

"Then explain why I didn't believe your story from the beginning Ren, and that I was playing the 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' game?" I asked Ren

"My, my, my, there's more drama on this stage than even I can handle." Said Jesse

"Don't try and talk your way out of this Neathian. We will deal with you yet." Said Ren

"Nice try Ren, but he's a Gundalian just like you Ren. Isn't he now? That's why you planned it." said Shun

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Dan

"I believe that's my cue, I bid you all a fond farewell." Said Jesse

"Is he…?" started Marucho

"Don't you walk away from me! Come back and fight Neathian!" exclaimed Ren

"I do apologize, but there will be no encore performance today." Said Jesse

"Coward!" exclaimed Ren

"Time to give it up Ren!" I exclaimed

"I don't have to take this." Said Ren

"Ren!" exclaimed Dan

"Wait!" exclaimed Marucho

"See, he ran away. What further proof do you need that he's guilty of all that Fabia says he is." Said Shun

"I don't believe you two. But Ren's my…" started Marucho

"Marucho." Said Dan

"Ren is my friend, okay you guys? He would never do anything to hurt us or Bakugan Interspace, you got it, so knock it off!" exclaimed Marucho

"Marucho." Shun and I said in unison

"You don't know what you're talking about Shun, or you Sakura! Ren is a good guy okay? I don't wanna hear another bad word about him from anyone!" exclaimed Marucho

"Wait! Maruch!" exclaimed Jake

"Marucho!" exclaimed Dan

_And so, the battle for freedom has begun._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: I know that Marucho's probably taking it pretty hard after learning that Ren was one of the bad guys from the beginning, but was about time everyone met all of the Signers, so I made a call to Yusei and the others, and told them to meet me in Bakugan Interspace. Fabia then explained the true story behind the Neathian-Gundalian war, it was tough explaining why I had to lie to everyone, but not as hard to explain how Marucho and Ren were brawling it out! Stay tuned brawlers! Bakugan, Brawl! You can't miss this!**_

_**And we're done! I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I was stuck with school work. Please review, and Merry Christmas!**_


	12. True Colors

Chapter 11: True Colors

_**Hey! I'm back, and this is when the Bakugan Battle Brawlers officially meet all of the Signers! Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"We should probably explain more about what's going on." I said

"Yeah, but we should be somewhere more private." Said Matt

"Are there other members of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" asked Fabia

"No, this is it." Said Dan

"But, I thought that all of the Signers were a part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Said Fabia

"Sakura's the only Signer here." Said Dan

"And I can call the others to meet me here in Bakugan Interspace." I said

"I thought that there was only that Yusei guy and that Akiza girl were the only Signers in Bayview." Said Jake

"Actually, I lied." I said

"What? You mean to tell me that you didn't believe Ren from the beginning?" exclaimed Dan

"It's called acting, you should try it sometime." I said

"We'll meet up in Marucho's office." Said Shun

_One call later in Marucho's office…_

"_Confirmed, Master Marucho was here fifteen minutes, forty-seven seconds ago._" Said the computer

"Just missed him, bummer." Said Jake

"Why'd you have to get so harsh with him you two?" asked Dan

"It was the truth." Said Shun

"He needed to hear it." Said Aranaut

"We all need to hear it, from the beginning." Said Drago

"For all we know, the story that Sakura told me, Rose, Akiza, and Yusei was just a brief synopsis." Said Stardust Dragonoid

"Oh, hey guys." I said

"We came as quickly as we could Sakura." Said Akiza

"No problem, we did just get here ourselves. Guys, these are my friend, and they're also the Signers. Dan, Jake, you've already met Yusei and Akiza. The blond who can get as arrogant as a bull on a rampage is Jack Atlas." I said

"Who are you calling arrogant?" exclaimed Jack

"What? It's true." I said

"Why you…!" started Jack

"We don't have time to argue, and this is Luna, the youngest of the Signers up to this point." I said

"Hi." Said Luna

"It's nice to meet you everyone." Said Dan

"Luna! Sorry I'm late, I got lost." Said Leo

"And that's Leo, Luna's twin brother." I said

"Wow! The Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" exclaimed Leo

"You know them?" asked Luna

'I've heard of them, they're like the best Bakugan Brawlers in history!" exclaimed Leo

"Is he a Signer?" asked Fabia

"Unfortunately, no. I said that there were only five Signers currently, and we don't know who the sixth Signer is." I said

"Well, we should cut to the chase." Said Shun

"Okay then, I'll tell you all the real story. On my home planet of Neathia, humans and Bakugan have lived together in peace for generations. But one day, hostile forces from the neighboring planet of Gundalia invaded our city using their Bakugan." Said Fabia

"So Ren lied when he said that the Neathians were the invaders!" exclaimed Dan

"Yes." Said Fabia

"I bet he was lying about everything else too." Said Jake

"Mm-hmm." Said Shun

"Go on." Said Drago

"Sadly, the Neathian army had no choice but to use their Bakugan for defense. Unfortunately, because we had never battled before we were no match for the Gundalians. It didn't take long for them to gain the upper hand and force us to our knees. So in one final desperate attempt to save our people from enslavement, my sister Queen Serena of Neathia ordered me to send out an urgent S.O.S. message to all the worlds across every dimension. But unfortunately, someone who did receive my message proved to be an ally to the Gundalians. They called themselves, the Dark Signers, so Neathia gained another priority, to find the Signers to stop the Gundalians and the Dark Signers." Said Fabia

"Whoa, you're the queen's little sis?" asked Jake

"That's why she goes by the title Princess, Jake." I said

"Wow, a princess, for real?" exclaimed Dan

"Focus on the story Dan. If you recall the unknown data we received along with Spectra and Professor Clay, it contained a mysterious melody as well." Said Shun

"I remember it, none of us could figure out what it had to do with the rest of the data at the time." Said Drago

"Well, it was actually Princess Fabia's distress signal." Said Shun

"We sent it in hopes of finding powerful Bakugan and their battlers to help us in our fight. Once you defeated our digital clones, a message with crucial battle data was relayed back to us on Neathia." Said Aranaut

"That's when I came to Earth looking for the source of those readings." Said Fabia

"Unfortunately for us, Ren arrived way before she did. Before we knew any better, he had us believing his lies, and we ended up taking Gundalia's side in the conflict." Said Shun

"Dude, I can't believe Ren had us all fooled so badly to make total chumps out of us." Said Jake

"Yes, he was a very convincing liar, even I believed him." Said Shun

"I was probably the only one who saw through his ploy. Remember that day when I had that outburst?" I asked

"Yeah, it after your battle with that Kalin dude." Said Jake

"What? Kalin's alive?" asked Yusei

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part, he's a Dark Signer now, and he's bent on revenge Yusei, and he wants to take you down." I said

"That weasel he might have fooled us but he used Marucho and took advantage of their friendship! That's it, no one punks my friends like that!" exclaimed Dan

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Marucho, where are you?_

_Leonidas: This is going to be a long story._

"I wonder when Marucho's gonna come back." Said Dan

"He's probably looking for Ren. Maybe we should go after him." Said Jake

"Good idea! I think you should come too Shun." Said Matt

"We're coming too." Said Jack

"Wait a minute." Said Shun

"Huh?" said Dan

"Take a look at this." Said Shun

"What? Ren and Marucho are battling each other!" exclaimed Dan

"Well this could get interesting." Said Fabia

"Yep." Said Dan

"Let's book it!" I exclaimed

"What she said." Said Jack

_At the arena…_

"Marucho." Said Dan

"Whoa, they're totally tied." Said Jake

"This next brawl's gonna determine the winner." Said Jack

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Marucho

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! This is it Marucho!" exclaimed Ren

"Come on, bring it on Ren!" exclaimed Marucho

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 900_

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1300_

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 500_

"Ability Activate! Shadow Claw Double!" exclaimed Marucho

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1000_

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 800_

"Keep going, Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1300_

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 300_

"Akwimos!" exclaimed Marucho

"Ren's battling really hard." Said Shun

"Ya think?" I asked

"That lying creep!" exclaimed Dan

"That dude has no heart. Not only did he betray little Maruch, but now he's rubbing his face in it." Said Jake

_Ready Boomix_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1500_

_Ready Gigarth_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Marucho

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 400_

"Gate Card, Open! Power Depth!" exclaimed Marucho

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1200_

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 900_

"I suppose you think you're clever using a command card that sucks up 500 points from the opponent's power level, but I have to tell you, I am not impressed! Battlegear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" exclaimed Ren

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 400_

"I can't believe you Ren, I treated you like a brother and you stab me in the back, I'll never make that mistake again." Said Marucho

"It wasn't supposed to be personal, there are things at stake here you wouldn't understand!" exclaimed Ren

"I trusted you Ren. The brawlers welcomed you into our family, Battlegear Ability Activate! Gigarth Hydrolyser!" exclaimed Marucho

"Engage!" exclaimed Ren

"Engage!" exclaimed Marucho

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 700_

_Aquos Akwimos G-Power 900_

_Ren life-force Zero_

"_Battle over, Winner Marucho!_" exclaimed the announcer

"He did it!" I exclaimed

"I knew you were good Marucho, but I had no idea you were that good." Said Ren

"We're coming for you next time Drago." Said Linehalt

"Whoa man, did he just speak?" asked Jake

"I knew there was something about you Linehalt, I just knew it!" exclaimed Vladitor

"That goes double for me!" exclaimed Leonidas

"So you've been lying about your true identity as well Linehalt." Said Drago

"Marucho, we can still be friends, leave the brawlers and come with us." Said Ren

"Get lost!" exclaimed Dan

"We don't need losers like you hanging out here!" exclaimed Jack

"For once, we agree." I said

"You must take me for a fool if you think I'd ever go with you. I would never leave my family for a dishonest poser like you, you got me?" exclaimed Marucho

"Marucho…" started Dan

"Very well. As of now, our friendship is completely over Marucho." Said Ren

_A rainbow colored aura covered Ren, and when it vanished, we all saw Ren's true form._

"So this is how you really look." Said Shun

"He could use a makeover." Said Akiza

"You could say that again." Lunar, Leonidas, Rose Dragonoid, and I said in unison

"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies." Said Ren

"Saki, you okay?" asked Matt

"No I'm not. From what Fabia told us today, we can conclude that the Dark Signers have made an alliance with the Gundalians, and this time, they're using the Bakugan as weapons. More than anything, we need to be prepared for the worst." I said

_And I promise, I will save you from the darkness Dawn, you can bet on it!_

_***Preview***_

_**Shun: Now that we knew the truth about Ren's identity, Fabia thought it would be safe to replace our digital clone Bakugan with the original ones. Everyone was excited to be battling with Real Bakugan partners once again, and we were able to meet Yusei's, Jack's, Luna's, Akiza's, and Leo's Bakugan Partners. Although it was gonna take a little getting used to. Meanwhile the battlers that were kidnapped by the Gundalians were ordered by Ren to challenge us to a brawl. Not only that, but the Dark Signers came and challenged the others to a brawl. They came at us pretty fast and hard, but we were ready for them. Tune in to see how we take care of these dumb kids. Let's go Hawktor, Bakugan, Brawl! Let's see how the real you battles!**_

_**Whew! Man, pop quiz, how long does it take to type a chapter on a non-school day? Answer: One day for me! Please review and Merry Christmas! I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off.**_


	13. Hostile Takeover

Chapter 12: Hostile Takeover

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next installment of Tears of Light! Now we move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan, period**_

_We were all in Marucho's office; it was way after Marucho's battle with Ren. There was an atmosphere of silence, and for once, Jack kept his big mouth shut. Normally, I would enjoy this silence, but I was still worried about Marucho to be cherishing this silence._

"What just happened?" mused Jake

"We learned Ren's true colors, and that he abused his friendship with Marucho. I didn't trust him as fast as I could throw him, but still…he had us playing for the fool, and almost all of us, took the bait." I said

"I can't believe he betrayed Marucho like that!" exclaimed Dan

"I guess little Maruch is takin' it pretty hard, isn't he?" asked Jake

"Yeah, he's been hiding out in his house ever since." Said Shun

"I should probably go and check on him." Said Dan

"Wait, I think it's better if you just leave him be." Said Shun

"Don't you care about your friend?" exclaimed Dan

"Of course I do, but…" started Shun

"Marucho needs our support, let's go!" exclaimed Dan

"Well, you looked before you leaped." Said Matt

"Huh?" said Dan

"I finally did it!" exclaimed Marucho

"Finally did what buddy?" asked Dan

"Check this out." Said Marucho

_Marucho pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter and Akwimos appeared._

"Akwimos?" wondered Drago

"I don't understand, what's the big deal about Akwimos?" asked Shun

"Just take a listen." Said Marucho

"Cool is the rule, dude!" exclaimed the virtual Akwimos

"Whoa!" Leonidas and Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid exclaimed in unison

"Cool is the rule, dude! Cool is the rule, dude!" exclaimed the virtual Akwimos

"Cool! How'd you get him to talk?" asked Dan

"Ever since Jake mentioned that only real Bakugan speak, I've been working on a speech program for the digital ones." Said Marucho

"Cool is the rule, dude! Cool is the rule, dude! Cool is the rule, dude!" exclaimed the virtual Akwimos

"Go away." Said Drago

"Why does he keep saying that over and over?" asked Shun

"I don't know, and I don't care, that virtual Bakugan is giving me a headache." Said Jack

"You get a headache over everything Jack." Matt and I said in unison

"Go on Marucho, most of us are interested." Said Stardust Dragonoid

"I programmed him to have a laid-back personality and this is what the speech generator came up with randomly." Said Marucho

"Hahahahaha, laid-back, huh?" said Dan

"You bet!" exclaimed Marucho

"Well buddy, looks like you're in better spirits." Said Dan

"We've got Gundalians to fight, I can't stay depressed forever. Huh? You're awfully quiet Fabia, what's the matter?" asked Marucho

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Said Fabia

"You sure about that? You can tell us anything you know. Fabia?" said Dan

"Sometimes I worry if you guys ever really believe me. After being deceived by Ren, how can you extend your trust so easily? Surely you guys must have, a lot of doubts about me." Said Fabia

"Don't worry about it. We trust you. When we saw how angry you got about Bakugan being used in war, we knew you felt the same way we did." Said Dan

"I see." Said Fabia

"That's all the proof we needed. We're on the same side Fabia." Said Dan

"Yes, we are! I think it's time I gave you these." Said Fabia

"Whoa, are those new Bakugan?" exclaimed Jake

"Meet Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Hawktor, and Subterra Coredom. These are the original Bakugan." Said Fabia

"Are you sure?" asked Shun

"Of course, I brought them from Neathia." Said Fabia

"Just what I always wanted, awesome, a real Bakugan! Yeah!" exclaimed Jake

"Hello there, I'm Shun." Said Shun

"Whoa, you're the ninja!" exclaimed Hawktor

"That's right." Said Shun

"That's awesome. Maybe you could help me with my stealth attacks. I'm usually more crash and dangle from things, but I know that sometimes that the settle approach is better, what'd you say?" asked Hawktor

"Huh?" said Shun

"Did you get what he said?" asked Matt

"No, he's a fast talker." I said

"H-hey, uh, my…my name is Jake." Said Jake

"It's a strong name. Nice to meet you Jake." Said Coredom

"Oh man, the real Coredom is the coolest!" exclaimed Jake

"And it looks like we're pumped." Said Matt

"You can say that again." Said Vladitor

"My name's Marucho, I'm very pleased to meet you Akwimos." Said Marucho

"What's up little kid?" asked Akwimos

"What?" said Marucho

"Knock the rock, baby." Said Akwimos

"Ah, okay!" exclaimed Marucho

"Cool is the rule, dude!" exclaimed the virtual Akwimos

"Whoa! Cool is the rule, huh? I like that." Said Akwimos

"Oh, it's just a little something I programmed him to say." Said Marucho

"Cool is the rule, dude! Cool is the rule, dude!" exclaimed the virtual Akwimos

"Cool is the rule, dude! Yeah, yeah! I really dig it, man. It's awesome! I think I'm gonna use it myself if you don't mind! Check it out, cool is the rule, dude! Not bad, huh?" asked Akwimos

"Not bad at all dude!" I exclaimed

"This is a real trip man." Said Dan

"No kidding." Said Drago

"Maybe we should introduce our Bakugan." Said Akiza

"Good call." Said Yusei

"You guys have real Bakugan?" asked Shun

"If Yusei's Stardust Dragonoid could talk, then it's possible." I said

"Well, this is my partner, Pyrus Rose Dragonoid." Said Akiza

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Said Rose Dragonoid

"This is Ventus Stardust Dragonoid, my partner." Said Yusei

"Hello." Said Stardust

"I guess I should get this over with, this is Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid." Said Jack

"Hi." Said Archfiend Dragonoid

"One question, is he as arrogant as you are Jack?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack and Archfiend Dragonoid exclaimed in unison

"He must be." I said

"Well, we should introduce our partners Leo. This is Haos Fairy Dragonoid." Said Luna

"And this is my partner, Subterra Power Tool Dragonoid! (**A/N: Okay, the Signer's Bakugan are just a name play off their dragons, I know! I just ran out of ideas, happy?**)" Exclaimed Leo

"Hello." Said Power Tool Dragonoid

"It's very nice to meet you all." Said Fairy Dragonoid

"So Sakura, not like I'm trying to pry but, when did you meet Leonidas?" asked Shun

"Well, Matt and I met Vladitor and Leonidas on the same day I left New Domino City to come here. That and, we had a sort of vision from the six ancient warriors of New Vestroia." I said

"The six ancient warriors?" exclaimed Drago

"Yeah, they told us that you would need our help." Said Matt

"And that's a part on how this whole thing started." I said

"So basically you two knew about this war?" asked Akiza

"We didn't know exactly what was going on, just that the brawlers would need our help." I said

"I guess that would explain why our partners from the days of when Bakugan were on Earth came back after the Fortune Cup stronger than ever, there was a new threat coming." Said Yusei

"Yeah, this threat." I said

"Maybe we should have a little lesson on being laid-back." Said Marucho

"A lesson?" asked Matt

"Okay, now remember, laid-back is the key. Ready?" asked Marucho

"Hey dudes, take a chill pill, no need to get your socks in a bunch. We got no time for the drama rumbas so just relax!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Hey, not too bad." Said Dan

"It's not Zen, but it'll do." Said Shun

"And so concludes today's lesson on how to be laid-back and relaxed." Said Marucho

"Hey little dude, I totally dig this laid-back way of being. Thanks for showing me the way my man!" exclaimed Akwimos

"What the? We have intruders in Bakugan Interspace." I said after hearing the alarm

"Is it the Gundalians?" asked Fabia

"Let's find out." Said Matt

"Ren!" exclaimed Marucho

"And he's up to no good." Said Akiza

"What just?" started Dan

"He's taking children back to Gundalia with him to fight!" exclaimed Fabia

"He's toast!" exclaimed Dan

"No, he just ordered the brawlers special, with a side of Signers! Let's go get him!" I exclaimed

_Outside…_

"Who's next?" asked Ren

"Knock it off Ren!" exclaimed Dan

"Look who showed up." Said Sid

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here Ren! You got no business here!" exclaimed Dan

"Unless you want to know what'll happen to you once we're though with you!" I exclaimed cracking my knuckles

"Do you hear me you creep!" exclaimed Dan

"Actually, you're wrong Dan. Very wrong. Let's go." Said Ren

"Wait a minute! Ren!" exclaimed Dan

"Actually you'll be battling with us." Said the boy

"Huh? What'd ya talkin' about?" asked Dan

"I recognize you two! You guys are Casey and Taylor!" exclaimed Marucho

"You know them?" asked Dan

"Yeah, they're two of our top brawlers!" exclaimed Marucho

"Go ahead and do your thing guys, we'll come back for you a little later." Said Sid

"Get out of the way guys!" exclaimed Dan

"We won't let you mess with Master Ren." Said Casey

"Master Ren?" asked Dan

"It sounds like they've been brainwashed by the Gundalians." Said Shun

"I think you're right." Said Dan

"No way!" exclaimed Jake

"Maybe if we can beat them, we can snap them out of it." Said Dan

"You're not getting away with AAHH!" I exclaimed in pain

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

"My mark! It's burning up! There must be a Dark Signer nearby!" I exclaimed

"Not one, but two." Said a female voice, one that I knew too well

"Good to see you again Sakura, you even brought the traitor with you this time." Said Kalin

"Kalin." Said Yusei

"Stay out of this! This is my fight Yusei. I need to do this alone!" I exclaimed

"You're not doing this alone Saki, I'm brawling with you!" exclaimed Matt

_Commercial Break: Shun: Come on Hawktor, I'll show you the way of the ninja!_

_Sakura: Dawn, let the battle begin!_

"You ready for this?" I asked Matt

"Yep!" exclaimed Matt

"_The battle between Matthew Yuki and Sakura Phoenix versus Kalin Kessler and Dawn Phoenix will now begin!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Dawn Phoenix? Sakura, is that…?" started Matt

"It is, my sister. And you stopped calling me Saki." I said

"I got tired of calling you Saki all the time, besides, Sakura's a lot nicer of a name than Saki." Said Matt

"Thanks." I said

"_Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"I'll go first! Gate Card, set! Vladitor, let's do this!" exclaimed Matt

"Right!" exclaimed Vladitor

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this Darkus Vladitor!" exclaimed Matt

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come on out, Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Advent, Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"I was ready to crush some Signers, but you two will suffice!" exclaimed Cusillu

_Darkus Vladitor G-Power 600_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Call of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Vladitor G-Power 200_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 500_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1500_

"Our abilities are nullified!" exclaimed Matt

"Not this one, Ability Activate! Blinding Rays!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Vladitor G-Power 600_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"What just happened?" asked Cusillu

"Blinding Rays, is a special ability that nullifies any nullifying ability, which also means that our Bakugan have their power levels back!" I exclaimed

"Let a real brawler handle this Dawn." Said Kalin

"Go for it." Said Dawn

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise, Darkus Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"Matt, we could use a little help here!" exclaimed Vladitor

"No problem, Gate Card Open! Pyrus Battle Audience!" exclaimed Matt

_Pyrus Vladitor G-Power 600_

_Pyrus Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 400_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 400_

"It's hot out here! And they've disappeared!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Stay cautious you two! They could be anywhere!" exclaimed Dawn

"Not anywhere, here. Ability Activate! Dark Sphere Impact!" exclaimed Matt

_Pyrus Vladitor G-Power 800_

_Pyrus Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 400_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 400_

"You're toast!" exclaimed Vladitor

_Kalin Life-force 20 percent_

"Damn it!" exclaimed Kalin

"Better luck next time!" I exclaimed

"Let a pro show you how it's done Kalin, I've been a Dark Signer longer than you. Ability Activate! Earthbound Wave!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Vladitor G-Power 800_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"What happened?" exclaimed Matt

"Earthbound Wave nullifies your gate card, now your little Vladitor is finished! Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Dawn

"Not that card!" exclaimed Leonidas

"But this time, I'm not targeting you, I'm targeting him!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Vladitor G-Power 200_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1100_

"Vladitor!" exclaimed Matt

"It's hopeless to keep battling, just give up now." said Cusillu

"Never!" exclaimed Vladitor

"Vladitor and I will never give up, you got that!" exclaimed Matt

"Because if you mess with one of us…" I started

"Then you mess with us all!" exclaimed Leonidas

"And I for one am not the type to give up!" exclaimed Vladitor

_Power Surge Detected…_

"What's happening?" asked Matt

"This is just like before!" I exclaimed

"Vladitor's evolving!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Well, well, I spy someone who won't give up." Said Cusillu

"Well now you have to deal with me, Darkus…Battle Ax…Vladitor!" exclaimed Vladitor

_Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Thousand Destroyer!" exclaimed Matt

_Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor G-Power 1300_

"This will hurt!" exclaimed Vladitor

_Dawn Life-force 20 percent_

"Not bad, but we're getting warmed up! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish them off!" exclaimed Kalin

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish this!" exclaimed Dawn

"Matt, may I see your Bakumeter for a minute?" I asked

"Uh, sure. What are you doing?" asked Matt

"I'm making Battlegear for Vladitor. And, it's done!" I exclaimed

"The let's test it out! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish this!" exclaimed Matt

_Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Lunar!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready!" exclaimed Matt

_Ready Dual Destroyer_

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

_Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor G-Power 1000_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Dual Destroyer Blast!" exclaimed Matt

_Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor G-Power 1300_

"This is gonna hurt!" exclaimed Ccapac Apu

_Kalin Life-force zero_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Crescent!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 600_

"Engage!" I exclaimed

_Dawn Life-force zero_

"_Battle over! Winners, Matthew Yuki and Sakura Phoenix!_" exclaimed the announcer

"When you mess with us, you mess with the wrong people!" I exclaimed

"Well, we might have lost, but we bought Ren some time." Said Dawn

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt

"How's this for an answer? We're beingforced out of Bakugan Interspace!" I exclaimed before disappearing into the access point.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan! Jake! We've been forced out of Bakugan Interspace!" I exclaimed

"What is going on dude?" asked Jake

"I have no idea." Said Dan

"Then let me explain. As of this moment, Bakugan Interspace is now under my sole control." Said Ren

"Huh? Say what?" exclaimed Dan

"You can't get away with this! We'll stop you Ren, you can count on it!" I exclaimed

_***Preview***_

_**Jake: I can't believe that super freak Ren took over Bakugan Interspace and booted us out! What's even worse is that none of the kids wanna believe that we're not in charge anymore or it's too dangerous. We have to stop them from diving in, no matter how we do it. Luckily we managed to figure out a way to hack ourselves inside, using our Bakugan. Just wait 'till I get my hands on that Ren. I'm telling you, it's gonna be one sorry Gundalian. Let's go! Bakugan, Brawl! Unbelievable, dude!**_

_**Okay, this has to be one of my longest chapters yet. Please review and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Blinding Rays_

_Ability only a Haos Bakugan can use. Nullify the last ability activated._

_**Dark Sphere Impact**_

_**Ability only Vladitor can use. Add's 200 G's to any Vladitor.**_

_Earthbound Wave_

_Nullify your opponent's gate card._

_**Thousand Destroyer**_

_**Ability only Battle Ax Vladitor can use. Add's 400 G's to any Battle Ax Vladitor.**_

_Dual Destroyer Blast_

_Can only activate when Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor is equipped with the Battlegear Dual Destroyer. Give 400 G's to Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor._

_**Luna Blaster Crescent**_

_**Can only activate when Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid is equipped with the Battlegear Luna Blaster. Subtract 300 G's from enemy Bakugan.**_

_Battlegear Stats:_

_Dual Destroyer_

_Give only to Battle Ax Vladitor. Give 100 G's to Battle Ax Vladitor._


	14. Darkness Descends

Chapter 13: Darkness Descends

_**I know, it's been a hectic week with back-to-back tests and a piano recital coming up, make-up essays, test corrections, science fair, and yeah, you can guess, I'm cranky this week. Not to mention that my Chemistry teacher is f-ing EVIL!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So you mean to tell me that you knew that your sister was a Dark Signer for TWO FUCKING YEARS!" exclaimed Matt

"I did, but I didn't want to tell you because, I was worried that you might look down on me because of my sister." I said

"Listen, it doesn't matter who your sister is, nothing will change the way I think about you, and you might want to step outside." Said Matt

"Why?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Matt

_I heard the sound of a jet in the air, and I took off faster than you could say, 'Bakugan Brawl' or 'What the deck is going on'?_

"I thought it would be easier for us to come and see you two!" exclaimed Marucho

"Matt! What's up?" I asked after giving him a hug

"The usual, except with a twist." Said Matt

_We did the handshake that we always used to greet each other, it was a basic high-five, then we gripped our hands, and then we, like Akwimos said, knocked the rock._

"So…this is where Dan and Sakura live now, huh?" asked Hawktor

"I dig it! Must be sweet living so close to the ocean!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend's guys?" asked Dan's mom

"Of course, everyone this is Dan's mother, Miyoko." Said Drago

"Greetings, I'm Ventus Hawktor, nice to meet you." Said Hawktor

"Hey there momma Kuso, what's happening? My name's Akwimos." Said Akwimos

"My name's Matthew Yuki, but you can just call me Matt." Said Matt

"And I'm his partner, Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor." Said Vladitor

"My name's Sakura Phoenix, I just moved here to Bayview a few months ago." I said

"I'm Haos Omega Leonidas, one of her partners." Said Leonidas

"And I'm Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid, her other partner." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"I'm Haos Aranaut, it's a pleasure to meet you milady." Said Aranaut

"Well aren't you the perfect gentlemen." Said Dan's mom

"Why hello there ma'am, my name is Fabia Sheen, and I'm visiting from Neathia." Said Fabia

"Oh Neathia? Uh, right! I think that's where my cousin when on her honeymoon." Said Dan's mom

"I don't mean to be rude, but we're kinda on a tight schedule, I hope you understand. Ready to go?" asked Marucho

"Ready." Dan and I said in unison

_In Bakugan Interspace…_

"_Good afternoon and welcome to Bakugan Interspace! The world's first and only 100 percent virtual battle park created just for you! Come experience thrilling brawls by kids from around the globe!_" exclaimed Ren

"Ha! Lying traitor!" exclaimed Jake

"More like a lying, conniving, scheming, Gundalian!" exclaimed Jack

"_Access Denied, this user ID is no longer valid._"

"Let me try." Said Jack

"_Access Denied, this user ID is no longer valid._"

"I'm sorry; I guess I should have known if Ren was spying on us." I said

"ARGH! No go." Said Dan

"Dan the Man! It's blocked over there too." Said Jake

"Dan, we have to do something and quickly, otherwise all these kids are gonna wind up becoming soldiers for the Gundalian forces!" exclaimed Fabia

"Or worse, becoming Shadow Drones, servants of the Dark Signers." I said concerned

"I know, hang on!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan!" exclaimed Fabia

"What is that blockhead thinking?" asked Jack

"Maybe he isn't." I said worried

"Hey you guys, listen up, everyone! Bakugan Interspace has been taken over by some very bad dudes. Anyone who enters it is in serious danger, so I want you all to head home instead, okay?" asked Dan

"Forget that dude." Said a boy

"Yeah, forget that!" exclaimed another boy

"Look at that buddy, tell me exactly where you see the danger." Said the first boy

"Yeah, it looks like everyone's having fun to me." Said the second boy

_Everyone soon started to agree that BI looked safe inside, but I wasn't going to take my chances, and neither was Shun._

"Hey Dan, we can't be sure that's a live feed we're receiving." Said Shun

"Shun's right, what if that's an old feed?" I asked

"Guys, I'm telling you, it's all a trick!" exclaimed Dan

"Ha! What're you really afraid off Dan? Is the presence of being number one getting to you? Worried one of us might beat you, big man?" asked the first boy

"Yeah, I bet that's it. Who know that the great Dan Kuso was such a chicken?" asked the second boy

"Hey! Wait a sec! Don't do it! Come back!" exclaimed Dan

_Soon, all the kids wanted inside Bakugan Interspace, and Dan was freaking out!_

"Are you guys nuts? It's a trap!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan the Man, leave this to me buddy! There, now you can go ahead and shut it down little Maruch." said Jake

"That's easier said than done. Ren has seized complete control of the system, so it's absolutely impossible for me to shut it down from here." Said Marucho

"I may not know as much about computers as you do, but let's try…" started Jake

"Wait a minute Jake!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yeah, uh, Jake?" said Dan

"A blind suppresser, like this!" exclaimed Jake

_The power went out, and I bet everyone in the facility was really upset about this._

"Not to shabby, huh guys?" asked Jake

"Sometimes it helps to know that one of your friend's is a football player." I whispered to Matt

_Inside a secret room…_

"Hey Marucho, how come you never told us about this room before?" asked Dan

"Looks like a remote command center." Said Drago

"It really does." Said Stardust Dragonoid

"That's exactly what it is! We built one of those above every access point, but haven't found the need to use them, until now that is!" exclaimed Marucho

"Awesome dude! So this can be like our own private oasis!" exclaimed Akwimos

"I think your base of operations would be more practical." Said Coredom

"You're actions back there were a bit overly extreme Jake." Said Shun

"Maybe, but at least now there's no more kids going into Bakugan Interspace!" exclaimed Jake

"That's true, but it also means the ones who are currently in there can't come out either." Said Shun

"That's not entirely true; we know for sure that Ren had figured out a way to get the kids out by using something other than the access points. Thanks to Jake, at least we've minimized the number of kids he can take back to Gundalia." Said Fabia

"Then our focus needs to be on getting all the kids currently in Interspace out. Aranaut, don't you know of a way to body shift yourselves directly into Interspace?" asked Drago

"Yes, indeed we do." Said Aranaut

"Perfect! So why are we still standing around? Let's jump right in and take these turkeys by surprise!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan! Wait! I know you're anxious to get in there, but we really need to think this first." Said Shun

"Shun's right, we need to be cautious." Said Hawktor

"What if one of us snuck in to do some surveillance first, then reported back to us?" asked Marucho

"Right! Leave it to me guys! Let's go Drago!" exclaimed Dan

"Hold up a second Dan." Said Drago

"Huh? What is it now Drago?" asked Dan

"I don't have the ability to body shift myself into Interspace like the others do." Said Drago

"Huh?" asked Dan

"If you don't mind, then I would like to go." I said

"How come?" asked Marucho

"Jack, Akiza, Yusei, Leo, Luna, you guys know that I'm the only Signer that can sense the Dark Signers and Shadow Drones, so please, I have to dive in." I said

"You have a point there." Said Matt

"Well? What do you think Yusei?" asked Akiza

"If the Dark Signers really do have an alliance with the Gundalians, then BI should have some Shadow Drones inside, at least more than usual, Sakura really should be the one to go." Said Yusei

"Thanks Yusei." I said

"Dan the Man just let me go and do it, okay? It's my fault we can't bring those kids back, the much easier way. Coredom! You can jump right in, right?" asked Jake

"Yes, absolutely!" exclaimed Coredom

"Cool, let's all go together then." Said Dan

"Hold on to me tight Jake. Dan, you hold onto Drago now. And, Sakura, you need to hold on to Lunar and Leonidas. Now grab Jake's hand." Said Coredom

"I got you guys!" exclaimed Jake

"And we got you pal." Said Dan

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" exclaimed Coredom

_We were teleported into Bakugan Interspace, but little did we know, things were about to take a turn for the worst._

_Commercial Break: Jake: It's rescue time Coredom! Yeah!_

_Dan: Hang on everyone; we're comin' to get ya!_

_We arrived, and I was in total pain, my mark was throbbing, and my gut was seriously killing me._

"Looks like, we totally made it!" exclaimed Jake

"Sweet! It worked, dude!" exclaimed Dan

"Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Jake

"Just the same reaction I have whenever there's a Shadow Drone nearby. Huh?" I said

_There were these black vine-like things sticking out from the walls, and as confused as ever, I didn't know what they were._

"What the heck happened here?" asked Dan

"Who knows." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"I don't see Ren or any of the other Gundalians." Said Dan

"Yes, it's just kids." Said Drago

"Yeah, but the Shadow Drones stick out like sore thumbs. They're the only ones wearing black cloaks with silver highlights." I said

"You've seen Shadow Drones before?" asked Jake

"Plenty." I said

"It's very strange though, that there are only kids. Something doesn't feel right." Said Coredom

"Maybe it's a trap." Said Drago

_We heard two female voices, but the voices sounded like they were in a sort of trance, or they were zombies in a way. The two girls along with two boys soon teleported out of Bakugan Interspace, and I didn't know how that was possible, that just defied the law of conservation of energy._

"What was that?" exclaimed Dan

"Whoa! Check it! It's happening again! And again!" exclaimed Jake

_Kids started to disappear left and right and the unnoticeable spider crept inside a person's shirt, and soon enough, he or she became a Shadow Drone._

"Did you see the eyes on those kids asking to do battle? Totally creepy, and did you see the people with the black cloaks, they had weird marks on their arms, like a spider." Said Coredom

"I saw that too! And the same goes for those kids in cloaks!" exclaimed Dan

"Those are Shadow Drones, the good news is Roman's the only one who can turn a person into a Shadow Drone, so if we take him down, then the others will be set free." I said

"That's good to know." Said Jake

"It's just like the team you battled who've been brainwashed by Ren, they're hypnotizing kids to recruit other battlers for them! And the Dark Signers are using a different method to do the same thing." Said Drago

"We're gonna put a stop to this, right now!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, wait!" I exclaimed

"What is he thinking?" exclaimed Leonidas

"Ren! Come out and show your face! I know you can hear me creep! Quit fighting and come out and fight me!" exclaimed Dan

"Oh boy, he's more of an idiot than I thought." I muttered

"Ren! You lousy coward!" exclaimed Dan

"Huh?" said Jake

_Two young boys walked up to us, and I recognized them immediately. They were the ones that accused Dan of being a chicken._

"You two!" exclaimed Dan

"So, we meet again." Said the first boy

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves this time, brother." Said the second boy

"My name's Sein Pam." Said Sein

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm his younger twin, Lewin." Said Lewin

"You can save all the screaming and shouting, Master Ren won't be coming." Said Sein

"Master Ren, huh? Why not?" exclaimed Dan

"Because we'll be the one's battling you instead." Said Lewin

"Look at their eyes Dan, it's obvious, Ren has gotten to them as well." Said Drago

"And we have a message for the Signer." Said Sein

"What is it?" I asked

"The person who wants to challenge you is waiting in Arena G24, and go there alone." Said Lewin

"Fine, sorry that I can't cheer you on guys, but I have to do this." I said

"No problem, we understand." Said Coredom

"I'll see you soon." I said

_I got to the arena, and I found that my opponent was Dawn!_

"Dawn!" I exclaimed

"So we meet again sister. Happy with the result that happened after all this time?" asked Dawn

"Of course I'm happy that you're alive and well, but joining the Dark Signers? They're just using you! They've made you think that I'm responsible for your death! But I'm not, the one responsible was…" I started

"Shut up! Do you honestly expect me to believe anything you say now? I saved you from Sayer in the Satellite back then because I needed to make sure that you could still fight without his influence over you, because you're a Signer!" exclaimed Dawn

"But Dawn, please listen to me! I can't fight you, because…b-because…" I stammered

"Because what?" asked Dawn

"Because I'm afraid to lose you again, I'm worried about you." I said

"Should have thought of that when I died, but enough talk, let's brawl." Said Dawn

"_The battle between Sakura and Dawn will now commence! Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Age before beauty, dear sister, Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_I have to save you, and I'll use the light in my heart to do just that._

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend, Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Lunar Shadow!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 500_

"Ha! Anything you can do, I can do better! Consecutive Ability Activate! Fusion Beam plus Embolden!" exclaimed Dawn

"Did she just say…" started Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Fusion Beam?" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 800_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Lunar! Damn it! I should've known, Cusillu's part Haos, which means Dawn can throw Haos Abilities straight at me. But can you throw synthetic abilities at me? Ability Activate! Crescent Moon Dance!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 600_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"What's that?" exclaimed Dawn

"Crescent Moon Dance allows Lunar to gain 200 G's while Cusillu loses 200 G's as well, think of it as the law of equivalent exchange." I said

"Heh, you watch too much Fullmetal Alchemist. I was hoping to save this for later." Said Dawn

_Ready Dark Crusher_

"Dawn has Battlegear now?" I exclaimed

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 700_

"Just to make things interesting, Gate Card, Open! Light Shatter!" exclaimed Dawn

"What's happening?" I exclaimed

"The Command Card, Light Shatter, prevents anyone from activating any Haos Abilities, but since Cusillu is part Darkus, it doesn't affect him as much, but don't worry, this won't hurt too much. Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Crusher Blast!" exclaimed Dawn

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Lunar!" I exclaimed

_Sakura Life-force 60 percent_

"Just give up now, if you really want me to forgive you, just join the darkness and side with the Gundalians, we could be together again. Isn't that what you always wanted?" asked Dawn

"Maybe, but if I did that, I'd be turning my back on who I am, and I am not going to tread down the path of evil and darkness Dawn! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! I'm counting on you Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish her Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"It's time to bust out the big guns!" I exclaimed

_Ready Gammatrix_

"I'm pulling out all the stops too!" exclaimed Dawn

_Ready Dark Crusher_

"Battlegear Boost!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1000_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Crusher Blast!" exclaimed Dawn

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Gammatrix Zeta!" I exclaimed

_As the blasts from both our battlegears collided with each other, the arena couldn't withstand the power that was building. I soon blacked out, but what I saw, I couldn't shake out of my head. I saw Fabia's home planet and Earth get destroyed by the Bakugan and the Dark Signers. When I came too, Dawn was knocked unconscious. I took a look at my Bakumeter, and saw that the battle had been terminated. I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about Dawn._

"Dawn! Say something, please!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Get off me! You're lucky that the battle was terminated, but next time, you won't be so lucky." Spat Dawn

"Dawn, wait! I know that you're a Dark Signer because of me, but please know this, the person who stole your life, isn't who you think it is." I said

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Dawn

"That everything is not what it seems to be. Dawn, please, think this through, and know this. None of the Signers know anything about us, that we're related." I said

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe a word you say." Said Dawn

_She walked into the portal that appeared, and I hoped she understood that after all this time, I still considered her as my sister, no matter what had happened._

"Time to go." I said

"Right, I'll take you back to Bayview." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

_I was safely back in Bayview, but the battle with Dawn took more out of me than I thought._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Yusei

"What happened to you?" asked Matt

"Just a Shadow Brawl, I won though." I said

"You went all out, didn't you?" asked Jack

"How else was I supposed to turn the kid back to normal?" I asked

"Point taken." Said Matt

"But, there were so many kids back there, becoming pawns for the Dark Signers, we're going back!" I exclaimed

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: When the Gundalians took over Bakugan Interspace, I knew that there had to be some way to get the kids out of there and safe from both the Gundalians and the Dark Signers, but unfortunately; I wasn't counting on the fact that there was one Dark Signer there who had a bone to pick with Akiza. I don't know who exactly this girl is, but she has a big grudge against Psychic Duelists, wait, that means me! Looks like Akiza and I will be double teaming this one. Let's go Leonidas! Bakugan, Brawl! This is one battle you can't miss!**_

_**Done! Wow, I'm so worn out from all this stress, now before I collapse, please review. This is sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you and signing off. Until next time!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Crescent Moon Dance_

_Ability only Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid can use. Subtracts 200 G's from the opponent's Bakugan and ad's 200 to your Bakugan._

_**Dark Crusher Blast**_

_**Can only activate and Darkus Cusillu is equipped with the Battlegear Dark Crusher. Subtract 400 G's from the opponent's Bakugan.**_

_Gate Card Stats:_

_Light Shatter_

_Nullify all Haos Abilities_

_**Battlegear Stats:**_

_**Dark Crusher**_

_**Give only to Darkus Cusillu. Give 100 G's to Cusillu.**_


	15. Psychic Battle

Chapter 14: Psychic Battle

_**So we reach that chapter where it's Fabia and Avatar Marucho versus Lena and Zenet. But this time around, we have a little twist, something called a little brawl with Akiza and Sakura with a couple of Dark Signers, and I'm going to leave you to the guessing. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I'm sorry Master Marucho; I've tried the various methods you and your friend Yusei described to override the system from here, but unfortunately, it appears the Gundalians have complete control of Bakugan Interspace at the moment." Said Marucho's butler

"Alright then, thanks a lot Kato. I suspect that Ren has transferred the system controls to the Bakuroom; it was built with a stand alone server so it would make more sense." Said Marucho

"I bet is was his idea to built it that way too." Said Jake

"So if we can't access it through the main either end network that means…" started Dan

"We have to physically get inside the Bakuroom, and then manually override and reset the system to regain control." Said Marucho

"How are we gonna pull that one off?" asked Jake

"Simple, just get inside, and take them out, just like old times, right Sakura?" asked Jack

"That would work, if we were up against the Duel Gangs instead of the Dark Signers plus the Gundalians, if we tried that plan, we would just get into a lot of trouble." I said

"It's kind of ironic that the security system Marucho just enhanced will be the very thing that tips Ren and the others off if we breach Interspace, without diving in through an access point." Said Shun

"Leave that to me, I have one or two ideas on how we can get around that hassle. Building Bakugan Interspace was a dream come true for me, finally we could have a place where kids from all over the world could come and interact in a peaceful environment, but now that's being threatened by the Gundalian Invaders." Said Marucho

"We're with you." Said Drago

"Yeah! All the way!" exclaimed Dan

"It's time for us to take back Bakugan Interspace." Said Marucho

_We took a look at the layout of Bakugan Interspace in order to find a way in and Marucho discussed his plan._

"Yes." Said Fabia

"Totally." Said Jake

"100 percent!" exclaimed Dan

"Good, then everyone's down with my plan." Said Marucho

"We're down, but are you sure it's gonna work?" asked Jake

"It'll work Jake, you just need to relax and let Marucho do his thing." Said Coredom

"If you're ready then Fabia, let's do it." Said Marucho

"I'm ready to go!" exclaimed Fabia

"Remember, the idea is to trip up the Gundalians and Dark Signers with our Avatars, so we can stop them, and distract them while Marucho does his thing." I said

"Right, and Sakura and I will make sure Marucho's okay while our Avatars do the brawling." Said Akiza

"No pressure, but we're counting on you." Said Dan

"Yeah, no pressure at all." Said Drago

"Hey, we're not nervous at all guys." Said Marucho

"Cool is the rule, baby!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Ready Aranaut?" asked Fabia

"As you command Princess." Said Aranaut

"What about you Lunar?" I asked

"I'm all set." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"We're ready too, right Rose?" asked Akiza

"Definitely." Said Rose Dragonoid

_While Fabia and our Avatars made their little act, Akiza and I hightailed it out of there and followed Marucho to help him out, but before we could get to the Bakuroom, my arm was burning, and we were stopped my Dawn and a new Dark Signer._

"Get out of the way!" I exclaimed

"That's not very nice, considering that we had to convince Kalin and Roman to battle your Avatars, but I could see right through them." Said Dawn

"Marucho, get going." Said Akiza

"But…" started Marucho

"If we stall for time, that'll give you time to do your thing, now go!" I exclaimed

"I hope you guys know what you're doing." Said Marucho

"Let him go Misty, we can take care of the Signers all we want." Said Dawn

"But Dawn…" started Misty

"If we win our brawl, we can use those two as our own weapons against the Signers." Said Dawn

"I see your point." Said Misty

"Alright then, follow me Signers, if you know what's good for you." Said Dawn

"Well?" asked Akiza

"Not like we have much of a choice." I said

"_The Bakugan Battle between Sakura and Akiza Izinski versus Dawn and Misty Tredwell will now begin! Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"I'll go first! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Advent, Darkus Ccarayhua!" exclaimed Misty

_Darkus Ccarayhua G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go, Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"My turn, Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go, Pyrus Rose Dragonoid!" exclaimed Akiza

_Pyrus Rose Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Rose Dragonoid out of ball form reminded me of Black Rose Dragon, but the body of Rose Dragonoid differed from Black Rose Dragon by color, instead of brown, the body was a dark red._

"Now, Ability Activate! Embolden!" exclaimed Dawn

_Pyrus Rose Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Hang on Akiza! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend, Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Blinding Rays!" I exclaimed

_Pyrus Rose Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Thank you Leonidas, I owe you one." Said Rose Dragonoid

"Let's just focus on taking the monkey and lizard out." Said Leonidas

"You got it! Akiza!" exclaimed Rose Dragonoid

"Here we go, Ability Activate! Thorn of Malice!" exclaimed Akiza

_Pyrus Rose Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 700_

_Darkus Ccarayhua G-Power 700_

"Let's take them out!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Dawn Life-force 60 percent_

_Misty Life-force 20 percent_

"Not bad Signers, but I won't lose, especially to you Akiza, or should I call you the Black Rose?" taunted Misty

"What are you talking about?" asked Akiza

"You don't know? My brother Toby looked up to you Akiza, but then, one day, I found that he was killed, and his body was found in the Daimon Area, after one of your duels Akiza!" exclaimed Misty

"That…that can't be true!" exclaimed Akiza

"You're mistaken! Akiza would never do that, I know her well enough to know that!" I exclaimed

"Then explain why his body was found in the Daimon Area, a few days after he disappeared!" exclaimed Misty

"Look, I know Akiza well enough, and even if you think she did it, I'll defend her until my last breath! After all, Akiza's my friend!" I exclaimed

"I am? After…after all I said?" asked Akiza

"You are, and this brawl's in the bag! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish this Lunar!" I exclaimed

"No problem!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"You may be able to withstand that, but can you handle this? Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Cusillu, finish her off!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1100_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 300_

"Like that's going to work! Ability Activate! Moon Stage: New!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"What happened?

"Moon Stage: New happened, when activated, all of my opponent's abilities are negated, in other words, your Earthbound Release won't be crushing anything today." I said

"Misty, Cusillu and I need you." Said Dawn

"Right, Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's finish off the Signer!" exclaimed Misty

_Darkus Ccarayhua G-Power 900_

"Two against one, that's not fair. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Help her out Rose!" exclaimed Akiza

_Pyrus Rose Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"This could get messy without this." Said Dawn

_Ready Dark Crusher_

"Alright, here we go! Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1000_

"We're in this together Dawn." Said Misty

_Ready Dark Annihilator_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Misty

_Darkus Ccarayhua G-Power 1000_

"Ha! Two can play at that game!" I exclaimed

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Here we go! Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Sorry, but this is the end of both of you Signers! Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Crusher Blast!" exclaimed Dawn

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 600_

_Pyrus Rose Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Now Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Annihilator Neo Cannon!" exclaimed Misty

_Darkus Ccarayhua G-Power 1500_

"Engage!" Misty and Dawn exclaimed in unison

_I secretly activated an ability that kept Rose and Lunar on the field_

"What the? How are they still on the field! You snake!" exclaimed Dawn

"I'm a dragon, not a snake, you've got to memorize the Chinese Zodiac one of these days, anyways, the Ability Dragon Shield kicked in. Not only did it subtract 300 G's from both of your Bakugan, but you were so distracted, you didn't see why I didn't activate any Battlegear Abilities, and here's why! Gate Card, Open! Gear Barricade!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Ccarayhua G-Power 1200_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 800_

"Now here comes level two! Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Full!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

"Target Locked On." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Engage!" I exclaimed

"Did that work?" asked Akiza as the smoke cleared

_Misty Life-force zero_

"Guess not, Cusillu's still on the field." I said

"Allow me, Ability Activate! Black Rose Flare!" exclaimed Akiza

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 500_

_Pyrus Rose Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"You're done!" exclaimed Rose Dragonoid

_Dawn Life-force zero_

"_Battle over and the victory goes too…Akiza Izinski and Sakura!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Now that's what we're talking about!" exclaimed Akiza

"We better get out of here before Roman and Kalin realize that they're brawling digital copies of ourselves." I said

"Yeah, Rose?" asked Akiza

"One teleportation, coming up." Said Rose Dragonoid

"Same with me, let's go." Said Lunar

_Back in Bayview…_

"So you weren't able to get back control of Interspace?" asked Dan

"No, but I was able to install a back door for us to use instead." Said Marucho

"What'd you mean by 'back door'?" asked Jake

"I don't get it." Said Dan

"He installed a computer virus that will allow us to jump in and out of Interspace without being detected." Said Shun

"Nice one Marucho!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah dude!" exclaimed Jake

"If I learned anything, it's that you always need a Plan B, and now we've got one!" exclaimed Marucho

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: While everyone's dashing like mad to get everyone who hasn't been taken by the Gundalians or brainwashed by the Dark Signers, Yusei, Jack, Matt and I run into an old friend, but the bad news is, he's been brainwashed by the Gundalians. I don't know about you, but this is one friend that definitely needs saving. Let's go! Bakugan, Brawl! You don't want to miss this!**_

_**Okay, so we've reached the end of the chapter, and now I'm going to do what I do best, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off. See you soon!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Thorn of Malice_

_Ability only Rose Dragonoid can use. Subtract 200 G's from the opponent's Bakugan and add 200 G's to Rose Dragonoid. Nullify all Gate Cards activated._

_**Moon Stage: New**_

_**Ability only Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid can use. Nullify all abilities activated**_

_Dark Annihilator Neo Cannon_

_Can only activate when Darkus Ccarayhua is equipped with the Battlegear Dark Annihilator. Give 500 G's to Darkus Ccarayhua._

_**Dragon Shield**_

_**Ability only a Bakugan with Dragonoid in its name can use. Subtract 300 G's from enemy Bakugan.**_

_Luna Blaster Full_

_Can only be activated when Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid is equipped with the Battlegear Luna Blaster. Give 900 G's to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid._

_**Black Rose Flare**_

_**Ability only Rose Dragonoid can use. Subtract 300 G's from enemy Bakugan and add 300 G's to Rose Dragonoid.**_

_Battlegear Stats:_

_Dark Annihilator_

_Give only to Darkus Ccarayhua. Give 100 G's to Ccarayhua._


	16. Friendship's Light

Chapter 15: Friendship's Light

_**Okay, we are back people! While I had fun with the snow, I still had to dig my way out of it, even though school started back up about a week ago. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"_These twelve individuals are considered extremely dangerous. If you see them, do not approach. Report your sighting immediately to the system administrators._"

"Looks like Ren has been busy." I said

"Ya think?" asked Jack

"Duh, why else are there wanted posters of us?" I asked

"She has a point Jack." Said Archfiend Dragonoid

"Are these kids really that dense? They can't really believe that stuff!" exclaimed Jack

"I know I wouldn't if I didn't know what was going on." I said

"For what reason? Is it because Yusei's up there?" exclaimed Jack

"No, because all of my friends are up there. Even after what you did to Yusei, I still considered you as a friend to me Jack, now drop the attitude, and help me out over here!" I exclaimed

"Sakura! Jack!" exclaimed Yusei

"Find any more kids?" I asked

"None, sorry." Said Matt

"No problem, we still have some distance to cover." I said

"Then we should move it." Said Matt

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Sid

"Sid!" I exclaimed

"Smart of you brawlers to create a back door for you to use. But I guess you weren't smart enough, because even without the security system, we still managed to find you." Said Sid

"Looks like we have no choice, one of us will have to battle him." I said

"Oh who said I was battling alone?" asked Sid

_A male walked up to Sid, and was clearly brainwashed by the Gundalians. He had ginger-colored hair, was about the same age as me, Yusei, Jack, and Matt. He had many criminal markers on his face, but we all recognized him._

"Crow!" we all exclaimed in unison

"I still have a bone to pick with you Pinkie, so I'm battling you and Blondie over there." Said Sid

"Hey!" Jack and Matt exclaimed in unison

"Anyone know who he was talking about?" I asked

"I'm talking about him." Sid said pointing to Jack

"Well Jack?" I asked

"Three words, bring it on!" exclaimed Jack

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Leonidas, Lunar, are you ready?_

_Leonidas & Lunar: Always!_

_Jack: It's time to show this Gundalian what we're made of Archfiend!_

"_The Bakugan battle between Sid and Crow versus Sakura and Jack Atlas will now commence! Bakugan, Field Open!_" exclaimed the announcer

"You know the drill, ladies first! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this together Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1200_

"Ability Activate! Rho Guard!" I exclaimed

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 700_

"Ha! Ability Activate! Crimson Defense!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1200_

"Jack, I need some help." I said

"Right. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Grr… as if three Dragonoids were bad enough, now we have to go up against four!" exclaimed Sid

"Well then you won't like this! Ability Activate! Absolute Powerforce!" exclaimed Jack

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1300_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid!" exclaimed Crow

_Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Black Whirlwind!" exclaimed Crow

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Hold on! Ability Activate! Absorption Shield!" I exclaimed

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"That's it, I'm tired of playing around!" exclaimed Sid

_Ready Destrakon Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1400_

"Ain't happening buddy, Ability Activate! Xi Exchange!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1200_

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1100_

_Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid 300_

"Eat this!" exclaimed Leonidas

"That's going to leave a mark!" exclaimed Rubanoid

_Sid Life-Force 80 percent_

"Ability Activate! Feather Dance!" exclaimed Crow

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 800_

"Now this, Ability Activate! Blackwing Strike!" exclaimed Crow

_Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"Now!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Gate Card, Open! Omega Parthenon!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1200_

"Now for the big guns." I said

_Ready Gammatrix_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1300_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Gammatrix Zeta!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 2100_

"Target locked on." Said Leonidas

"Engage!" I exclaimed

_Crow Life-force Zero_

_I took Crow's Black-Winged Dragonoid, only because I was going to give him back his Bakugan after the battle._

"Not bad, but you'll just have to get through this! Gate Card, set!" exclaimed Sid

"Ready for this battle Lunar?" I asked

"Ready or not, I will fight to the end!" exclaimed Lunar

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rubanoid, let's take them down!" exclaimed Sid

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! I'm counting on you Lunar!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Archfiend, let's take him out!" exclaimed Jack

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Jewel Deeper plus Red Deeper!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1300_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Ability Activate! Moon Stage: New!" I exclaimed

"What's happening?" asked Rubanoid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ha! Think you're so smart, Gate Card, Open! Ruby Storm!" exclaimed Sid

"Oh no! This command card is linked to his Battlegear!" I exclaimed

"Say what?" exclaimed Jack

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1300_

_Ready Destrakon Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1400_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers!" exclaimed Sid

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1800_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"Not so fast, Consecutive Ability Activate! Absolute Powerforce plus Scorching Crimson Flare!" exclaimed Jack

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1300_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

"Now my turn, Ability Activate! Crescent Moon Dance!" I exclaimed

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1100_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"You're finished!" exclaimed Archfiend Dragonoid

_Sid Life-force zero_

"_Battle over! Winner, Jack Atlas and Sakura!_" exclaimed the announcer

"Heh, big deal, I can deal with you losers later." Said Sid before teleporting out of the arena

"Crow!" we all exclaimed in unison

"Crow, are you okay?" asked Yusei

"Crow, wake up!" exclaimed Jack

"Snap out of it Crow!" exclaimed Matt

"Come on you crazy birdbrain, wake up!" I exclaimed

"Uh, where am I?" wondered Crow

"Crow!" we all exclaimed

"Wait, Jack, Yusei, Matt, Sakura? Where am I?" asked Crow

"Bakugan Interspace." I answered

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Yusei

"I was in the Satellite, then this black fog came and next thing I know, I'm here." Said Crow

"Uh Crow, does this look familiar?" I asked pulling out Black-Winged Dragonoid

"Black-Winged Dragonoid! How did you get him?" asked Crow

"Uh, long story." I said sweat-dropping

"Sakura! Can you hear me?" asked Marucho

"Marucho? What's wrong?" I asked

"You need to come back as soon as possible! Someone from Neathia is here, and he's unconscious!" exclaimed Marucho

"Right, we'll be there shortly. Can you stand Crow?" I asked

"I think." Said Crow

"Okay, everyone, grab hands, I'm taking us all to Bayview." I said

_I teleported everyone out of Bakugan Interspace, and into the command center, where Dan was waiting._

"There you are! Uh, who's that?" asked Dan

"This is Crow, he's a good friend of ours. He was brainwashed by the Gundalians earlier." I said

"Someone mind filling me in?" asked Crow

"Don't worry, we'll get you up to speed." I said

_We went into the next room where the man from Neathia was, Fabia was calling his name, asking him to wake up._

"Linus!" exclaimed Fabia

"Princess Fabia." Said Linus

"Linus, thank goodness you're awake now. Oh Linus." Said Fabia

"Where am I?" asked Linus

"Don't worry, you're safe with us now, but what are you doing here?" asked Fabia

"I'm so sorry, I was supposed to protect it give it to you, but I…lost it." Said Linus

"You lose what?" exclaimed Fabia

"It was…The Element, and now our enemies have it." Said Linus weakly

"Wha?" wondered Shun

"Why did you say Neathia was doomed when they took Neo away earlier?" asked Hawktor

"Wait a minute, who's Neo?" asked Jake

"Doomed?" wondered Marucho

"Element?" wondered Dan

_***Preview***_

_**Akiza: After learning about The Element and the immense power it possesses, Yusei, Sakura, Crow, and I head to the Satellite to find Crow's duel runner. I didn't imagine that the Satellite would be this dark. Unfortunately, once we arrived, Roman showed up and challenged Yusei to a duel! I don't know about you, but Yusei better be careful around him. Please be safe Yusei.**_

_**Done! Whew, man, it took me a whole week to write this one, maybe it's because I've been loaded with an English Project this week. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. See ya soon!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Absolute Powerforce_

_Ability only Archfiend Dragonoid can use. Add 400 G's to Archfiend Dragonoid._

_**Black Whirlwind**_

_**Ability only Black-Winged Dragonoid can use. Nullify the last Ability activated.**_

_Absorption Shield_

_Subtract 300 G's from the opponent's Bakugan. This ability can only be activated by a Haos Bakugan._

_**Xi Exchange**_

_**Ability only Omega Leonidas can use. Add 300 G's to Omega Leonidas and subtract 300 from each opponent.**_

_Feather Dance_

_Ability only Black-Winged Dragonoid can use. Add 400 G's to Black-Winged Dragonoid and subtract 400 G's from each opponent._

_**Blackwing Strike**_

_**Ability only Black-Winged Dragonoid can use. Add 500 G's to Black-Winged Dragonoid.**_

_Scorching Crimson Flare_

_Fusion Ability to Absolute Powerforce. Subtract 500 G's from each opponent and add 500 G's to Archfiend Dragonoid._


	17. Return to the Satellite

Chapter 16: Return to the Satellite

_**Okay, okay, I know, its way over the deadline for me to update, but hey, I was busy with Driver's Ed homework, and trust me, it's hard. Well, enough of my babbling, so let's get to the good stuff, the duel mainly, because it wouldn't be a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's crossover without some dueling involved. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I can't believe that Linus lost his Bakugan Neo to the Gundalians, especially since the Element is hidden within him." Said Fabia

"Hopefully the Gundalians don't realize what they have yet, otherwise Neathia is doomed." Said Aranaut

"Fabia, just what is this 'element' anyway, huh?" asked Dan

"Perhaps it's the reason Gundalia attacked Neathia in the first place." Said Drago

"Well, The Element is the ancient life-force of Neathia." Said Fabia

"What exactly do you mean by life-force?" asked Dan

"The power that comprises The Element is like nothing else in the known universe. It has the ability to turn the driest deserts into fertile farmland. It can bring happiness and prosperity where once there was only sadness and despair. Unfortunately, such great power is also a source of temptation, and there are those who wish to harness it and twist and distort it, for their own evil purposes. The Gundalians are such a people. So, does that answer all of your questions Dan? Now do you understand why it's so important we get it back?" asked Fabia

"Ya! Those dill weed Gundalians get their hands on it, Neathia is toast." Said Jake

"No, not just Neathia, the Gundalians won't stop until they rule…" started Fabia

"Everyone! It's Linus!" exclaimed Julie

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Said Jack

"No I don't!" I exclaimed

"What's going on?" asked Shun

"Linus is f-f-f-freaking out! He's says he's gonna go after the Gundalians himself, and get The Element back! Dude can barely stand up straight, tell him to chill out before he hurts himself, will ya?" asked Akwimos

"Are you kidding me?" asked Jake

"Julie is right Linus, you need to rest right now." said Fabia in a stern voice

"I'm sorry princess, but not even you can stop me." Said Linus

"Linus, please wait." Said Aranaut

"To lose my partner Bakugan and The Element right in front of my eyes, I have to get them back, before…" started Linus

"Don't worry Linus, we'll get them back for you pal." Said Dan

"It's not just for Neathia, the freedom of the entire universe is at stake!" exclaimed Drago

"Besides, I know how you feel Linus. When I first lost Lunar, then learned that the Gundalians brainwashed her, I felt so determined to win her back, but that doesn't mean that you should be reckless!" I exclaimed

"What is this?" asked Julie looking at a necklace of some sorts

"It's an ID tag worn by the Castle Knights. It's also a symbol, of the brotherhood between battler and Bakugan." Said Linus

"Linus, you can count on us. We will get Neo back for you, I promise buddy. Right Drago?" asked Dan

"Absolutely! Neo Zipzam sounds like a brave and noble Bakugan, I'm very anxious to meet him." Said Drago

"Dan, Drago, I…" started Linus

"Come on Linus, you have to…put your trust in Dan, the Battle Brawlers, and the Signers!" exclaimed Fabia

"Yes, very well." Said Linus

"Yeah! Now that that's settled, let's saddle up and hit Bakugan Interspace with a vengeance!" exclaimed Dan

_Mostly everyone cheered, but there was a task that needed to be completed for Crow first._

"We better move fast, it's only a matter of time before Neo's secret is uncovered." Said Shun

"I'm sorry to be the one to burst your bubbles, but Crow and I are heading off to the Satellite." I said

"What?" exclaimed Dan

"His duel runner's there, and I'm concerned about what Crow said about what's happened there, because I have two words to describe what might have happened there. Dark Signers." I said

"Well, considering what your abilities are, if the Dark Signers really are the one responsible, then, you and Crow should go." Said Marucho

"I'll come too. I'm worried about Martha and Blister, I should check up on them." Said Yusei

"I'll come too." Said Akiza

"But Akiza…" started Yusei

"But nothing. I can defend myself you know!" exclaimed Akiza

"Alright, you win." Said Yusei

"Come on, the sooner we get our Duel Runners, the sooner we can find out what happened in the Satellite!" I exclaimed

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Next stop, the Satellite Sector!_

_Crow: It's time to find out what happened in the Satellite!_

_After using the Teleport spell card, we were here in the Satellite, but considering the fact that this was the first time I used the Teleport spell in distance over 5 miles, I was exhausted!_

"You okay Saki?" asked Crow

"Are you taking advantage of my exhaustion to call me Saki? One, I don't have the strength to hit you right now, so you can count your lucky starts. Two, I'm not okay, I'm exhausted from using the Teleport spell to teleport all four of us a good 200 miles away from Bayview." I said

"Oh." Said Crow

"I'm going to check up on Martha and Blister with Akiza, Sakura, make sure you and Crow meet up with us at Martha's after you get his Duel Runner." Said Yusei

"Gotcha." Said Crow

"Crow, you mind doing me a favor?" I asked

"What?" asked Crow

"Can you drive my Runner for me? I'm too exhausted to drive." I said

"No problem, just hold on tight." Said Crow

_He drove us to his hideout, and I took advantage of the ride to regain my strength, and boy did that work. Lesson learned the hard way; don't try to teleport four people at once with a distance over 100 miles, otherwise it's really, really, exhausting. There was no one around the Satellite, and I could sense negative energy in the air around us, so the Dark Signers were definitely behind this._

"Good thing my Duel Runner is still here. Alright, now we can check up on Yusei." Said Crow

_Suddenly, my mark began to glow, so I looked up in the sky, and I saw the Spider Geoglyph._

"Oh no, Yusei's dueling Roman." I said worried

"Who?" asked Crow

"No one special, just the LEADER OF THE DARK SIGNERS!" I exclaimed slash yelled

"Say what?" exclaimed Crow

"Crow, if my hypothesis is correct, which is almost always is, Roman found Yusei first, so can you go to this Martha's place?" I asked

"Uh, sure I guess." Said Crow

"I'll head over to the duel; I have a bad feeling something is going to happen." I said

_I sped up, and drove as fast as my Runner could drive, and reached Yusei's duel just before Roman summoned his Earthbound Immortal, just in time too, there were kids about to be sacrificed to Uru! And, if I remember correctly, Yusei is scared of bugs, which includes spiders, and unfortunately for him, Roman is the Dark Signer with the mark of the spider!_

"Hey! Did someone order a miracle down there?" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" Yusei and Akiza exclaimed in unison

"Looks like I got here in time." I said

_I ran up to the boys and a barrier protected all three of us from being absorbed into Uru._

"It makes no difference, I still have him! Earthbound Immortal Uru! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)" exclaimed Roman

_The ground began to shake, and I knew where this was going._

"What is it?" asked Yusei

"It's…its huge!" exclaimed Akiza

"Is it just me, or is that thing bigger than the Bakugan version of Uru?" I wondered out loud

"No, it's definitely bigger than Uru, I should know, remember Earthbound Release?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Oh yeah. Yusei! Squash that oversized spider, will ya?" I asked

"Right, that spider's done for." Said Yusei

"Ha! You sure you want to do that Yusei? After all, it's practically family." Said Roman

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei

"Are you telling me you don't know the truth?" asked Roman

"Roman! Don't!" I exclaimed

"Don't what?" asked Yusei

"Yusei, your own dad and Sakura's own mother helped free the shadow army." Said Roman

"No! He'd never do that!" exclaimed Yusei

"Then explain why Sakura pretty much begged me not to tell you the truth, besides, you know it's the truth Yusei, your father and Sakura's mother designed the original Ener-D reactor that exploded. Without them, none of this would be possible." Said Roman

"No, he was good, all he…all he wanted to do was help, and I bet Sakura's mother was the same!" exclaimed Yusei

"Help their bank accounts you mean, you see, they didn't care about all the safeguards and security precautions. They wanted to turn the thing on and see how fast it would make them millionaires, and I should know, after all I was there with them." Said Roman

"But how?" asked Yusei

"They were my bosses you fool; I worked with them with my brother, one Rex Goodwin. I can tell on the looks on your faces that you didn't know about this, but Sakura did." Said Roman

"Is that true?" asked Yusei

"Don't look at me, I only found out a few weeks before the Gundalians took over Bakugan Interspace! I was going to tell you, but…I forgot." I admitted sheepishly

"Anyways, it all began when you two were just babies. My brother Rex and I worked for your father and Sakura's mother at the original Ener-D reactor site. There were fears that should it spin in reverse, the huge blast of negative energy would be released, which is just what we…I mean, I wanted. Your father and your mother Sakura were too obsessed with success to see it, allowing me to sabotage the whole project, and then boom. There when your parents life's work." Said Roman

"That means…it was you! You caused all this!" exclaimed Yusei

'_And he's also the one who caused Dawn to become who she is now, and the Spirit World is in trouble because of it, right Grunika?_' I mentally asked

"_He sure is! If you materialize me, I'm gonna pound him into the ground; I'll smash every bone in his body! I'll…_" started Flamvell Grunika

'_Easy tiger, don't overdo it, otherwise, you might not get your wish._' I mentally said

"Who else." Said Roman

"So then, the explosion wasn't an accident. Did Goodwin help you Roman? Was all of this your brother's idea?" asked Yusei

"I wish we could stand around and chat all day, but the Netherworld is waiting. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack! You can't withstand one blow from a monster this powerful! It's time for you to join the shadows!" exclaimed Roman

"I'm not joining anything! I play my trap, Iron Resolve! Now if I cut my life points in half, I get to stick around and fight for another round Roman." Said Yusei

_Yusei LP 800/ Roman LP 1700_

"While I end my turn with a face-down, I should remind you, the damage in this duel is real." Said Roman

_I heard a faint scream coming from the building that Uru's web had just hit, and that meant if someone was inside, and he or she fell, then that person was about to become spider food! I saw that it was a little boy, and an elderly black woman was on the roof._

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

"Get back! It's too dangerous!" I exclaimed

_It looked like they were going to make it, but the building shifted again._

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

"Please! Hold on!" I exclaimed

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei, win this, beat this darkness and make it quick, 'cause I'll be waiting for you." Said Martha

"Martha!" exclaimed Yusei

_She fell from the top of the building, and became a sacrifice for Uru. I could feel from my mark that the Earthbound Immortals were now stronger._

"She's…NO!" exclaimed Yusei

_I heard the building shift again, and saw Blister and another boy slide down the building. (__**A/N: I know that Trudge is with Taka, but I didn't mention Trudge being in the Satellite, so I'm going to have to stick with this idea**__)_

"Not them too!" exclaimed Akiza

"Martha!" the boys cried

"Yusei, you know what you need to do. Kick this guy into next week along with that overgrown spider!" I exclaimed

"She's right, you still got a shadow duel to win." Said Akiza

"What're you waiting for? Do what she said, now go against that Shadow Deck and beat him!" exclaimed Blister

"You're gonna pay for this." Said Yusei

"Your nanny's not gone forever, but I doubt you can save her." Said Roman

_Yusei LP 800/ Roman LP 1700_

"You'll pay for that, and it starts right here, with my turn Roman. I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500) Now whenever he's summoned, I get a little bonus. If there's a Turbo Booster in my graveyard, he's summoned immediately to help join the fight. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now what'd you day we do a little tuning? Junk Synchron, start your engines!_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_ (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" exclaimed Yusei

"You're a fool, like your father was. Why else would you put your pathetic beast up against my mighty Immortal?" asked Roman

"Roman, you're the fool. I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but that's not what I plan on doing. Stardust Dragon, show him what I mean!" exclaimed Yusei

_Stardust Dragon just phased right through Uru, proving his point._

"Huh?" wondered Roman

"Defeating your monster was never part of my plan, and you know why? If I can't attack Uru, that leaves only one target and I'm sure you can guess who that is." Said Yusei

"How dare you!" exclaimed Roman

"Well that's what you get for ruining my father's…" started Yusei

"And my mother's…" I started

"Life's work!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Now prepare to feel the wrath of my mighty beast! Stardust Dragon, take out the only target left, Roman!" exclaimed Yusei

"Not so fast, I activate Spider Egg! And, with this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new Spider Tokens! ((ATK: 100/ DEF: 100) X 3) I hope you didn't think I would let the rest of my life points be destroyed by your dragon!" exclaimed Roman

"I'll get you yet Roman, it's your turn." Said Yusei after playing a face-down

_Yusei LP 800/ Roman LP 1700_

"Hey Yusei! We're safe!" exclaimed Blister

"You're not getting any more spirits!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's fine see, I already have so many." Said Roman

_Roman disappeared, leaving in his place, Rally._

"Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"That little weasel!" I exclaimed

"Rally." Said Yusei

"Miss your friend? I've freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me." Said Roman

"Say what?" I exclaimed livid

"You can't! I won't duel my friend!" exclaimed Yusei

"You have no choice. You're either going to attack and win, or be attacked and lose. Now then, what will it be? Are you going to battle your closest friend, or just stand there and let the world down in order to save this one pathetic pal of yours?" asked Roman

_It almost seems like there are no options. Either Yusei comes up with a plan to win, or he throws the duel in order to save Rally. Yusei…_

"You can't do this." Said Yusei

"Yusei, you don't understand his power. He can do whatever he wants." Said Rally

"I won't duel!" exclaimed Yusei

"You have to. You're the only hope left. Look at him, he's taken everyone!" exclaimed Rally

"You coward!" exclaimed Yusei

"My thoughts exactly." I said

"You seemed so much braver on the battlefield." Scolded Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"What up with the change of heart, or is this your true self?" asked Leonidas

"I'm…I'm sorry!" exclaimed Rally

"Don't do it Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"Oh he will duel, even if it means beating you." Said Roman

"I use Uru's ability! By sacrificing one of the monsters that's on my field, I get control of one of yours. Sorry Yusei. I summon, Turbo Rocket! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Rally

"Rally no; I know what you're doing. You have to attack me!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't make this harder. We need you. Me, and Tank, and everyone are trapped. I'm sorry." Said Rally

"Please don't do this." Begged Yusei

"Rally!" I exclaimed

"I know you'd rather get sent to the Netherworld than duel me Yusei, that's why I have to end this duel on my own terms. I tune Turbo Rocket with my Turbo Booster, so that I can Synchro Summon Turbo Booster Cannon! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" exclaimed Rally

_That card, then that means…oh no!_

"Oh no!" exclaimed Yusei

"I activate my Turbo Booster Cannon's special ability. I can destroy any monster on the field, and then, half its attack points count as damage to its owner, and no one said who's monster I have to choose." Said Rally

"No!" exclaimed Yusei

"Good luck Yusei. I'll be watching, from the shadows. Alright, let's get it over with! I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru! Find a new pawn Roman!" exclaimed Rally

_Yusei LP 800/ Rally LP 0_

"Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"It's alright now, the duel's over." I said to the boys

"Did Yusei win?" asked one of the boys

"He did, but it wasn't easy." I said

_As the flames receded, Rally had just disappeared into dust._

"Rally!" exclaimed Yusei

"Yusei!" Akiza, Crow, Blister and I exclaimed in unison

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome. No wonder the human race is going extinct, no one's selfish anymore." Said Roman

"Now be kind, they did just lose some friends to the shadows." Said Dawn

_Why is her hood up? Akiza and I know who she is, so why hide? I then noticed there were five Dark Signers, the girl in the orange and black was familiar, but from where?_

"Are they…" started Akiza

"Gone? Your pals are with us, and all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town. Wanna get them back? Well I'm right here Yusei, or are you scared? Hahahahaha!" laughed Kalin

"Yeah, I'm scared, scared about what I'm going to do you Kalin. As far as I'm concerned, your dark decks and Bakugan are about to be destroyed!" exclaimed Yusei

_Suddenly, Luna, Leo and Jack appeared in front of us._

"Guys!" exclaimed Leo

"So the rest of the Signers finally show their faces." Said Dawn

"Are they..." started Luna

"Yep, the Dark Signers." I said

"Alright Dark Signers, this is it. It's time to pay for what you've done." Said Yusei

"Well before you try and cash out, I have something the little girl might be looking for." Said Dawn holding up a card

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon." Said Luna

"I believe this card should be in your deck. Now if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me, and in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Dawn, and I bear the Mark of the Monkey." Said Dawn

"Faith has finally brought us together, Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow on Neathia. The end will be decided there." Said Roman

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? Don't you walk away from me Roman!" exclaimed Yusei

"That's what I was thinking!" I exclaimed beginning to run

"Yusei, Sakura, wait!" exclaimed Akiza

"Guys, come back!" exclaimed Luna

"Hey! Come on, let's do this, right here, right now!" exclaimed Yusei

"Don't be so impatient Yusei, we can't battle here, we're not supposed to." Said Roman

"What'd you mean we're not supposed to? It sounds to me like you're scared." Said Yusei

"Don't be a fool, let us come to Neathia, we'll be waiting." Said Roman

"I'm done playing your little games, get out here, get out here and duel me!" exclaimed Yusei

_I was running at top speed, trying to catch up to Dawn, and I finally did._

"Dawn!" I exclaimed

"Huh? What do you want sister?" asked Dawn

"So now do you believe me when I said that I didn't tell anyone about our relationship?" I asked

"Well considering that they didn't ask why I had my hood up, that's a possibility." Spat Dawn

"Dawn, please listen to me. I don't want to fight you, but…we don't have a choice, do we?" I asked

"Yes, we don't. I'm a Dark Signer, you're a Signer. We're destined to battle one way or another. Sakura, although this is our faith, I have a deal to propose to you." Said Dawn

"What?" I asked

"Come with me now, and join the Dark Signers. I know that even right now, you're in pain, because of your Mark of the Dragon. If you join us, we could be a family again, and it could ease the pain. So, what do you say?" asked Dawn extending her hand

_I looked at her hand, and then at her face. Even though I wanted to be with her again, I made my decision a long time ago, so I slapped her hand away._

"As much as that offer is tempting, I refuse. I…I made a vow that I wouldn't let anyone else face the same sorrow that…that I faced, when you left. That's why…that's why I can't accept this offer. Dawn, even though we'll be embarking on different paths, no matter who you are, Dark Signer or not, I will always be there for you, not as a Signer, but as your sister." I said before walking away

"Why don't you want to be a family again? Don't you care about us?" I asked

"Of course I care. I'm sorry, but…I can't go with you. It's my friends. They need me. And I need them too." I said

_I finally walked away, but not before I shed a few tears. When I looked back, she was gone._

"Goodbye, Dawn." I said

_At Martha's home…_

"I'm so sorry Doctor Schmidt. All of this…it's all because of me." Said one of the three boys

"And Martha? She's really gone?" asked Doctor Schmidt

"I'm afraid so. I was with her, I should've been able to save her, but I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time. It's all my fault!" exclaimed Blister

"It's not your fault, it's my fault!" exclaimed a second boy

"Not it's not, it's my fault for trying to help Yusei." Said the first boy

"No, it's my fault for not saying 'don't go'." Said a third boy

"That's enough! Knock it off you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!" exclaimed Jack

"What he means is you're not the ones to blame. This all the Dark Signers doing. They've taken Martha, and my friends. We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did. But I'll tell you what we are gonna do about it. We're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!" exclaimed Yusei

"Wait one moment, are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" asked Doctor Schmidt

"That's right. Everything that's happened so far here, in New Domino City, Bakugan Interspace, and Neathia has been the work of an evil power Doctor Schmidt. The destruction of those locations, the mystical symbols appearing, the crazy lights suddenly erupting from the depths of the earth, the mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything, the Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people taken to gain more power!" exclaimed Yusei

"So, if you defeat the Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal." Said Doctor Schmidt

"Yes." Said Yusei

"So you can really get Martha back?" asked the first boy

"And everyone else?" asked the third boy

"Yeah, we really can. Guys, my friends, and their partners and I are gonna fix everything, I promise." Said Yusei

"But right now, promise us all one thing that you'll stay positive and look on the bright side. You need to be brave and take care of everyone that's still here in the Satellite Sector." I said

"We gotta head out soon, but I promise we'll be back, thanks for everything." Said Yusei

"Of course, we're counting on you. Please be careful." Said Doctor Schmidt

"We will." I said

"Try to get some sleep you guys, okay?" asked Yusei

"We'll try." Said the third boy

"Good night Yusei." Said the first boy

_Yusei then closed the door, and I was worried about the promise we made._

"So, that was quite the promise you two made out there. We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who disappeared will just magically reappear. You two don't know if that's true." Said Jack

"We know." Said Yusei

"So why lie?" asked Jack

"Look, that's something Yusei and I need to believe!" I exclaimed

"What about the kids? They deserve better than that, don't they?" exclaimed Blister

"Hey, come on! Everyone's upset. Yusei and Sakura are just trying to give us a little hope." Said Leo

"Stupid hope." Said Blister

"I'm with them. If we're gonna win this, we have to believe we can protect the people still here, and bring everyone else back." Said Akiza

"This from the girl who terrified everyone around her with her anger management issues." Said Jack

_I clobbered him on the head for that._

"Yeah, and you know what? No one believed I could change! No one believed except Yusei and Sakura, who saw the real me, and Yusei fought for me! So if they say we have the power to bring everyone back, then I believe them!" exclaimed Akiza

"By the way, when you guys came, you looked excited." I said

"Because Drago evolved!" exclaimed Leo

"He evolved?" Crow, Akiza, Yusei, and I exclaimed in unison

"He did. And Jake gave us a message, he said, 'Don't forget about tonight'." Said Jack

"Tonight? Oh no! It the final night of Romeo and Juliet! Somebody murder me now." I sighed

_Everyone laughed, but I was not in the mood for this._

_***Preview***_

_**Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid: After learning that Drago evolved, we decided to leave for Neathia, but not before the final play of Romeo and Juliet. However, after the scene where Sakura 'drinks' a sleeping potion, Jesse appears and crashes the party. I don't know about you, but because everyone put all of their time and effort into this, Sakura's really mad about this. This is one battle you don't want to miss!**_

_***End Preview***_

_**Okay, I meant to update sooner, but I've had about an hour or two on the computer each day, and that's not including the time I use the school computers for this reason, that and this has to be my longest chapter ever. (Yes, at my school, during the lunch break, you can do whatever, and the librarians won't care) Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Chao!**_


	18. Star Crossed

Chapter 17: Star-Crossed

_**Hey everyone! Thankfully I had a lot less homework than usual, so I had more time to type out fanfiction stuff! Well, enough about my personal life, so let's do the disclaimer! Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm using the manga version of Romeo and Juliet, so if you have memorized the play beforehand, sorry if some of the lines aren't there, that and, I won't do the whole thing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We got back to the control room, thanks to our Bakugan, and I was never ever going to try teleporting more than two people over a distance of 50 meters ever again. When we arrived, it looked like Dan and the others were in the middle of a conversation._

"Things got a little crazy in that last battle. Is it true that Neo Zipzam is gone for good?" asked Dan

"It's true." Said Linus

"It's my fault! I wasn't strong enough to win him back!" exclaimed Dan

"What happened in Bakugan Interspace wasn't your fault Dan." I said

"Hey guys. When did you get back?" asked Dan

"About a couple minutes ago." Said Yusei

"But Dan, it's okay. Neo knew the risks of being a soldier. He acted nobly and showed bravery when he passed The Element to Drago. Now he's a part of Drago." Said Linus

"Nice." Said Dan

"I'm honored." Said Drago

"Guys, I hate to break up this conversation, but we have bad news. The Dark Signers are heading to Neathia, tomorrow." I said

"What?" everyone except for Jack, Luna, Leo, Yusei, Akiza, and I exclaimed in unison

"Princess, based off Linus' report, and this new information, Neathia has suffered a serious setback. We need to return immediately to help fight!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Right. I need to ask a favor, and I'll understand if you say no." said Fabia

"Don't worry, we're in." said Dan

"Huh?" wondered Fabia

"We'll go with you to Neathia to fight!" exclaimed Dan

"It could be dangerous, are you sure?" asked Fabia

"Please, I live off danger." I said

"Yep!" exclaimed Dan

"The Gundalians are an enormous threat, to the entire universe." Said Shun

"The Dark Signers have to be stopped, they've taken so many people, which is why we all have to go to Neathia!" exclaimed Yusei

_I've never seen Yusei this determined before, not even during the Fortune Cup._

"Even though we've made some good counter attacks, they're still taking children from Bakugan Interspace to battle on their side." Said Marucho

"Maybe now we can shot these Gundalian creeps down for good, huh?" said Jake

"You got that right. We're gonna take the fight to their front door!" exclaimed Dan

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Fabia

"Yeah!" we all exclaimed in unison

"But first things first, Dan, Jake, Julie, and I have to survive through Romeo and Juliet tonight, so let's leave tomorrow afternoon. Sound good?" I asked

"Sure does." Said Dan

_Later that day around 8: 30_

"I swear to god, if I have to wear this dress again, I'm going to scream!" I exclaimed

"Come on Sakura, it's not that bad." Said Jake

"Yeah, well you're one to talk." I said

"Come on you guys, look at the bright side, nutcase isn't here." Said Dan

"Speaking of Sayer, isn't it weird how he just pulled that disappearing act on us?" asked Julie

"Now that you mention it, it's not like him to disappear for no reason." I said

"Well, we better hurry, the curtain's up!" exclaimed Julie

_The story began with two of the Capulet servants conversing about their quarrel with the Montague's. Then two of the Montague servants came and walked up to them. The Capulet servants then decided to play the wise guys and fight with them. Now what started the argument, well, they were arguing on who served the better person. Then they decided to fight it out, and here's one of my favorite parts of the play._

"Part, fools! Put up your swords! You know not what you do!" exclaimed Benvolio

_Dan was playing this part._

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio. Look upon thy death." Said Tybalt

"I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me." Said Dan

"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montague's and thee. Have at thee, coward!" exclaimed Tybalt

_An epic sword fight occurred, and I was almost disappointed when the person who was playing the prince entered and stopped all the fighting, and telling them that if they did this again, they would pay the price. Then again, this was a play. The guy who was playing as Lord Montague asked Dan who started the fight and if he was nearby when it began. He explained that the Capulet servants began a fight with the servants of the Montague household when he stepped in and tried to stop the fight, when the guy playing Tybalt came in and decided to fight him. Then Lady Montague asked him if he saw Romeo, A.K.A., Jake and was glad that he wasn't there. He told them that he saw him go into the woods, and Lord Montague replied that he was seen there often, and he makes his room as dark as the night, even when it's morning. Dan asked him if he knew what was going on, but Lord Montague didn't know, and he really wanted to find out. Jake entered the scene, and Dan offered to find out what was wrong with him. Lord Montague and Lady Montague exit the stage, and Dan goes up to Jake and says good morning. Jake then complained that the hours of the day seem to be longer now that he's sad and in love, but the person he loves doesn't love him. He then asked what happened, then complains about his love life. Dan began to snicker at this, which made Jake, a bit on the very pissed side. Dan made up and excuse, but still laughs at the end of what Jake said, which caused him to be mad. He was about to leave, when Dan stopped him, but it was a fruitless effort, because after a small talk, Jake leaves the stage._

_I waited until it was time for my part of the scene, but to be honest, the drama department could've gotten a better selection of costumes, mainly because golden yellow was not my color, nor my favorite, but hey, it was all they had for a casual Middle ages costume._

"Nurse, where's my daughter?" asked Lady Capulet

_Julie was playing Lady Capulet's part._

"Now, by my maidenhead, where's the girl?" asked the nurse

"How now! Who calls?" I asked

"Your mother." Said the nurse

"Madam, what is your will?" I asked

"We must talk in secret. Nurse, come hear our counsel. My daughter's of a pretty age." Said Julie

"Come Lammas Eve shall she be fourteen. Since the earthquake now eleven years, she was weaned. I never shall forget it. I then laid wormwood to my nipple, it did taste bitter, pretty foul. The day before, she broke her brow. My husband, a merry man, took up the child." Said the nurse

"Enough of this, hold thy peace." Said Julie

"I cannot choose but laugh. It stinted, and said 'Ay'." Said the nurse

"And stint thou too, nurse, say I." I said

"I might live to see thee married once." Said the nurse

"_Marry _is the very term I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, how stands your disposition to be married?" asked Julie

"It is an honour that I dream not of." I said

"Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you are made already mothers. The valiant Paris seeks you for his love." Said Julie

"Why, he's a man of wax." Said the nurse

"This night you shall behold him at our feast. Read o'er the volume of young Paris' face, and find delight writ there. So shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him, making yourself no less." Said Julie

"Nay, bigger. Women grow by men." Said the nurse

"Can you like of Paris' love?" asked Julie

"I'll look to like." I said

_The next part of the scene involved Jake, Dan, and someone else who was playing the part of Mercutio in the play, crashing the party at the Capulet estate. Now Lord Capulet was telling everyone to have the chance to dance. Jake sees me and notes the beauty I have, not that it was real, it was all a play. Tybalt noticed that Jake was there, and decided to strike him down now and then. Lord Capulet then stops Tybalt from doing this deed, despite the difference in opinions._

"My lips ready stand with a tender kiss." Said Jake

"Good pilgrim, which mannerly devotion shows in this? Saints have hands that kiss." I said

"Have not saints' lips?" asked Jake

"Lips they use in prayer." I said

"O then, dear saint, they pray." Said Jake

"Saints do not move." I said

"Then move not, thus from my lips, my sin is purged." Said Jake as he 'kissed' my hand

"Then have my lips the sin they have took." I said

"Sin from my lips? Give me my sin again." Said Jake as he and I 'kissed'

"You kiss by the book." I said

"Madam Juliet, your mother craves a word with you." Said the nurse

"What is her mother?" asked Jake

"Her mother is the lady of the house." Said the nurse

"Is she a Capulet?" wondered Jake

"What's he that now is going out the door?" I asked

"His name is Romeo and a Montague, the only son of your great enemy." Said the nurse

"My only love sprung from my only hate. Prodigious birth of love, that I must love a loathed enemy." I said

_The next scene involved Dan and Mercutio calling out for Jake, then giving up since they couldn't find him. We all know what happens here, despite the fact that this is my favorite scene of them all. (_A/N: See Return of a Friend because I'm too lazy to type that again. XD) _I then noticed Jake in the shadows._

"What man art thou, screened in night?" I exclaimed

"My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee." Said Jake

"I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" I asked

"Neither, if either thee dislike." Said Jake

"This place is death! If any of my kinsmen find thee here…" I started

"Thy kinsmen are no stop to me." Said Jake

"They will murder thee." I finished

"There lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords." Said Jake

"The mask of night is on my face, else would a blush bepaint my cheeks for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Thou overheard'st my true love passion which the dark night hath so discovered." I said

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow…" started Jake

"O swear not by the inconstant moon." I said

"What shall I swear by?" asked Jake

"Do not swear at all. And I'll believe thee. I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too sudden. Like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'it lightens.' Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast." I said

"O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" asked Jake

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" I asked

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine. I gave thee mine before thou didst request it." Said Jake

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite." I said

"O blessed night. I am afraid all this is but a dream." Said Jake

"Dear Romeo, if thy love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow by one that I'll procure to come to thee." I said

"How sliver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears." Said Jake

"What o' clock tomorrow shall I send to thee?" I asked

"By the hour of nine." Said Jake

"'Tis twenty year till then." I said

"I would I were thy bird." Said Jake

"Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing." I said

"Juliet!" exclaimed the nurse

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I said

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest." Said Jake

_The next scene involved Jake talking to the guy playing Friar Laurence about marriage. The audience burst out laughing at the 'Holy Saint Francis!' part. We then moved onto the fact that Friar Laurence and Jake had agreed to this and the plan to carry it out. Mercutio and Dan then look for Jake, which involves Mercutio calling Tybalt a prince of cats. Mercutio tells Jake that he gave them the slip, and the nurse arrives, and scares the crap out of Mercutio and Dan. She gets Jake to follow her, and she gets rid of Mercutio and Dan in the process._

_At this part, I'm complaining that the nurse is late, because she has taken three hours to find Jake. The nurse entered the scene, but was exhausted. She then said that I don't know how to choose a man. I then ask her about the marriage plans, but before she responds, she asks where Julie is, and I'm shocked at her sudden change of subject. She then tells me that I should relay my messages myself, but in the end, she finally tells the good news to me. She then decides to carry out an act of secrecy in case of anything going wrong. The scene changed to a church, where Jake was waiting with the guy who was playing Friar Laurence for me. He then states that the heavens are smiling upon the act of marriage. Jake greets me after I enter the scene, and in that scene, we're married._

_We moved onto the center of Verona, where Dan and Mercutio were. Then Tybalt came into the scene, where Mercutio pulls out his weapon. Dan tells him to chill out, but Mercutio doesn't falter. Jake enters the scene, and soon after, Tybalt and Mercutio began to fight. Jake's pleas for them to stop fell on deaf ears, and Tybalt mortally wounds Mercutio. After he dies, Jake decides to challenge Tybalt. He then kills Tybalt, but soon runs away. The prince along with Lord Montague, Lord Capulet, Lady Montague, and Julie arrive with the news of the fight, where the news of his banishment is delivered. Now we're at my part again._

"Come night, come Romeo. For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night wither than new snow upon a raven's back. So tedious is this day as is the night before some festival to an impatient child." I said

_The nurse entered the scene._

"Now nurse, what news?" I asked

"Lady, he's gone, he's killed, he's dead!" exclaimed the nurse

"Hath Romeo slain himself? If he be slain say 'Ay' or if not, 'No'." I said

"I saw the wound all bedaubed in blood." Said the nurse

"O break, my heart. Poor bankrupt, break at once." I said

"O Tybalt, that ever I should live to see thee dead." Said the nurse

"Is Romeo slaughtered and is Tybalt dead? Who is living if those two are gone?" I asked

"Tybalt is gone and Romeo that killed him is banished." Said the nurse

"O serpent heart, just opposite to what thou justly seem'st! O, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace!" I exclaimed

"There's no trust, no faith, no honesty in men. These griefs make me old. Shame come to Romeo. Blistered be thy tongue for such a wish. Will you speak well of him that killed your cousin?" asked the nurse

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Some word there was, worser than Tybalt's death. Tybalt is dead and Romeo, banished. 'Romeo is banished'. To speak that word is father, mother, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet…all slain, all dead." I said

"I'll find Romeo to comfort you. Your Romeo will be here at night. He is hid at Laurence's cell." Said the nurse

_At Friar Laurence's cell Jake is there, and just received the news about his banishment, and complains about it, He stat_es that _Verona is heaven because it's where Juliet is. Soon, the nurse comes to Friar Laurence's cell and looks for Jake. She then tells him that I still care about him, even though he has killed Tybalt. He's about to commit suicide, when the Friar stops him. He then tells Jake to go to Mantua, where he'll stay until they can ask the prince to stop his exile. Meanwhile, plans of Paris and marriage are being made with Lord Capulet and Julie._

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale and not the lark that nightly sings on yond pomegranate tree." I said

"It was the lard, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, day stands on the mountain tops. I know it is some meteor to be this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua." Said Jake

"Therefore stay yet." I said

"Let me be taken, let me be put to death. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come, death, and welcome. Juliet wills it so." Said Jake

"It is not day." I said

"It is, it is! Begone, away! More light it grows, more dark our woes." Said Jake

"Madam, your lady mother is coming to your chamber. Be wary." Said the nurse

"Then window, let day in and let life out." I said

"Farewell! One kiss and I'll descend." Said Jake

"I must hear from thee every day in the hour, for in a minute there are many days. O, by this count I shall be much in years ere I again behold my Romeo." I said

"I will omit no opportunity that may convey my greetings, love, to thee." Said Jake

"O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" I asked

"I doubt it not. All these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our times to come." Said Jake

"O god, I have an ill-divining soul! Methinks I see thee as one dead in the bottom of a tomb. Either my eyesight fails or thou look'st pale." I said

"Trust me love, in my eyes so do you. Dry sorrows drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu." Said Jake

"O fortune! All men call thee fickle. Be fickle, for then thou wilt not keep him long, but send him back." I said

_Julie entered the scene, and asked how I was doing. I then tell her that I'm not doing so well. She then asks me if I'm still crying over Tybalt's death. I reply that I can't choose but to cry. Julie then told me the obvious, but I then told her to pardon him, because I do. She then said that she would send someone to Mantua to kill him, and would soon keep Tybalt company. I told her that he should be left alone, rather than killed. Julie then told me about the marriage stuff. I then told, more like yelled, at her saying that I wouldn't marry him. Lord Capulet entered the scene, and asked Julie if I have been told of the marriage plans. She then relayed what I said, and he got pissed. I pretty much had to act like I was begging and pleading for him to reconsider, but he wouldn't have any of it, and scolded me, or at least what sounded like scolding, mainly because it was a play. He exited the scene, and I begged to Julie to help me, but she didn't listen either. I then had to beg with the nurse to ask how that marriage could be prevented. She then told me that this marriage was probably for the best. I told her that I would be heading to the church, or the next scene in other words, to speak with Friar Laurence. I then stated that if everything else failed, I would kill myself._

_The scene changed to the church again, where Paris and Friar Laurence were talking about the wedding. I entered the scene where Paris began flirting with me. Thankfully Friar Laurence shooed him away. You probably know what happens now, I attempt suicide, and Friar Laurence stops me. He then gives me the vial which contains the sleeping potion, and I head back to the Capulet estate._

_The scene changed yet again to the Capulet estate. I pretended to be resentful of my actions prior to this scene, and you know what happens, I take the potion, they assume I'm dead, and all that good stuff. Good thing I don't have to go back on until the near end of scene five._

"This is the last costume I have to wear for this play." I sighed

"It could be worst." Said Leonidas

"That's very true Leo." I said

"Doesn't he know that you're not supposed to say that?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"No, he's not supposed to say good luck in the theater." I said

"Oh." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Apparently this maiden is not only as beautiful as the sun, but has the intelligence of a warrior before entering battle." Said Jesse

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed

"I'm here to convince you to join the Gundalians side in the war against Neathia." Said Jesse

"Forget it." I said

"I thought as much, but here's my proposition. We'll brawl, and if I win, you'll come to Gundalia with me." Said Jesse

"I don't see any other options, so…let's do it!" I exclaimed

_Commercial Break: Jesse: It's only a matter of time before this maiden joins our side Plitheon._

_Sakura: It's time to send this actor back to the actor's guild!_

_We were at the football stadium, when time stopped around us._

"Here we go! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

"Let's see what you've got." Said Plitheon

"With pleasure. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's show him what we're made of Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Delta Horizon!" I exclaimed

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 700_

"Not so fast dear maiden. Ability Activate! Life Eater!" exclaimed Jesse

"My favorite!" exclaimed Plitheon

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 600_

"Hang on Leo! Ability Activate! Psi Tsunami!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 800_

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 500_

"Plitheon! Gate Card, Open! Ventus Reactor!" exclaimed Jesse

_As the Gate Card activated, it shattered._

"What happened?" asked Jesse

"When Psi Tsunami is active, your Gate Card is destroyed, plus it also equals your demise." I said

"Like this!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Not quite fair maiden." Said Jesse

_Ready Vilantor Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 600_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" exclaimed Jesse

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 400_

"Leo!" I exclaimed

_Sakura Life-Force 60 percent_

"Not bad Glenn, but you just got lucky! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come on out Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise again Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Metal Verde!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1200_

"Try again! Consecutive Ability Activate! Dragon Shield plus Fusion Beam!" I exclaimed

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"Not bad, Ability Activate! Drake Twister!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1300_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 800_

"Hang on Lunar! Gate Card, Open! Celestial Field!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"Now for the big guns." I said

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1300_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Crescent!" I exclaimed

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1000_

"It's light's out punk!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

_Jesse Life-Force 40 percent_

"This final battle seals your fate." Said Jesse

"You mean yours." I said

"Possibly. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Time for the final act Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"We're not holding back this time around." I said

_Ready Gammatrix_

"Here we go, Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Gammatrix Alpha!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1500_

"And this is the end!" exclaimed Leonidas

_When the smoke cleared, Plitheon was still standing!_

"What the heck?" Leonidas and I exclaimed in unison

"Now I'm really mad!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Now Gate Card, Open! Gear Barricade!" exclaimed Jesse

"Oh no!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1400_

"Now for the final curtain call." Said Jesse

_Ready Vilantor Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Nirvana!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1300_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1100_

"Now for this, Ability Activate! Gravity Mine!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1600_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 800_

"If this attack hits, then it's over!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, we have to do something! Throw me in!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"But Lunar…I can't lose you again." I said

"Think about it. Do you want to lose and become a brainwashed brawler and lose Leonidas, or do you want to win and help Neathia?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"You put up a good argument Lunar. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Save Leonidas, Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_My mark began to glow, and a new Ability Card appeared in my hand. After reading what the card can do, I knew what had to be done._

"This is the final curtain call! Ability Activate! Star-Crossed Lovers!" I exclaimed

"What's that?" asked Jesse

"Star-Crossed Lovers is an ability that only can be used when Omega Leonidas and Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid are on the field at the same time. First it gives them both 500 extra G's, and then Leonidas and Lunar are immune to any abilities for the remainder of this round and Plitheon loses 500 G's himself." I said

"What?" exclaimed Jesse

"You heard me!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1300_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1100_

"Now take him out!" I exclaimed

_Jesse Life-Force zero._

"Fair maiden, I understand your pain, so why don't you join the Gundalians side? I know that you miss your sister Dawn. You could be together again." Said Jesse

"Apparently you didn't get the memo. I won't join no matter what! Now if you excuse me, I have a play that I have to get back to." I said

_When I got back, Jake had just gotten to the Apothecary, which meant I didn't have much time until my part. When it finally was my part, you know what happens, Jake is on the ground, 'dead', and I had just woken up._

"I do remember where I should be. Where is my Romeo?" I asked

"Lady, come from that hest of death and unnatural sleep. Thy husband there lies dead, and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. The watch is coming. I dare no longer stay." Said Friar Laurence

"Go get thee hens, for I will not away! What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. I will kiss thy lips. Some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die. Thy lips are warm! O happy dagger. This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die." I said

_We all know how the play ends, Lord Montague and Lord Capulet finally make amends, which brings us to the end._

"Sakura, you really are a good actress." Said Dan

"I would've said something totally different from the lines if Sayer were here, which he isn't." I said

"That's true. Listen, we'll meet up tomorrow afternoon in front of the football stadium, sound good?" asked Dan

"Yeah! Sounds great!" I exclaimed

_I relayed the message to Yusei and the others, so all I had to do was pack. Once I finished, I asked Leonidas and Lunar something very important._

"Leonidas, Lunar, can I ask you something?" I asked

"You just did." Laughed Lunar

"I'll ignore that. Do you two, like each other?" I asked

"How did you know?" Leonidas and Lunar exclaimed in unison

"Star-Crossed Lovers." I answered

"You knew just from that ability?" asked Leonidas

"Yep. But its okay, I never like to split people or Bakugan apart because of something I didn't like. If you guys like each other, then it's okay with me, after all, we are partners, aren't we?" I asked

"We sure are." Said Lunar

"Definitely." Said Leonidas

_The next day…_

"Go get them Brawlers!" exclaimed Julie

"Thanks Julie, you're the best cheerleader ever!" exclaimed Marucho

"You got me totally pumped." Said Jake

"Let's hit them hard guys!" exclaimed Dan

"Yeah!" we all exclaimed in unison

_Hang in there Dawn, I know there's still light left in your heart. I coming to save you sister, wait for me._

_***Preview***_

_**Matt: We're finally on Neathia, but when we first arrived, I couldn't believe how beautiful this place was! Then Fabia showed us this thing called the Sacred Orb, which is the true reason why the Gundalians are attacking the Neathians. Not long after, the Gundalians and Dark Signers began attacking! I don't know about you, but we need to hightail it, fast! Come on Vladitor! Bakugan, Brawl! You don't want to miss this!**_

_**Correction, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story, not the last one, and this actually took me longer than I thought to write it. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off for now. See you soon and enjoy Spring Break!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Delta Horizon_

_Ability only Omega Leonidas can use. Subtract 200 G's from your opponent_

_**Psi Tsunami**_

_**Ability only Omega Leonidas can use. Add 200 G's to any Omega Leonidas and subtract 200 G's from your opponent. Destroy your opponent's Gate Card if possible.**_

_Star-Crossed Lovers_

_Ability only Omega Leonidas and Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid can use. Add 500 G's to any Omega Leonidas and Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid and subtract 500 G's from your opponent._


	19. The Sacred Orb

Chapter 18: The Sacred Orb

_**Me: We're back!**_

_**Sakura: Okay, we get the idea, so why don't you cut to the chase?**_

_**Me: Who died and suddenly made you Miss Attitude?**_

_**Sakura: Did you have to say 'who died'?**_

_**Me: Sorry, my bad. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Sakura: Enjoy!**_

_We were finally on our way to Neathia in order to help Fabia with the war against the Gundalians and the Dark Signers. When we arrived, I have to admit, Neathia was exactly how I imagined it, mainly because I saw Neathia in a dream last night._

"Welcome to Neathia. This is my home you guys. Isn't it beautiful?" asked Fabia

"I can think of a lot of words, but beautiful is the understatement of the century. Jaw dropping beautiful, now that's more like it." Said Matt

"Fabia, it's incredible!" exclaimed Dan

_Inside the palace…_

"Amazing!" I exclaimed

"It's even more amazing inside." Said Dan

"This is like totally sick dudes." Said Jake

"Please let the queen know that we are here to see her." Said Fabia

"Of course." Said the castle guard

_After the doors opened, I noticed that the room was very bright, but what caught my immediate attention was the woman sitting on the throne in front of us._

"Whoa, she's really beautiful." Said Dan

"What did you expect? She is my sister after all." Said Fabia

"Welcome Brawlers, and welcome to you as well Signers. I am Queen Serena. I would like to thank you for joining the fight to save our homeland. My little sister speaks very highly of you all. You're obviously very brave to come here without hesitation. All Neathians are indebted to you brave Battle Brawlers and brave Signers." Said Serena

"You don't owe us anything. The Gundalians are a threat to the entire universe. We've got as much as stake as you do." Said Jake

"We need to take back control of Bakugan Interspace." Said Marucho

"We also need to free all of the children that they've kidnapped from Earth." Said Shun

"Not to mention the countless number of Shadow Drones that have been created due to the Dark Signers." Said Yusei

"Not only are the Dark Signers a threat to the Neathians, they are a threat to us as well. The Dark Signers have been manipulating almost everything up to this point, turning people we either know or don't into a Dark Signer." I said solemnly

"Not only that, but we need to stop them from using Bakugan as weapons!" exclaimed Dan

"That is an ironic statement, coming from you." Said Serena

"What'd you mean?" asked Dan

"Well Dan, you'll be engaging in battle which means you too will be using your Bakugan as weapons like our enemies. So, how does that make you different from them?" asked Serena

"They're not weapons to us!" exclaimed Matt

"More or less, our Bakugan our partners in battle, and they're also our best friends." Said Akiza

"It's true." Said Drago

"I am very happy to hear you say that. We feel just the same as you do. Fabia, take them to the Sacred Shrine, they can be trusted." Said Serena

"Of course." Said Fabia

"The Sacred Shrine? What does that have to do with fighting the Gundalians, huh?" asked Dan

"Just follow me, I'll explain soon enough, okay?" asked Fabia

_As we followed her, we saw a scary monster right in front of us. I pretty much grabbed onto Matt's arm, 'coz I was shaking in my boots, literally._

"What's the matter? Why are you stopping?" asked Fabia

"What is that? Some kind of dragon?" asked Marucho

"There are almost no such things as dragons." Said Jack trying to sound brave

"Whatever it is, it's creepy. I don't think we should go in there!" exclaimed Jake

"What's going on Fabia?" asked Matt

"Relax, it's just a gargoyle we use to scare people off so they won't snoop. We don't wanna draw attention to the Shrine's location." Said Fabia

"Isn't this the part where you say, I knew that Sakura?" asked Jack

"If I was self-centered like someone I know." I said

"What was that?" exclaimed Jack

"Okay, break it up you two!" exclaimed Crow

"Let's go." Said Yusei

_We walked for a while, and Dan stepped into a lake for a second._

"Whoa! Careful you guys, I almost got a total soaker there!" exclaimed Dan

"It's okay Dan." Said Fabia

"What? Fabia, how are you walking on water?" asked Marucho

"Anyone who is pure of heart can walk on the surface of this spring without sinking." Said Fabia

"That's so cool, who cares if it defies Physics." Said Matt

"More like impossible." I said

"Interesting." Said Shun

"You mean crazy." Said Jake

"That totally defies Physics." Said Marucho

"It's another safeguard for the Shrine." Said Drago

"Yeah but, it's still freaky." Said Dan

"Not feeling so pure of heart?" asked Drago

"What are you talking about? I'm as pure as they get. Watch this. I'll just do a little soft-shoe here, and that should…yeah! Ah-ha! Oh ya see, I told ya I could do it! Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Dan

"Yes, I'm quite humble too." Said Fabia

_We walked into the next room where we all saw this gigantic orb thing._

"Um, Fabia, what's that Disco Ball thingy up there?" asked Dan

"It's the Sacred Orb, a revered object here on Neathia and the origin of all Bakugan. Inside it contains the original DNA codes for each Bakugan." Said Fabia

"Wow, the origin of all…huh? Akwimos!" exclaimed Marucho

"Dude, this thing is the source!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Every part of me feels like it's tingling." Said Coredom

"I know, it's like there's this energy filling me up inside." Said Aranaut

"It's like I'm gonna burst, but I've never felt so good!" exclaimed Hawktor

"I feel it too, but behind it there's a strange foreboding. It's like I'm connected to the Orb in a condensed danger. I've never felt anything like this before." Said Drago

"What about you two?" I asked

"I feel like the Orb is a part of me as well, but yet, I also feel like the Orb is calling out to me, like I'm connected to it as well." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"I feel like I've just come from a long battle, but yet, I'm not worn out as much as I would normally be." Said Leonidas

"Vladitor?" asked Matt

"I feel almost as if I'm being filled with a strange foreign energy, but yet at the same time, I feel almost refreshed." Said Vladitor

"I feel like the voice of every Bakugan is calling out to me, from the Sacred Orb." Said Ancient Fairy Dragonoid

"I feel like I'm getting a major tune up and yet at the same time, I feel incredible!" exclaimed Power Tool Dragonoid

"Every part of my body is filled with this strange sensation, one that I can't even begin to describe." Said Rose Dragonoid

"I feel like I can crush anything that stands in my way!" exclaimed Archfiend Dragonoid

"The dormant strength inside of me feels like it's about to explode inside of me, just enough so I can protect the people and Bakugan I know and love." Said Stardust Dragonoid

"I feel like I have the power to protect anything and everyone!" exclaimed Black-Winged Dragonoid

"Barodius, the emperor of Gundalia wants to get his hands on this so he can twist it's powers and use them for his own evil purposes!" exclaimed Fabia

"I don't understand, I thought you told us earlier that the Gundalians were after The Element." Said Shun

"The Element is just a portion of the power that is present inside the Orb. Barodius did want to possess it, but only for the temporary advantage it would've provided him in his battle against us, but now that is has been absorbed by Drago, there's no doubt that he would set his sights on the Orb. I'm convinced that the Orb has been his original target all along. If he manages to get his hands on it, then he will not only possess its power, but also the ability to control every Bakugan in existence, since their DNA codes are contained within." Said Fabia

"Don't worry Fabia, we're here now to help you fight, so there's no way that's ever gonna happen, ya hear me?" asked Dan

"Yeah, not a chance." Said Jake

"You can count on us Princess." Said Marucho

_Commercial Break: Dan: We gotta protect the Orb Drago!_

_Fabia: Get ready to fight Brawlers! You as well Signers!_

_We heard a strange sound that sounded like an alarm system._

"What's that?" asked Dan

"Defense alarm, it's the perimeter!" exclaimed Fabia

"The Gundalians are here, please hurry back." Said Serena

_We hurried to the battlefield, and I spotted Dawn, I gave Matt a look saying that I would try and knock her to her senses._

"Ability Activate! Crescent Dance, Phoenix Style!" I exclaimed

"Let's see how Cusillu likes this!" exclaimed Lunar

"What the?" exclaimed Dawn

"Surprise!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Dawn

"What? Did you honestly think I was going to stick around in some stuffy theater while the Gundalians and Dark Signers are causing havoc?" I asked

"No, I was thinking that you would run home and play with your dolls. Ability Activate! Darkus Night!" exclaimed Dawn

"Sorry, but this light is shining brighter than your darkness, Ability Activate! Star-Crossed Lovers!" I exclaimed

"That's new." Said Dawn

"So?" asked Cusillu

"I'll try…oh-no! My abilities!" exclaimed Dawn

"That's right, you can't activate them! Take that!" I exclaimed

"Cusillu, are you okay?" asked Dawn

"Sometimes you are just too concerned about matters that aren't even your to begin with, and I've figured something out." Said Cusillu

"What?" asked Dawn

"I can't believe that I didn't notice this before, but now I'm certain. Haos Omega Leonidas, you…are from the Doom Dimension! All of my comrades are from the Doom Dimension as well, so you are no different from us. One day, you will realize that, and once you do, come to Gundalia, because it appears we've lost this battle today." Said Cusillu before the Gundalians forces disappeared

"Leonidas! Please, please tell me what Cusillu said isn't true! You're not really from the Doom Dimension, are you?" I asked

"If I said no, then I would be lying. Yes, I am from the Doom Dimension." Said Leonidas

"But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell _us_?" I asked

"I didn't want that burden to be put onto your shoulders, and because of you and Lunar, I changed." Said Leonidas

"How?" I asked

"Before I wanted to destroy everything, and Vladitor, was my only friend. You see, he was trapped in the Doom Dimension many years ago. I was born from all the hatred of the Bakugan trapped there during Masquerade's time, and Vladitor stayed by my side, until we met you and Matt. Sakura, you and Lunar showed me kindness, something I have never been able to understand before, until now." said Leonidas

_Later…_

"A ten, hut! I hereby appoint the Battle Brawlers and the Signers to the order of Castle Knights. Princess Fabia, are you sure about this?" asked Elright

"Of course, I am a Battle Brawler too now." said Fabia

"Hey." Said Dan

"I'm grateful for your help on the battlefield. Thank you Dan, and Drago." Said Elright

"No need to thank us Captain." Said Dan

"You're a good man, Dan Kuso. I look forward to battling alongside you again." Said Elright

"Me too, we both do. Right, Drago?" asked Dan

"Absolutely." Said Drago

_***Preview***_

_**Leonidas: I'm glad that Sakura was okay with the fact that I was from the Doom Dimension along with the fact that Vladitor was a prisoner there. Meanwhile, we learn that the second shield that's protecting the Neathian palace has been damaged, so Marucho hatches a plan to restore the shield. Unfortunately, the Dark Signers and the Gundalians show up when we really don't want them to. This is a battle, but the war is far from over. As Sakura would say, 'Let's take it to the next level! Bakugan, Brawl!' Let's get this show on the road.**_

_**Me: I'm done!**_

_**Sakura: Wonderful**_

_**Me: I'll ignore that. So, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Sakura: And I'm Sakura Phoenix.**_

_**Me: Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now. See ya soon!**_


	20. Decoy Unit

Chapter 19: Decoy Unit

_**Okay, it's around that time that I'm back with a new chapter folks! Well, maybe I should just get on with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, nor the OC that's appearing in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"The Twelve Orders?" asked Dan

"Yes, they're the highest level of the Gundalian ruling class, headed, of course, by Emperor Barodious." Said Serena

"Let me introduce them to you. This is Pyrus battler Gill. He's a cold-blooded warrior who's displayed fierce obedience to Emperor Barodious. His Bakugan is Pyrus Krakix. Aquos battler Stoica, he's a madman, whose personality flips from joker to ruthless savage in a blink of an eye. You never wanna turn your backs on this one. His Bakugan is Aquos Lythirus. Ventus battler Airzel, captain of the Gundalian forces, he is a student and protégé of Gill's. He's also the scum who captured and interrogated me. His Bakugan is Ventus Strikeflyer. Subterra battler Nurzak, he's a Gundalian elder who served since the reign of the previous emperor, he's also the wisest person in Gundalia. His Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. Haos battler Kazarina, she's in charge of the Bakugan Biological Research Center. Rumors persist she's conducting cruel experiments on living Bakugan. Her own Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. Finally, Darkus battler and Gundalian emperor, Barodious, he may say very little, but trust me he's insanely smart and equally devious. Barodious is pure evil. His Bakugan is Darkus Dharak." Said Elright

"Hey, those are the dudes we just fought." Said Dan

"The ones that disappeared." Said Drago

"Those six battlers and their Bakugan comprise the Twelve Orders. They're leading the attack on Neathia." Said Serena

"Their forces have already breached the second defense shield." Said Aranaut

"That means the only remaining line of defense is the third security shield. If that falls then we're finished." Said Fabia

"Don't worry Queen Serena, we're not gonna let that happen. We gotta get the second shield back up right now!" exclaimed Dan

"But how do we do that guys?" asked Shun

"Shouldn't we concentrate on the third shield?" asked Marucho

"If we can make it through Sector D, and find the second shield generator, maybe we can jumpstart it. But we'll need a powerful source of energy to do that." Said Elright

"Something powerful like The Element that's inside of me?" asked Drago

"Yes, that would definitely do the trick, but unfortunately to get there, we have to pass through the front line. We'd be at a total disadvantage. I just don't know." Said Elright

"Come on dude! I thought you were the head of the Neathian Army. You've gotta have some kind of a plan in your back pocket, right? Otherwise the Gundalians are gonna cream us!" exclaimed Jake

"Chill out Jake." Said Coredom

"You've gotta relax dude." Said Matt

_The defense alarms sounded, meaning trouble._

"Captain Elright, sensors are picking up signals from four Gundalian ships and two Dark Signer's transports on the move in Sector D." Said a Neathian Castle Guard

"I told you guys they were coming!" exclaimed Jake

"Okay already, we believe you." Said Jack

"Sir, we have visuals." Said the Castle Knight

"Those ships belong to Stoica, Kazarina, Gill, Roman, Misty, and Airzel." Said Fabia

"Let them come." Said Hawktor

"Yeah, we're ready for them!" exclaimed Coredom

"We won't let them tramp the third shield." Said Aranaut

"Hey, I have an idea guys." Said Marucho

"Huh?" Akiza and I wondered out loud

"While the lead ships advance, we sneak around behind and fire up the second shield and cut off their reinforcements." Said Marucho

"Huh?" wondered Fabia

"What are you talking about Maruch?" asked Jake

"The main unit of the Castle Knights will attack the four Gundalian ships and two Dark Signers mode of transportation, giving the appearance that it's our main offensive, so all of their focus will be on us. Meanwhile, a breakaway unit will get to the second shield generator then we'll jumpstart it guys!" exclaimed Marucho

"So then, we're talking about using a decoy." Said Shun

"Yep." Said Marucho

"The dimensional sensors might pick us up during the transport, so we can't risk teleporting there. The safest way for us to get there will be to walk through the jungle." Said Elright

"Guys, I should go, I know that jungle like the back of my hand." Said Fabia

"Awesome! Dan, you and Drago need to go too, since we'll need The Element to kick start the generator, got it?" asked Marucho

"Yeah! We're totally ready for a rumble in the jungle! Bring it on!" exclaimed Dan

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Drago

"I'll come too, you'll need some help, and what better way than a psychic duelist?" asked Akiza

"We'll go too." Said Shun

"Yeah, you could use the back-up." Said Hawktor

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Marucho

"It's a brilliant plan Marucho, already you have proven what a gift you are to Neathia." Said Serena

"Aw gee, it was nothing." Said Marucho

"Okay, now that we know who's doing what, pitter patter." Said Dan

"Yeah." Said Marucho

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Come on guys, we can't let the third shield get destroyed!_

_Yusei: I hope you know what you're doing Sakura._

_I decided to go solo on this one, if this guy was a Pyrus battler, then he would probably not bring any back-up, and oh boy was I wrong, because my mark flared up in pain again._

"Well, well, looks like the little Signer decided to fight alone." Mocked Kalin

"And here I thought I was doing it alone, what a shame." I sighed/ mocked

"What's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Kalin

"Calm yourself. She's obviously trying to rile you up Kalin." Said Gill

"Well whatever the case, you two are toast. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise, Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Deadly Inferno!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 1250_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Is that all ya got? Consecutive Ability Activate! Celestial Flare plus Crescent Dance: Phoenix Style!" I exclaimed

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 1050_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

"Ability Activate! Argon Stream!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus G-Power 1650_

"Try harder next time. Ability Activate! Fusion Beam!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1800_

"Krakix!" exclaimed Gill

_Gill Life-Force 50 percent_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Darkus Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Roar of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Kalin

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 1100_

"Try this! Ability Activate! Lunar Shadow!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 700_

"Like that's going to work! Ability Activate! Call of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Kalin

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 1200_

"Sakura? A little help?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"No problem! Gate Card, open! Celestial Field!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Ability Activate! Embolden plus Battlegear Ability Luna Blaster Crescent!

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 700_

_Kalin Life-Force 40 percent_

"Not bad, for a Haos brawler that is. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Pyrus Krakix!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 900_

"Let's dothis. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise from the depths of the Netherworld! Darkus Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"Gate Card, Open! Silent Hanger!" exclaimed Gill

"My abilities!" exclaimed Leonidas

"That's right, you can't activate them." Said Gill

"But what about Lunar's Abilities? Because she wasn't on the field the same time you activated your Gate Card, she's safe from the effects. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Help Leo out Lunar!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Celestial Impact!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

_Gate Card nullified_

"Thanks Lunar." Said Leonidas

"No sweat Leonidas." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Well let's see how you handle this! Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Vicer Oroch!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 1300_

"Lunar!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Sakura Life-Force 60 percent_

"Ability Activate! Xi Exchange!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1200_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 600_

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 1000_

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Gaia Exclamation!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 1400_

"Ouch! That smarts!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Not good." I said worried

_Sakura Life-Force 20 percent_

"Leo, Lunar, are you okay?" I asked

"They haven't defeated us yet!" exclaimed Leonidas

"They'll come back at us stronger Leonidas. We need a plan." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Lunar's right. One false step, one wrong move, and its game over. We need to think it through before we act. Judging from the way Ccapac Apu battles, he's 100 percent Darkus. A little Battle Audience should do the trick." I said holding up a Gate Card

_I was about to throw down my Gate Card when a Gate Card went flying past me. As the Gate Card expanded, I took note that the person who threw the Gate Card is a Subterra brawler. Curiosity getting the best of me, I turned to look behind me, and I saw a person wearing a dark brown cloak. I couldn't get a good look at his face, mainly because the cloak concealed his entire face. He threw a Bakugan, and when it grew to full size, I noticed that the Bakugan looked like it was a complete machine!_

"Who's that?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"More importantly, what's that Bakugan?" I wondered out loud

"Check your Bakumeter." Said Leonidas

"Okay. According to this, that Bakugan is Subterra Prefect Machine King, with a power level of 900 G's." I said

"Insolent worm! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise again, Pyrus Krakix!" exclaimed Gill

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 900_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 900_

_The mysterious male held up an ability card, and after checking my Bakumeter, I took note that the ability that was just activated is called Rocket Blaster, and Krakix was currently getting his butt handed to him by Prefect Machine King._

_Pyrus Krakix G-Power 700_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 1200_

"I won't tolerate this! Ability Activate! Samurai Shield!" exclaimed Gill

_Prefect Machine King G-Power 600_

_He held up another ability and after checking my Bakumeter, I saw that the ability was called Volt Knuckles._

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 1000_

_After nodding to his Bakugan, Krakix was down for the count._

_Gill Life-Force Zero_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Ccapac Apu!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

"I think we should help him out." said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Good call. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Leonidas, Lunar, we're counting on you!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Star-Crossed Lovers!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1400_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 400_

"Ha! Ability Activate! Offering to the Immortals! This ability negates your little attack Sakura. Not only that, but Ccapac Apu gains 700 G's while your Bakugan loses the same amount!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 1100_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 700_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 300_

_The mysterious man held his hand out, and activated his gate card. I checked my Bakumeter, and I couldn't believe my eyes! The gate card was called Capacity Booster, and all of our Bakugan had just been brought back to base, not only that, but the level two class Battlegear Abilities had just been unlocked!_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 900_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Ready Gammatrix_

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Here we go, Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1000_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 1000_

"Try this, Ability Activate! Brilliant Shrine Art!" exclaimed Kalin

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 1400_

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 900_

_The mysterious man activated a Battlegear ability called Hard Coating, and Kalin was getting pissed._

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 1100_

"Let's see you try to stop this! Consecutive Battlegear Ability Activate! Gammatrix Zeta plus Luna Blaster Crescent!" I exclaimed

"Target Locked." Said Leonidas

"Charging all systems." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Engage!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1700_

_Darkus Ccapac Apu G-Power 800_

_Kalin Life-Force Zero_

_I just had a vision of Dan and Drago restarting the second shield_

"*Whew* I bought them enough time." I said

"What are you talking about?" asked Kalin

"You're about to find out in 5 seconds." I said

_The second shield restarted at the end of five seconds, and by the looks on Gill's and Kalin's faces, they realized that we had a decoy unit._

"We've lost this battle today Kalin, we should retreat before we're trapped." Said Gill

"You might have won today, but next time, you won't be so lucky!" exclaimed Kalin

_They teleported away, and I mused to myself after they left._

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing. Anyhow, thanks for saving me. If you hadn't showed up when you did, I... W-where did he go?" I exclaimed

"He was just here a moment ago." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"I never got the chance to say thank you though. I wonder why he left when the second shield restarted." I mused

_I was about to leave when something had caught my eye. A silver ring decorated with an emerald, sapphire, ruby, diamond, and a crystal with an inscription stating 'With knowledge comes new possibilities and discoveries' was on the ground where my mysterious savior was standing not too long ago. I put it in my pocket, and made a silent reminder to myself that when I saw him again, that I would both thank him and give back the ring he left behind._

_***Preview***_

_**Jesse: After escaping from my prison, I decided to head to Neathia for two reasons. One was to woo the maiden that had captured my heart, the other was to redeem myself after today's failure. Unfortunately for me, someone else has captured my fair maiden's heart, so the only way for me to win her is if I defeat her. Come Plitheon, we have much work to do. Bakugan, Brawl! Let the curtain begin our act.**_

_**Done! Well, this took me longer than I had expected to write, and the Bakugan, Subterra Prefect Machine King, doesn't belong to me either. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Crescent Dance: Phoenix Style_

_Ability only Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid can use. Subtract 200 G's from your opponent and add 300 G's to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid_

_**Celestial Impact**_

_**Ability only Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid can use. Negate the activation of a Gate Card. Add 200 G's to Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid**_

_Rocket Blaster_

_Add 300 G's to Prefect Machine King. Subtract 200 G's from your opponent._

_**Volt Knuckles**_

_**Add 400 G's to Prefect Machine King.**_

_Offerings to the Immortals_

_Negate the last ability activated. Add 700 G's to any Darkus Bakugan._

_**Brilliant Shrine Art**_

_**Ability only Ccapac Apu can use. Brings all your opponent's Bakugan back to their base level. Add 500 G's to Ccapac Apu.**_

_Hard Coating_

_Ability can only be activated when Prefect Machine King is equipped with the Battlegear Metal Crusher. Subtract 300 G's from your opponent._

_**Battlegear Stats:**_

_**Metal Crusher**_

_**Give only to Subterra Prefect Machine King. Add 100 G's to Subterra Prefect Machine King.**_


	21. Curtain Call

Chapter 20: Curtain Call

_**I'm back! Hello three-day Memorial Day Weekend! My mom's being lenient for once, so this whole weekend, I might be able to update three more stories, and that's including this one! Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**By the way, this will start in Jesse's point of view.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I really don't understand you Jesse. Doesn't it tick you off that we're the one's rotting in jail here? Why should we be their scapegoats, huh? The Twelve Orders are blaming us so that Barodious will spare them. Our necks are on the chopping block, and you're really gonna sit there with your nose in a book until it's too late? I never figured you for a coward Jesse." Said Plitheon

"I am merely pensing." I said

"Huh?" wondered Plitheon

"If we're unhappy with the ending that's been penned to us, perhaps it's time we re-write it ourselves." I said

"How?" wondered Plitheon

"Like this. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!" I exclaimed

"Now this is more like it!" exclaimed Plitheon

_As Plitheon knocked out the guards, I ran to the teleporters, and typed in the coordinates for Neathia, to see my fair maiden and sweet love._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Come on guys, let's get to work." I said

"Sakura, how many pounds are you carrying anyway?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"About 60, why?" I asked

"Because from the size of that block, it looked like you were lifting more." Said Leonidas

"Oh." I said

"Guys! Are we gonna let the Gundalians win?" asked Dan

"Never!" almost everyone exclaimed, myself included

"Come on guys, let's back to work!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Sakura, take a look." Said Leonidas

"Huh? It's Matt and Jake! I have a bad feeling about this. I'm doing a fly-over." I said activating Transcendent Wings

_Jesse's P.O.V._

"Ah, fair sweet maiden. I shall wait for you, until you commit your dear love to me." I said

_Jesse's Imagination…_

"_Fair maiden, do not fear, for my love is as great as the sea for me to bring you harm_." I said

"_Jesse...I don't know what to say...but..._" started Sakura

_Real World…_

"HELLO! Ground control to Jesse, you were thinking about that Sakura girl again, weren't you. Instead of fantasizing that Sakura will actually fall in love with you, we should've been running in the opposite direction. We barely made it out of that prison, so I say it's time to split, before they catch us again." Said Plitheon

"We need to give them one final performance, upon which we may be fairly judged, and if we bring the fair maiden back with us, she will be an excellent addition against our battle against the Neathians." I said

"Whatever. I still say we run." Said Plitheon

"It's too late for that." I said

"There you are! Stoica and Roman sent to get you Jesse." Said Dawn

"And what if we refuse?" asked Plitheon

"That's a question you definitely don't want the answer to." Said Cusillu

"Why don't you just tell me, Cusillu?" asked Plitheon

"Why don't I just show you?" asked Cusillu

"Well I'm standing right here Cusillu. What are you waiting for?" asked Plitheon

"You're finished!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Cusillu! Enough! I can't believe that I'm taking his side, but Stoica told me to tell you that you have nothing to worry about Jesse, if you decide to return with me to Gundalia immediately. You'll be safe you know." Said Dawn

"Hmm… by the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Do you understand what I'm saying Dawn?" I asked

"Other than the fact that you've been studying Earth Theater because that was a quote from Shakespeare, not exactly." Said Dawn

"What I'm saying is that I don't believe that you're being honest with me." I said

"What?" exclaimed Dawn

"Take him with us back to Gundalia all tied up if you have to Dawn!" exclaimed Cusillu

_There was a long pause of silence, until Dawn broke the ice._

"Jesse…" started Dawn

"I'm ready." I said

"AAHH! What the heck? I didn't come all the way to Neathia from Earth to become some man-eating plant's lunch! This is going to leave a mark!" exclaimed a male voice

"Oh, that's Matt." Said Dawn

"Matt, lay off the sweets, will ya? That was way too close for comfort, we should head back now." said Vladitor

"I didn't almost become lunch for some overgrown Venus Fly Trap to go back with my tail between my legs!" exclaimed Matt

"Alright, just calm down a notch, will ya?" asked Vladitor

"I am calm!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah well, you could fool Dan with that attitude, but not me. What are you doing here Matt?" asked Sakura

"It's the fair maiden, with wings of an angel. She truly is more radiant than the sun with those wings." I sighed

"Sakura. If you're trying to get me to come back, well that's not going to happen! The faster we take down the Gundalians, the sooner peace can return to Neathia." Said Matt

"That's true, but the truth is, if you really want to help Neathia, then don't take on the Gundalians by yourself! You're not ready or strong enough by yourself!" exclaimed Sakura

"Say what?" wondered Matt

"What's she talking about?" wondered Dawn

"The reality is, none of us are ready, not even me. If we're on our own, we're vulnerable, but when united we're strong. Before, I thought I could take on the Gundalians and Dark Signers by myself, because I felt like it was my responsibility that my sister became a Dark Signer in the first place." Said Sakura

"Goddamn right you are." Growled Dawn

"A loss now Matt, would be the worse, given all of the progress that we all made together so far." Said Sakura

"I guess, I never really thought of it that way." Said Matt

"Matt, listen. Do you want to know what happened in my brawl against Gill?" asked Sakura

"Yeah." Said Matt

"I thought that I could take him on alone, but Kalin was there with him. I almost lost that brawl, until someone I didn't know saved me. When he helped me out, he really gave me a wake-up call, and helped me realize that there's strength in numbers." Said Sakura

"I guess, I was too concerned in taking down the Dark Signers and Gundalians that I never really thought of that." Said Matt

"Come on, let's head back then. And Matt..." started Sakura

"Yeah?" asked Matt

"You really shouldn't make your girlfriend worry like that, you know?" asked Sakura

"*GASP!* This isn't part of the script at all! She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, she was supposed to fall in love with me." I said shocked

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Ow, my arm." I said wincing in pain

"Dark Signer alert!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Stay on your guard!" exclaimed Vladitor

"Jesse! Dawn!" I exclaimed

_Commercial Break: Matt: Vladitor, let's do this!_

_Sakura: Looks like they mean business!_

"How fitting that the co-star of my final performance be thy fair maiden. I am honored to play opposite such a marquee performer." Said Jesse

"Will you stop calling me 'fair maiden'? That seriously annoys the hell out of me!" I exclaimed

"Language Sakura, language, and Jesse, don't tell me you're trying to control your anger towards Matt because Sakura fell in love with him before you met her." Said Dawn

"Huh? Jesse likes me? One word, ew." I said

"You can say that again." Said Matt

"If I am successful, those who wish to cancel my contract will instead extend my engagement." Said Jesse

"Jesse." Said Dawn

"Don't worry yourself Dawn. If I fail this time, I will return with you, and you'll still have your trophy to give to your masters." Said Jesse

"What are you doing?" asked Dawn

"Enough of this yakking! If we're going to fight, then let's fight!" exclaimed Plitheon

"We're ready when you are jerk!" exclaimed Matt

"What he said!" exclaimed Vladitor

"Ditto." I said

"Now for a proposition, if Dawn and I were to win, then thy fair maiden will come back to Gundalia with me, but if we were to lose, we'll leave you alone. Ready? Gate Card, Set! And so begins another fine drama. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"It's gonna feel great to one more kick at the can!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Time to battle, Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor!" exclaimed Matt

"The only one doing most of the kicking will be me!" exclaimed Vladitor

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend Haos Omega Leonidas!" I exclaimed

"After his punishment, you'll have to deal with me!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1800_

"No Dawn, this performance is mine, solo. Gate Card, Open! Ventus Reactor!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1200_

"Don't worry kiddies, it'll be over before you know it." Said Plitheon

"Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1600_

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!" exclaimed Jesse

"Good call Jesse, I love this one!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Fly Destroyer!" exclaimed Jesse

"Oh yeah! And I love this one even more!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Can't move!" exclaimed Vladitor

"Stay strong Vladitor!" exclaimed Matt

"We have to hold on!" exclaimed Leonidas

"No duh!" I exclaimed

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1900_

_Haos Omega Leonidas & Darkus Vladitor G-Power 1100_

"With such an exciting opening act, we have no choice but to raise the stakes now! Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jesse

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 2000_

"This is gonna be a blast!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Not gonna happen!" exclaimed Matt

_Ready Dual Destroyer_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Matt

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Vladitor

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1200_

"While armor may provide a frightening appearance, it is really what lies in the heart of your enemy that one must fear." Said Jesse

"Back to the fancy talk again?" asked Plitheon

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" exclaimed Jesse

"That's more like it! Now choke on this!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Dual Destroyer Blast!" exclaimed Matt

"Time for some punctuation." Said Jesse

"Leo!" I exclaimed

"Vladitor!" exclaimed Matt

_Matt Life-Force 20 percent_

_Sakura Life-Force 20 percent_

"Leo, you okay?" I asked

"Nothing a nice rapid succession of attacks won't fix." Said Leonidas

"Vladitor? You okay dude?" asked Matt

"A little sore, but otherwise, I'm fine." Said Vladitor

"Let's hurry up and finish this so we can help Dan and the other, 'kay?" asked Matt

"You said it! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Jesse

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Vladitor!" exclaimed Matt

"Let's have at it!" exclaimed Vladitor

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1800_

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 900_

"You gonna just watch Dawn?" asked Cusillu

"I hear the sound of victory floating on the wind. Ability Activate! Ghost Storm!" exclaimed Jesse

"Watch closely, this one is gonna blow your mind!" exclaimed Plitheon

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1300_

"Did he just…" started Vladitor

"Disappear?" finished Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Not something we can't handle, right Saki?" asked Matt

"Saki?" exclaimed Jesse

"You bet! Ability Activate! Crescent Dance: Phoenix Style!" I exclaimed

"This will hurt." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

_Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1100_

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2100_

"And this is how we do things!" exclaimed Vladitor

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Take them out, Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"Ouch!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Cusillu!" exclaimed Plitheon

_Darkus Cusillu & Ventus Plitheon G-Power 2000_

"I told you to stay out of this." Said Jesse

"This may have started as a solo, but it will end as a duet." Said Dawn

"Huh?" wondered Jesse

"We can take on Cusillu. Ability Activate! Thousand Destroyer!" exclaimed Matt

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2500_

"This time, it will end differently!" exclaimed Vladitor

"I like to see you try." Said Cusillu

"Ability Activate! Shining Darkus! This ability can only be used by a Haos and Darkus hybrid, making my Cusillu copy the last ability activated, in other words, Cusillu takes the power of Thousand Destroyer." Said Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu & Ventus Plitheon G-Power 2400_

"Fusion Ability Activate! Darkened Light!" exclaimed Dawn

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Didn't see that coming!" exclaimed Vladitor

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2000_

"Gate Card, Open! Silent Stalker! No matter how many times you try to battle, we'll never give up! So I suggest that you two pack your bags and run home screaming, especially you Actor Boy. Anyhow, get ready for the level 3 Battlegear Ability, complements of Lunar." I said

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2100_

"We're so not scared, Ability Activate! Dark Enchantment!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1700_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Full!" I exclaimed

"This is going to hurt you more than it is going to hurt me." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2600_

"This will be the finishing touch! Ability Activate! Darkus Battle Axe! This ability can only be activated by Vladitor himself. In other words, you're finished." Said Matt

_Darkus Cusillu & Ventus Plitheon G-Power 2200_

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2800_

"No!" exclaimed Dawn

"Got them!" I exclaimed

"Yep." Said Matt

_Dawn Life-Force 40 percent_

_Jesse Life-Force 40 percent_

"We're not losing this Jesse!" exclaimed Dawn

"Well, we weren't until you joined the in the fight, now were we Dawn?" asked Jesse

"Let's get back into this and show them how it's done!" exclaimed Plitheon

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Dawn

"Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Matt

"Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Jesse

"Bakugan, Brawl!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Stand!" we all exclaimed in unison

_Darkus Cusillu & Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1800_

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor, Haos Omega Leonidas, & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2400_

"Ability Activate! Life Eater!" exclaimed Jesse

"Ability Activate! Call of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu & Ventus Plitheon G-Power 2300_

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor, Haos Omega Leonidas, & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1700_

"Do you noobs think you can handle a dual attack?" asked Plitheon

"Ability Activate! Blinding Rays!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu & Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1800_

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor, Haos Omega Leonidas, & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2400_

"She nullified our abilities!" exclaimed Jesse

"It doesn't matter! Gate Card, Open! Ring Zero!" exclaimed Dawn

"Not going to happen! Ability Activate! Crimson Blast!" I exclaimed

"No!" exclaimed Dawn

"You guys were so focused on winning that you didn't think of any counter strategies, and that is your downfall. Lunar! Leonidas! Let's finish this! Ability Activate! Star-Crossed Lovers!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu & Ventus Plitheon G-Power 1300_

_Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor, Haos Omega Leonidas, & Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 2900_

"You're going down!" exclaimed Leonidas and Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid in unison

"Time for my final bow. Let's go Dawn. I am after all a man of my word, and now I must face my critics, regardless of the outcome." Said Jesse

"Very well." Said Dawn

"Dawn… well, I guess we should head back." I said

"Yeah, and I won't tell if you won't tell." Said Matt

"You'll have to catch me first! Transcendent Wings!" I exclaimed

"No fair you can fly!" exclaimed Matt

"Did I say I was flying solo? Check your back." I said

"Huh? Whoa! Wings!" exclaimed Matt

"That's right! I thought they could come in handy." I said

"Come on, last on there is a rotten egg!" exclaimed Matt

_At the building site…_

"There you are." Said Fabia

"Sorry about that, Matt and I were running a perimeter check." I said

"Well, warn us next time, okay?" asked Yusei

"Alright. No problem." Said Matt

"Huh? Sakura, you dropped… what the?" exclaimed Dan

"What's wrong?" asked Shun

"Shun! Marucho! Tell me that this ring doesn't look familiar to you!" exclaimed Dan

"I-it can't be!" exclaimed Shun

"It's impossible!" exclaimed Marucho

"What's… *GASP!* I don't believe it! Sakura, who gave you this ring?" asked Fabia

"Uh, I actually found it. In my brawl against Gill and Kalin, someone saved me, and left that ring behind, why?" I asked

"Nothing. Never mind." Said Fabia

_Later…_

_Fabia's P.O.V._

"Princess, something wrong?" asked Aranaut

"It's just that, before Jack was captured, he showed me that ring. It's his most prized possession. If what Sakura said was true, then sometime after he was captured, Kazerina must have done something to him. Jack might be outside the Second Shield, but why would he be hiding?" I wondered

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: With the Second Shield back up and running, we shifted focus to rebuilding all of the damage that we could. Unfortunately, the Gundalians and Dark Signers decided to swoop in for another attempt to destroy the Second Shield. I don't know about you, but you need to tune in and see for yourself what's going to happen. Come on, let's do this! Bakugan, Brawl! This time, we're ready for you!**_

_**Done and Done! Surprised that Jesse had a crush on Sakura? Well, this is just going to get better. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Shining Darkus_

_Ability that can only be activated by a Darkus and Haos hybrid Bakugan. Mimic the last ability activated._

_**Darkened Light**_

_**Fusion Ability for Shining Darkus. Subtract 400 G's from the opponent.**_

_Dark Enchantment_

_Subtract 400 G's from the opponent._

_**Darkus Battle Axe**_

_**Ability only Darkus Battle Axe Vladitor can use. Subtract 400 G's from the opponent and add 400 G's to any Battle Axe Vladitor.**_


	22. The Secret of the Orb

Chapter 21: The Secret of the Orb

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter of Tears of Light! You're going to have a big surprise in store in this chapter, but for now, let's stick to the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Now that the second shield is back up and running better than ever, I think I can focus more on finding a way for Dawn to realize that her death was never my fault._

"Are you sure that it was his ring Dan?" asked Marucho

"Definitely, I know it anywhere!" exclaimed Dan

"What's going on?" I whispered to Leonidas and Lunar

"My guess, they know something about that ring you found after your mysterious savior saved us from Gill and Kalin." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Let's listen." I said

"But, if Sakura's story is true, then that means that Jack is here on Neathia." Said Shun

"Yeah, but what stinks is that he made no effort to try and talk to us." Said Marucho

"I wondered if something happened to him the last time we saw him." Said Drago

"Come on Drago, if something happened, like he got some kind of scar, that wouldn't have stopped him from seeing us, right guys?" asked Dan

"Uh…" started Shun

"There you guys are, my sister is requesting your presence in the throne room." Said Fabia

"Has everyone been informed about this?" asked Shun

"Everyone except Sakura, I'm looking for her now." said Fabia

"Okay, we'll meet you there Fabia." Said Dan

"Hey Fabia." I said pretending just to turn the corner

"Speak of the devil Sakura. I was just looking for you. My sister needs our presence in the throne room." Said Fabia

"Okay then, let's go." I said

_In the throne room…_

"Thanks to the power from Drago's Element, the restored Second Shield is even stronger than before. The Subterra ship we spotted is likely just a scout, otherwise we'd be under attack now." said Elright

"The battlements are all rebuilt, so now what?" asked Jake

"Maybe we should send out some of our own scouts." Said Marucho

"We need to be cautious." Said Shun

"I'd say we put a team together, and go restart the First Security Shield. We can do it! The Gundalians and Dark Signers have retreated for now, so it'll be easy to creep right in under their noses." Said Dan

"So, I guess you have a plan of attack then Dan." Said Fabia

"Well, I um, uh…" started Dan

_We stood there for a while, and I was thinking that Dan didn't have a plan._

"You're clueless, aren't you?" asked Drago

"Mm-hmm." Admitted Dan

_Insert anime fall here._

"One word, hopeless." I said

"I was thinking non-intelligent, but that works too." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

_Suddenly the alarm started going off, and I had a bad feeling about this._

"Dude, what's going on?" asked Dan

"Status report! Talk to me!" exclaimed Elright

"The dimensional radar has picked up two ships. It's definitely Gundalian in origin and the other is a Dark Signer's transport." Said a castle guard

"It's a Haos ship, and that's the Cusillu unit!" exclaimed Fabia

"It's Kazerina and Dawn." Said Elright

_Dawny…_

"Looks like their scout ship has picked up a couple of friends." Said Dan

"Well Dan, it's not an attack force yet, but it's safe to say they're gearing up for something." Said Shun

"Yeah, yeah, but what dude? Man! It's making me crazy!" exclaimed Jake

"Well, rather than sitting around guessing, why don't we take a look for ourselves? What'd you say Akwimos? Shall we?" asked Marucho

"You bet'cha buddy! Let's do this!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Okay, great. We'll join you guys too." Said Fabia

"Totally! It's Fabia's backyard, so she should take the lead." Said Dan

"Right." Said Marucho and Fabia in unison

"I'll scout for Dawn, Shadow Drones, and any other Dark Signers while I'm at it." I said

"I'll go with you." Said Jack

"Why, so if I screw up, you can rub it in my face?" I asked

"When was the last time I did something like that?" asked Jack

"Tenth turf battle, I fell into a trap, and you spent half the time getting me out, the other half laughing in my face." I said

"She's gonna get ya for that Jack." Said Matt

"Who asked you?" exclaimed Jack

"Temper, temper Jackie." I teased in a sing-song

_Later…_

"That's strange, according to this, the Dimensional Transporter signal flash twice." Said Jack

"Yeah, well my arm's in serious pain. Two Dark Signers, dead ahead." I said

"Is that… Carly!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack! So much for staying low." I muttered

"Jack…" started the girl

"Hold the phone! Carly Carmine? What are you doing here, and as a Dark Signer, none the less?" I asked

"You're one to talk Sakura." Said a female voice I knew all too well

"Dawn." I said

_Commercial Break: Jack: Carly, I'll save you!_

_Sakura: Dawn, I'm not giving up on you!_

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go Darkus Aslla Piscu!" exclaimed Carly

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 900_

"Stay out of this Sakura, this is my fight! Ability Activate! Absolute Powerforce!" exclaimed Jack

"Uh-oh, he's serious." I said worried

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1300_

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Whirlwind!" exclaimed Carly

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 1300_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Carly! I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me with no choice! Ability Activate! Scorching Crimson Flare!" exclaimed Jack

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 800_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

"That's what you think Jackie. I have one surprise in store." Said Carly

_Ready Dark Twister_

"Ha! I can bring out the guns too!" exclaimed Jack

_Ready Crimson Gear_

"Jack has Battlegear?" I exclaimed

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Jack and Carly in unison

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 900_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Twister Neo Strike!" exclaimed Carly

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 1400_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Crimson Gear Destructor!" exclaimed Jack

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 1100_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1300_

"No!" exclaimed Carly

_Carly Life-Force 60 percent_

"This is becoming a pain in the ass. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"Jack, she's mine. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"Are you ready for round two Jackie?" asked Carly

"Do you have to ask?" asked Jack

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Jack and Carly in unison

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 900_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"Here we go!" exclaimed Archfiend Dragonoid

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Crush!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 500_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 500_

"I'm going to crush you, then bury you alive!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Not on our watch!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"So eat this!" exclaimed Archfiend Dragonoid

_Cusillu took them out at the same time and I was shocked!_

"Now for this, Consecutive Ability Activate! Embolden plus Fusion Ability Emboldening Strike!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1200_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 300_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 300_

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Blinding Rays!

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"Thanks Sakura." Said Jack

"No problem, but Jack, a piece of advice, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. I may not know how you met Carly, but I do know that if we focus, we can finish this brawl fast!" I exclaimed

_Ready Luna Blaster_

_Ready Crimson Gear_

_Ready Dark Twister_

_Ready Dark Crusher_

"Battlegear Boost!" we all exclaimed in unison

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1000_

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Celestial Flare plus Battlegear Ability Luna Blaster Lock!" I exclaimed

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Crusher Blast!" exclaimed Dawn

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Absolute Powerforce plus Battlegear Ability Crimson Gear Destructor!" exclaimed Jack

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Twister Neo Strike!" exclaimed Carly

_Darkus Aslla Piscu G-Power 1200_

_Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid G-Power 800_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 700_

_Suddenly, I felt an earthquake and when I noticed a bright light, I could tell that it wasn't good. I noticed a crevice nearby, and seeing that there was only enough time for one person to get down there, so I pushed Jack into the crevice as the bright light engulfed me. When I opened my eyes again, the scenery had changed. It was now black as night, cold, and worse of all; I couldn't feel anything from my mark, almost as if I was in a graveyard._

"What is this place? Where are we?" I wondered out loud

"This is my home, the Doom Dimension." Said Leonidas

"This place is the Doom Dimension? Well, now I can understand why the Bakugan fear this place the most." I said

"Yeah well, it suits my tastes pretty well, thank you very much. Now if you recall, we have a battle to finish." Said Dawn

"Can you and brawling be put on hold for one minute? What about getting out of here?" I asked

"Ha! It doesn't concern me. Go Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"Lunar, go get him!" I exclaimed

"Right!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Gate Card, Open! Light Shatter!" exclaimed Dawn

"Ha! I know this trick; well guess what, it's not going to work! Ability Activate! Moon Stage: Crescent! This'll take care of your gate card!" I exclaimed

_Gate Card nullified_

"Now here comes this one! Ability Activate! Embolden!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 500_

"No!" exclaimed Dawn

_Dawn Life-Force 20 percent_

"Now it's over. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Omega Leonidas, show time!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Cusillu, destroy them!" exclaimed Dawn

"It will be my pleasure!" exclaimed Cusillu

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!" I exclaimed

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 1300_

"Ha! Consecutive Ability Activate! Embolden plus Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Dawn

_Haos Omega Leonidas G-Power 500_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1100_

"Gate Card, Open! Ring Zero!" I exclaimed

"Ha! Ability Activate! Earthbound Wave!" exclaimed Dawn

_Gate Card nullified_

"No!" I exclaimed

"Just surrender, it'll ease the pain Leonidas, because here in the Doom Dimension, my power increases!" exclaimed Cusillu

"You seem to forget, this is my home too Cusillu. I won't give up, because I won't allow anyone to get hurt, especially Sakura!" exclaimed Leonidas

"What are you talking about?" asked Dawn

"When I first met Sakura, she showed me kindness, love, and most importantly friendship, something that even when Vladitor was in the Doom Dimension couldn't fully explain to me. Sakura is my partner, she trusts me, and I trust her. I won't let you defeat me because she is my friend! I'll protect her until the end!" exclaimed Leonidas

"_You truly have learned Haos Omega Leonidas._" Said a female voice

"That voice, it's one of the six legendary warriors!" I exclaimed

"_Indeed. Leonidas, I gave you a chance to escape the Doom Dimension to learn those things that you mentioned, and you have. Because of your new understanding, this is my gift to you._" Said the female

_A bright light that originated from Leonidas shone so brightly that I had to shield my eyes from the intense light. When I opened my eyes again, Leonidas had evolved again! He now had four wings, he seems a foot or two taller than before, and his claws were sharper._

"Whoa! Haos…Zeus…Leonidas? Haos Zeus Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"1000 G's? This could get ugly!" exclaimed Dawn

"You bet it's ugly, now get ready to feel the power of my new evolution!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Ability Activate! Delta Lighting Spear!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1400_

"Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

_Dawn Life-Force Zero_

"Nice one!" I exclaimed

"Come on Cusillu, at least _we_ can get out of the Doom Dimension." Said Dawn

"Wait! Does this mean we're stuck in the Doom Dimension, forever?" I asked Leonidas

"_Not quite so Sakura Phoenix. Leonidas, now that you have evolved, not only can you change your attribute from Haos to either Darkus or Ventus, but you can now travel between dimensions through the Doom Dimension. Use these powers wisely._" Said the female

"Thank you, Haos Lars Lion, and farewell. Sakura, let's head back to Neathia immediately." Said Leonidas

"Sounds good Leo." I said

"Hold on tight!" exclaimed Leonidas

_On Neathia…_

"It feels great to be out of the Doom Dimension." I said

"Sakura!" a bunch of voices exclaimed in unison

"Marucho! Shun! Dan! Fabia! Jake! Yusei! Akiza! Leo! Luna! Crow! Jack!" I exclaimed

"You had us all worried!" exclaimed Jack

"Hey, at least I'm alive, right?" I asked

"But still, what happened after you got caught in the dimensional twister?" asked Fabia

"Well, let's just say I was in the Doom Dimension." I said

"The Doom Dimension?" exclaimed Dan, Shun, and Marucho in unison

"I'd take it that you've been there." I said

"Yeah." Said Dan

"Well, I learned the hard way that Leonidas is from the Doom Dimension, but that's not all, take a look." I said pulling him out

"Did Leonidas evolve?" asked Yusei

"Sure did!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Now he's as strong as Drago, G-Power speaking at least." I said

"Impressive." Said Drago

"Well now the Gundalians and Dark Signers are going to have a run for their money, because with each battle, we get stronger as a result." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Kalin: I don't believe it! Now that Leonidas has evolved again, I have my work cut out for me! Even though I haven't ended up like Ren's other teammates, I still have to do something about it! Luckily, I have a chance to prove myself, and I'll start with that traitor, Yusei. Ccapac Apu, let's do this! Bakugan, Brawl! You're going down traitor!**_

_**Done and done! Tomorrow I have one thing that I am so dreading…my history SOL! Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Earthbound Whirlwind_

_Add 400 G's to your Bakugan and subtract 400 G's from your opponent._

_**Dark Twister Neo Strike**_

_**Ability that can only be activated when Aslla Piscu is equipped with the Battlegear Dark Twister. Add 500 G's to Aslla Piscu and subtract 500 G's from the opponent.**_

_Crimson Gear Destructor_

_Ability that can only be activated when Archfiend Dragonoid is equipped with the Battlegear Crimson Gear. Add 300 G's to Archfiend Dragonoid and subtract 300 G's from the opponent._

_**Earthbound Crush**_

_**Subtract 400 G's from the opponent.**_

_Moon Stage: Crescent_

_Ability only Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid can use. Nullify the opponent's gate card._

_**Delta Lightning Spear**_

_**Ability only Zeus Leonidas can use. Add 400 G's to Zeus Leonidas.**_

_Battlegear Stats:_

_Dark Twister_

_Give only to Darkus Aslla Piscu. Add 100 G's to Aslla Piscu._

_**Crimson Gear**_

_**Give only to Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid. Add 100 G's to Archfiend Dragonoid.**_


	23. Partners 'till the End

Chapter 22: Partners 'till the End

_**It's almost summer vacation for me, which also means that I will have more time to upload fanfiction. Well, enough about me, let's get on with the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan, period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Fabia, this is very important. Are you absolutely sure that is what Nurzak said?" asked Serena

"I am. Right after he said it, they both stopped battling and walked away." Said Fabia

"How interesting that the emperor's closest advisor fears what his master covets." Said Serena

"Yes, I suppose." Said Elright

"This information is quite helpful." Said Shun

"What? How do you figure that?" asked Jake

"Well, if you know what your enemy fears, then you can use it as a weapon against them." Said Shun

"I was going to say that a fear of something tends to make other people more cautious over certain things, so it's more likely that Nurzak and Ren might be thinking about switching sides." I said

"That's a good point you two, but we have to figure out the best way to use it so we don't waste our advantage." Said Marucho

"Perhaps we should shift our focus from Barodious to all of those around him, including the Dark Signers." Said Elright

_We all nodded in agreement._

"Divide and conquer, I like that plan dude." Said Dan

"Hmm?" we all wondered

"Divide how?" asked Marucho

"If we figure out who's afraid of the Sacred Orb, well then maybe, we can turn them against Barodious! What'd ya think?" asked Dan

"I think that sounds like a solid strategy my friend." Said Drago

"Sure does." Said Luna

"Yeah!" exclaimed Leo

"But right now, since those scout ships have left, the Gundalians and Dark Signers might try to make a move." Said Yusei

"Yusei's right, we should make a patrol around the second shield perimeter." Said Akiza

_After a while, we all headed out to patrol the second shield, and so far…nothing. After a few minutes, I was thinking about turning back, until my arm stung, and I saw, what I believed to be a Dark Signer, but I didn't know who it was because my mark lets me know when there are Dark Signers within a 50 meter radius, and I couldn't see that far to make out faces, let alone anything. I activated Ancient Telescope, and saw Krakix, Contestir, and Ccapac Apu all in battle with Shun and Yusei facing off against them._

"Hey Leo, Lunar, we've got trouble at 2 o' clock, wanna take a closer look?" I asked

"Did you have to ask?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Leonidas

_As we got closer, we noticed that Hawktor and Star were in a jam, and we needed to help them out fast! Lucky for us, Dan was on the scene._

"Blaze Barnum!" exclaimed Dan

"Delta Lightning Spear!" I exclaimed

"Dan Kuso! Sakura Phoenix!" exclaimed Gill

"It's the samurai dude again?" wondered Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"I don't think they know when to quit." I said

"Thanks Drago." Said Hawktor

"You as well Leonidas." Said Stardust Dragonoid

"No problem, I hope you're okay." Said Drago

"What Drago said." Said Leonidas

"You're a little late Dan." Said Shun

"Sorry dude, traffic was a killer." Said Dan

"Sorry about the late arrival Yusei, but I have to say, I have some timing." I said

_Gill Life-Force 40 percent_

_Zenet Life-Force 20 percent_

_Kalin Life-Force 60 percent_

_Shun Life-Force 100 percent_

_Yusei Life-Force 20 percent_

_Dan Life-Force 100 percent_

_Sakura Life-Force 100 percent_

_Ready Cross Buster_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Dan

_Ready Swayther_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Shun

_Ready Delta Striker_

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Double Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Ready Star Buster_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Yusei

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Swayther Geku!" exclaimed Shun

"Here I come!" exclaimed Hawktor

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!" exclaimed Dan

"Consecutive Battlegear Ability Activate! Delta Striker Omega plus Luna Blaster Lock!" I exclaimed

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Star Buster Celestial!" exclaimed Yusei

_As all of our Battlegear Abilities combined together, it effectively took out Ccapac Apu, Contestir, and Krakix._

"Zenet, I'm sorry." Said Contestir

_Gill Life-Force Zero_

_Zenet Life-Force Zero_

_Kalin Life-Force Zero_

"Don't feel bad, you never had a chance!" exclaimed Hawktor

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Gill

"WAH! Oh, we lost!" exclaimed Zenet

"Why you…" fumed Kalin

"You failed me Zenet. Let's go." Said Gill

"This isn't over traitor! I'll be back!" exclaimed Kalin

_Shun and Dan got Drago and Hawktor, and did some kind of handshake. While I got Lunar and Leonidas, Yusei got Stardust, and we finished it with The Enforcer's handshake._

_A few hours later, outside the castle…_

"*Sigh*" I sighed

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Leonidas

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. Well…actually, there's something." I said

"What is it?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Well, you see, right now, its sunset, right?" I asked

"What's so important about that?" asked Leonidas

"Leo! Please be a little more sensitive! When she's like this, she's walking down memory lane." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Yeah. When Dawn and I were kids, we'd used to go out and watch the sunset together. Sometimes we would sing together various songs, like _Promise_, _Girl Next Door_, and mostly Hannah Montana songs. We were just kids then, but we always did stuff like that to cheer us up, mainly because we did all of that after dad passed away." I said

"You always loved singing, you'd even sing in the shower." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Lunar!" I exclaimed embarrassed

"What, it's true." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Well, I would like to hear what those songs sounded like." Said Leonidas

"Well, I'll sing _Promise_ today, and then I'll sing _Girl Next Door_ for you guys tomorrow, sound good?" I asked

"You always saved the best for last." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"But either way, it works out none the less." Said Leonidas

"Okay, but I'm a little rusty with those songs." I said

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,_

_And when the moon shines through the darkness_

_We can find the path that leads us home_

_And on the way you'll…maybe…sing me a song_

_Promise that you always will be there_

_Hold my hand, if ever I'm real scared_

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down_

_Make me laugh away on my bluest days_

_Oh could you promise you'll always will be there_

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

_Every morning into every night_

_Do you watch over me, like the sun in the sky?_

_Am I all alone or standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could…maybe…sing you a song…tonight. (1)_

"You're still a good singer Sakura, maybe even better than four years ago." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Maybe, but right now, we have to get going; otherwise the others will wonder where the heck we are. Let's go guys." I said

"Come on Leonidas!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"No fair, you two had a head start!" exclaimed Leonidas

_***Preview***_

_**Dan: Now that we know certain members of the Twelve Orders are scared of the Sacred Orb, we need to use that knowledge to our advantage. If we can cause a division with those who are loyal to Barodious, we can seriously weaken the Gundalian forces. If we can get Nurzak to bail, the rest should be easy, but he'll be a hard nut to crack. We've definitely got our work cut out for us, but we can't let Queen Serena and the rest of Neathia down. You should tune in to watch us divide and conquer; you won't believe who shows up! I gotta tell ya, Nurzak is one serious battler. Don't miss it!**_

_**Okay, to be honest, I just got lazy and I honestly couldn't think of a battle between Yusei and Kalin in this chapter without finding a way to involve Gill, Zenet, and Shun, so, yeah, stupid writer's block. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Promise- It's from some season of Digimon, I don't remember which one**_


	24. Divide and Conquer

Chapter 23: Divide and Conquer

_**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready for anything! Well, considering that I was AWOL because it took me forever to write this one chapter of Flight of the Crimson Dragon, I'm going to be a lean, mean, typing machine for the next few days. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Will someone remind me why I have to get up at sunrise tomorrow?" I asked

"Because of that message Nurzak sent, remember?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Don't remind me. Not only did Fabia learn my secret, but she really kicked my ass today." I said

_Earlier that day…_

"We heard there's a transmission from Gundalia!" exclaimed Dan

"Yes, it's coming through on a secure channel. It's a send only transmission, we can't respond to it." Said Fabia

"Attention people of Neathia, this is Nurzak of the Gundalian Twelve Orders. I would like to meet with the delegation of your choosing to discuss a possible peace treaty. Sunrise tomorrow at the western edge of Sector K." said Nurzak

"Nurzak? Is he for real?" asked Dan

"The Twelve Orders are the ruling body of Gundalia. He could be acting as a messenger for Emperor Barodious." Said Elright

"Uh, but I thought the emperor wanted to steal the Sacred Orb." Said Marucho

"Is it possible that Barodious changed his mind?" asked Dan

"Perhaps, but it's also possible that this is the first crack in the Gundalians unified front." Said Drago

"So our plan to divide and conquer is working? Dude that is awesome sauce!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Wait, hold on a second, there's also the possibility that this could be a trap." Said Elright

"It's true, we can't trust anything those creeps say." Said Coredom

"Trap or no trap, we can totally thrash those dudes, huh? What do we got to lose?" asked Jake

"How about everything? We can't afford to be careless about this guys, come on." Said Hawktor

"It's true." Said Shun

"Now what?" asked Aranaut

"It's simple, we proceed with Nurzak's meeting." Said Serena

"But how can you be sure?" asked Fabia

"I am anything but certain, however it is worth the risk." Said Serena

_A few minutes later…_

"Sakura, are you sure that this plan is going to work?" asked Leonidas

"It has too. While my psychic connection with Dawn is able to work because she is my biological twin sister, what I can't guarantee is my own control over my own body." I said

"Explanation please?" asked Leonidas

"It's simple. Sakura can get in and out of Dawn's head, but Dawn can do the exact same if she wishes." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Which is exactly the problem Leonidas, at least so far I managed to keep Dawn out of my head for only so long, but if I'm out of my body and in her head, then she has a window of opportunity to get into my body and take complete control of my body as well. Leo, Lunar, if that should happen, you need to knock out my body as hard as you can. I'm going to interrogate Nurzak myself as Dawn. I just hope my acting skills can be proven useful at this point. Just take care of my body while I'm gone." I said

"No problem." Said Leonidas

"You can count on us." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Thanks. I've locked this room so that way there's no chance of my body escaping, wish me luck." I said

_I focused on Dawn, and shoved her out while I gained control. I probed her memories and noticed that she was about to retire to her room, well, there was room for a pit stop._

"Nurzak, may I speak to you?" I asked

"Of course Dawn." Said Nurzak

"It's just, I'm still upset that I lost to my sister, and what's worse, I was brawling her in the Doom Dimension where Cusillu had the advantage over her, but, I have my doubts about Barodious' goal. Just how powerful is the Sacred Orb?" I asked

"The Sacred Orb is natural for you to fear Dawn, since it caught you and your sister Sakura in that Dimensional Twister. The Sacred Orb, is almost as powerful as Drago himself, which is why I'm only going to tell you this. I'm planning on betraying the emperor and giving the Neathian Castle Knights this." Said Nurzak holding up a weird looking radar

"What is that?" I asked

"This is the switch code for the Sacred Orb, something Barodious' father entrusted with me. Dawn, you are one of the only few Dark Signers I can trust. Don't tell anyone I said this, but, I believe that the reason that you are fighting your sister, is because you have no choice in the matter." Said Nurzak

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said

"Deny it all you want Dawn, but somewhere inside you, you still care about Sakura." Said Nurzak

_Was he saying that to Dawn? Or was he saying that to me? I got out of Dawn's body, and I found myself pinned down by Fabia._

"Ow, hey Fabia, what the heck are you doing?" I asked in pain

"You're back to normal Sakura, I thought that Dawn was bad enough, but inside your body, that was worse." Said Fabia

"Wait, what?" I asked

"I overheard your conversation with Leonidas and Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid, and now I know that you and Dawn are sisters, twin sisters might I add. Sakura, I can understand why you had to keep that a secret from the others, but next time, at least let someone know." Said Fabia

"As if keeping Jack a secret from me was already a problem, right Fabia?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" asked Fabia

"Don't play dumb with me Fabia, I overheard Dan's, Marucho's, and Shun's conversation about him. He was the one who saved from Gill and Kalin that day, so why didn't you tell me?" I demanded

"Because, something happened to him, something that I don't want anyone else to know. This is just like your situation with your sister, so please, you know what I'm going through." Said Fabia

"I get it, you're trying to protect the others, just like how I'm trying to. Fabia, I won't tell Dan and the others what you said to me if you promise not to tell them or Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Crow my secret." I said

"What about Matt?" asked Fabia

"He found my secret out the hard way." I said

_Present time…_

"And that's how we got into this mess." I said

"Well, let's just wait for sunrise tomorrow." Said Leonidas

"True, 'night you two." I said

_The next day at sunrise…_

"Are you sure this is the place Hawktor?" asked Dan

"Absolutely, this is the western edge of Sector K. That's where Nurzak said to meet him." Said Hawktor

"Dude, it's gonna be a serious bummer if they don't show. I never get up this early, never!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Yeah, well it's gonna be a even bigger bummer if this is some kind of ambush." Said Coredom

"Is that what this is? Are you guys hiding out there like a bunch of chickens?" asked Jake

"Take it easy Jake. They're not going to shout out if they are hiding." Said Drago

"Yeah, really. The Gundalians might be bone-heads, but they're definitely not that dumb." Said Dan

"Well so far, it's not an ambush, my mark's not reacting to anything, or it could be one and all of the Dark Signers and Shadow Drones are napping." I said

"We'll know soon enough. We'll have our answers, when the sun rises." Said Shun

"I hope so." Said Fabia

_After what felt like hours, it was sunrise, but Nurzak was a no-show._

"Looks like they bailed." Said Dan

"I think you're right Dan." Said Drago

"I can't believe that they shined us off like we're a bunch of punks!" exclaimed Jake

"Maybe something happened to him." Said Marucho

"Like what?" asked Akwimos

"Who can say. All we know is that for now our war with Gundalia continues." Said Shun

"You guys should head back." I said

"What about you?" asked Matt

"I like watching the sunrise. I'll catch up later." I said

"Well?" asked Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"The truth is, I always sing this one song at sunrise, and it's become a habit for me. It's not a long song, but it gives me hope." I said

_Make my wish true, let darkness fade to light_

_Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over_

_Battles we can win, our struggle lies within…_

_Will we live to greet the dawn?_

_Love will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

_Promise me one day that peace shall reign…(1)_

"That's a nice song." Said Leonidas

"Like I said, it gives me hope that one day, I can save her from the darkness that's corrupting her. This is one vow I cannot afford to break." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Yusei: Unfortunately for us, the Gundalians and Dark Signers still have control over many brawlers from Earth, but now since Ren's team has gone AWOL, Kazerina and Roman are using them against us. I don't know about you, but Star and I aren't giving up on this one! Bakugan, Brawl! It's time we freed those kids!**_

_**Okay, I know, this is one of those rare chapters where I don't write a brawl, but I have my reasons. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Serah's theme from Final Fantasy XIII. I think this song is kinda appropriate for this reason because Sakura really wants the sister she grew up with for the majority of her life back, and one of the lines is 'will we life to greet the dawn'. That line is pretty much a reference to Sakura's feelings to save her sister. The lines 'love will not leave you' and 'hate will not heal you' are also references to Dawn, for Sakura believes that she can still save her, and the last line 'promise me one day that peace shall reign' pretty much represents the end of the war between the Dark Signers and the Signers.**_


	25. Mobile Assault

Chapter 24: Mobile Assault

_**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to roll with a new chapter of Tears of Light! I can't believe that it's almost been a year since I published this fanfic. Well, enough time walking down memory lane, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_These Gundalians just don't know when to quit, do they?_

"Flying Cockroaches!" exclaimed Dan

"Those ships belong to Gill, Airzel, and Stoica." Said Fabia

"Get ready." Said Shun

"Ready for this Saki?" asked Matt

"You know it!" I exclaimed

"Let's do this! Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Dan

"Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Fabia, Shun, Marucho, and Jake in unison

"Double Bakugan, Brawl!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl!" exclaimed Leo, Luna, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Matt in unison

"Bakugan, Stand! We all exclaimed in unison

"Well, this changes things." Said Shun

"Yep." Said Dan

"Huh? What are you dudes talking about?" asked Jake

"Take a closer look man." Said Dan

"Those aren't the usual Gundalian soldiers who are fighting." Said Fabia

"Those are all the battlers who've been kidnapped from Bakugan Interspace." Said Marucho

"Look out!" I exclaimed

"Those rotten Gundalians are fighting really dirty this time! You ready Drago?" asked Dan

"Just say the word Dan." Said Drago

"Ability Activate! Blaze Hammer!" exclaimed Dan

"Ability Activate! Thousand Destroyer!" exclaimed Matt

"Ability Activate! Crush Arrow!" exclaimed Jake

"Ability Activate! Black Rose Flare!" exclaimed Akiza

"Ability Activate! Spiro Pressure!" exclaimed Marucho

"Ability Activate! Absolute Powerforce!" exclaimed Jack

"Ability Activate! Mirage Jet!" exclaimed Fabia

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Delta Lightning Spear plus Celestial Flare!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Bolting Fang, Slug Shot!" exclaimed Shun

"Ability Activate! Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

"Ability Activate! Ancient Sunshine!" exclaimed Luna

"Ability Activate! Double Tool C&D!" exclaimed Leo

"Ability Activate! Feather Dance!" exclaimed Crow

_All of their life-gauges dropped to zero._

"Guys, snap out of it! You're fighting for the wrong side!" exclaimed Dan

_Didn't work, for they were still being controlled._

"It seems like they're brainwashed." Said Fabia

"What'd we do now?" asked Dan

"Let's hit them a little harder." Said Drago

"Ability Activate! Cross Fire!" exclaimed Dan

"This could get messy." I said

"Ability Activate! Particle Wave! Ability Activate! Blaze Barnum!" exclaimed Dan

"Ability Activate!" everyone minus Dan exclaimed in unison

"Look at the chickens run." Said Jake

"Don't celebrate just yet; they could be regrouping for another attack." Said Shun

"This makes no sense. When we beat them in Bakugan Interspace, they'd always go back to normal, so why not here?" asked Dan

"Battlers inside Interspace with digital versions. Maybe the Gundalian hypnosis is stronger when used on flesh and blood." Said Marucho

"If we fight any harder, we could injure the battlers." Said Shun

"Well we have to figure something out because the Gundalians are continuing to kidnap kids from Interspace as we speak." Said Marucho

"Speaking of kids." I said

"Aw man." Said Dan

"This is bad." Said Matt

"We should split up you guys." Said Dan

"I'll take the ones on the right." Said Shun

"Great, that means Fabia and I will take the ones on the left. Jake, Marucho…" started Dan

"We'll head straight down the middle." Said Marucho

"I'll take the ones down in the water, Crow, you're with me." Said Jack

"Gotcha." Said Crow

"Akiza, can you come with me to cover the rear?" asked Matt

"Sure." Said Akiza

"Leo and Luna, hold your ground here. Yusei and I take down the ones in the sky." I said

"Good luck." Said Luna

"Luck is my middle name." I said

"I thought it was Avalon." Said Leo

"It was an expression Leo." Said Luna

"Oh, I knew that." Said Leo

_Yusei and I took down the ones in the sky, but suddenly Leonidas, Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid, and Stardust Dragonoid were getting beaten up by some kind of overgrown Duel Runner with legs!_

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Yusei

"I don't know, but maybe Elright does." I said

"Try ringing him up then." Said Yusei

"On it! Captain Elright, can you hear me?" I asked

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Elright

"Just the ordinary stuff, including being attacked by an overgrown Duel Runner with legs!" I exclaimed

"What? A Mobile Assault Vehicle?" asked Elright

"Ability Activate! Chaos Vibro!" exclaimed a female brawler

"Does that answer your question?" I asked

"It's the Mobile Assault Vehicle Implaton. But the only Mobile Assault Vehicle we have is Raytheus, two of them to be exact. We haven't had time to test them out yet." Said Elright

"Well, unless you want me and Yusei to get squashed down here, we need to borrow Raytheus and fast!" I exclaimed

"Alright, we're uploading the data to Yusei's and your Bakumeters." Said Elright

"Thanks." I said

"Be warned the Mobile Assault Vehicle is set for Leonidas." Said Elright

"Don't worry, we got it covered. Lunar, can you stall for time?" I asked

"Absolutely." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Here we go! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ascend Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid! Ability Activate! Celestial Flare!" I exclaimed

"How much longer until the upload is done?" asked Leonidas

"Almost there…" started Yusei

"It's done! Ready Yusei?" I asked

"You bet." Said Yusei

_Ready Raytheus_

"Star, ready?" asked Yusei

"Did you have to ask?" asked Stardust Dragonoid

"Leo, I think it's time you got into the driver's seat." I said

"You bet." Said Leonidas

"Mobile Assault…launch!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

"Whoa! Now that's what I call my kind of ride." Said Leonidas

"First it's us with wheels, now they have their own bikes." I said

"For now, let's take care of these Gundalians." Said Yusei

"Gotcha." I said

"Ability Activate! Strike Blaster!" Yusei and I exclaimed in unison

_At sunset, the Gundalian forces retreated, but why did I get the sinking feeling that_ _this battle was only a diversion? Whatever the case is, we have to win this war, for Neathia, Earth, and everyone we care about. Dawn, Carly, I promise we'll find a way to save you from the shadows._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After that last attack, the Gundalians are gearing up for another attack, but this time, they managed to recruit a new Dark Signer into this mess, it's…what**__**the Greiger? What's he doing here as a Dark Signer none the less? Well that's for me to know, and to figure out as well. Come on, we need to knock some sense into him, and Crow is going to do that just fine. See you there Brawlers.**_

_**Done and done! This really was a struggle to write, after all, who said writing was easy? Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	26. Change of Heart

Chapter 25: Change of Heart

_**Hey everyone! Tears of Light is back with a new chapter! Well, enough of this, its disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Quiet out there, almost too quiet." Said Marucho

"Spooky." Said Fabia

"Guys, keep your wits about you. The Gundalians won't stay idle for long." Said Shun

"No kidding." Said Dan

"Then why wait around Dan? Let's take the fight to them." Said Jake

"Slow down Jake, don't you remember what Queen Serena said? We gotta take it, low and slow." Said Dan

"Okay, you got it, low and slow." Said Jake

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Yusei

"Over there!" exclaimed Shun

_As the sun rose, three Gundalian ships were present._

"Let's rock!" exclaimed Dan

_Leonidas and I were on Raytheus, and let me tell you, these Shadow Drones really knew how to get on your nerves. Crow was overhead with Black-Winged Dragonoid_

"Ability Activate! Strike Blaster!" I exclaimed

_We blasted through all of those Bakugan with ease._

"This is just like knocking down bowling pins Leo!" I exclaimed

"Problem is, bowling pins don't fire back or try to get you off your Mobile Assault vehicle." Said Leonidas

_Another group of Bakugan appeared in front of us, but Leo took care of them like they were a bunch of well…bowling pins, I really hate it when I run out of analogies._

"Strike three, you're out!" I exclaimed

_My arm flared up in pain, meaning there was a Dark Signer nearby._

"Crow, Dark Signer ahead!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Contaminated Earth!" exclaimed a male voice

"Whoa! Leo, you okay?" I asked

"Ability Activate! Raging Tsunami!" exclaimed the same male from earlier

"Oh boy, this immortal is part Aquos." I said worried

"Don't worry, I have a plan, we'll duck in there." Said Leonidas

"Crow, follow us!" I exclaimed

_While the tsunami came our way, we managed to duck inside safely, and snuck up behind our mysterious Dark Signer. Once we got close enough, I could tell that he was a new recruit, but why did he seem so familiar?_

"Peek-a-boo, I see you." Said Crow

"What the?" exclaimed the male

"Leo, attribute change!" I exclaimed

"Right, one attribute change, coming up!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Leo then changed attributes, from Haos to Ventus._

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Sakura?" asked Crow

"Did the message finally sink in? If you mean create a tornado, then yes. Ability Activate! Rising Tempest!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Feather Dance!" exclaimed Crow

_The male's Bakugan, or immortal was a whale, and the male was wearing the Dark Signer's uniform with indigo highlights, but when Rising Tempest hit, his hood fell off, or blew off in this case, and I recognized him in a blink of an eye. He was my step-brother, and the one who tried to assassinate Goodwin during the Fortune Cup._

"Greiger." I said

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Greiger, what's going on?_

_Greiger: The time has come for Goodwin to pay for his deeds._

"Greiger, you're a Dark Signer?" I asked

_I guess that explains my arm last night._

"That's right step-sister. I became a Dark Signer to get my revenge on Goodwin for what he did to my village. And I can't do that with you Signers in the way! Chacu Challhua!" exclaimed Greiger

"Understood." Said Chacu Challhua

"Oh snap!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Greiger

"Not on my watch! Ability Activate! Black Whirlwind!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow…" I started

"Stay out of this! These Dark Signers caused my kids to disappear, and now they're gonna pay, starting with him!" exclaimed Crow

"Crow, don't let your anger get to you. We all have a reason to fight these guys, but we need to work together on this one! Crow, just promise me that you won't let your anger cloud your judgment." I said

"Sure. Ability Activate! Blackwing Strike!" exclaimed Crow

"Ability Activate! Alpha Wing Attack!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Crush!" exclaimed Greiger

_All of the attacks connected and they were sent back into their balls._

_Crow Life-Force 40 percent_

_Sakura Life-Force 40 percent_

_Greiger Life-Force 60 percent_

"That won't stop us! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Take him out Black-Winged Dragonoid!" exclaimed Crow

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Chacu Challhua!" exclaimed Greiger

"Lunar, time for a little Mobile Assault action!" I exclaimed

"Got it." Said Lunar

_Ready Jakalier_

"Alright, Mobile Assault, Launch! Hey, Lunar, wait up!" I exclaimed

_I got into the cockpit of Jakalier, and let me tell you, this was like a simulator, all I had to do was plug in a course of action, or in this case, an attack target. Greiger just a sitting duck, when he finally realized how fast Lunar and I were._

"She's fast." Said Greiger

"No duh with that! Ability Activate! Shooting Flamer!" I exclaimed

_Nailed him!_

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Chacu Challhua!" exclaimed Greiger

"I'm ready." Said Chacu Challhua

_Ready Dark Hammer_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Greiger

"Hey, two can play at that game!" exclaimed Crow

_Ready Feather Striker_

"Don't forget about us!" exclaimed Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"What she said!" I exclaimed

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" Crow and I exclaimed in unison

"Gate Card open! Ventus Battle Audience!" exclaimed Crow

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Luna Blaster Lock!" I exclaimed

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Feather Striker Flame!" exclaimed Crow

"This isn't good." said Chacu Challhua

_Greiger Life-force Zero_

"I'll get you next time Signer!" exclaimed Greiger

"Hey, wait!" I exclaimed

"He got away! Huh? Sakura? Something wrong?" asked Crow

"Why? Why? WHY?" I cried

_In between battles, I was alone by myself._

"I know you're still upset about this Sakura." Said Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid

"Stop trying to consol me. I just wish I could understand, but now, Greiger's one of them. Now I have two people to save from the darkness." I said

_Singing always made me feel better, so I sang the one song that could do just that._

_(This world we live of dark and pain_

_Beneath a veil so cold and vain_

_I see you sleep, in peace, you keep_

_Safe and alone_

_I sing a song of prayer and faith_

_To keep you warm, to keep you safe_

_These lonely fields will hear my fears_

_And shine anew_

_I watched as you dreamed through the darkest nights_

_A laugh and a smile to bring forth the light_

_So near yet so far_

_I'll find where you are_

_And we'll keep 'till tomorrow within my heart_

_A day of a morning so pure and green_

_That day we will wake to a brand new sheen_

_The sky grey with snow, will fade away slow_

_But believe that we'll make it through…Fields of Hope_

_This world we came from gentle hands_

_And now we seek that warmth again_

_So lost and cold, it's hard to hold_

_All that's been lost_

_I sing a song of prayer and hope_

_As nothing last forever, we learn to cope_

_And start again where we begin the flow again_

_Together we'll travel the lonely nights_

_To morning so green, to the purest lights_

_The place we all seek from darkness too deep_

_Lights will guide us through always, its path we'll keep_

_I pray with my heart in this song I sing_

_To keep you in warmth as you take your wing_

_So near yet so far, you'll find where you are_

_In peace I pray that you'll find_

_Fields of Hope_

_So near, yet so far…I'll know where you are_

_With a promising faith you'll find_

_Fields of Hope) (1)_

"Sakura, I couldn't help but notice that you were sad when you sang that song." Said Leonidas

"Yeah, I was. That song… was a lullaby, Dawn taught me." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Sheesh, these Gundalians never learn how to give us a break, do they? While we're getting exhausted on the Western Front, Ren shows up with Barodious and Dharak with the intent of destroying the Second Shield again. I don't know what's up with Lunar lately, but we have to stand our ground! Come on guys, we can't let Barodious push us around! Bakugan, Brawl! Don't miss it!**_

_**Done! Sorry about the late update, I had some trouble with Flight of the Crimson Dragon. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Fields of Hope, the English version. A little side note, these aren't the actual lyrics, but these lyrics are pretty good.**_


	27. Switching Sides

Chapter 26: Switching Sides

_**Howdy y'all! Its sakuraphoenix back with a new chapter of Tears of Light! To think that I'm almost done with Flight of the Crimson Dragon as is, but I came here to do a disclaimer, not to ramble on and on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan nor the OC that's appearing in this chapter and that OC's Bakugan. All credit goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Did the Gundalians call this a sneak attack? If so, they stink at these!_

"Lunar, heads up! Ability Activate! Celestial Field!" I exclaimed

_The battle raged on through the entire, and another ship appeared._

"What's that?" asked Jake

"Something bad!" exclaimed Dan

_Kazerina and Dawn showed up, and Dawn looked in my direction._

"Well, well. I spy with my little eyes, a Signer that's ready to be pounded." Said Dawn

"You're the one who's toast!" I exclaimed

"Now Dawn, I'll assist you in this battle, after all, she is a good brawler, despite the fact that she had help against Gill and Kalin a while back." Said Kazerina

"You're going down you know, and I'm not the type to usually hold back." I said

_A large airship appeared, and I knew from experience that this meant serious bad news, and it was Emperor Barodious' ship._

"Well would you look at that." Said Leonidas

"It's King Cockroach." I said

"Hey, are you ready guys?" asked Dan

"As ready as ever." I replied

_I was about to throw down a Gate Card when suddenly, a Gate Card was thrown like a Kunai knife. I turned around and saw him, the person who saved me, Jack._

"It's you!" I exclaimed

"Hmm, you're the one who helped her defeat Gill and Kalin. Who are you?" asked Kazerina

"I am an ally to the Castle Knights of Neathia, enemy to Barodious and to you witch." Said Jack

"Ouch, now that has to hurt! Now where was I before he came in? Oh yeah! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's do this, Haos Zeus Leonidas!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise from the depths of the Netherworld, Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise, Subterra Prefect Machine King!" exclaimed Jack

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 900_

"That Bakugan…" started Kazerina

"Kazerina, do you know that Bakugan?" asked Dawn

"I do. It belongs to one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and a recent prisoner, Jack Vense!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Commercial Break: Sakura: I know with your help, we can show this mad scientist never to mess with us!_

_Jack: It's payback time you witch!_

"You know, you shouldn't waste time flapping your jaw. Ability Activate! Rocket Blaster!" exclaimed Jack

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 1200_

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 800_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 800_

"Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 1300_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 950_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 750_

_All of the rockets were destroyed, except for one, which was going after Cusillu._

"Let's see this! Ability Activate! Shining Darkus! Kazerina, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Arcadia Sword." Said Dawn

"Not at all. Once we win, I'll take them back to Gundalia for my experiments." Said Kazerina

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1300_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 700_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 500_

"You know, being a lab rat really doesn't suit me. Ability Activate! Iota Flash Tornado!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 900_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 900_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

"This one will do some damage. Ability Activate! Hero Cannon!" exclaimed Jack

_Prefect Machine King's chest opened and revealed a cannon, and it was charging up._

"Fire!" exclaimed Jack

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 1400_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 650_

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 650_

"This is going to get messy." Said Cusillu

"Not on my watch! Ability Activate! Roar of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Dawn

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 850_

_The blast from Hero Cannon weakens, but it's still going strong._

"Maybe this will help. Ability Activate! Wolf Howler!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 400_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 500_

_The blast weakens just enough for them to survive._

"Dang it! Ability Activate! Volt Knuckles!" exclaimed Jack

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 800_

"Hey, don't think I'm going to miss out on the action! Triple Ability Activate! Embolden plus Delta Lightning Spear plus Light Shatter!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 550_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 750_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 900_

"Great, she's nullified all Haos abilities, but you can activate any either!" exclaimed Dawn

"Who said I had just Haos Abilities? Leo, quick, attribute change!" I exclaimed

"Right! Time for you to meet Darkus Zeus Leonidas!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Darkus Zeus Leonidas G-Power 900_

"So, you have new tricks, huh? Well, let's see you take care of this! Ability Activate! Call of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1250_

_Darkus Zeus Leonidas G-Power 500_

"Gate Card open! Freeze Enemy!" exclaimed Jack

_Cusillu and Lumagrowl were frozen in place._

"The command card, Freeze Enemy, is a trap card that freezes the movements of your opponent and prevents them from activating abilities." Said Jack

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1050_

_Haos Lumagrowl 350_

"In other words, you're toast!" I exclaimed

_Ready Delta Striker_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Zeus Leonidas G-Power 600_

"Jack, take Lumagrowl, I'll handle the monkey. Battlegear Ability Activate! Delta Striker Omega!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1200_

_Kazerina Life-force 10 percent_

_Dawn Life-force 70 percent_

"You should've stayed in your lab witch." Said Jack

"I've had enough of you! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Darkus Cusillu show him how it's done!" exclaimed Dawn

"With pleasure!" exclaimed Cusillu

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid take the stage!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise, Subterra Prefect Machine King!" exclaimed Jack

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Dawn

"Oh no you don't! Ability Activate! Blinding Rays!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Rail Gunner!" exclaimed Jack

_Subterra Prefect Machine King G-Power 1200_

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 750_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 750_

_Two mini guns appeared out of Prefect Machine King's armor and started firing lasers at Lumagrowl and Cusillu._

"Ability Activate! Time Warp!" exclaimed Kazerina

_She turned back time just before Jack activated Rail Gunner._

"Not good." said Jack

"Okay, so it's plan b." I said

_Ready Luna Blaster_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Celestial Flare plus Battlegear Ability Luna Blaster Lock!" I exclaimed

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 1800_

_Somehow, Prefect Machine King got defeated by Kazerina and the overgrown mutt. Now this was why I don't like dogs. And, no, this has nothing to do with my phobia._

_Jack Life-force 60 percent_

"Great, this isn't good." I said

"You can say that again." Said Lunar

"Dang it." Said Jack

"Jack, put me in." said a male voice

"Are you sure?" asked Jack

"Yes, I think it is time for a reappearance." Said the male

"Gotcha, Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise, Haos Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

_Haos Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid G-Power 900_

"It's great to be back Jack, let's show them what we're made off!" exclaimed Blue Eyes

"I hear ya. Ability Activate! White Lightning!" exclaimed Jack

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 800_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 500_

"Ha! Ability Activate! Garm Shield!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 1100_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Triple Trident!" exclaimed Jack

_Haos Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 700_

"You little brat! Gate Card, open! Capacity Booster!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 900_

_Haos Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 900_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

"Now, Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 1000_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Barius Gear Thunder Bolt!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 1400_

_Haos Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid G-Power 700_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 700_

"Ability Activate! Shining Barrier!" exclaimed Jack

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 1200_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 700_

"Jack, we need to do it." Said Blue Eyes

"But it isn't tested yet." Said Jack

"Sakura, we need to win this." Said Lunar

"No duh." I said

"Sakura, may I be honest with you?" asked Lunar

"Huh?" I wondered

"Lately, I just felt like I was being a burden, ever since Leonidas' evolution, I just felt like I was holding you back." Said Lunar

"Is that what you were worried about lately? Lunar, don't worry over something like that. You were never a burden, in fact, you're my trusted partner, and my best friend. No matter what happens, don't think of yourself as a burden, just think about how you can help to the best of your ability. Lunar, we'll win this battle, together!" I exclaimed

"You're right, but we're going to need some extra help." Said Lunar

"I hear ya. Hey Leo, how does a little Mobile Assault action sound?" I asked

"Sound's good!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Ready Raytheus_

"Okay, here we go. Mobile Assault, Launch!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1200_

"Sakura!" exclaimed Jack

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm going to need you to work with me on something important." Said Jack

"The same with you Lunar and Leonidas." Said Blue Eyes

"Will you help us?" asked Jack and Blue Eyes in unison

"Sure, no problem! Anything for a fellow brawler." I said

"Like the old expression, you mess with one of us…" started Lunar

"You mess with us all!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Alright! Let's rock! Please Perfect Core of New Vestroia and Sacred Orb of Neathia, please hear my plead. Unlock the power of my Bakugan to win this! Ability Activate! Shining Haos!" exclaimed Jack

_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid began to glow._

"I can feel the power, all of the Haos Bakugan are connected to me, I can feel it!" exclaimed Blue Eyes

_Power surge detected._

"What's going on?" wondered Leonidas

"Blue Eyes, he's evolving!" I exclaimed

_Blue Eyes Shining Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"I am now Haos itself." Said Blue Eyes

_Whoa, that's so cool._

"Let's try this out. Ability Activate! Haos Magnet Wave!" exclaimed Jack

_Suddenly all of the Battlegear except for Leo's Mobile Assault vehicle, stopped working._

_Haos Lumagrowl G-Power 1100_

_Haos Lunar Eclipse Dragonoid G-Power 600_

"Haos Magnet Wave is a special ability that deactivates any enemy Battlegear as long as I don't use any for the rest of this brawl." Said Jack

"Speaking of which, feel my power." Said Blue Eyes

"You won't win this battle!" exclaimed Lunar

_Suddenly Lunar began shining with a radiant light._

_Power surge detected._

"Lunar! What's wrong? Huh?" I wondered as one of her ability cards began to change

"Looks like we have another evolution, Blue Eyes, help her out, will you?" asked Jack

"You got it." Said Blue Eyes

_I noticed that, even though it seemed that Blue Eyes was attacking, he's giving power to Lunar. After the light faded away, Lunar looked more Majestic-like, and she seemed like she was shimmering with a soft but powerful light._

"Whoa! Celestial Lunar Dragonoid? Celestial Lunar Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Dawn

"Sorry, but it is. Ability Activate! Tears of Light! This ability can only be activated when Haos Zeus Leonidas and Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid are on the field. Think of it as an upgrade from Star-Crossed Lovers!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Dragonoid G-Power 1800_

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 2000_

"Hey Sakura, do you mind if I play off your move?" asked Jack

"No problem!" I exclaimed

"Alright, ready Blue Eyes?" asked Jack

"Ready!" exclaimed Blue Eyes

"Ability Activate! Triple Haos Force! Here's how this one works. It's like Tears of Light, except I need these three Bakugan on the field in order to use it. But your abilities are unable to activate, rendering them helpless." Said Jack

"So in other words…" started Dawn

"Yep, you're screwed." I said

"Now show them the true power of Haos! Attack!" exclaimed Jack

_Kazerina and Dawn life-force zero_

"And that's how you do it Haos Style!" I exclaimed

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sort of energy wave appeared, and it was causing destruction. Not long after, my Mark of the Dragon began to glow, meaning there was trouble, and I think I knew who and what._

"Ren and Linehalt. Something's happened. At the rate this is going, the whole planet will be ripped in two!" I exclaimed in worry

"That's bad!" exclaimed Jack

_Soon, the tremors stopped, and all of the Dark Signers and Twelve Orders began their retreat. I then decided to confront Jack._

"Jack, I know you're a Battle Brawler, so why don't you come back with me, please? I'm sure Dan, Shun, Marucho, will be happy to see you again, along with Fabia." I said

"I cannot return to them. Sakura, the horrible things I have done and the face I see in the mirror reflects my actions and foolishness." Said Jack

"What are you talking about? Dan, Shun, and Marucho seem like they're willing to accept you with open arms. You four sounded like you were close, so what's wrong with seeing them?" I asked

"Do you remember what happened? What I did? My foolishness, and the betrayal I committed?" asked Jack

"Huh? What are you talking about? I never met you until that day you saved me." I said

_I couldn't see his face, but by what I could see, he had an expression that could be described as 'what the heck'._

"Ask Dan and the Brawlers what happened then." Said Jack before he began to walk away

"Wait! Please! I don't understand, why are you afraid to face them?" I asked

"The actions I have done, I must pay for them. Besides, I can't go through the Third Shield." Said Jack

"But aren't you human? Only Gundalians can't… Kazerina, she did something to you, didn't she?" I asked

"Ask Fabia about a Gundalian named Gan. See you later Sakura." Said Jack

_He brought up Blue Eyes Shining Dragonoid, and the others arrived to witness him take off. I noticed that Ren was here too, and he was really banged up. But, Gan, what does he have to do with this. Oh, shoot me! His ring, I forgot to give it back to him_

"Sakura? You okay?" asked Matt

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said

_But for how long will I be okay? But, I wonder, did he know me before? Wait a minute, I just realized something. How did he know my name? I never mentioned it._

"Ren, are you okay?" I asked

"Never been better, I finally figured it out." Said Ren

"What are you talking about? Figured what out?" asked Dan

"The truth about my duties as a Dark Protector. I'm supposed to keep Linehalt from unleashing his forbidden power in a destructive manner." Said Ren

"What forbidden power?" asked Drago

"It's something I've been cursed with as a Dark Bakugan." Said Linehalt

"It's not your fault Linehalt. It's mine for not understanding what my duties were. I promise it won't happen again." Said Ren

"How could we know better if no one ever told us?" asked Linehalt

"It doesn't matter. It was my responsibility and I failed everyone. He was right to hide us away. We must live in seclusion for the sake of everyone's safety." Said Ren

"Yes Ren." Said Linehalt

"Good-bye my friends." Said Ren

"Hey Ren, hold up. You guys are not going anywhere." Said Dan

"Huh?" wondered Ren

"Well a power like that could also do a lot of good when it's used against the forces of evil." Said Dan

"He's right. You could be a great partner in the fight against Barodious. You just need to learn to control your newfound power Ren." Said Shun

"Yeah dude, and I'll help you just like these guys helped me, back when I was learning to become a Battle Brawler." Said Jake

"We'll all help you. That's what real friends are for Ren." Said Marucho

"But it's more than I deserve from you guys." Said Ren

"Don't be silly! That stuff is all water under the bridge." Said Marucho

_Ren then transformed into his human self._

"How weird. I was kinda getting used to your other look." Said Dan

_We all circled around and laughed to our hearts content._

"Ren, look." Said Linehalt

_We all saw a firefly, it didn't mean much to me, but it must mean something to Ren and Linehalt. Jack, I don't know how you know me, but, I promise, I'll find a way to help you, and I never break a promise to a friend._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: It's great that Ren is back on the team, but now I have even more questions that need answering. Who's the Gundalian Gan that Jack mentioned? What's his connection to Fabia? How does Jack Vense of the Battle Brawlers know my name? Maybe Fabia can help me with these questions. You don't want to miss this one brawlers. Bakugan, Brawl! See you there.**_

_**Okay, I know now you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them, sorry. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Iota Flash Tornado_

_Ability only Zeus Leonidas can use. Brings all Bakugan back to their base level and nullifies the last ability activated._

_**Delta Striker Omega**_

_**Ability that can only be activated when Zeus Leonidas is equipped with the Battlegear Delta Striker. Add 600 G's to Zeus Leonidas.**_

_Rail Gunner_

_Add 300 G's to Prefect Machine King and subtract 300 from your opponent._

_**While Lightning**_

_**Ability that only Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid can use. Subtract 300 G's if your opponent is a Haos Bakugan. Subtract 400 G's if your opponent is a Darkus Bakugan.**_

_Triple Trident_

_Ability only Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid can use. Add 500 G's to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid and subtract 400 G's from your opponent._

_**Shining Barrier**_

_**Ability only Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonoid can use. Subtract 400 G's from your opponent.**_

_Shining Haos_

_Add 1300 G's to any Haos Bakugan_

_(A/N: Original ability. This actually caused Blue Eyes' evolution.)_

_**Haos Magnet Wave**_

_**Ability only a Haos Bakugan can use. Deactivates all Battlegear. You cannot use any Battlegear for the remainder of the battle.**_

_Tears of Light_

_Ability only Zeus Leonidas and Celestial Lunar Dragonoid can use. Adds 800 G's to Zeus Leonidas and Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and negates any non-Haos abilities._

_**Triple Haos Force**_

_**Ability that can only be activated when three Haos Bakugan are on the field. Negate all abilities and prevents any from activating.**_

_Battlegear Stats:_

_Delta Striker_

_Adds 100 G's to Zeus Leonidas_


	28. Forgiveness

Chapter 27: Forgiveness

_**Okay everyone, I'm back with the latest chapter of Tears of Light! Personally, this is one of my favorite episodes, because my favorite Gundalian character is a good guy now. Well, enough talk, it's time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"That's some pretty heavy destruction, but at least it made the Gundalians retreat." Said Marucho

"For now maybe, but you can bet it won't be long before they all come back." Said Shun

"Then we better hustle and kick start the Second Shield again! Shouldn't be a problem now that Drago's all supercharged, right?" asked Jake

"I'm afraid I have bad news everyone. That last explosion back there completely destroyed the Second Shield generator base." Said Elright

"We only have the Third Shield left." Said Fabia

"Sorry." Said Ren

"It is what it is guys." Said Dan

"Yeah, not like we could turn back the clock and fix the damage, besides, it wasn't your fault Ren, but right now we need to focus on keeping the Third Shield secure." I said

"Sakura's right. Let's head back to the royal palace and run a full diagnostic report." Said Shun

"You think you could give us a hand with that Ren?" asked Yusei

"Really? You sure?" asked Ren

_Dan gave a thumbs up to Ren._

"You're with us. Everything else is water under the bridge dude." Said Dan

"While you guys are doing that, Linehalt can recuperate. After expending such a massive amount of energy, he should take it easy." Said Drago

"It's okay, I'm fine." Said Linehalt

"Okay then, let's do it. Are you ready Fabia?" asked Dan

"I guess so. Okay Elright, prepare to transport us immediately." Said Fabia

"Princess, are you sure?" asked Elright

"Just do it, right now." said Fabia

"Yes ma'am." Said Elright

_We were all teleported back, but I noticed there was someone missing, someone named Ren._

"This way, Ren, I'll show you the… huh? Hey, where'd he go?" asked Marucho

"Fabia, you didn't tell them?" I asked

"Tell us what?" asked Matt

"I'd explain myself, but she needs to explain it for you." I said

"But, he's gone." Said Dan

"But he was right here." Said Jake

"Linehalt's gone too." Said Coredom

"But that means that…" started Hawktor

"They were never transported with us! You left them behind on purpose! What gives dude?" asked Dan

"I'm sorry, we couldn't." said Elright

"It was impossible. There was absolutely nothing we could do to change it." Said Fabia

"Why not?" asked Dan

"Yeah! Why not, huh? Answer me right now!" exclaimed Marucho

"Very well then. It's because they're Gundalians." Said Fabia

"The shield has a bio-filter, doesn't it?" asked Shun

"That's right, since it's the final line of defense protecting the royal palace and the rest of the city and equipped to scan the DNA of anyone who transports through it. When war broke out, we programmed it to lock the passage with anyone who has Gundalian DNA." Said Fabia

"Why didn't you tell then in the first place?" asked Marucho

"We couldn't. We didn't want to reveal our security measures in front of the enemy. We do not need him reporting back to his superiors." Said Elright

"But Ren's on our side now. Why don't we just deactivate the shield so that we can let him in, then fire it up again after they're inside?" asked Dan

"No way Dan." Said Fabia

"But why not?" asked Dan

"Because… I still don't trust Ren as far as I can throw him." Said Fabia

"Wait up, come back here!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, I'll talk to her, as one Haos brawler to another." I said running out of the room

_After a while, Fabia stopped running._

"Stop following me Sakura." Said Fabia

"Fabia, I'm your friend, I just wanted to know why you despise Gundalians so much." I said

"Aranaut, could you wait for me in my room?" asked Fabia

"Of course princess." Said Aranaut before flying away

"So?" I asked

"Kazerina. She…she killed my fiancée Jin." Said Fabia

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up a notch! You had a fiancée?" I asked

"Yes. He was Aranaut's partner before I was, and the former leader of the Castle Knights of Neathia. When he was killed, Kazerina took Aranaut back to Gundalia for her experiments. I was almost captured, but I managed to get Aranaut, but in the process, he lost his memories." Said Fabia

"That… that has to be the saddest story I have ever heard." I said

"It is." Said Fabia

"Fabia, I have one more thing to ask." I said

"What is it?" asked Fabia

"What can you tell me about a Gundalian named Gan?" I asked

"Gan was an enemy though his loyalties lied with Kazerina, and he was responsible for the Gundalians getting this far. However, one day, he disappeared, and no one has seen him since." Said Fabia

"I see. Fabia, I saw Jack Vense today." I said

"You saw Jack again? Tell me, is he going to come back?" asked Fabia with her voice filled with hope

"He said something along the lines of atoning for his sins, and here's the strangest thing, he knew my name, yet, I never mentioned it." I said

"That is strange." Said Fabia

"And get this, he thinks that we've met before he saved me from Gill and Kalin, but when I told him that I hadn't met him before he did, he had an expression on his face, making it seem like he couldn't believe what I had just said." I said

"Well, when he got here, he did mention meeting two girls that both had pink hair on New Vestroia." Said Fabia

"What a coincidence, however, I've never been to New Vestroia. The only other possible answer for the second girl would be Dawn, but she's been a Dark Signer for five years. It couldn't have been her or me. So who could they be?" I wondered out loud

"That is a good question." Said Fabia

"And the coincidence between those girls and me is that one of them is named Sakura." I said

"Still, if it wasn't you, then how did he identify you?" asked Fabia

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." I said

_But I know someone who might._

"Fabia, take this advice, from one Haos brawler to another. Sometimes there are people who deserve second chances, and Ren might be one of those people. I'm not trying to force my opinion on you, but, just think about it for now, okay?" I asked

"Alright." Said Fabia

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Ren, I think you may have the answers I seek_

_Ren: This time we're on our own Linehalt_

_I hurried back to my quarters and packed some food for Ren. He was probably hungry out there all alone._

"Sakura, why are you packing all of that food?" asked Leonidas

"Is it for Ren?" asked Lunar

"Who else?" I asked

"I remember someone saying that she couldn't trust a certain someone named Ren as far as she could throw him." Said Leonidas

"That was then and this is now. Back then, Ren had no choice to serve Barodius, but now, he had a choice, and he chose the side of light. Besides, I need to find out more about this 'Gan' person." I said

"It's a little risky." Said Lunar

"Do you honestly think I'm going to walk up to Kazerina's front door and ask?" I asked

"Good point." Said Leonidas

"Besides, Ren's been loyal to Barodius around the same time before Gan disappeared, so he might know something about him." I said

"Well, when you put it that way, Ren's our best bet." Said Lunar

"This should be enough." I said

_I snuck out of my room, and carefully snuck around the palace, however, I wasn't the only one sneaking around. I saw Marucho try to exit the palace._

"Marucho?" I asked

"Ah! Oh Sakura, it's you. I was uh, going for a walk, uh yeah, that's it!" exclaimed Marucho

"Then why is there a satchel on your back?" I asked

"Huh? Oh this? It's uh, hiking supplies!" exclaimed Marucho

"Right, you're going to see Ren, aren't you?" I asked

"How did…huh? Are you carrying a backpack too?" asked Marucho

"Yeah, I was getting worried about him, so I packed some food." I said

"But I recall you not trusting Ren as far as you can throw him." Said Marucho

"That was then and this is now. Besides, Ren deserves a second chance. Plus, there's something I have to ask him." I said

"About what?" asked Marucho

"It's…personal." I said

"Oh." said Marucho

"Hey Marucho, what can you tell me about Jack?

"Well, Jack was one of us alongside me, Shun, and Dan. He's been there from the beginning from when the game was first made to the battle against Naga." Said Marucho

"I see." I said

"He was with us when we freed the Bakugan in New Vestroia, but in the end, he left us." Said Marucho

"What happened?" I asked

"After saving the Bakugan, he left with the Vexos for their technology and Mechanical Bakugan. He disguised himself as a person called 'Dark Mask' to hide his identity from us. When the Attribute Energies were put into the BT system, he revealed himself and used a powerful Bakugan against us called Six-Headed Dragonoid." Said Marucho

"Six-Headed Dragonoid, huh? It sounds like the Duel Monster card, Five-Headed Dragon just with another head." I commented

"After a great brawl with Dan and Drago, they defeated Six-Headed Dragonoid, and it released the Attribute Energies, which were then absorbed by Drago, which caused him to evolve. But the Six-Headed Dragonoid caused a dimensional rift, which sucked up Jack and his Bakugan. We never heard or saw him again, but now there are signs that he could be here on Neathia." Said Marucho with his voice filled with hope

"I'll say. He saved me from Gill and Kalin, he left behind his ring, and he helped me brawl Dawn and Kazerina today." I said as I pulled out his ring from my pocket

"That's his grandfather's ring." Said Marucho

"His grandfather's?" I asked

"Yes, his grandfather Nathaniel, or Nate Vense, wore that ring. He gave it to Jack as a present. Whenever we asked Jack about his grandfather, he didn't want to talk about him." Said Marucho

"I see. This must be his most prized possession." I said

_I put the ring away._

"Marucho, there's something else." I said

"What is it?" asked Marucho

"It's about Jack. He knew my name, and yet, I never mentioned it." I said

"Well, we did meet two twins with pink hair on New Vestroia with one of their named being Sakura." Said Marucho

"That's a coincidence. Wait, did you say twins?" I asked

"Yes, there were two of them, and they looked alike." Said Marucho

"Do you remember the other girl's name? I'm just curious." I said

"I think it was Dawn." Said Marucho

_Dawn? It can't be…_

"That's a coincidence. Marucho, can you keep a secret?" I asked

"I can keep a secret." Said Marucho

"One of the Dark Signers we're facing is someone I have a close relation to. My twin sister, Dawn." I said

"What?" exclaimed Marucho

"I'm not joking. The Dark Signer with the Mark of the Monkey is my sister." I said

"Ren! Where is he? How far could he get? Ren, Linehalt!" exclaimed Marucho

"If you're out there, yell or something!" I exclaimed

_Something grabbed my leg and Marucho's too, and next thing I knew Ren's hand was over my mouth, and I was face-to-face with a man eating plant!_

"Oh snap, that thing is ugly." Said Marucho through Ren's hand

"I'll say. As if the old geezer's taste in Venus Fly Traps was bad enough." I said through Ren's hand

_After the mutant plant left, we unpacked our bags._

"We thought you might be hungry, so we packed a bunch of food. There's a little bit of everything in here." Said Marucho

"Marucho, Sakura, why are you two so kind to me, after I betrayed you the way I did? And I seem to recall you not trusting me Sakura." Said Ren

"You're the third person to say that, and I'll say it again. That was then, and this is now. Ren, I believe you deserve a second chance. What kind of person would I be if I didn't give you that chance?" I asked

"And, it's like Dan told you earlier, let's leave all the bad stuff in the past. What's important is that you've come back to our side of the battle." Said Marucho

"Marucho, Sakura…" started Ren

"Drink this." Said Marucho

"I am, unworthy of your forgiveness." Said Ren

"Wow Ren, quit being so hard on yourself." Said Marucho

"Yeah, seriously." I said

"Well, let's have a toast, to new beginning, okay?" asked Marucho

"Not so fast, it's not that easy." Said Fabia

"Fabia…" started Marucho

"Alright, here's the deal Ren. If you're sincere, and forgiveness is what you really want, then you got to earn it, you understand me? You have to battle me for your redemption." Said Fabia

"I see. If that's what it takes, then fine." Said Ren

"If you win, I'll accept you back as a member of the team, but if you lose, then you leave Neathia, and never return. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Fabia

"In the name of the Castle Knights, and all the people of Neathia, we will triumph, and banish you for good!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! I will lead us to victory Linehalt." Said Ren

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 900_

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 900_

"Dan and the others think you're still worth saving. Well, were they right then, because right now, my heart tells me otherwise." Said Fabia

"Fabia, I completely understand your hatred for me. I didn't think I was worthy of forgiveness myself, but then…Dan showed me, everyone deserves a second chance." Said Ren

"Ability Activate! Vector Fist!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1300_

"Okay, Ability Activate! Dark Saber!" exclaimed Ren

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1000_

"Come on!" exclaimed Linehalt

"Open wide! Give up yet?" asked Aranaut

"Not even close!" exclaimed Linehalt

"You call that a kick?" asked Aranaut

"Help me Ren. I want to understand what Dan and the others see in you that makes your betrayal worth forgiving, so make me a believer then!" exclaimed Fabia

"Let's take this to the next level." Said Aranaut

"Ability Activate! Fist Alley!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1400_

"Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!" exclaimed Ren

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1000_

"He deactivated my Ability." Said Aranaut

"We fought our way out of the darkness. Ren, let's show Fabia we're worthy amongst her people!" exclaimed Linehalt

"Okay, Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1300_

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 600_

"Linehalt's kicking the tar out of Aranaut, so why's he wheezing like my grandpa?" asked Jake

"He still hasn't recovered from his last battle." Said Coredom

"You're right. Don't forget that the energy he exerted almost tore the planet in half." Said Shun

"That's gotta take it out of you." Said Hawktor

"Gate Card, open! Haos Saver!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 900_

"What the falafel dude! His trident disappeared!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Yes, that's because she deactivated his ability." Said Marucho

"What are you doing Ren? Why are you slowing down?" asked Linehalt

_Ready Boomix_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Ren

_Darkus Linehalt G-Power 1100_

_Ready Battle Crusher_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1100_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!" exclaimed Ren

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1350_

_Ren Life-Force 50 percent_

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Pyrus Rubanoid!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 900_

"He's a Pyrus!" exclaimed Fabia

"Hey, didn't he belong to that mean looking dude, Sid?" asked Jake

"Right, yeah, I wonder how Ren got a hold on him." Said Dan

"It's a mystery I suppose." Said Akiza

"You said it." Said Matt nodding

"Let's go. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Fabia

"I'll take him down, just like Linehalt!" exclaimed Aranaut

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1200_

"Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!" exclaimed Fabia

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 700_

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1100_

"You'll have to do better than that!" exclaimed Aranaut

"You mean like this?" asked Rubanoid

"Gate Card, open! Ruby Storm!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1100_

"Wha?" wondered Aranaut

"Finish him Rubanoid!" exclaimed Ren

_Ready Destrakon Gear_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1200_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers!" exclaimed Ren

_Pyrus Rubanoid G-Power 1600_

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 700_

"Keep going Rubanoid, don't stop! Understand that, I have no loyalty to Barodius!" exclaimed Ren

_Ready Battle Crusher_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 800_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!" exclaimed Fabia

_Haos Aranaut G-Power 1300_

"Let's finish this! Just say the word! This might sting a little." Said Aranaut

"Aw man." Said Dan

"Hey, watch out!" exclaimed Marucho

"Get down Rubanoid!" exclaimed Ren

_Ren life-force Zero (__**A/N: I did the math, but there was no possible way for Fabia to finish the round like that, but it's what I have to deal with.**__)_

"I think we showed them princess." Said Aranaut

"I can't believe it. After all that, I still failed." Said Ren

_Is he crying?_

"What Fabia, Yusei, have you come to gloat now and have you come to pity me? Don't worry, we'll be on our way." Said Ren

"It's okay." Said Fabia

"We saw another side of you at the end of the battle. I can understand why Sakura's willing to forgive you." Said Yusei

"And I believe you now when you say that you are with us." Said Fabia

"So then…" started Ren

"Welcome to Neathia." Said Fabia

"Thank you Fabia. You as well Yusei." Said Ren

"Alright! Now we're an even stronger team than ever!" exclaimed Dan

"Captain Elright, bring us all home now please." Said Fabia

"Yes, copy that. Ready to commence on your signal princess." Said Elright

"We're ready now." said Fabia

_Later…_

_Ren just came in through the door in a Darkus Castle Knight uniform_

"Ren Krawler. By joining us, you are agreeing to fight against your former homeland. Are you prepared to do so?" asked Serena

"Barodius never showed me loyalty like you have. I am fully committed to destroying him." Said Ren

"Very well then, you're now officially a Castle Knight." Said Serena

"It's my great honor." Said Ren

"That's what I'm talking about. We're fighting with even numbers now dude!" exclaimed Dan

"Congratulations Ren Krawler." Said Fabia

"Thank you Fabia." Said Ren

"Awesome! Now we got another Darkus battler on our team!" exclaimed Jake

"Yeah! Totally awesome!" exclaimed Marucho

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Now that we had Ren back on the team, thing were looking brighter for us. However, before we had a chance to celebrate, Roman and Dawn showed up with the intent of getting me to Gundalia to serve as one of them, a Shadow Drone. I'm not going to lose this brawl, no matter what, you can count on it! Bakugan, Brawl! You wanna miss this!**_

_**And that's a wrap! Well, please review, and until I can update again, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	29. Test of Twilight

Chapter 28: Test of Twilight

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix ready with another chapter of Tears of Light! Now some of you might be wondering about the title, and it's kinda a spoiler on what's going to happen in this chapter. Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Why did the Gundalians and Dark Signers have to attack at a time like this?" I exclaimed

"Who knows, and who cares?" asked Lunar

"I sure don't." said Leonidas

"Well, they're going to have a big surprise." Said Fabia

_After Krakix hit the shield, he got forced back into a ball!_

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Oh yeah! Looks like they're all running away!" exclaimed Jake

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so worried." Said Linehalt

"I don't know. It's not like Barodius to give up so easily." Said Ren

"They're just regrouping to plan a better strategy." Said Shun

"Definitely." Said Hawktor

"Are you guys forgetting about our secret weapon?" asked Dan

"Yeah, Dan's right. The shield has the DNA code that prevents Gundalians from passing through, and it also has an anti-Dark Signer protocol. Let's hope they don't figure it out." Said Fabia

"Could they?" asked Aranaut

"No way." Said Jake

"Not in a million." Said Coredom

"That's right." Said Luna

"They'll never figure that out!" exclaimed Leo

_After a while, what appeared to be a thunderstorm came in. I didn't want these guys to know about my slight fear of thunder, but I was also hoping that we wouldn't have to go out in this crazy lightning storm either, but of boy was I wrong._

"Oh no! This is not good guys." Said Elright

"What's wrong?" asked Dan

"It's a geomagnetic storm! They often drift in this time of year. Usually it's not a big deal, but…" started Fabia

"The storms will disrupt our radar, which means that we'll be completely blind to any attacks." Said Elright

"No." said Dan

"We'll go old school!" exclaimed Jake

"We'll send out the Castle Knights on extra patrols to keep an eye out. The brawlers will help too." Said Dan

"Along with the Signers." Said Yusei

"And if anyone sees anything, we'll sound the alarm using the Bakumeters." Said Dan

_Yusei went with Akiza, no surprise there. Leo and Luna went with Matt through my suggestion, Jack with Crow, Fabia with Shun, Ren with Marucho, and Dan with Jake. As for me, I was solo._

_*Crash!*_

"AAHH!" I screamed

"Are you still afraid of thunder and lightning?" asked Lunar

"I can't help it! That lightning's killer!" I exclaimed

"Ha-ha. After all these years, you're still scared of a noise." Said Lunar

"I am not! I'm afraid of getting zapped by lightning!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" asked Leonidas

"It looks like a Dark Signer's transport. Let's take a closer look." I said

"Just be careful." Said Leonidas

"I know." I said

_As I snuck up close to the transport, I saw the Cusillu unit. I also saw Dawn and Roman. They looked like they were here for recon, so I didn't sound the alarm. Suddenly, Dawn threw down a gate card, meaning only one thing; I fell right into a trap._

_Commercial Break: Dawn: This battle will be the last one you fight as a Signer!_

_Sakura: Come on you two, we can't let them win!_

"So good to see you again sister. How unfortunate that you have to be the one we have to face in battle." Said Dawn

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Should we just cut to the chase Roman?" asked Dawn

"It would be entertaining to see her squirm. We want you on our side, Twilight Signer. You see Sakura; you're destined to become the Twilight Signer, a Signer with the powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer. Should the Twilight Signer join the Signers, then the Crimson Dragon would gain power equal to the King of the Netherworld's, but if the Twilight Signer were to join with the darkness, the victory for the Dark Signers would all but be assured!" exclaimed Roman

"Newsflash, not on your life! I will never join the darkness! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"That's more like it. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Uru!" exclaimed Roman

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Ability Activate! Celestial Ring!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 650_

_Darkus Uru G-Power 650_

"Ability Activate! Spider Web!" exclaimed Roman

_Darkus Uru G-Power 1150_

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Crush!" exclaimed Dawn

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

"Ability Activate! Lunar Cycle!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

"Ability Activate! Roar of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Dawn

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 850_

"Ability Activate! Phoenix Style: Full Moon Dance!" I exclaimed!

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1400_

"Gate Card, Open! Darkus Reactor!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1050_

_Darkus Uru G-Power 1350_

"Now for a little extra." Said Dawn

_Ready Dark Crusher_

"Battlegear Boost!" exclaimed Dawn

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 1150_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Dark Crusher Blast!" exclaimed Dawn

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1000_

"Time to even the odds." I said

_Ready Celestial Hammer_

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1100_

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Celestial Hammer Jupiter!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1600_

"Engage!" exclaimed Dawn

"Engage!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Dark Enchantment!" exclaimed Roman

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1200_

"That's not going to stop us!" exclaimed Lunar

"That's right! Ability Activate! Fusion Beam!" I exclaimed

_Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid G-Power 1500_

_Dawn Life-force 30 percent_

"You want some too?" asked Lunar as she fired the Celestial Hammer

_Roman Life-force 70 percent_

"Nice one Lunar!" I exclaimed

"Just make sure we don't get cocky." Said Leonidas

"Don't worry, I understand. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Take it to the skies Haos Zeus Leonidas!" I exclaimed

"With pleasure!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Uru!" exclaimed Roman

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1000_

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 900_

_Darkus Uru G-Power 900_

"Let's go! Ability…" I started

_A sudden wind blew, and I saw Kazerina's ship take off!_

"Was that Kazerina's ship?" I wondered out loud

_She couldn't have captured Jack, could she? No, that's not possible! Jack managed to escape her once and he can keep on doing it!_

"It looks like Kazerina managed to capture one of the Castle Guards, or should I say, one of the Brawlers?" asked Dawn

"What?" I exclaimed

"That's right, and now. Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Dawn

"No, I don't think so! Consecutive Ability Activate! Blinding Rays plus Embolden!" I exclaimed

_Darkus Cusillu G-Power 800_

_Darkus Uru G-Power 800_

"Fusion Ability Activate! Emboldening Strike!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 1300_

"Dawn, I refuse to lose this brawl, do you want to know why?" I asked

"Yeah, how come?" asked Dawn

"Because I made a promise, to our father to protect you! When you became a Dark Signer, I felt like I broke that promise. Now seeing you like this makes me even more heartbroken than I felt after your death sister. I plan on keeping the promise I made to dad, and I will win this brawl, set you free from the darkness, and protect the people that I care and love!" I exclaimed

_Suddenly, my mark began to glow, and so did Dawn's._

"What's going on?" wondered Dawn

"Is this what I think it is?" I wondered

"_**Yes, your will to save your sister and to protect the people you know has allowed you to pass the Test of Twilight.**_" Said a familiar voice

"Crimson Dragon?" I wondered

"_**Correct Sakura. From this point forward, you are now the Twilight Signer.**_" Said the Crimson Dragon

_An image of Dawn's mark appeared over my Dragon Mark, and the two fused together, creating the Heart of the Crimson Dragon. I then felt something in my hand. Another Bakugan? I would see who this Bakugan is later, but right now; Leonidas and I have a brawl to win._

"Now, let's finish this brawl. Consecutive Ability Activate! Delta Lightning Spear plus Omega Finale!" I exclaimed

_Haos Zeus Leonidas G-Power 2100_

"Let's take them out!" I exclaimed

"Right!" exclaimed Leonidas

_Dawn and Roman Life-force Zero_

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed

"We tried." Said Roman

"Next time we see each other, we'll be enemies!" exclaimed Dawn as they teleported away

"I'm aware of that." I said

"You've got some explaining to do Sakura." Said a familiar Australian accented male

"Uh oh." I said

"We overheard the bit about you and that Dark Signer Dawn being sisters. What we want to know is why you didn't tell us earlier?" asked Shun

"Because, I was worried, that all of you would judge me if you knew that one of our enemies has a link to one of your allies." I said

"Sakura, we accepted you as one of the brawlers because of who you are, not for who you have a relationship with. You're one of us, and we stick together." Said Marucho

"Thanks Marucho." I said

"And, there's something else." Said Yusei

"Saki. I think… I think that I've become a Signer." Said Matt

"What?" I wondered

"I'm not joking. After your mark glowed, my arm began to glow, and the next thing I knew, I saw your mark on my arm." Said Matt

"Well, all I can say is welcome to the club!" I exclaimed

_I then noticed that Jake was missing, which could only mean one thing; Kazerina had taken him to Gundalia._

_Later that day…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Leonidas

"We won't know who he or she is if we don't introduce ourselves first, it's impolite. Hey, my name's Sakura, Sakura Phoenix, who are you?" I asked

"I'm Haos Twilight Dragonoid. It's very nice to meet you." Said Twilight, whom we could tell was female

"Thank you, but, are you going to stay in your ball form all day?" I asked

"I um, actually, I can't get out of ball form until the right time." Said Twilight

"When will it be the 'right time'?" I asked

"When all of the Dark Signers are defeated, until then, I must remain in ball form, for then and only then can I reveal myself to you Sakura." Said Twilight

"Okay, I understand." I said

_***Preview***_

_**Lunar: When we found out that Jake was missing, we wanted to launch a rescue mission to Gundalia. However, before we even started the rescue mission, Jake came back. A little banged up, but otherwise okay. However, under the circumstances of his return, we're all suspicious.**_

_**Sakura: Hey, did you see in the look in his eyes? Totally creepy.**_

_**Done and done! Well, it's going to be a while until I have the next chapter up, so until then, please review. Until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Ability Card Stats:_

_Celestial Ring_

_Ability only Celestial Lunar Dragonoid can use. Transfer's 500 G's from the opponent to Celestial Lunar Dragonoid._

_**Lunar Cycle**_

_**Adds 400 G's to Celestial Lunar Dragonoid**_

_Phoenix Style: Full Moon Dance_

_Adds a number of G's equal to the last G-Power boost ability activated_

_**Celestial Hammer Jupiter**_

_**Ability that can only be activated when Celestial Lunar Dragonoid is equipped with the Battlegear Celestial Hammer. Adds 500 G's to Celestial Lunar Dragonoid and negates the abilities of any Bakugan equipped with Battlegear when this ability is active.**_

_Omega Finale_

_Ability the doubles the G-Power boost of the last ability activated_

_**Battlegear Stats:**_

_**Celestial Hammer**_

_**Adds 100 G's to Celestial Lunar Dragonoid.**_


	30. Jake Returns

Chapter 29: Jake Returns

_**Hey everyone! What's up? Its sakuraphoenix here and I'm back with a new chapter! Well, this one I can't guarantee that it's going to be good, but I'll try nonetheless. Anyhow, it's disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Forget it! You're not going to talk me out of it Fabia!" exclaimed Dan

"Dan, you can't go to Gundalia on your own." Said Fabia

"She's right. It's way too dangerous." Said Marucho

"I can't just leave Jake, okay? That fight was my fault, my fault. I have to rescue my friend" Said Dan

"We all want him back, but…" started Drago

"But nothing! I'm through talking about this!" exclaimed Dan

"But Dan, how do you plan on getting to Gundalia?" I asked

"Uh, well, I guess I'll…" started Dan

"Yep, you're clueless." I said

"This isn't some kid's birthday party Dan. Gundalia is highly guarded. You need a solid plan." Said Ren

"Not to mention a solid team." Said Linehalt

"Fine then, let's go, 'kay?" asked Dan

_I then heard footsteps._

"Huh? Is that Jake?" wondered Marucho

"What?" wondered Dan

_It was no doubt about it, it was Jake!_

"It's him!" exclaimed Dan

"Hey you guys, did you miss me?" asked Jake before he fainted

"Jake! Buddy! Come on, talk to me." Said Dan

"You really didn't think those weasels could…could keep me locked up, did you Dan?" asked Jake before he passed out again

"Jake! Come on Jake. Wake up! You gotta wake up! Come on!" exclaimed Dan

"Let's get him to his room. Fabia, find a doctor or something!" I exclaimed

"Uh, right." Said Fabia

_I gave Matt the secret signal to talk to me in private._

"So, what's up Saki?" asked Matt

"It's about Jake's escape. Don't you think it was a little odd?" I asked

"What do you mean?" asked Matt

"Think about it. Jake would've had to have more injuries than the number he has in order to make his story believable. However, what if we're dealing with an imposter?" I asked

"An imposter? Good point. We'll just have to wait and see." Said Matt

_Later in the infirmary…_

"Hey you guys." Said Jake

"You're awake." Said Dan

"Where am I?" asked Jake

"Just relax Jake. You're in the infirmary inside Neathia Castle." Said Marucho

"Luckily your injuries weren't as bad as they looked. Must be all the practice you've had taking hits on the football field." Said Fabia

"Tell us how you escaped dude! Did you just start swinging?" asked Dan

"Yeah, just like that other time?" asked Shun

"Other time?" wondered Jake

"Yeah, sure. You remember don't you? When we were fighting to restart the Second Shield, you used strength to push your way into the generator building." Said Shun

"But Shun he…" started Marucho

_Ren shook his head and we waited for his answer._

"What are you talking about dude? Me, Maruch, Sakura, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, and Matt were on decoy duty that time. You, Dan the Man, and Akiza were the ones who charged in the generator building." Said Jake

"Don't worry; Shun's just a bit confused. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was the one who got bonked on the head." Said Dan

"Did I miss something?" asked Jake

"Nothing at all, right?" asked Dan

"Right." Said Marucho

"Now if only Coredom would regain consciousness, then everything would be okay." Said Drago

"What? You mean he's still out cold?" asked Dan

"Yes. He hasn't stirred at all, but we're keeping a close eye on him." Said Fabia

"The poor little dude. We saw some pretty gnarly action when we fought our way out." Said Jake

"I know it was intense, but you gotta tell us how you made it out. It could help us find a weakness in their defenses." Said Dan

"Well, the truth is, after Kazerina took me down in battle, everything's a blur." Said Jake

"It's okay." Said Dan

"Huh? I was… so dumb." Said Jake

"Come on Jake, don't worry. This is just a lesson to remind us that we need to stick together." Said Dan

"Thanks dude." Said Jake

"Usually, I'm the one that's crying." Said Marucho

"Nothin' wrong with a little crying now and again. It just means you're deep in soul, know what I mean?" asked Akwimos

"But I thought you were a relaxed dude." Said Linehalt

"That's right I am! But I'm deep in soul too. Who says I can't be both?" exclaimed Akwimos

_We all laughed out loud. I guess we did need a little relaxation, however, something was bothering me, something called my arm and gut._

_Later…_

"The current ceasefire with Gundalia won't last for long. If they come at us again like they did the last time, I'm not sure if our forces will be able to hold the off." Said Elright

"I agree with you. Perhaps it's time to change our strategy and shift our focus from defense to offence. We should attack Gundalia. They won't be expecting it!" exclaimed Fabia

"We need to probe Jake for info." Said Ren

"But he's not ready yet!" exclaimed Marucho

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Jake

_My arm and gut were acting up. I grew more suspicious of Jake._

"Jake, you're up." Said Marucho

"Are you sure you should be walking around so soon?" asked Drago

"Dude, I'm ready to rock. Just needed a power nap, now I'm good to go! Why do you guys have Gundalia up on the screen? Are you expecting an attack again soon? I thought we were supposed to be safe behind the third shield." Said Jake

_Jake's not this clueless. Something's up. After this little meeting, I need serious help._

"Yeah, but it won't hold forever." Said Marucho

"Why not? We just need to make some adjustments to the settings." Said Jake

"What do you mean Jake?" asked Dan

"I know a way we can add another level of security to the Third Shield that will guarantee the Gundalians never get in." said Jake

"The Third Shield is fine Jake. As long as we have the DNA barrier, then there's absolutely no way the Gundalians can get to us." Said Elright

"Yeah, okay dude. But if you change your mind…" started Jake

"I always thought Jake was just the muscle of the group. Who knew he also has technical skills?" asked Akwimos

_That's because he doesn't._

"Shun, Fabia, could you help me with something? Don't you think our Battlegear needs an upgrade or something?" I asked

"Uh, yes! You're right." Said Fabia, catching my drift

"Okay." Said Shun

_After we safely got into a closet, I locked the door._

"Fabia, Shun, I need to ask you a favor. I'm going into Dawn's mind. If she takes over my body, knock her out, no matter what it takes." I said

"You got it." Said Fabia

"We'll keep watch." Said Shun

"Thanks." I said

_I entered Dawn's mind a lot easier than last time. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I'm the Twilight Signer now._

"Jake should be in position any second now." said Kazerina

"Unless of course the Brawlers and Signers have figured out that he's been brainwashed by us, and turned into a Shadow Drone." Said Lumagrowl

_Brainwashed? And a Shadow Drone? I knew it! I got back in my body, thankfully, not pinned down this time._

"Dawn didn't take over. What did you see?" asked Fabia

"Kazerina and Lumagrowl. Jake's been brainwashed!" I exclaimed

_Commercial Break: Dan: We gotta protect the Third Shield Drago!_

_Sakura: We have to stop him!_

"Okay, I found them. They're outside the shield. We won't be able to get there on foot in time." I said

"But in the air…" started Lunar

"You read my mind." I said

"We'll get there faster if we use a Mobile Assault Vehicle." Said Leonidas

"I'm on it. Lunar?" I asked

"Gotcha." Said Lunar

_Ready Jakalier_

"Okay, Mobile Assault…Launch!" I exclaimed

_Lunar got on top._

"Hey, wait up!" I exclaimed

"Send us a signal once you find them!" exclaimed Fabia

"Don't worry, I will, unless I'm shot down." I said

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it." Said Lunar

"I'm just saying!" I exclaimed

_After a while, we found them, so we shot up the signal, and not a moment too soon._

"Ability Activate! Shooting Flamer!" I exclaimed

"What the?" exclaimed Jake

"Miss me?" I asked from the pilot's seat

"Sakura, you're a little late." Said Dan

"Sorry, Air Traffic Control delayed my take-off." I joked

"It's too late, no one can help you!" exclaimed Jake

"We'll see about that." Said Lunar

"Time to come in for a landing!" I exclaimed as I ditched the pilot's seat

"Hey girl." Said Dan

"Listen, the others are on the way. Besides, there's no time right now. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Shine Haos Zeus Leonidas! If we can't nullify his ability, then we'll bust out the big guns." I said

"Hang on." Said Dan

_Ready Cross Buster_

_Ready Celestial Hammer_

_Ready Delta Striker_

"Battlegear Boost!" Dan and I exclaimed in unison

"Big deal. I'll still take all of you down!" exclaimed Jake

_Coredom then started firing Crush Arrow like crazy!_

"Where's he getting all this energy from?" wondered Leonidas

"Don't know, but this might help! Triple Ability Activate! Battlegear Abilities Delta Striker Omega plus Celestial Hammer Jupiter plus regular ability Tears of Light!" I exclaimed

"Lights out punk!" exclaimed Leonidas

"This is the end of the line for you!" exclaimed Lunar

"Dan!" exclaimed Drago

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Cross Buster Neo!" exclaimed Dan

"Wake up Jake! Wake up Coredom!" exclaimed Dan and Drago in unison

_The blast from our attacks took out Coredom._

"Jake! Are you okay?" asked Dan

_He then got up, showing the eyes of someone who was brainwashed by the Gundalians, and the mark of a Shadow Drone._

"Why did you stop fighting big guy? 'Coz we're friends? When you show that kind of weakness, you lose!" exclaimed Jake

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Dan

"Hey, it's Kazerina's ship!" I exclaimed

_She then began to bring Jake back to Gundalia_

"Wait!" exclaimed Dan

"Next time we see each other, remember what I said about showing weakness, 'coz I won't be showing you any." Said Jake

_We lost him again to the Gundalians._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After losing one of our own companions to the enemy again, some of my old wounds showed up. I vowed myself that I wouldn't have anyone feel the same pain, but how can I when I always break this vow? Right now, we're heading to Gundalia, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I have to find the secrets behind Gan anyway, and I have to learn them somehow.**_

_**Done and done! Wow, this took me a while to write. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	31. Rescue from Gundalia

Chapter 30: Rescue from Gundalia

_**Hey everyone! What's up? Its sakuraphoenix here and I'm back with a new chapter of Tears of Light! I know that being back in school is a total bummer, now that I'm forced to do my weekly updates again, but that won't stop me! Anyhow, aside from Junior Year beginning for me, this school year's about to get busy. Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan nor the OC appearing in this chapter. Credit for Jack Vense goes to Storyteller222.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_It was early morning in the briefing room, and Dan was still upset about the events that happened the night before._

"I've had it! We have to go after Jake, right now! Gundalia or bust!" exclaimed Dan

"Yes, I think that's our only option." Said Shun

"So any idea how to get there?" asked Marucho

"We can use Leonidas' ability to teleport ourselves there." I said

"I can lead us inside afterwards; besides, I also know where Gundalia is." Said Ren

"Then we leave immediately." Said Fabia

"I can't allow it. Trying to infiltrate Gundalia on your own is far too dangerous. We can't afford to lose you." Said Serena

"But Serena…" started Fabia

_Later…_

"Argh! I hate this!" exclaimed Dan

"Come on Dan." Said Marucho

"Come on nothing Marucho! I know it's dangerous but saving Jake is worth it!" exclaimed Dan

"I know you're frustrated." Said Fabia

"And angry." Said Dan

"Aranaut, I haven't heard from Linus in a while. Can you please check on him and make sure that he doesn't need any help?" asked Fabia

"Of course princess. I'll be right back." Said Aranaut as he flew off

"I've been in your shoes before, feeling helpless and wanting to take on the Gundalians by myself, like that time when I went to retrieve Aranaut. I ignored my sister's orders and went ahead. Even though I was fueled by anger, Kazerina nearly defeated me; I barely made it out of there! When I returned, Serena opened my eyes. My selfish actions not only myself in danger, but also the rest of Neathia. Had I been captured, our defenses would've been seriously weakened. Serena is right to be concerned. Losing the brawlers could cripple any chance we have of defeating the Gundalians." Said Fabia

"Maybe, but that still means we're abandoning Jake. When I moved to Bayview, Jake was the first person to be friendly to me. I was his mentor, and he trusted me completely like a brother. I just leave him behind like that, I won't do it!" exclaimed Dan

"Calm down Dan. Jake's our brother too. If we put our heads together we can figure something out." Said Shun

"Uh, yeah, okay, uh, what I think we should do is, uh…" started Dan

"Anyone else have any ideas?" asked Drago

"Well, went I went after Aranaut, I snuck in disguised as a Gundalian guard." Said Fabia

"I don't think that trick will work with a group this big." Said Hawktor

"The most obvious way would be to transport ourselves directly from Neathia to Gundalia." Said Marucho

"Not if Queen Serena has forbidden us to go!" exclaimed Akwimos

"He's right. They'll never let us anywhere near the transporter room." Said Linehalt

"I suppose we could try to stowaway on a Gundalian ship, but we'd still need to figure out how to get on board." Said Ren

"Could we use our Bakumeters to… did you say something?" asked Drago

"What?" wondered Dan

"You just said my name." said Drago

"No I didn't." said Dan

"Sorry. I could've sworn I heard my name." said Drago

"Okay guys, it's finally ready. Time to eat. You guys will never come up with a brilliant plan on an empty stomach." Said Linus

_It looked like he made stew or something. Did he actually make it?_

"Did you make that?" asked Fabia

"It's no big deal, just something my mother used to make for me." Said Linus

"Looks great!" exclaimed Fabia

"Sweet dude! Yeah!" exclaimed Dan

"You're a man of many talents Linus." Said Fabia

"Smells amazing man!" exclaimed Dan

_Suddenly Dan disappeared! Along with Drago! What the heck was going on?_

"Dan!" exclaimed Shun

"Drago!" exclaimed Hawktor

"What the heck just happened?" wondered Marucho

"They both disappeared!" exclaimed Akwimos

_We ran into the throne room to let Queen Serena know about the current situation! This was serious!_

"You're telling me that they just disappeared into thin air?" asked Serena

"Yes." Said Fabia

"It's true. We all saw it happen right in front of us." Said Marucho

"Yeah, it was right after his Bakumeter lit up like a Christmas tree!" exclaimed Akwimos

"I-it what? Why didn't you tell me that before?" asked Serena

"The timing coincides with the activity we witnessed from the Sacred Orb earlier Queen Serena. Is it possible these things are connected?" asked Elright

_She didn't answer that. About five minutes later, the dimensional alarms rang._

"Status report!" exclaimed Elright

"There's been a dimensional anomaly near the Third Shield sir." Said a Castle Knight

"The Gundalians!" exclaimed Shun

"Put it on the screen!" exclaimed Elright

_We saw a dimensional portal open up._

"I see something!" exclaimed Ren

"It's Dragonoid Colossus!" exclaimed a Castle Knight

"And Dan!" exclaimed Fabia

_With the Dimensional Transporter, we met up with Dan._

"Look!" exclaimed Fabia

_He was riding Dragonoid Colossus, and Drago evolved again!_

"What's up guys?" asked Dan

"What do you mean? You tell us." Said Hawktor

"Where did you guys disappear to?" I asked

"Yeah, why does Drago look like he's evolved again, huh?" asked Marucho

"But first tell us how you wound up riding…huh? Master Nurzak, Mason." Said Ren

"Did you miss us Ren?" asked Mason

"I thought you were goners." Said Ren

"You better explain why you have Gundalians with you." Said Fabia

"I found these guys trapped between dimensions. I know we've had our differences in the past and all that, but I couldn't just leave them there, that'll be way too harsh." Said Dan

"How do you know we can trust them?" asked Fabia

"'Cause it was Barodius who sent them there in the first place." Said Dan

"Please believe me when I say that there is no loyalty in my heart for Emperor Barodius. He is a power crazed dictator who must be stopped. I tried before but I was betrayed by Kazerina and that is why he banished me. I have always feared and respected the power of the Sacred Orb. Unlike Barodius, I have no desire to possess it. That is why Princess, if you allow me, I will fight by your side to defeat my former Master and protect the Sacred Orb with my life." Said Nurzak

"And we'll fight too, won't we Mason?" asked Avior

"Well, it's not exactly like I can go back there, not after they've already tried to get rid of me once." Said Mason

"For now, I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'll be watching the both of you." Said Fabia

_Mason transformed into his human self._

"Whatever you say." Said Mason

"Hey, do you think you can go a day without acting like a smart alek?" asked Avior

"Can you go a day without nagging?" asked Mason

"I guess that's a no then?" asked Avior

"I promise that the kindness and forgiveness you have shown us Princess will not be forgotten." Said Nurzak

"Actions speak louder than words." Said Fabia

"Then how about we quit all this talking and get a move on, huh guys?" asked Dan

"Get a move onto where Dan? After what you just went through, don't you want a breather?" asked Marucho

"A breather? Are you nuts? We gotta go to Gundalia to grab Jake!" exclaimed Dan

"But how Dan?" asked Shun

"Dragonoid Colossus has more than enough strength to get us there." Said Drago

"Hop on everyone." said Dragonoid Colossus

_We all considered it, and we agreed on the matter._

"Awesome!" everyone exclaimed

"Yeah! Best road trip ever!" exclaimed Dan

_After we mounted, Dragonoid Colossus rose into the air, and opened a dimensional portal._

"Hold on everyone! Next stop Gundalia!" exclaimed Dragonoid Colossus

"Stay strong Jake, we're coming for ya pal!" exclaimed Dan

_Dragonoid Colossus then flew through the dimensional portal. I just hope we're not too late to save Jake. Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone though and find more info on Gan._

"So, are you sure Gundalia castle is where they've got Jake locked up?" asked Dan

"Yeah, it only makes sense." Said Mason

"Okay then dude, we'll find out soon enough." Said Dan

"Uh, is something wrong Ren?" asked Marucho

"Jake isn't the only one who needs our help." Said Ren

"Huh?" wondered Marucho

"My old teammates were also betrayed. I'd like to save them from Barodius." Said Ren

"No way." Said Fabia

"They're being held captive in Kazerina's lab and forced to endure unspeakable things." Said Nurzak

"That sounds terrible." Said Marucho

"Okay! I say we bust everyone out! We'll split up so we can cover more ground faster. Ren, you should hit Kazerina's lab since you know the way." Said Dan

"Huh, sounds good to me." Said Ren

_He gave Ren a thumbs up._

"Thanks Dan." Said Ren

"Meanwhile, we'll find the Dark Signers. I'll find Kalin. He and I mean business." Said Yusei

"Misty's after me, so I should find her." Said Akiza

"I know I'm not a Signer, but I'm going after Greiger! Matt, come with me, I might need some backup." Said Crow

"Alright." Said Matt

"I'll go search for Dawn. She has Ancient Fairy Dragon after all." Said Luna

"I guess that leaves me with Roman, if I find him." I said

_Jack just stayed silent, knowing that he had to go after Carly._

"Everyone! Gundalia is just up ahead." Said Dragonoid Colossus

_We then emerged from the dimensional portal, and we arrived on Gundalia_

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Dan

_Mason, Nurzak, Ren, Yusei, Crow, Matt, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Jack, and I hopped off Dragonoid Colossus._

"Be careful! Catch you guys later!" exclaimed Dan

"We'll meet you back here soon." Said Ren as Fabia jumped off Dragonoid Colossus

"Fabia, where the heck are you going?" asked Dan

"Did you actually think I was going to let these guys out of my sight?" asked Fabia

"Uh, okay! Just be careful!" exclaimed Dan

"I will. You coming?" asked Fabia as she ran off

"Everyone, you know what to do. We find our respective Dark Signers, take them out, and we're safe. Let's do this!" I exclaimed

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed as they went their separate paths

_Hang in there Dawn, I'll find a way to save you!_

_**Commercial Break: Sakura: Hang tight, this is gonna be a major battle!**_

_**Dawn: Sakura, you are hopeless**_

_I managed to knock out a Gundalian guard out cold but just as I got the armor on my legs, my mark lit up like a flashlight. I guess that means that a Shadow brawl is starting. Luna found Dawn, before I did. Nevertheless, I have to find Kazerina's Lab. I'm sorry, but I have to know more about this 'Gan' person, and if he was loyal to Kazerina, then she should have his file._

"Remind me again why we're in this guard outfit?" asked Leonidas

"I told you, I have to sneak into Kazerina's lab, look for Gan's file, and get out." I said

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Lunar

"The Girl Scouts say 'always be prepared', so that's why I used the shrink card on my duel disk, that way, you know." I said

_I noticed that Kazerina's lab was empty. There were a few tubes here, and I didn't want to know what was kept in there._

"Okay, we're in, but this place I can describe in two words. Creepy and tacky." I said

"This is really risky." Said Lunar worried

"She won't be back anytime soon, I'm sure of it." Said Leonidas

"But still, we should work fast. Accessing the database. Now to comb through the files. Airzel, Barodius, ah-ha! Here we go, Gan's file. Experiment number 670 log 1. What is this, a science lab report? No…no, it can't be! It's not possible!" I exclaimed as I finished reading the log

"I thought I heard someone in here, and who do I find? Dawn's pathetic sister." Said Kazerina

"Kazerina… how could you?" I exclaimed livid

"How could I what?" asked Kazerina

"Don't play dumb with me, I read Gan's file. I knew you were bad, but that takes the cake! How heartless are you?" I exclaimed still mad

"Care to say that to my face." Said Kazerina nonchalantly

"Oh I'd be happy to, because in case you didn't get the message, I…" I started

_I looked at Kazerina in the eye, and then, everything went black._

_Normal P.O.V._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Leonidas and Lunar in unison

"Don't worry; she's in better hands than she could be with you two." Said Kazerina as she shot lightning at them, which effectively knocked them out

_Kazerina walked up to Sakura._

"Don't worry Sakura; I'll make sure this doesn't hurt. As for them, I think they need to be locked up so they don't bother Sakura while I'm doing my experiments." Said Kazerina

_She then placed Leonidas and Lunar into a cage after she placed Sakura into a stasis tube. She was about to begin her experiment when an unseen force punched her in the face. A few seconds, a male with Gundalian features appears three feet from her. He had long brown hair and grey eyes. He was once known as Gan of Gundalia, but in reality, he was Jack Vense of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers._

"Hello witch." Said Jack

"Grr… Jack Vense, why are you here?" asked Kazerina ticked off

"Came to get vengeance, and now to save Sakura." Said Jack

"You'll have to get past Lumagrowl first. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Thought so. Here is a true Haos Bakugan. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Blue Eyes Shining Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

"So this is the witch's lab? Looks tacky in my opinion." Said Blue Eyes

"Your petty insults won't win you anything. Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Choke on this!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Ability Activate! Shining Recycle!" exclaimed Jack

_Suddenly Arcadia Sword disappeared_

"Grr… Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Ability Activate! Shining Shield!" exclaimed Jack

"Ability Activate! Blade Fantasma!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Ability Activate! Heaven Shield! Give it up Kazerina, I am going to win!" exclaimed Jack

"There is no way I'm losing to you! Battlegear Boost! Battlegear Ability Activate! Barius Gear Lightning!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Two can play at that game. Battlegear Boost! Battlegear Ability Activate! Hope Protection!" exclaimed Jack

"Why you little brat!" exclaimed Kazerina

"You called me a brat? Your spoiled and power blind emperor is a brat! I am doing what's right! Battlegear Ability Activate! Salvation Cannon Level One!" exclaimed Jack

"That really bites." Said Lumagrowl before he's forced back into his ball form

"Lumagrowl…" said Kazerina

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Jack as he caught Blue Eyes in his hand

"You'll never get your hands on Sakura. You should've seen the look on her face when she found out that you and Gan were two sides of the same coin." Said Kazerina smug

"No there is only one person here and it is Jack Vense. Gan doesn't exist, he got the boot weeks ago!" exclaimed Jack

"So you say, but the face you see is Gan's face, whether you like to admit it or not." Said Kazerina

"Only because of you!" exclaimed Jack

"Try saying that to my face." Said Kazerina

"That won't work twice you witch! You turned me into a tool against my new friends and allies, you killed Jin, and you don't see the truth that your 'emperor' is just using you!" exclaimed Jack

"Watch your mouth!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Face it Kazerina, you are just being used by Emperor Brat!" exclaimed Jack

_Out of anger, Kazerina shot lightning at Jack; however, he takes out a pair of gloves and attracts the lightning at the center of his palms._

"Now it is time for you to taste your own karma witch!" exclaimed Jack as he shot the lightning back at Kazerina.

_The force of the lightning knocked Kazerina and Lumagrowl cold._

"I could do the opposite of what you did to me right here, right now." said Jack

_He then looked at Sakura in the stasis tube._

"But if my theory is correct, I need to free her." Said Jack

_He then fished Sakura out of the tube._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Sakura, Sakura wake up." Said a male voice

"Mm…huh?" I wondered as I woke up

_The first person I laid eyes on was a Gundalian with long brown hair and grey eyes. Normally I would've freaked out, but there were two things to consider. One, he was looking at me with concern in his eyes, and two, I recognized the voice. It was Jack._

"Jack?" I asked

"You're awake. Good, I thought that I was going to have to carry your body out of here." Said Jack

"Ugh, what happened? I remember entering Kazerina's lab, but then, it's a blur." I said as I slowly began to sit up

"The witch found you and knocked you out cold." Said Jack

"Great. *Gasp!* Leo! Lunar! They were with me when I entered her lab!" I exclaimed jumping onto my feet

_Where could they be? If Kazerina did something to them…_

_*BANG!*_

"What was that?" I wondered

_*BANG!*_

_It sounded like someone was banging against a cage, which was exactly the case. Leo and Lunar were trying to break out!_

"Leo! Lunar!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Thank goodness you two are okay." I said

"We'll be better once we get out of this cage." Said Lunar

"Just give me a sec to pick the lock." I said

_I picked the lock, and got them out of the cage._

"You okay Lunar? Leonidas?" asked Blue Eyes

"We're okay, for the time being." Said Lunar

"But we better get out here before the mad scientist and her mutt wake up." Said Leonidas

"Couldn't agree more." I said

_We all got out to the lab, and got a move on. I just hope we can get to the rendezvous point safely._

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: After Jack and I managed to get out of Kazerina's lab safely, we met up with the others, but let me tell you, Shun and Marucho were surprised to see Jack, well, in the situation he was in. However, Yusei, Crow, Matt, Jack, Leo, Luna, and Akiza seem to be a lot on the banged up side, so it's up to us to save Dan and Jake! You don't want to miss this one, brawlers! Bakugan, Brawl! This is going to be one intense battle sister.**_

_**Done and done! Whew that took me a while to write. I'm not kidding. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	32. Final Strike

Chapter 31: Final Strike

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I know, I know, I'm late for updating, but hey, I was busy as hell! Believe me; it's hard to write for fanfiction when you're busy 24/7. Anyhow, let's move onto the disclaimer, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_After running for who knows how long, we made it to the rendezvous point._

"We're at the rendezvous point." I said

"Let's hope the others didn't get captured." Said Lunar

"Don't jinx it." I said

"I think we will be fine Sakura." Said Jack

"Just relax." Said Blue Eyes

"Easy for you to say, you didn't almost become a living experiment, no offence Jack." I said

"None taken." Said Jack

"Someone's coming!" exclaimed Leonidas

_We then noticed a couple of Gundalian guards._

"Not good. Gundalian guards." I said

_They then began to walk towards where we were hiding._

"I think we've been spotted." I said

"Anything else you want to say?" asked Jack

"Well, we could either A, fight them or B, run. Take your pick." I said

"Hmm… I vote A, fight them! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise, Prefect Machine King!" exclaimed Jack

"That Bakugan… Jack is that you over there?" exclaimed the Gundalian guard

"That voice, Marucho?" I exclaimed

_The guards then took off the armor they were wearing, revealing Marucho and Shun_

"Sakura! You're okay!" exclaimed Marucho

"Yeah, thankfully." I said

_Suddenly, I didn't see Jack, but Prefect Machine King was still around. But seriously, where did he go? He really has nothing to worry about. Just then, Prefect Machine King made a sort of moaning sound, and then someone bumped into Marucho, causing Jack to become visible. That explains how he pulled the disappearing act, literally. And Shun had a face of surprise when he saw Jack. Didn't blame him._

"A Gundalian!" exclaimed Shun

_Jack then took a step back as Shun got into a fighting stance._

"I don't want to fight you Shun." Said Jack

"How do you know my name?" asked Shun

"Because we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Said Jack

"Jack? Is that… really you?" asked Shun

_He then looked at the ground before replying…_

"Yes. It's me." Said Jack

"WHA? What happened to you?" exclaimed Marucho

"I was foolish and because of it, the enemy made me a tool." Said Jack

"Kazerina did this, didn't she?" asked Shun

"Yeah. She made Jack into a Gundalian named Gan. I can tell that it wasn't something anyone would like." I said

"It felt like a very long time until I saw Jack again." Said Blue Eyes

"I know the feeling. It felt like forever when I saw Sakura again. I didn't know what happened exactly, but I knew that I was being controlled by the Gundalians." Said Lunar

"Come on, we need to meet up with Fabia and Ren." Said Shun

"Yeah." I said

_We waited for Fabia and Ren, and soon enough, they appeared._

"Shun! Marucho! Sakura!" exclaimed Fabia

"Fabia! Ren!" exclaimed Shun

_Just as they came, Ren and Fabia had a look on their faces when they say Jack, as if they were surprised to see him._

"Gan! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Fabia

"It's good to see you again Princess Fabia." Said Jack

"Don't patronize me! What do you want?" demanded Fabia

"To save Neathia and destroy the Emperor." Said Jack

"Huh? But you're the one responsible…" started Fabia

"Fabia. Enough. He's not who you think he is. It's Jack." I said

"What? Is… is it really you?" asked Fabia

"It's me Fabs." Said Jack

"What happened?" asked Fabia

"Kazerina happened." I replied

"Why that no good Gundalian!" exclaimed Fabia out of anger

"Forget the witch. We need to get back to Neathia." Said Jack

"We can't! We have to wait for the others." Said Fabia

_As if on cue, Yusei, Jack, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Crow, and Matt ran up to us, looking a lot on the banged up side._

"And we need to save Dan. I saw him in an underground lab of some sorts with Kazerina." Said Shun

"That ain't good." I said

"Good old Dan always leaping without looking ahead." Said Jack

"You can say that again." Said Marucho while he was sweat-dropping

"Come on, this way." Said Ren

_At Nurzak's secret lair…_

_Ren knocked on the demi-sphere._

"Why does Barodius wear suspenders?" asked Mason

"It's to keep his pants up." Said Ren

_The door then opened._

"Correct." Said Mason

_We all went inside._

"What's this?" asked Shun

"It's a top secret lair that Nurzak built." Said Mason

"So where is he then?" asked Shun

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Said Fabia

_I had a look of shock, and then felt remorse._

"Man, that's terrible news." Said Marucho

"And what happened to you guys? Got into some Shadow Brawls?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Yusei

"You guys look really banged up. My advice, stay here and recover." I said

"But…" started Akiza

"No buts! If we go back in there, and you guys are like that, you have a higher chance of getting captured." I said

"Point taken." Said Jack A.

"Wait, did Jack Atlas actually agree with me? That's a first." I said

"Who asked you?" exclaimed Jack A.

"Calm down Jackie." I said

"Anyhow, you said that Dan was captured Shun?" asked Ren

"Yes." Said Shun

"They've got Drago too." Said Hawktor

"*GASP!*" gasped Fabia

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Ren

"What are we going to do?" asked Linehalt

"So then, you guys weren't able to capture Jake?" asked Ren

"Unfortunately no. It also seems that your old teammates have been brainwashed by Kazerina." Said Shun

"This Gundalian invasion has been a serious bummer." Said Akwimos

"Yeah. They definitely thrashed us pretty hard." Said Marucho

"Don't forget that the Dark Signers really gave you guys a beating." I said as I was healing Akiza

"I'm really worried about what they might do to Dan and Drago." Said Shun

"I know. If they brainwashed them like they did to my friends, then we're in trouble." Said Ren

"Then I guess we better break Dan and Drago out before that can happen." Said Hawktor

"Yeah, and remember, failure isn't an option this time." Said Linehalt

"Don't need to tell us twice." I said as I finished healing everyone

"I'm gonna find Master Nurzak. There's a chance he might still be alive." Said Mason

"Okay Mason. If insist on that, then we'll split up." Said Shun

"Hey Fabia, are you coming?" asked Mason

"Hmm?" wondered Fabia

"Didn't you tell me that Nurzak got swept away after saving you?" asked Mason

"Yes, that's right." Said Fabia

"Then wouldn't you say you have an obligation to see if he's okay? Come on Princess." Said Mason

"What do you think?" asked Aranaut

"What's wrong precious? Are you too good to risk your life for a lowly Gundalian?" asked Avior

"It's not that. I appreciate what Nurzak did, but I owe Dan and Drago more. When I came to Earth, they immediately accepted me as one of their own. Then when I asked for help they came to Neathia without any hesitation. Please understand. I owe a bigger debt to them. Good luck. I really hope you find him." Said Fabia

"Okay. I get it. Be careful." Said Mason

_Now we were all ready for action! As Ren made the diversion on the outside, we snuck inside the fortress. Now let's hope for the best._

"Come on!" exclaimed Shun

_Now it was time for Operation: Break Dan out of Kazerina's lab._

"This way!" exclaimed Shun

"Going somewhere Brawlers? Bakugan, Brawl! Rise Pyrus Krakix! You just couldn't leave it alone. Ha, and now you're going to pay." Said Gill

"We've taken you down before Gill, and we'll do it again, so you better move." Said Shun

"I hardly think you're in the position to be making threats right now Brawler. Perhaps you should accept that this is the end for you. Say goodbye. Ability Activate!" exclaimed Gill

"Hey! Hold on a sec, we haven't even launched our Bakugan yet!" exclaimed Marucho

"Argon Stream!" exclaimed Gill

_Just then, Linehalt crashed in, quite literally._

"Darkness Blizzard!" exclaimed Ren

"Hey! Ren!" exclaimed Marucho

"We've got this one handled. Go ahead." Said Ren

"Thanks Ren." Said Shun

"Be careful!" exclaimed Marucho

"Don't let your guard down around Krakix." I said

"Ren!" exclaimed Fabia

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Ren

"Fabia! Let's go!" exclaimed Shun

"Come back!" exclaimed Gill

_Good thing we didn't stick around to hear the rest of it._

"There's an elevator up ahead that will take us down!" exclaimed Shun

"How do we know they won't be waiting to ambush us once we step out of the lift?" asked Hawktor

"We don't have a choice!" exclaimed Shun

"Fingers crossed!" exclaimed Akwimos

"I just hope Dan and Drago can hold on." Said Marucho

"You need to focus. Stop worrying about Ren. He can handle the likes of Gill. He'll be fine." Said Aranaut

"You're absolutely right. Thank you Aranaut." Said Fabia

"There it is! Ahead on the right!" exclaimed Shun

_Just then, Airzel jumped in, quite literally._

"It's Airzel!" exclaimed Fabia

"Don't you know it's impolite to enter someone's home without an invitation? Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflyer!" exclaimed Airzel

"I'm going to destroy you!" exclaimed Strikeflyer

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Aquos Akwimos!" exclaimed Marucho

"Aw yeah!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Hey, hold on. Wait for us Marucho." Said Fabia

"No way. This one belongs to belongs to Akwimos and me." Said Marucho

"Ability Activate! Down Clatch!" exclaimed Airzel

"Ability Activate! Spiral Pressure!" exclaimed Marucho

"Cool is the rule, dude!" exclaimed Akwimos

"You guys go find Dan and Drago!" exclaimed Marucho

"Okay. Fight hard. We'll be back just as soon as we can." Said Shun

"Take care, okay Marucho?" asked Fabia

"Don't you worry Fabia. I'll be there to meet all of you at the rendezvous point. I promise." Said Marucho

"Come on! We gotta move!" I exclaimed

_Just as we reached the elevators, the door began to close. Thankfully, we all got under in time._

"You okay Hawktor?" asked Shun

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Hawktor

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Time to get our friends Ventus Hawktor!" exclaimed Shun

"I'm with you Shun, just point the way and I'll lead the charge!" exclaimed Hawktor

_Hawktor then broke through the elevator shaft._

"Dan should be just below." Said Shun

"Okay then. Hop on you guys." Said Hawktor

"Okay!" exclaimed Fabia

_As we were heading down, we were met with an unexpected surprise._

"Surprise!" exclaimed Lythirus

"Megalo Theria!" exclaimed Stoica

_We were all shocked by the attack, and pushed out of the elevator shaft, and boy was I pissed!_

"Crush them Lythirus!" exclaimed Stoica

"As you wish." Said Lythirus

"Fabia, Sakura, Jack, I can keep these two busy while you go and find Dan." Said Shun

"Shun, I can't." said Fabia

"You three have to go. I'll see you soon." Said Shun

"Okay then." Said Fabia

"Come on!" exclaimed Jack

"You're looking distracted again Princess." Said Aranaut

"I'm fine! Stop worrying, okay?" asked Fabia

_Just then, my mark acted up. This time around, I could sense two Dark Signers._

"We got two Dark Signers dead ahead!" I exclaimed

"Good. I'm itching for another round." Said Jack

_Just then, Roman and Dawn appeared in front of us._

"Fabia, go on ahead. Jack and I will take care of them!" I exclaimed

"Are you sure?" asked Fabia

"Dan and Jake need you right now!" I exclaimed

"I understand." Said Fabia just before she ran off

"Hmm. Dawn, back again for another brawl?" asked Jack

"I don't know how you know my name, but this is as far as you go. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Arise Darkus Cusillu!" exclaimed Dawn

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Advent, Darkus Uru!" exclaimed Roman

"Let's show them how it's done! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Celestial Dragonoid, show them the light!" I exclaimed

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come forth Blue Eyes Shining Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

"Two Haos Bakugan? Pathetic. Ability Activate! Earthbound Crush!" exclaimed Dawn

"Try this! Ability Activate! Celestial Ring!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Light Blast!" exclaimed Jack

"Ability Activate! Roar of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Roman

"Ability Activate! Haos Charge!" exclaimed Jack

_Both of our Bakugan got a little power boost._

"Gate Card, open! Misty Solitude!" exclaimed Dawn

"What does that do?" asked Jack

"Let's just say that you're going to find out. Ability Activate! Fusion Beam!" exclaimed Dawn

"Back at ya! Ability Activate! Huh? Why isn't my ability activating? Unless…" I started

"Bingo. Your Bakugan can't hear you." Said Dawn

"Well, you forgot this then. Come Bakugan trap, Meta Knight!" exclaimed Jack

"A Bakugan Trap? What the heck is that?" I asked out loud

"Beats me." Said Leonidas

"I'll explain later, but first, Ability Activate! Rock Crusher!" exclaimed Jack

_His Bakugan Trap's sword became a stone hammer, which then slammed down onto the Gate Card, destroying it._

"My Gate Card!" exclaimed Dawn

_Apparently, that was enough to snap Lunar and Blue Eyes out of it._

"Sakura! What happened?" asked Lunar

"Dawn's gate card happened. And now I'm mad!" I exclaimed

_Ready Celestial Hammer_

"Battlegear Boost! Battlegear Ability Activate! Celestial Hammer Jupiter! Alright Lunar, set your target!" I exclaimed

"Okay. Target locked." Said Lunar

"Engage!" I exclaimed

"Sorry. Ability Activate! Darkus Shield! Now your battlegear can't get to me. So much for that plan dear sister." Said Dawn

"Oh who said I was aiming for Cusillu?" I asked

"What?" wondered Dawn

"That's right! My target's Uru!" I exclaimed

_Lunar's battlegear hit Uru dead on, but it wasn't enough to force him back into ball form._

"Speaking of targets, Meta Knight, Blue Eyes, time to team up!" exclaimed Jack

_Meta Knight jumped and landed on Blue Eyes Shining Dragonoid. Their power levels then merged._

"What the? Are their power levels coming together? I think it's time to make things interesting, right Roman?" asked Dawn

"Indeed." Said Roman

_Both of their marks then began to glow, and a shadow brawl began. My mark then lit up._

"Jack, a little warning. Make sure Blue Eyes or Meta Knight don't get hit with a blast over 500 G's, otherwise, it's not going to be pretty." I said

"You got that right. Once this brawl is over, I'm sending you straight to the Netherworld!" exclaimed Dawn

"I don't want to lose this brawl, but as much as I don't want to win it either, I have to. Lunar, time for a full blast!" I exclaimed

"Right!" exclaimed Lunar

"Ability Activate! Shining Assault!" exclaimed Jack

_The combination of Blue Eyes and Meta Knight flied straight at Uru, glowing with a radiant light, and went straight through him. Roman then gripped his chest in pain as his life gauge went to zero._

"Dawn… I'm leaving this brawl to you." Said Roman in pain

_He then turned into dust, and Jack had a look of shock on his face._

"Did… did I just kill him?" asked Jack

"Technically speaking, a Dark Signer is a person who's come back from the dead. Dawn's technically been dead for five years. Up until two years ago, I thought she was gone. The immortal you just struck down is what was keeping Roman alive this whole time!" I exclaimed

"So he was already dead?" asked Jack

"Technically speaking, yes." I said

"I see. I'll let you handle your sister Sakura." Said Jack

"Thanks. Leo, ready?" I asked

"Always!" exclaimed Leonidas

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Haos Zeus Leonidas, take to the skies! Ability Activate! Tears of Light!" I exclaimed

"Not that ability!" exclaimed Dawn

"I don't know why you became a Dark Signer Dawn, or what Cusillu told you, but truth be told, I don't want to send you to the netherworld!" I exclaimed

"And why are you telling me this now?" asked Dawn

"Because… you'll always be my sister Dawn, no matter what. I'm sorry." I said

_A single tear shed itself._

"Lunar, Leo, attack!" I exclaimed as my tears began to fall

_Their attack hit Cusillu dead on as Dawn's life gauge hit zero. She then clutched her heart._

"Dawn!" I exclaimed

_I ran over to her just before she hit the ground._

"Come on, say something!" I exclaimed

"Sakura… all these years, I've hated you for something that you didn't do. I believe the lies the Dark Signers told me. Sakura, I'm sorry." Said Dawn

"Don't be. I should be the one who's sorry. I should've protected you back then! I should've…" I started

"The past is the past, and besides, if you did take that bullet, you'd be the one here on the floor instead of me. Sakura, save Neathia, and Earth. Stop the darkness. I'll be watching you, cheering you on from the shadows. Promise me something. Two something's that is." Said Dawn

"What?" I asked

"One, take care of Sunrise for me. And two, promise that you'll stop the Dark Signers. Will you?" asked Dawn

"Of course." I said

"That's the sister I know." Said Dawn

_After saying those words, she turned into dust._

"Dawny…" I said as I shed a single tear

_Just then, Cusillu's ball had some kind of darkness fading away, revealing a Haos Bakugan its ball form._

"What kind of Bakugan is that?" asked Jack

"A long time ago, some Bakugan were swept into the Doom Dimension. An old legend says that those very Bakugan became corrupt with power and changed them forever. I wonder if that's what happened to this Bakugan." Said Lunar

_The ball then opened, then the Bakugan looked at Lunar, and then flew up to her._

"Lunar? Is that you? It's me! Sunrise Dragonoid! Your sister!" exclaimed Sunrise

"Sunrise? Thanks heavens! I thought I lost you when I went to Earth! What happened to you?" asked Lunar

"The last thing I remember, I was sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade." Said Sunrise

"Masquerade?" asked Jack

_Blue Eyes and Meta Knight then separated, and Blue Eyes flew over to Sunrise._

"Hi there, my name's Blue Eyes Shining Dragonoid." Said Blue Eyes

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Haos Sunrise Dragonoid." Said Sunrise

"I would like to know more about Vestroia at this time and place. I know it's really cool." Said Blue Eyes

"Blue Eyes, you're not here to get lucky." Said Jack

_He then grabbed Blue Eyes._

"He's right. We need to get Dan and Drago out of here!" I exclaimed

"Let's get moving." Said Jack

"Yeah." I said

_Just then, the mutt burst through the roof! Quite literally. We all gave chase after Lumagrowl. But she got away in the end. Man she ticks me off._

"Dan!" exclaimed Shun

"Jake!" exclaimed Marucho

"Hey guys. Miss us?" asked Dan

"We didn't know you were gone." Said Shun

"He's just teasing." Said Marucho

"Hey guys, who's that?" exclaimed Jake as he pointed at Jack

"You know, it's rude to point." Said Jack

"That voice… Jack? Is that you buddy?" asked Dan

"Yeah." Said Jack

"What happened to you?" asked Dan

"We can explain later." I said

"We were so worried." Said Marucho

"Sorry guys." Said Jake

"Yeah, we're sorry too." Said Dan

"But thanks for saving us." Said Drago

"Fabia deserves the credit." Said Shun

"No. It was a group effort, besides Jake was already helping Dan when I got there." Said Fabia

"It was Dan's shouting that snapped me out of it." Said Jake

"Whatever happened, it's good to have both of you back." Said Ren

"Are you sure you're fighting fit Coredom?" asked Linehalt

"Don't worry about me Linehalt, I'm fine." Said Coredom

"Now that all of the members of the Battle Brawlers are back together, we should be unstoppable!" exclaimed Marucho

"How touching! I think I might cry. So what happens next, huh? A group hug?" asked Stoica

"What are we waiting for? Now that we've got the Brawlers all in one spot, why don't we crush them before we take care of the rest of the Signers." Said Airzel

"Hahahahahaha." Laughed Kazerina

"I guess we're not the only ones who have reunited." Said Shun

"Well, we still outnumber them, eight to four." Said Ren

"Saki!" exclaimed Matt

"Huh? Matt! I told you guys to stay put!" I exclaimed

"We did, but then when we saw the top part of the Gundalian castle, practically exploding, we were worried, so we ran here." Said Crow

"Man, why did I get stuck with people like you? Just don't do it again." I said

"Wait a second! Where's Barodius?" demanded Dan

"Yes, that is strange. I would've expected Dharak to be here trying to fight me." Said Drago

"I am sensing a disturbance. The Sacred Orb is agitated. There's trouble on Neathia!" exclaimed Dragonoid Colossus

_Cue the look of shock on all of our faces._

"You were so easy to fool, it's pathetic." Said Gill

_We then saw images on Neathia, and well, let's just say that they weren't pretty._

"What the heck? Dharak got through the Third Shield!" exclaimed Dan

"But how is that possible? His DNA should've kept him out!" exclaimed Drago

"Don't you remember Drago? You're the one who gave him the key." Said Kazerina

"Aranaut, without the Third Shield, our home will be laid to waste." Said Fabia

"Oh no." said Aranaut

_Just then, Dan's Bakumeter lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Day._

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Dan

"Get ready everyone. We must return to Neathia immediately." Said Dragonoid Colossus

"Not so fast Brawlers and Signers." Said Kazerina

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" Kazerina, Gill, Airzel, and Stoica exclaimed in unison

"Whoa!" exclaimed Dan

_***Preview***_

_**Sakura: Those stupid Gundalians punked us with another decoy! While we're here, King Cockroach is on Neathia and the citizens are helpless. I just hope we can get of this rock in time to help Queen Serena in time. Come on, let's do this! Bakugan, Brawl! These guys are goin' down!**_

_**I know, I know, I'm late updating this. But hey, if you were as busy as I am, then you'd be complaining too. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	33. The Final Battle

Chapter 32: The Final Battle

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I know, I know, I have update issues, but hey, at least I'm updating, right? Well, I think that's enough babbling, so I'm just going to jump to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A month ago, if someone told me that I was going to fight against aliens trying to take over the entire universe, I might've not believed whoever told me that. Now, well, that was another story, and let's just say that these odds aren't in our favor, yet._

"Krakix, take down Dragonoid Colossus." Said Gill

_And Krakix shot an Argon Stream at Dragonoid Colossus._

"You all made a grave mistake coming here!" exclaimed Strikeflyer before he attacked

"You'll never see Neathia again!" exclaimed Lythirus

_They all went on the attack fighting Dragonoid Colossus._

"Dan, help!" exclaimed Dragonoid Colossus

"We're coming buddy! Now! Let's go, everyone!" exclaimed Dan

"Bakugan, Brawl!" we all exclaimed in unison

"Come on Drago, we gotta squash this then boot it back to Neathia, pronto!" exclaimed Dan

"I'm with you." Said Drago

"Leo, Lunar, you head the man, right?" I asked

"You bet I did." Said Lunar

"Same goes with me." Said Leonidas

"Ability Activate! Celestial Ring!" I exclaimed

_That one hit Krakix_

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Delta Lightning Spear plus Omega Finale!" I exclaimed

_And that one hit Strikeflyer, by accident._

"Now everyone! Climb on!" exclaimed Dragonoid Colossus

"Let's go! You heard him!" exclaimed Dan

"Strikeflyer! Don't you dare let them get away!" exclaimed Airzel

"They're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Strikeflyer

"Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!" exclaimed Airzel

_And Dragonoid Colossus' legs were frozen!_

"What's happening?" asked Dragonoid Colossus

"Aw man, a deep freeze?" asked Dan

"Looks like we're battling for a while longer. Let's help out the others, sound good guys?" I asked

"Right." Lunar and Leonidas said in unison

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Lunar Cycle plus Alpha Obliteration!" I exclaimed

_And that one missed Strikeflyer by a long shot. However, it looked like Dan stepped up his game, and well, let's just say that it looked like Drago was pissed, and he sent Lythirus back into his ball form, along with Krakix and Strikeflyer. Thankfully, with Strikeflyer's defeat, Dragonoid Colossus wasn't in a deep freeze anymore._

"Whoa. Dragonoid Colossus has broken free from the ice blocks everyone." said Marucho

"Quickly! Climb on before they attack me again!" exclaimed Dragonoid Colossus

"Come on." Said Ren

"You heard the Dragonoid, move out!" I exclaimed in a fake Texan accent

_What the? My arm! There's a Dark Signer above us!_

"Hey guys, head's up!" I exclaimed

"Triple Ability Activate! Earthbound Whirlwind plus Sun Cannon plus Moon Beam!" exclaimed a male voice

_A triple attack took out Matt's, Akiza's, Leo's, and Luna's Bakugan. I have to act fast!_

"Ability Activate! Iota Flash Tornado!" I exclaimed

_Thankfully, Leonidas managed to use his ability to get the four of them onto Dragonoid Colossus safely, and I got a good look at the Dark Signer. Wait, am I seeing things? No, no it can't be! I-it was Goodwin! Why is he a Dark Signer? Nonetheless, I have to hold him off._

"Guys! Get to Neathia! I'll hold Goodwin off!" I exclaimed

"Goodwin?" Yusei, Jack, and Crow exclaimed in unison

"Sakura, I'm staying, no matter what." Said Yusei

"Hey! You can count me in! I may not be a Signer, but look at these bad boys. They're ready to rumble." Said Crow as he showed off his muscles

"And I'm staying here too. You'd be outnumbered, and you could use some help by the looks of things." Said Jack

"Crow, Jack, Yusei…" I started

"You guys can take care of him! We'll head back to Neathia!" exclaimed Matt

"We're counting on you!" exclaimed Crow

_Just then, Dragonoid Colossus created a portal._

"Hold up! Where the heck did Fabia go?" asked Dan

"Ability Activate! Spiral Blowdown!" exclaimed Fabia

_That showed the mutt a thing or two._

"Come on Aranaut, we have to get home! Let's go!" exclaimed Fabia

"Right." Said Aranaut

_Just before they got to Dragonoid Colossus, well, let's just say that the mutt must've gotten attached to Aranaut, literally!_

"Fabia! Come on, let's go!" exclaimed Dan

"I can't hold the portal open very long. We have to go now!" exclaimed Dragonoid Colossus

"Not without Fabia!" exclaimed Dan

"You have to go! Hurry Dan! You've got to save Neathia!" exclaimed Fabia

"Okay! We're on it!" exclaimed Dan

"Here we go!" exclaimed Dragonoid Colossus

"We'll come back for you Fabia! Sakura, Jack, Yusei, Crow, make sure you stay alive!" exclaimed Dan

"We'll be fine! You just focus on saving Neathia! We're counting on you!" I exclaimed

"Stay strong and fight hard!" exclaimed Dan

_Then, they disappeared into the portal._

"It's our turn to fight now guys. To quote you Goodwin, let's see who destiny favors!" I exclaimed

_Commercial Break: Sakura: Goodwin, your end is near!_

_Goodwin: Once I defeat you, I will become a god!_

"Ability Activate! Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

"Ability Activate! Absolute Powerforce!" exclaimed Jack

"Ability Activate! Feather Dance!" exclaimed Crow

"Consecutive Ability Activate! Beta Barrage plus Celestial Ring!" I exclaimed

_All of our attacks hit the Bakugan Goodwin had, but after the smoke cleared, well, let's just say that none of them had a single scratch on them._

"But how?" exclaimed Jack

"My Dragon Shield is how Jack Atlas. This is how my Sun Dragonoid Inti and Moon Dragonoid Quilla were able to survive your attacks. Now for this. Ability Activate! Call of the Earthbound!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Ability Activate! Victim Sanctuary!" exclaimed Yusei

_That canceled Goodwin's ability._

"Sakura! Now!" exclaimed Jack

"Right! Lunar, Leo, you're on deck! Ability Activate! Tears of Light!" I exclaimed

_And that sent the three of them packing._

"Curse you Signers!" exclaimed Goodwin

"It appears you could use some assistance." Said Kazerina

"Who are you?" asked Goodwin

"My name is Kazerina, and well, let's just say that I'm their enemy as well. Gate Card, Set!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Fabia, need some help?" I asked

"Thanks Sakura. It looks like I could use it." Said Fabia

"Lumagrowl, lets finish this quickly and be on our way to Neathia, understood? I don't need Gill hogging all the glory. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Sun Dragonoid Inti!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Come on, let's go. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Payback time Haos Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Said Aranaut

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Ventus Stardust Dragonoid, let's do this together!" exclaimed Yusei

"You said it partner!" exclaimed Stardust Dragonoid

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack

"I'm going to chew you up and spit you out like the trash you are!" exclaimed Archfiend Dragonoid

"We'll see about that." Said Sun Dragonoid Inti

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Like how birds of a feather flock together, we're battling together Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid!" exclaimed Crow

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Black-Winged Dragonoid

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Let's go Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid!" I exclaimed

"I hear you, so let's do it!" exclaimed Lunar

_Lumagrowl and Aranaut went up against each other, and they were evenly matched!_

"Well Lumagrowl, impressive skills for a mangy mutt, but nowhere near enough to defeat me!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Ha! We'll see about that tough guy! Blade Fantasma!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Mirage Fist!" exclaimed Aranaut

_While those two were going at it, well, we got to the action with Goodwin._

"Inti, strike them down! Ability Activate! Sun Cannon!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Choke on this!" exclaimed Inti

"Ability Activate! Dragon Shield!" I exclaimed

"Thanks Sakura." Said Yusei

"We owe you one." Said Stardust

"As much as I would take the compliment, we need to move it up, and fast! Ability Activate! Phoenix Style: Full Moon Ritual!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Moon Calling!" exclaimed Goodwin

_He negated my ability! Damn it!_

"Not only did I negate your ability, but I can now call upon my Moon Dragonoid Quilla! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Moon Dragonoid Quilla!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Skoll Fang!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Come out and show yourself coward!" exclaimed Aranaut

_Then he got scratched. Is Lumagrowl a secret cat? Nah, not possible._

"What was that you said about my superior skills?" asked Lumagrowl

"Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"Come on Lumagrowl. What is taking you so long?" asked Kazerina

"What? Do you think I'm just sitting on my tail here? Back off and let me do my thing!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Is that all you got mutt?" asked Aranaut

"Now just tear him apart Lumagrowl. Gate Card, Open! Silent Hanger!" exclaimed Kazerina

_And well, all of our Bakugan, minus Lumagrowl, Inti, and Quilla were in a bind, literally._

"Say the word." Said Lumagrowl

"Unleash your fury Lumagrowl!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Ability Activate! Valkyrie Fist!" exclaimed Fabia

_And that got them out of there!_

"If you were smart, you'd walk away right now mutt." Said Aranaut

"Aranaut, it's time we show these vermin all the pain and suffering they've shown our people! Let's make them regret ever setting foot on Neathia!" exclaimed Fabia

_Ready Battle Crusher_

"Battlegear Boost! Battlegear Ability Activate!" exclaimed Fabia

"Battle Crusher Duke!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Arcadia Sword!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

_That blasted them both._

"Don't celebrate just yet punk. I'm not finished with you." Said Lumagrowl

_Just then, a bunch of Mobile Assault Vehicles appeared! YIKES! Where the hell did they come from?_

"What's going on?" asked Lumagrowl

"You're taking far too long to wrap this up, so I called in some reinforcements to take care of things instead." Said Kazerina

"Wait a sec, that's cheating!" exclaimed Fabia

"Why can't you fight me one on one?" asked Aranaut

"Cheating? This isn't a game. We're fighting a war here, remember? That means the rule book has gone out the window and all bets are off." Said Kazerina

"What happened to honor in battle?" asked Aranaut

"Honor is overrated. You wanna win, you do whatever it takes." Said Lumagrowl

"Without honor, victory is worthless, but maybe that's too complicated for your canine brain!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Forget it Aranaut. You're just wasting your breath on these two Gundalian creeps." Said Fabia

"I guess." Said Aranaut

"Can we continue?" asked Kazerina

_Here comes the attack!_

"Princess!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Yusei!" exclaimed Stardust Dragonoid

"Crow!" exclaimed Black-Winged Dragonoid

"Jack!" exclaimed Archfiend

"Sakura!" exclaimed Leonidas and Lunar in unison

_They then acted as shields for us._

"Aranaut!" exclaimed Fabia

"Stardust!" exclaimed Yusei

"Blackwing, no!" exclaimed Crow

"Hang in there Archfiend!" exclaimed Jack

"Leo! Lunar!" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry, princess!" exclaimed Aranaut

"Long Aercules!" exclaimed a male voice

_I know that voice. Thankfully, Avior took care of the Mobile Assault Vehicles._

"What's happening?" asked Kazerina

"Could it really be?" wondered Fabia

_I got a good look Avior, and I saw Mason and Nurzak! He's alive!_

"Mason!" Fabia, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and I exclaimed in unison

"Nurzak!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Hey, did you miss me princess?" asked Mason

"Quit flirting, we're here to settle the score." Said Avior

_Speaking of settling the score, the spiders weren't happy with us. Seriously, that should be the Mobile Assault Vehicle's name, but I wasn't the one who named those stupid things._

"Kazerina! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Subterra Sabator!" exclaimed Nurzak

"It's really good to see you again Nurzak." Said Fabia

"Are you ready to fight Princess Fabia? And what about you Signers? Are you ready as well?" asked Nurzak

_We all nodded our heads._

"Ability Activate! Destroy Horn!" exclaimed Nurzak

"Choke on this!" exclaimed Sabator

_And that took care of that._

"That old fool. Why can't he stay gone?" asked Kazerina

_She obviously looked pissed, and well, things weren't going to look pretty after this._

"Battlegear Boost! Lumagrowl, time to finish them once and for all. Ha! Battlegear Ability Activate! Barius Gear Lighting!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Sabator

_And he destroyed all of the Mobile Assault Vehicles._

"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" I wondered out loud

"Yep." Said Lunar

"I don't want to admit it, but yes, I saw it too." Said Leonidas

"What are you doing Lumagrowl? You just wiped out all of our reinforcements!" exclaimed Kazerina

"They were not needed. I can win this on my own! Trust me Mistress Kazerina!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"How dare you. Who do you think you are defying my orders Lumagrowl?" asked Kazerina

_It looked like the mutt ignored her._

"Lumagrowl!" exclaimed Kazerina

"Let's finish this Aranaut!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"You read my mind." Said Aranaut

_They then went at it, big time._

"Okay fine, you'll pay later." Said Kazerina

"Now back to where we were! Ability Activate! Earthbound Calling! Now with this ability, I can call for my strongest Bakugan, Wiraqocha Rasca! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Wiraqocha Rasca!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Finally! Now I can crush you Signers! But I'll need a power boost. Goodwin?" asked Wiraqocha Rasca

"I understand. Ability Activate! Light and Dark Absorption! This ability lets me absorb the power of one Haos Bakugan and one Darkus Bakugan on the field!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Oh no!" Jack and Crow exclaimed in unison

"Not good!" I exclaimed

"Now I didn't say I was using your pathetic Bakugan." Said Goodwin

_He then began to drain power from Inti and Quilla._

"What's happening?" wondered Inti

"Rex! Why are you doing this?" asked Quilla

"With the power I possess as both a Dark Signer and a Signer, I don't need weak Bakugan like you. Now, disappear!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Goodwin!" exclaimed Quilla before she disappeared

"We trusted you." Said Inti before she disappeared

"How could you Goodwin?" I exclaimed livid

"How could I what? They were just pawns after all. I had no use for them." Said Goodwin

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!" I exclaimed

_Just then, I felt something, and it appeared that Goodwin felt it too. It was like… oh no! The Sacred Orb!_

"It appears my fight isn't worth fighting here Signers. I will await your arrival on Neathia. Farewell." Said Goodwin before he disappeared

"Wait!" exclaimed Crow

"Let him go." I said

"Huh? But why?" asked Jack

"Because he's going after the Sacred Orb! I just hope he doesn't get his hands on it, otherwise who knows what's gonna happen!" I exclaimed

_Just then, I noticed Nurzak carrying Kazerina, and she wasn't breathing!_

"What?" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Battle Crusher Extreme Omni-Directional Automatic Defense System! Let's go!" exclaimed Kazerina

_Despite the fact that he won, what in the world happened to Kazerina?_

"What happened to Kazerina?" asked Fabia

"Mistress Kazerina." Said Lumagrowl

"I found her like this. Unfortunately it was too late to help her." Said Nurzak

"But who would do this?" asked Fabia

"I don't know for sure, but I do have my suspicions." Said Nurzak

"It doesn't matter who it was. Mistress Kazerina is gone, and there's nothing I can do to bring her back. It was her fate, just as it was my fate to lose to you Aranaut." Said Lumagrowl

"Thank you. That is very noble of you to say Lumagrowl, but I can't help but wonder if I deserve the victory, had you not been distracted by Nurzak carrying Kazerina. I might not have had enough time to engage my defense system." Said Aranaut

"That too was part of my fate." Said Lumagrowl

_He then picked up Kazerina, and began to walk away. Despite the fact that she was muy loco en sombrero, absolutely pazzo, I kinda felt sorry for Lumagrowl. For once, I wasn't even thinking about how much he scared me, I was thinking about his loss, and somehow, I knew how he felt._

"Another Bakugan loses his partner." Said Fabia as she began to cry

_I heard Lumagrowl's cry in the distance, and before I knew what was going on, my body instinctively ran to Lumagrowl._

"What do you want?" asked Lumagrowl

"I know you're upset about your loss, and I wanted to say, I'm sorry." I said

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Said Lumagrowl

"It's just that, I know how you feel. Five years ago, I thought I lost Dawn, and I lost her again with this war. The mark on my right arm is both a blessing and a curse. Lumagrowl, if you want, you can fight against Barodius within this war." I said

"What do you mean?" asked Lumagrowl

"It's just that… I know what it's like to be alone, and I don't want anyone to feel that pain again. So please? Do you still want to fight? If Kazerina could see what's going on with my friends on Neathia, maybe she'd change sides. I'm not going to force you, the choice is yours." I said

"… I want to fight, against the person who killed Kazerina. I know you're psychic, so maybe you could look into the past and figure out who killed her." Said Lumagrowl

"I've never tried something like that before, but I suppose, I could try." I said

_This revolted me to the core, but I was helping Lumagrowl as a Bakugan who lost his partner, nothing more. I then heard something._

'_You get… back here… now Gill.'_

"*GASP!* I know who killed her." I said

"You do?" asked Lumagrowl

"I heard her last words. Gill." I said

"He always was jealous of her. Sakura, when I avenge Kazerina, I'll leave back here for Gundalia, until then, consider us temporary allies." Said Lumagrowl

_***Preview***_

_**Lumagrowl: Never would I have thought that I would be an ally for one of our enemies, but upon learning that Gill was behind Kazerina's death, I had to have my revenge. Unfortunately for us, when we arrived, let's just say things got complicated. Thankfully, Sakura has a plan or two up her sleeve. You don't want to miss this!**_

_**Done and done! Yeah, I know, didn't expect the last part, did ya? Well, I kinda felt sorry for Lumagrowl after Kazerina's death and all, so, well, he at least deserves the spotlight in one of the final chapters of the story. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	34. The End is Near

Chapter 33: The End is Near

_**Hey everyone! What's up? This is the last chapter before the epilogue, and well, let's just say that this is going to be epic, at least, I hope it's epic. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Bakugan, nor Jack Vense. Credit goes to Storyteller222**_

_**Enjoy the second to last chapter!**_

"If memory serves me correctly, the docks should be over here. If Nurzak is still around, we can hitch a ride. I'm going to give both Gill and Krakix a good thrashing or two for what Gill did to Mistress Kazerina!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Ability Activate! Deadly Nebulous!" exclaimed Gill

"Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!" I exclaimed

"Good call, I love this one!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

_And when his Arcadia Sword struck, everyone was surprised to see me riding Lumagrowl._

"What the? Lumagrowl?" wondered Fabia

"I have a score to settle with Gill, so I'm only a temporary ally Princess." Said Lumagrowl

"Go on ahead, I'll stall him here." I said

"Are you nuts? We need all the fighters we can get!" exclaimed Fabia

"My fight is with Gill and Krakix. Back off princess!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Ability Activate! Blade Fantasma!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!" exclaimed Fabia

_With Lumagrowl and Aranaut working together, they had managed to get Krakix down onto the ground._

"Get on board. Quickly everyone." said Nurzak

"Ability Activate! Argon Stream!" exclaimed Gill

_The force of the attack forced Lumagrowl back into his ball form._

"Lumagrowl!" I exclaimed

"Where does that old fool think he's going?" asked Gill

"Aranaut…" started Fabia

"Got it." Said Aranaut

_He shot a rapid succession of shots, and that caught Krakix off guard._

"Krakix, don't let them leave. Destroy the ship and everyone inside!" exclaimed Gill

"Not so fast creep face!" exclaimed Avior

_Avior knocked down Krakix. That had to hurt._

"What are you doing? Get on over here!" exclaimed Mason

"You're welcome. Sheesh, talk about ungrateful." Said Avior

_He then went back into his ball form._

"Mason!" Fabia and I exclaimed in unison

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Said Mason

"Yusei, Jack, Crow, you guys okay?" I asked

"We're fine." Said Yusei

"Never better!" exclaimed Crow

"How about you Lumagrowl?" I asked

"A little sore, but nothing compared to the world of hurt I'm going to give Gill." Said Lumagrowl

"How did you get Lumagrowl?" asked Fabia

"I heard Kazerina's last words. I think my psychic powers have increased in strength, so if I concentrate, I can hear the last words of the dearly departed." I said

"Amazing." Said Fabia

"Whoa." Everyone said in unison

_It was a silent ride back to Neathia, but we arrived not a moment too soon! This was looking bad._

"Hang on Elright! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Fabia

"Hold on guys! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!" I exclaimed

_Everyone was surprised to see me using Lumagrowl._

"Wait, Lumagrowl?" exclaimed Jack V.

"It's a long story and there's no time to explain, but what's on the need-to-know basis is that Kazerina's dead." Said Lumagrowl

"I know that." Said Jack

"What you don't know is that Gill's behind it." I said

"Well, I should've seen that coming." Said Jack V.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Jack, catch." I said as I tossed his ring

"My ring! How did…" started Jack V.

"You dropped it when we first met. Marucho told me how much that ring means to you. I've been meaning to give it back to you, but I kept forgetting. Sorry." I admitted sheepishly

_And at that moment, Gill's ship showed up in the sky, and not long after that, Gill's ship along with Airzel were shot down by Dharak, but why did Barodius do that?_

"What?" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Why would Barodius shoot down his own comrade's ship? It doesn't make sense." I said

"Gill was snitched on." Said Jack V.

"Most likely by Stoica. Lumagrowl, I know you wanted to avenge Kazerina, but right now Barodius just killed her murderer." I said

"I know that, which means there's a change of plans. I'm helping you guys out until the end of this damn war." Said Lumagrowl

"Well, welcome to our side Lumagrowl, I hope you're house broken." Said Jack V.

"Can the jokes. Looks like we're going to need heavy artillery." Said Lumagrowl

"I hear ya." I said

_Ready Barius Gear._

"Battlegear Boost!" I exclaimed

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" exclaimed Leonidas

"You can say that again." Said Lunar

"Alright. Two Mobile Assault Vehicles coming up." I said

_Ready Raytheus_

_Ready Jakalier_

"Alright then, Double Mobile Assault Launch!" I exclaimed

"I got your backs guys!" exclaimed Jack V.

_Ready Salvation Cannon_

_Ready Metal Crusher_

"Thanks Jack. Triple Ability Activate! Barius Gear Lightning plus Shooting Flamer plus Strike Blaster!" I exclaimed

"Choke on this!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Come and help us out Meta Knight! And now, Ability Activate! Grand Tri Attack!" exclaimed Jack V.

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Whirlwind!" exclaimed a familiar male voice

"Jack! Above us!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Light Barrier!" exclaimed Jack V.

"You're quick, I'll give you that much credit." Said Goodwin

"Goodwin. Jack, we have to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on the Sacred Orb!" I exclaimed

"Got ya, as for you… Ability Activate! Rock Blaster!" exclaimed Jack V.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Barrier!" exclaimed Goodwin

"What? Hey! You just copied my Light Barrier! Well then, take this! Battlegear Ability Activate! Salvation Cannon Level One!" exclaimed Jack V.

"Hey! Let me have some action! Barius Gear Thunder Bolt!" exclaimed Lumagrowl

"Tears of Light!" Leonidas and Lunar exclaimed in unison

_They all hit Goodwin full force, but Wiraqocha Rasca didn't have so much as a scratch!_

"Not a scratch!" I exclaimed

"You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Jack V.

"Did that Immortal get stronger after absorbing Inti and Quilla?" I wondered out loud

_Just then, my mark began to glow._

"My mark!" I exclaimed

_Jack's ring also began to glow._

"What's going on here?" wondered Jack V.

"I don't know." I said

_Just then, Jack and I were transported somewhere. Goodwin was also transported with us, and we weren't the only ones here. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were here too._

"Where are we?" I wondered

"I don't know." Said Yusei

"Greetings. I am Code Eve, the motherland of all Bakugan." Said Code Eve

"Sweet lord. I… I remember you." Said Jack V.

"Jack, you know that voice?" I asked

"Back when I infused Blue Eyes with the power of Lars Lion, I heard you Code Eve. I heard your voice speaking to me." Said Jack V.

"Whoa." I said

"Talk about weird and cool at the same time!" exclaimed Crow

"What do you want?" asked Jack V.

"I am a life force inside the Sacred Orb." Said Code Eve

"What?" wondered Yusei

"Does this mean the Sacred Orb is just a shell for the true power?" asked Goodwin

"You're still thinking about power Goodwin?" I asked

"In the beginning, the King of the Netherworld and the Crimson Dragon were two entities destined to fight each other every 5000 years, and the King of the Netherworld marked various individuals as his soldiers to extinguish humanity on the face of your world called Earth, however, the Crimson Dragon marked six individuals with its mark to combat the darkness, however, one warrior of darkness changed to the light." Said Code Eve

"This sounds like the story the Crimson Dragon told me five years ago." I said

"Let her speak." Said Leonidas

"Because of that individual's power, it was too much for them to handle, so as a subsequent result, the power locked within each of the marks were sealed away, and these Bakugan would belong to the Dragonoid race." Said Code Eve

"So you mean to tell us…" started Lunar

"We belong to the Dragonoid race, and part of the Crimson Dragon's power is sealed away within us?" asked Stardust Dragonoid

"Come to think of it, I remember something like this. It was after I met Lunar, Masquerade found me and challenged us to a brawl. When things were beginning to look bad, my mark reacted, and well, Lunar somehow gained more power." I said

"I remember that, but I didn't know how it happened, that is, until now." said Lunar

"But what do I have to do with this? I'm not a Signer." Said Jack V.

"Although that is the case, you are a human who was forcibly given Gundalian DNA, no?" asked Code Eve

_Jack then growled at Code Eve's statement._

"What if I told you there was a way to remove that foreign DNA from you?" asked Code Eve

"Go on." Said Jack V.

"I can remove the Gundalian DNA inside you, but in order for that to happen, you must be willing to face your deepest fear. Only then will I remove the Gundalian DNA within you. Are you prepared for this?

_Jack then looked at his Bakugan. He then turned to Code Eve._

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Jack V.

_Blue Eyes, Prefect Machine King, and himself disappeared in a flash of light._

"Where'd he go?" I wondered out loud

"His battle is separate from yours, for I cannot allow anymore innocents to be in danger. Your battle will be fought here in a middle dimension. This will be the battle that decides the outcome of the Dark Signer-Signer war. Understand?" asked Code Eve

"100 percent." I said

"Obviously." Said Jack A.

"Yep!" exclaimed Yusei

"Completely!" exclaimed Crow

"Then let's get this over with!" exclaimed Goodwin

_A coliseum appeared below us, and our Bakugan went back into their ball forms._

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Wiraqocha Rasca!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Black-Winged Dragonoid!" exclaimed Crow

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Ventus Stardust Dragonoid!" exclaimed Yusei

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Kick it into overdrive Darkus Archfiend Dragonoid!" exclaimed Jack A.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!" I exclaimed

"Ability Activate! Earthbound Release!" exclaimed Goodwin

"I don't think so! Ability Activate! Garm Shield!" I exclaimed

"My turn! Ability Activate! Absolute Powerforce!" exclaimed Jack A.

"Ability Activate! Darkus Barrier!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Ability Activate! Cosmic Flare!" exclaimed Yusei

"Ability Activate! Blackwing Strike!" exclaimed Crow

"Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!" I exclaimed

_All of our attacks hit, and well, let's just say that they didn't work out so great._

"Not again!" I exclaimed

"Is that all you got! Ability Activate! Darkness Strike!" exclaimed Goodwin

"This will hurt, a lot!" exclaimed Wiraqocha Rasca

_The force of the attack sent our Bakugan back into their ball forms. The force of the attack also knocked us to the ground._

"Is that all you've got? Then you're more pathetic then I thought!" exclaimed Goodwin

_Suddenly, he lifted his left arm, and the Mark of the Crimson Dragon was on it! All of our marks then transferred to him._

"At last, the Crimson Dragon's power is mine! Once Neathia, Gundalia, and Earth are destroyed, I'll use its power to rebuild the world into my image! Now I can truly overcome destiny!" exclaimed Goodwin

"How stale." I said

"Huh?" wondered Goodwin

"You're wrong Goodwin, you know that? If you honestly think that destiny is inescapable, then you have another thing coming. I know Dawn is gone, but I can't sit around in the past thinking about what I could've done to save her. Although she's gone, her heart is still with me. With the bonds we make as friends, there's nothing we can't do! Our bonds, our friendships, are what we have to overcome our destinies!" I exclaimed as I began to stand up

"How is she able to stand?" wondered Wiraqocha Rasa

"You're wrong! Friendships mean nothing!" exclaimed Goodwin

"Then look in your heart! Roman's still there, isn't he?" I asked

_Goodwin closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared from his chest._

"No! Why, why did it abandon me? I was destined to have the Crimson Dragon's power!" exclaimed Goodwin

"No Goodwin. Sakura had a point. The Crimson Dragon saw that you still respected Roman in your heart. So in other words, the Crimson Dragon is with us!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei's tail mark was replaced with the Head of the Crimson Dragon! The Tail was transferred over to Crow!_

"Alright guys, let's finish this brawl, once and for all!" I exclaimed

"Right!" Yusei, Jack A, and Crow exclaimed in unison

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" we all exclaimed in unison

"Let's try this again Stardust!" exclaimed Yusei

"Let's pound him into the ground Archfiend!" exclaimed Jack A.

"Soar Blackwing!" exclaimed Crow

"Haos Zeus Leonidas, Haos Celestial Lunar Dragonoid, Haos Lumagrowl, let's send him packing!" I exclaimed

"Consecutive Ability Activate!" we all exclaimed in unison

"Cosmic Flare plus Shooting Sonic!" exclaimed Yusei

"Absolute Powerforce plus Scorching Crimson Flare!" exclaimed Jack A.

"Blackwing Strike plus Feather Dance!" exclaimed Crow

"Arcadia Sword plus Tears of Light!" I exclaimed

_Our attacks hit Goodwin's Wiraqocha Rasca dead on, and it went back into its ball form._

"Battle over." Said Code Eve

_A bright light then shone, and we were inside the Shrine where the Sacred Orb was held. However, Goodwin was gone. And well, he disappeared! Bye, bye. Sayonara. Arrivederci! He must've gone to wherever the Dark Signers go when they're defeated. I also saw Dan, Barodius, and… do I need to get my eyes checked? Why am I seeing a human version of Jack, and his Gundalian self? I noticed that he shook hands with Gan._

"You did well Gan. May you rest peacefully in the next life." Said Jack V.

"And you the same Jack Vense." Said Gan

_Gan then disappeared in a shower of light. But did what I thought just happen…_

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Barodius

"Castle Knights, fall back and protect Queen Serena!" exclaimed Elright

"Have you no shame Barodius? Can you not accept defeat in a dignified fashion?" asked Nurzak

"Be quiet. Dharak, it is time we take what is ours." Said Barodius

"I couldn't agree more." Said Dharak

"He's going after the Sacred Orb!" I exclaimed

"We're not going to let that happen. Dan!" exclaimed Drago

"I'm with ya! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" exclaimed Dan

_Drago emerged in a fiery tornado, however, Dharak touched the Sacred Orb_

"Yes. I can feel its mighty power filling me up inside." Said Dharak

"It's like Code Eve said Dan. You can't fight destiny." Said Barodius

_He then laughed like he was mad, but then the Sacred Orb glowed brighter._

"What's happening? The power, it won't stop! It just keeps coming! I don't know if I can take anymore!" exclaimed Dharak

_The room filled up with a strange light. When it faded, we all noticed that Drago had evolved once again. It looked like Dan and Drago were conversing with Code Eve._

"I understand. Your decision is a noble one, and I respect it greatly." Said Code Eve

"It appears that you've evolved again old friend." Said Blue Eyes

"Yes, it appears so." Said Drago

"And it looks like you're back to normal too dude." Dan said with a thumbs-up as he motioned to Jack

_Jack was a bit confused at first, but he looked at his hands, and well, what he could see, and well, judging by the smile on his face, he was happy to be human again._

"It worked… Thank you Code Eve!" exclaimed Jack V.

"Don't mention it Jack Vense. May peace shine upon your worlds." Said Code Eve

_Code Eve and the Sacred Orb rose to the top of the shrine, and disappeared in a beam of light. And I couldn't believe it. It's over. The war is finished. Later on, after we said our good-byes to everyone, we met up with everyone else in the courtyard, or at least, what used to be the courtyard._

"Be cool Ren." Said Dan

"I will. Take care of yourself friend." Said Ren

"Thanks again for everything." Said Linehalt

"I'm sure we'll meet again Linehalt." Said Drago

"Now that the royal family and its supporters have been defeated, I shall return to Gundalia to form a new government, one that will only have friendly relations with its neighboring planet. That is, if you will permit it Queen Serena." Said Nurzak

"Of course. I think this war has taught us all a valuable lesson about the importance of peace." Said Serena

"Ren, now that I'm a Castle Knight, I would like to remain here on Neathia, so that I may continue to serve." Said Rubanoid

"I promise I'll take good care of him." Said Linus

"Okay. Marucho, I will never forget you my friend." Said Ren

"I won't forget you either buddy." Said Marucho

"Take care." Said Ren

"You too." Said Marucho

"Fair maiden, until we meet again, adieu, and keep this holy kiss." Said Jesse

_He then kissed the back of my hand. I was freaked! Good thing he didn't steal my first kiss. I quickly regained my composure._

"Um, yeah. I'll keep that in mine. Zenet, could I ask you a favor?" I asked

"What?" asked Zenet

"Take Lumagrowl back to Gundalia, okay?" I asked as I gave her Lumagrowl's ball

"I said I would team up with them temporarily until the war was over. Now that it is, I wish to bury Mistress Kazerina's body." Said Lumagrowl

"Lumagrowl, it was an honor battling with you." I said

"As was battling with you Sakura." Said Lumagrowl

"Take care of yourself. You have four strong legs, so use them to move forward." I said

"And so, I bid you all adieu Battle Brawlers and Signers." Said Nurzak

_He and the others then transported onto the various Gundalian ships, and headed off to their homes._

"Well, now what?" asked Blue Eyes

"I think it's time to go home." Said Jack V.

"Yeah." I said

"Well, it's back to New Domino City for us guys." Said Matt

"Not all of us." I said

"Huh? What'd ya mean?" asked Matt

"I mean, I'm staying in Bayview. Sure, I originally moved there to avoid Sayer, but now, it feels more like home to me." I said

"Well, I guess we're going to miss you, a lot." Said Leo

"There's still Bakugan Interspace, and I can still come and visit. I'll miss you guys too." I said

"Well, I guess that's our cue then Akwimos." Said Marucho

"Yeah, sure looks like it." Said Akwimos

"I, uh…" started Marucho

"I'm gonna miss you. You're the peanut butter to my jelly!" exclaimed Akwimos

"Cool is the rule, dude!" exclaimed Marucho

"It was an honor to battle alongside a fine warrior like you Hawktor." Said Shun

"I learned a great deal in my time with you Shun. Thank you for everything." Said Hawktor

"I promised myself I wasn't gonna do this. Oh man, I'm really gonna miss you dude! A guy never forgets his first Bakugan, just promise me you won't forget me either, 'coz that would bust me up inside!" exclaimed Jake before he began to cry

"Okay, take it easy. I promise. You're a solid dude Jake. Take care of yourself." Said Coredom

"Shall I send them off princess?" asked Aranaut

"Yes. I'd appreciate that Aranaut." Said Fabia

"Dan, Yusei, thanks to you and the Brawlers and Signers, we have peace once again. Thank you for everything you've done for us." Said Serena

"We are forever in your debt." Said Fabia

"No sweat guys." Said Dan

"That's what friends are for." Said Drago

_Aranaut took us to our respective locations, and I got back into my regular clothes. I walked back home, seeing that I wanted some alone time._

"I know you miss her, but you need to move on." Said Leonidas

"Relax Leo, I know. I moved on once, I can do it again. Besides, Dawn wouldn't want me wallowing in remorse." I said

_I opened the door, and I took off my boots. As I reached the kitchen, someone flipped the switch. I turned to face… Dawn?_

"Welcome back sis." Said Dawn

_I couldn't believe my eyes, was that really her?_

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Said Dawn

_Tears built up in my eyes, and I hugged her as I was crying._

"Dawn, you're back." I said

"Of course I'm back. What are you talking about?" asked Dawn

"Nothing, just nothing." I said as I wiped my tears away.

_Thank you Crimson Dragon. Thank you so much._

_**Done and done! Wow, the first crossover I ever wrote is finally completed. Well, I guess it took me a while, huh? Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	35. Epilogue: It's Only Just Begun

Epilogue: It's Only Just Begun

_**And now the conclusion to Tears of Light! I can't believe that this fanfic is finally done! Well, I guess it took me long enough to write this, and I bet a lot of you have questions. Well, they won't be answered yet, you just have to wait for the sequel! I know, big surprise, right? Well, you're just going to be even more surprised! Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_It's been a week since the end of the Neathian-Gundalian war, and the Dark Signer war packed together, and things have begun to look brighter. All the Signers, except for me, have gone back to New Domino City. I decided to stay here in Bayview with the Brawlers. Marucho was working hard on fixing up Bakugan Interspace, Dan's still Brawling with Drago now that he's evolved into Titanium Dragonoid. Shun's still working on his ninja skills, like the ninja he is. Jake's still playing football, and stops by Bakugan Interspace every now and then. Fabia's back on Neathia helping her sister rebuild. And as for Ren, he's on Gundalia, trying to create a new system of government now that Barodius is history. Jack's no longer part Gundalian, and Gan, his alter-ego so to speak, is now living his own life on Gundalia. Dawn doesn't remember what happened during the war, but she remembers that she was a Dark Signer. I already forgave her, but she keeps apologizing. I told her that she has nothing to worry about, but I guess she just can't let go of the guilt. I was in town buying groceries, and just as soon as I was about to head on my way, I saw Jack._

"Jack!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Oh, hey Sakura." Said Jack

"What's up?" I asked

"I need to talk to you about what you said back in Neathia." Said Jack

"You mean back in Code Eve? You saw that?" I asked

"Yes, that." Said Jack

"What about it?" I asked

"You are aware that Shun, Dan, Marucho, and I have met another Sakura and Dawn, right?" asked Jack

"Yeah." I said

"I need you to remember this. We may make our own destinies but the choices we make will happen for a reason." Said Jack

"That kinda sounds similar to what I said to Goodwin." I said

"I know that, but know that what happens in the past cannot be changed because it happened for a reason." Said Jack

"I know." I said

"Remember it. Trust me, it will be very important. See ya." Said Jack before he walked away

"I wonder what he means by that." I wondered out loud

"Whatever it mean, it has to be important." Said Leonidas

"You can say that again. Now, we have to get back home." Said Lunar

"Yeah." I said

_I stored the groceries, and started up my runner. Things do happen for a reason. Coming to Bayview, teaming up with Leonidas, finding Lunar again, joining forces with the Neathians, temporarily partnering up with Lumagrowl, all of it happened for a reason. Little did I know, the adventure had only just begun._

_**Done and done! This concludes Tears of Light, and the sequel awaits! Please review, check out the rest of my stories, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
